Our Secret Relationship
by MidnightDarknessKat
Summary: Who said keeping a secret of dating a twenty something year old is easy when yourself is in high school?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p><strong>My Secret<strong>

* * *

><p>"KYAAA! Neji senpai so hoooot!"<p>

"I SAW HIS ABS!"

"Oh my gosh! Look at Uchiha Sasuke go!" One girl squealed. Sounding like she's already loosing oxygen. Like look at her! She looks like a flopping dying fish on land.

"Neji's hair is so sexy when it's in the way!"

"I want to marry Kiba senpai!" Sakura scrunched her face. Is this girl serious?! Kiba is part dog! Did this girl ever saw how Kiba devour his lunch. Like a dog. No... Like a fucking savage dog from the apocalypse! Sure Kiba is... decent to look at. But he shouldn't be dying for. Too much praise gives the jerk face dog more freedom in the wild.

"He's so flawless! Look how smooth his skin looks when he flexes his muscles!" Another one squealed as she fans herself. It's not even hot in the gymnasium. Practically, everyone sitting on the stands are covered in warm clothes like sweaters, long sleeves, pants, and sweats.

"Sasuke kun is so sexy when he wipes his sweaty forehead off his shirt!" She moans dreamily. Sick. Just sick. Sweat on a guy is a major turn off. It's so disgusting to just look at all the guys coated with sweat and let it run down their eyes like it's the 'thing'. But the young Uchiha can get away with anything, if anyone must say.

"I wonder how he smells after basketball practice." Like a boy. Duh! A musty average boy. Sakura wanted to say to them. Of course, she couldn't because they won't understand her. Most of all, Sakura didn't want to waste her breathe on girls that drool over these boys. She use to be one of them but shit happens. Especially when she one of those push overs and let one of the guys toss her like a rag doll and kick her to the curve. The pink head girl then grew up from that and won't eye these foolish boys.

"He probably smells like a heavy waterfall mist. I can just imagine the smell." Ew. A crawling feeling down her back gave the girl a quiver.

"Yeah."

Sakura boredly sat right behind the talkative chatter boxes. The face she puts on shown disgust. A simple side scrunched nose, a grim pursed lips, and brows lined. She really thought it was painful enough to stay for an hour, enveloped with the gym's boy smell. Sakura really needs a hospital mask to shield this polluted air of strong stench.

Sure, Sakura Haruno plays basketball but... She and the girls do not smell like them. And guys don't through themselves on or dirty talk about a sweaty girl. Unless it turns the guy on. Or he's just plain weird.

Girls were so weird over... Guys. What kind of girl says such things like that anyway? Do they think before they speak. Clearly not. Falling for the Uchiha's good looks makes them spit anything dirty about him. They don't care how low and nasty it is. Sakura shouldn't think too low of them. She was once them.

She needs to get out of here before she gets...

Sick.

"These girls are annoying." Tenten groans. She stuffed her face on her lap as her long sleeve hands covered her ears. Since the beginning of practice, she wanted to squeeze the brains out of them if they screamed one more time in her ears. She was just sick of hearing, '_Sasuke kun_ _this, Sasuke that kun!_' Like the world revolves around him only.

"Just a few more minutes, Ten, then we're out." Sakura checked her phone. Tenten looks up at the ceiling, mouthing thanks to whoever up there. Whoever is up there please wined up time faster.

"Why are we here again?" Tenten asked bluntly.

"Because of princess over there." Sakura pointed at Ino. Yamanaka Ino. The one who's also fan girling, grueling, bulging heart eyes , and hands clinging on to the hems of her short jean shirt so tightly. Tenten scoffed.

"If I wasn't as nice... I would be home now. Soaking in my bath of bubbles. Living the life in my room playing video games or reading mangas. Or even pig out in the snack cabinet. But noooo! Oh heavens no! I HAVE TO SIT MY ASS IN HERE FOR FUC-'

"P-Please Tenten... Please don't cuss." Curse those angel like eyes of a Hyuga princess. Hinata had her hands folded and eyes begging Tenten and Sakura to calm down for a second till the game is over. She's too adorable. Who can argue with that face?!

"I'll stop! Next time I'm not staying. I'm staying home in my comfy bed." Tenten swear. Ino turned to her with a shocked face. Here comes the Queen Ino.

"Tenten! You can't do that! Without you here this friendship bonding means nothing!" Uh huh.

"Oh! So when you guys ditched me in the arcade with the guys-"

"I had to twinkle!" Ino pouted her pink cheeks.

"Yeah! And after the potty break you guys somehow ended up eating in a burger joint! Twinkle these nuts, bitch." Tenten flipped the bird.

"Tenten!" Hinata gasped. Sakura laughed. Tenten would break her person anytime. She don't care who it is. Her true colors are like a punch on the face. Tenten looks cute and adorable this chick is such a tommy. Aka tomboy. Ino grew red as she climbed over Sakura and Hinata to reach Tenten. Tenten pulled her lower eyelid down while sticking out her tongue.

"You guys are such kids." Sakura complained as she pushed Ino back.

"Everyone needs some youth in them" Only Ino would say such a thing.

"And blondes needs more brains." Tenten said bluntly.

"T-Take that back!" Ino screeched. Her purse collided on Tenten's face. Then Tenten threw it else where. Ino gasped about her expensive perfume bottle and make up kit. She ran down the bleacher seats like some hulk. Sakura and Tenten couldn't help but laugh. Like who goes down the benches with a frog like jump wearing high heels. Hinata tried to calm the both of them as Sakura laugh decreased and she leans back to see any messages on her phone.

Blank.

"Damn him." Sakura muttered. She raked her fingers through her long pink hair. It have gotten longer.

"Damn who?" Tenten peaked at her cell. Sakura simply slide it in her hoodie pocket.

"My dad." Sakura quickly replied.

"Is he picking you up now?" Ino asked as she sat back down. She gave Tenten her lucky finger. Tenten smiled cheesy.

"Naaah." Sakura dropped her jaw as she said that. Tenten burped. Ino's face turned sour.

"You and Tenten need to go to beauty school." Ino turned to them with a serious face. Eyeing both of the said girls outfits. Tenten decided to wear sweatpants, sneakers, and a hoodie. Basically, dressed like a dude. A cute dude. Tenten clearly a tomboy. A cute tommy. Sakura, however, wore this forest green cargo, hoodie, high top converses, and Konohas baseball cap. Ever since freshman year, Sakura changed her cutie-pa-tootie image into 'I don't give two shizz.' Honestly, Sakura dresses like a girl when she wants but most of the time, Ino gets to see this everyday.

Ino couldn't keep her eyes away. Her hands ache to reach her cell phone to dial her modeling agency to doll up these girls. Everywhere they go, Tenten and Sakura, the not cute ones. Ino and Hinata stands out. Most of the time Ino is left with attention or fans of her own when she show some soft pale skin of hers. The Yamanaka loves the attention. She don't even give a damn if she be in the streets with her garments. Sakura and Tenten assumed.

Hinata, she keeps her style simple and adorable. No skin of hers never touched the sunlight except for below her knees, arms, and neck. The three girls already know that the Hyuga is too shy to show off whatever under her clothes. She would cry if someone sees her naked. When it's gym the Hyuga still creep her way to the bathroom stalls to change. However, Ino's glad that someone out of her three friends dresses like an actual girl.

"Your mom need-"

"Tenten..." Hinata plead. Tenten stopped herself before things gets out of hand. Like last time, Ino and Tenten went at it last year in junior year. All because Ino said that Tenten writes ugly like a dude. And that's when Tenten punched Ino's shoulder and Ino through a book at her face...And... Yeah. Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, and security guards had to break up the fight.

Tenten held her hands up like she surrender.

"I'll cool it."

"ALRIGHT YOU BEASTS! GO WASH UP!" Gai sensei dismissed the team. All the guys head towards the locker room. People in the bleaches gather up and took their leave.

"Peace! On the streets! Son!" Tenten dipped.

"Screw her!" Ino crossed her arms over her chest. Their relationship is on and off. They be the closest friends one day then enemies the next.

"Oh Ino." Hinata giggled.

"You know you love that panda!" Sakura leaped on to Ino's shoulder, making kissy faces. Ino made a stern face and grumbled about unintelligible things. Sakura's lips inches closer to Ino's cheek.

"Oh no! Eww! Get your virgin lips off me!" She pushes the pink head.

"Virgan lips?!" Sakura's mouth dropped open like a gold-fish. She felt so offended.

"Yeah! I said it! You need a boyfriend, Sakura! You, Tenten, and Hinata needs one!" She pointed them out.

"Why all of a sudden? It's not like you have one for yourself!" Sakura stuffed her hands in her hoodie pocket.

"I'm not in danger as you guys. Sometimes I worried about Tenten being lesbian but I doubt it. Either way it might be too late for her. Look how she treats me! But you, missy! I believe in you can date a guy but you haven't even kissed a guy yet!" Ino poined at the pinkette. Sakura glanced at the scarlet face Hinata.

"Well damn. Sorry for wanting to spend time alone! Hinata haven' even touched a guy." Sakura rolled her eyes. She kicked the door open. Hinata looks up trying to avoid them, whilst seeing the afternoon sky with its warm colors blanketing across Konoha. The view was beautiful.

"But Hinata's hot! She can get any guy as well if she... I don't know... Stop being nervous! I really thought this year would be a year to lay loose and be going out with our boyfriends in group dates and talk about how dumb they are or how romantic they are." Ino furrow her brows. Now the water breaks. If she cries...Hinata cries too.

"In-Ino.." Hinata whispered. She couldn't do nothing. Not to poor Hinata.

"Ino! Stop acting like an idiot! When the time comes, we'll do that. Anyway, that's childish. I bet Tenten thinks your dream is stupid."

"SHE THINKS EVEYTHING I DO IS STUPID!" She faked cry. Such a drama queen. Ino flew to Hinata's arms. The fragile Hyuga cried with her.

"Night Ino!" Sakura waved as she walked off.

"You're so cruel like Tenten!" The blonde whined. Sakura laughed while walking, waving her hand. She checked her cell once again.

Nothing.

She tilted her cap further down, shadowing her eyes from the sunset rays.

.

.

.

.

After a relaxing shower, Sakura throws on her pajamas. Short shorts and a large t-shirt. She twisted her hair into a messy bun. Soon as she finish getting herself ready for bed, her phone rings. The ring tone of chimes flowing in the wind. A kick of emotions fluttered her stomach. She flew to her bed, grabbing her cell to see her special someone's name on the caller ID. She answered it, feeling all giddy inside.

"Hello." She smiled to herself.

"Oooo! Someone's happy." The husky voice said laughing. Sakura twirled around her bed to lay on her back.

"I'm happy to hear your voice." She whispered. On the other line, she can hear him sigh out a quick chuckle.

"Mmmm. I feel so happy to hear that. I miss you, babe." She can just feel him beside her. She shut her eyes, concentrating on the sounds of his breathing. It soothed her in a relaxing state. Everything he does makes her feel in peace.

"Me too. Umm baby?"

"Yes, cherry lips." This made Sakura smiled. Already, her cheeks began to flush like a rose's petals. She loves the pet names he gives her. It make her feel special.

"Can we go out this weekend and watch this scary movie that came out?" She said all cutesy. She then curled her body up in a fetus position. Holding the phone close to her ear.

"This weekend...Umm..." He hummed in the phone.

"Please baby." Sakura crossed her fingers. She bit her bottom lip at the same time.

"Mmmmm!"

"Ramen foxy pooh!" She cutely squealed softly. She know her parents would be very suspicious and stunned to hear their little girl making baby noises. Even Ino would. Actually, Ino would record Sakura in her lovey dovey world that she's in. And replay it in her ear to just annoy Sakura. Or use it as a ring tone.

"Sure! Any thing for my cherry pie!" She can just image his cheesy fox face when he called her that. They always give each other nicknames. It is what makes their game fun and relationship closer. More like kiddy.

"I'm happy!" Sakura squealed.

"I'll pick you up?" Her eyelashes fluttered as her eyes opened wide. She thought a simple taxi ride would do it but alone in Naruto's car. She couldn't wait! He's car always smell like raspberries and strawberries because of his soap that he uses and cologne that he wears.

"Yeah. At the train station." Sakura can't wait. This weekend. The next town away. Farther distance from her house, parents, and familiar faces. Up town Konoha where he lives is where they always meet. She comes from the train station near the library, where no one knows either of them. It's where they first met.

"Okay." He yawned.

"Tired?" She pouted.

"I've been working my ass off this week. I was hoping to leave early but...You know." Sakura can feel her cheeks burn when he cussed. But frown to hear how tiring it is to be him. Sometimes she wish she can change that.

"Maybe we can stop by my place and you can give me a massage." His voice hummed in her ears. Her heart pounded through her chest. She went in his house a few times. Usually they watch movies, talk about non senses, cuddle, or even mak..He yawned again...e food in his kitchen. He is a great chef.

"Sure. Anything else before I hang up so you can sleep?"

"Kiss good night."

_Chu!_

_Chu!_

"Night, cherry."

"Night, sunshine." She hangs up. She looked through her cell. Unlocked her gallery and looked through her most precious pictures of her and her boyfriend. Most pictures of him were caught off guard. Him sleeping, playing his PSP, doing work, and eating ramen. She love the one with him slurping up ramen, looking across from her upwards at the camera like an adorable kid. She saved it as her wallpaper inside.

Her eyes lingered at the picture for a while. She didn't get to spend time with him for two weeks now. She sighs. She wish she can. But he's always busy with work or just too tired to hang with her. Then there were days when he was free that she had basketball practices.

She looks up at her ceiling. Stretching her limbs into a starfish position.

This is Haruno Sakura. Seventeen years old. A senior is Konoha High. In a relationship with a man. Not a boy. But a grown man that works in the famous Uzamaki culinary. Name Uzamaki Naruto. Graduated from collage early with a masters degree. Age twenty two.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKAT: I kind of went over this chapter and edited. I'm editing my story 1113/14 through 11/15/14 because the story is kind of crazy and funky looking. Plus I need to reread this to know what missing parts need to be added or parts need to be cut out. It would be better to reread this story if you would like to see any minor changes. **

**Thank you for reading. Hope you like it. **

**Please review and favorite. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

><p><strong>My Secret Too<strong>

* * *

><p>Early in the morning, the entire Hyuga family were sleep calmly in their rooms. No disturbance or ruckus to wake them up. The only sound in the halls were coming from the tall old man clock that the family value so much. The moon was up, shining it's only source of light in the dark night sky.<p>

In bed, Hyuga Hinata sleeps peacefully in her large queen mattress with her thin blanket covering her body like a tangle cocoon. Like three of her limbs would stick out awkwardly off the bed. A bad habit that she adapt when she was young. A bad habit of sharing covers and hogging it.

No doubt the princess wants to wake up at three in the morning. She was comfortable and was deeply zone in her dream land. Unfortunately, she felt vibrations on the bed. Sending annoying waves through the bed to her body. She groaned and stirred her face. Her body twisted to the right side and she pats the mattress to find that device that's causing her to wake up. Not daring to open her eyes or even blink, she picked up her cell phone, placing it on her ear.

"Moshi...Moshi." Her voice whispered in a drowsy tone.

"Hey hime. Do you have a moment?" Hinata groaned as she stretched her legs out then curled her toes in and out. She lazily pulled the covers over her body fully.

"Mhmm." She hummed.

"There's a ceremony and ball tonight at eight and you're my date." He said. Hinata fixed herself properly sitting up, her legs bend upwards and her head resting on her knees.

She couldn't go. She can't. She didn't like how he always want her to go somewhere far or populated with tons of people. She felt uncomfortable in crowded areas. And he knows how she is when it comes to these situations. The worst part is when he let his make up artists throw tons of make up to cover up her identity. She defiantly hate how heavy the make up is on her face. And when they dress her up in the most revealing but decent clothes. As if she's in the Cover Girl magenzine. She loves the outcome of it, feeling like someone else that she will never imagine herself to turn to.

But he tells her she looks the same but older. It's worth keeping her relationship with him a secret.

On the side of that, she have to wake up for school in about three or four hours. What if she have mountains of homework to do tonight. He doesn't understand how it is for her. Yes, she's an heiress. Yes, she's rich and smart. Yes, her family lives privately and people in the neighborhood doesn't know them as the upper class in the streets. And yes, she love her life the way it is as a commander. And school always come first to her when it comes to please her father. No one, not even her sister, Hanabi, dare receive a B or C in their report card. That will bring the family into shame. To her father, it's a sin.

So carefully, Hinata had to refuse his demand or offer lightly. The best she could. Some excuse that he will understand and say it's find.

"I-I have a-test..." But knowing him..

"You can do make ups. Or I can help you complete them." He would do it too. A month ago, she had two projects due and he done it. On his own. Hinata thought the man would throw in stupid stuff and call it a day. But no, he showed effort and explained to her the keys to the project.

"Bu-But Menma-"

"Find. Forget that I even asked." He was about to hang up but she stopped him. Anyone can call the girl dumb. Or even an idiot for being a gentle soul. She hates letting others she care the most down. Deep down, she will feel regret and guilt later on. She hates to be sad. She's selfless.

"Menma! I-I'll go!" Her voice was so groggy from sleep. She cleared her throat afterwards, combing her finger back down her hair to remove the hairs off her face.

"Good. Can't wait to see you in this new dress I bought you." She can hear him chuckled. She beg to Kami that it's not one of those revealing dresses. Blood colored her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered open.

"But-but what about my dad."

"I'll let him know." Ever since they met, Hinata have been going out behind her father's back. She had to come up with excuses about being with people that was in one of their family business gathering or meeting thing. And Menma is that friend.

"No yo-you won't..." And he forgets to call his trustworthy manager, Tsao, to call Hiashi. Haishi doesn't even know it's Menma sweeping his daughter off her feet.

"Someone knows me so well. But this time I got you. Sleep well, babe." He hungs up. Hinata dropped the phone beside her and then rolled to her side. He's lucky that she trust him. Making someone upset or anger is the last thing on her mind. Like the time in third grade, she was failing math by a B plus. Feeling her father's wrath for two days felt like a month of torture. He ranted the teacher and telling her how poorly she is teacher her students. Her grade immediately went up by two days into an A plus. Her father is no joke. SO, ever since then, she took every reasonable opportunity that's benefited for her.

She shuts her eyes to fall back to sleep with a peaceful sigh.

Tomorrow. She opened her eyes in the dark.

.

.

.

.

"Morning Hinata!" Hinata turned from her locker to see her three best friends. She smiled softly. They can only life her smile in school. They have been friends since middle school.

"G-Good morning."

"Girls I just found out 'MENMA' is going to the award ceremony! Tonight!" A girl near by squealed. Hinata glanced at the girl when she said his name. She sighs. She almost forgot about the ceremony. First she have to-Oh crap! Her father! She needs to remind Menma! Note to self: Text Menma later.

"Hey Hina? Are you feeling alright?" Tenten patted Hinata's head. Hinata heaved up her shoulders as she inhale and shrink it down as she exhales. She gave Tenten a smile. A smile saying she's fine but really loosing it. How will her father react to see her coming back home late. The man cares for her safety. She's the hime image of the Hyuga family.

Hinata can see it now. She sneaks out and comes back to creak open the door. Stepping in the living room floor, holding her heels to avoid its clicking, the light flicks on. There in the living room, sits her father glaring daggers at her. He's pissed. Then Hinata goes in the kitchen getting cooking oil. She lather oil on herself and lights the stove, placing her hand then arm above the blue fire. The fire spreads all over her body and behind her, her father stands there shaking his head. And says how disappointed he is to have such a rebellious daughter.

But he would never. That would never happen.

_Slap!_

"HINATA!"

_Slap!_

"Ow..."

"Oh my! I'm sorry Sakura! I didn't-" Sakura's face turned to the side. She fixed her face and busted out laughing. Who knew Hinata would slap back!? And hard.

"It's fine. I deserve that. Sorry about your arm." Sakura rubbed her cheek. Hinata felt bad enough. She ignored her friends and slapped Sakura like a flipped page of a book. How horrible?! Hinata frowned deeply.

"N-No! It's my fault for ignoring you. And my ar-arm is fine." She tapped her arm to feel nothing. All that hard training in the family fighting room pays off. When her teacher is her rough father. Yes, Hinata trains with her dad. Yes, he beat the crap out of her. And yes, she defends herself and finally close enough to body slam the old man by one quick lift in mid air. This keeps the girl solid. Hyuga Hiashi keeps his family in shape and armed.

"As I was saying, I think that Ino is being ridiculous about us looking for guys in the mall." Sakura whispered behind her hand. Although she was loud.

"Oh come on! We all need some-" Tenten interrupted Ino.

"Dear! Listen, Ino. Honey. Baby doll. We are fine living the single life. We can do whatever and when ever we want. It's better off being single. Am I right, Hina!?" Tenten wrapped one arm around Hinata's neck. Hinata flushed. She didn't know what to say. She is not single. Menma. He's her boyfriend for crying out loud. She wish can tell the girls but... It's hard to tell someone you're dating a celebrity and he's older than nine teen.

Sakura jumps in.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's head to class." The girls went their separate ways. Hinata headed to her literature class. She sat down in the back near the windows. As she sat down, her blazer vibrated. She takes it out to see a text message.

From her dad? Weird.

_Father:_

_Be safe tonight. I expect you to be home before ten thirty. And Mr. Tsao better not do anything inappropriate. If he do, you know what to do. Have fun._

Have fun? Is this really her father?! Okay, this is the fifth time he done this when Tsao calls him to schedule Menma date with her. She's glad that Menma is proving that he can handle his responsibilities when it comes to her. A smile on her face didn't stop her from doubting what she just read. Her father approves. This is the very first time he let her go out. Go out late after eight! With a man! That's twenty two years old. Four years older than her.

Funny how her father adores Menma's action movies. Someone that's strong, skillful, and wise as Menma plays out is the dream kind of guy for Hinata is what Hiashi would trust. As a body guard. Not as a boyfriend. Hiashi would kill her...Especially him if he finds out that they're dating. Four years apart! He will slice them up with his homemade katana that's name after her deceased mother, Yuna. That sword is godly dangerous.

"What's with the smile on your face, cutie." Hinata jolt her head up while she slides her cell phone in her blazer pocket. She looked up to see Idate. The track star.

"M-My aunt is pr-pregnant." She lied.

"Oh really! How wonderful! How about we celebrate right after school." He smirked. He moved his chair closer to Hinata. The closer he got, the more uncomfortable she felt. Every time a guy comes near, Menma appear on her mind. She felt like she was cheating on him when it's just saying 'hi' to a boy.

"I-I can't." She squeaked.

"Why is that? I thought of going in to some hotel...Just you and I. Alone..." He reached for her thigh. Damn this school uniform. Her pale creamy legs are exposed on school grounds only.

"Class, lets began out lesson. Idate, please be seated in front of your desk." Kurenai sensei pushes her glasses furthermore up to her face. Idate groaned and went back to his seat right next to Hinata. Hinata sighs in relief. What a lovely teacher she have. Her sensei always come at the right time. Thank Kami!

"Turn to chapter eight teen. Mr. Nara, read." She sat on top of her desk with the book held near her face. The class turned the pages of their book, while Shikamaru, the lazy teen, stood up with the book and began reading.

Hinata removes her blazer and lay it on her lap. A sudden buzz vibrate alerted her. She knew it was her phone. She looks up at Kurenai sensei. The teacher was busy following along Shikamaru's reading. A chance for Hinata to slide her cell phone out and hide it behind her book. She opened her phone to see one message.

_Handsome:_

_Picking you up after school. Be the first one out. ;)_

Hinata sighs. How many times had she sigh so far? Her pale lavender eyes glanced up to see her sensei glued in the book. She replied an 'ok' and slide her phone back in the blazer pocket.

Hinata is pretty excited! Then nervous. This will be the fifth time going out with him to meet celebrities and rich people. She's use to it since her father took her to business parties to get experience of interacting with serious achievers. But not use to the crowded rooms and some people ridiculous snobby attitudes. Fame gets to their head.

"Hyuga read." Dang. Hinata came back to reality. She looks around the room to see some eyes on her. She bites her lip. She sighs. Pushing her seat back, she held the book up.

The last word she heard was 'king.'

As Kurenai sensei about to lay her off and take off class participation, Hinata found the paragraph and began to read. Smart girl she is. She can't never ruin her reputation in something small like this. It's Hiashi's rules.

Later, the class gather their stuff together to head to their next period. Hinata threw her small sash over her shoulder. As she stepped out the class room, Idate stopped her on her tracks. She held the strap of her sash tight.

"Hinata, I can...we...Did you write down tonight homework?" Hinata nods. She digs in her bag for a stick note and pen. She wrote down the homework and handed the sticky note to him. He analyzed her neat penmanship.

"You-you have to re-read chapters twenty to twenty six and make some notes." Hinata told him.

"Okay...ummm. Thanks." He scratched the back of his head. He wanted to say something else but he lost all his confidence. Hinata didn't have time to stand and wait. She furrowed her brows. The weird feeling coming back. She stepped back.

"Y-yeah. I have to go." She brushed pass him. She went to her next class which is Health. She has it with Ino. Speak of the devil, the girl is standing right beside the door. Somehow, this odd smile placed on Ino's face made Hinata's stomach turns.

"Someone likes someone." She said.

"Who?" Hinata cocked her head to the side. Ino rolled her eyes. The two girls entered the room and sat in their seats.

"Idate likes you!" Ino winked.

"I-I don't think so..." Hinata denies it. Ino face palmed herself.

"Give him a chance, Hinata. He's a track star. And I heard he's a good kisser." Hinata almost chocked on her saliva. She didn't care if he can ride a mule over seas.

"Ino!"

"What!? I'm helping you out!" Not really. Ino was making this hard for Hinata. Now Hinata feels the need to keep her distance way from that guy.

The class started when their health sensei came in. The shaggy hair brunette turns around to Ino and Hinata.

"Hey, do one of you have a pen?" He asked.

"Ugh! Really Kiba!" Ino complains while digging in her purse. Hinata giggled.

"I'll give it back." He grinned. Showing off his stagger tooth.

"Yeah right. So, tell me. Where's my pencil from three days ago?" She rest her elbow on the table, laying her chin on her palm. He shrugged.

"What pencil?"

"See. This is why I don't-"

"But you still do." He laughed. Ino gripped air. Her hand trembled, preventing itself from punching Kiba on the nose. Hinata pats Ino's shoulder to calm her.

.

.

.

.

School finally ended and Hinata was tired. Dead tired. Bed from home called her. Chanted for her. Begged her. Even cried. She would literally collapse on the ground and let Kami knows who carry her to a bed.

"Mmmmm." She moaned. She dragged her feet down the steps.

"Hey, Hinata! Aren't you coming to see the boys with me!?" Ino and Sakura popped out of nowhere. Hinata stared at them blindly. Boys? Hinata have no time for boys. So... She kept walking.

"She ignored me!" Ino hissed. Sakura pulled the hems of her skirt behind her down as they climbed down the steps.

"She's tired. Leave her alone." Sakura said. Ino grunted. Sakura smiled and pulled Ino's arm in a hug.

"Let's find Ten then!" Sakura suggested. Ino growled. She digged in her pocket to pull out a balled up paper. Sakura took it from her hand and unravel it.

_Peace. On the streets._

_-Love 1010_

"That bitch." Ino said. Sakura groans. It was just them two then. More screams and hollering in her ear. Sakura decided to call it a day and hang with Ino at the mall to check out new earrings that Ino spotted out last weekend.

Meanwhile, Hinata came out the school area and saw a familiar dark ferrari parked. She read the license plate to make sure it's the right car before going inside.

She shuts the door and placed her bag between her legs. Rest her head back on the seat and shuts her eyes. A harsh thump on her forehead woke her up. She eyed the man next to her.

"No kiss." The man beside her turned the car on. Hinata pouts her cheeks.

"I'm ti-tired." She murmured. Menma blinks. He was going to get a kiss from her. Tired or not.

The car rode down the streets of Konoha and made a stop at a red light. He leans to the side. His arm held the seat behind her for support and the other arm stroked her leg. This made Hinata's face flush rosy pink. She nervously moved his hand off her.

"Men-" He sealed her lips with a nice gentle kiss. Hinata surprisingly stopped his hand. All her stress drained and peace came in to clear her thoughts. Her eyes shuts close as she got into the kiss. She reached for his nice leather jacket and pulled him closer. Before she could, he pulls back by an inch to see her gorgeous moon eyes flutters open.

"I missed you." He whispered huskily. It's rare to see the look on his face. He gave her his full attention. He carcasses her thigh with a massage like grip. Hinata moaned. He switched thighs. Her legs sure did ached. And this pretty much soothes them.

He lifted his hand up to her face to caress her cheek. Then squeezed it.

"Ow! Me-Menma! That hurts! Let-let go!" She cried. Menma snickered. He let's go, then went back to adjust himself in his seat and took off on the road. Hinata rubbed her cheek.

"We have a long night ahead of us."

"I'm glad that my father approves." Hinata smiled.

"That I'm babysitting you?" Hinata looked at him curiously.

"Huh?"

"Manger Tsao said to your pops that your going to a party. I'm just your babysitter."

"Ba-Babysitter-" He touched her leg. Brushing his long fingers all over one thigh. It moved from her knee to close to her center. He stopped by her skirt and played with the ends of it.

"Yeah. A very naughty babysitter." He said. Personally, Menma loves her school. Just because of the uniforms. The only time he sees her legs. And the feeling of her smooth legs just thrills him. Pure white with no marks of scars or bruises. Just flawless skin.

Hinata tried to push his hand away. Menma is a very touchy man. And strong. She couldn't push him away at all. Her stomach started to get tingly. Menma slides his hand under her skirt.

"Ple-please not here!"

"We have plenty time to do it in my room." Hinata looks up at him with glittery eyes of diamonds. Menma smirks. He pointed at the time on his Ferrari. It says four twenty. Oh gosh! Four hours!

"Party starts at eight." He dips his fingers between her legs. Hinata gripped his arm. He stroked her inner thigh, close enough to her private place. He moved inches closer to her sweet spot. Hinata shivered as his fingers crawled up her skin.

"Pl-please...Men-Menma..." She can feel herself becoming hotter and hotter by a second. It had been too long. Oh no! What is she thinking? She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I've been waiting for this. We didn't do it for two weeks." He complained. Like always. It can be a day and he would still complain.

"I'm going to be really tired. I m-might sleep thro-" He looked her way. Leaned towards her on another red light.

"Trust me. You will afterwards." He whispered on her neck. Her face exploded.

.

.

.

.

The two laid there in bed. Naked and sweaty. Just got finish with their activity. Hinata rest her head on his shoulder. Her glossy long hair spread around the bed like a blanket, bangs flew to the side showing off her sweaty forehead. Menma pulled her closer to his cooling body. Both, cerulean and pearl eyes stared at each other as they tried to ease their breathing. Both hardly could catch their breathe.

"Sleepy?" He rubbed her side just to feel how smooth her curves is. Hnata pecked his shoulder with a moan.

"N-No." She whispered. She was exhausted but ready to run around. It didn't make no sense at all but she wasn't sleepy if her heart was racing for the finish line still.

"For now on, you're on top." Hinata squeaked.

"Sh-shut up." She mushed his face. Then received butterfly kisses on the inside of her hand. Hinata giggled.

"I'm not kidding. You're so aggressive. I like how bad you want to fuc-" She kissed him. He smiled in the kiss. He loved when she's in control. Her hips loses it and the rhythm of their pounding meets up in a brisk pace. The emotion of endless love and satisfaction pleases Menma in every way. Her voice and tightness drives the man crazy. Whenever his hands grabs every roundness of her body, he can't help to not let go. She was soft, small, and sexy to him. He love everything about her in bed. Even if he taste her locks of hair in his mouth.

"Th-That's enough. Let me try to-to get some sleep." She turned around from him to see only her back view. He cuddled behind her. Wrapping his muscular arms around her slim waist. Hinata relaxed in his arms. She closed her eyes.

"Sure. Hey?"

"Hmm?" He began to entangle their legs together. He always moves so close to her like she's going to vanish out of nowhere. Hinata thought that was cute of him. He once told her that he use to do that to both of his parents and they wake up to feel sore around their legs. Hinata giggled at that thought.

"Next time lets role play. I can be sensei..." He buried his face in her hair. Hinata felt the blood rushing from her feet to her head. Oh did she fell for this man. He's wild. Fierce. Crazy. A jerk. A bastard. Rough. But then again. He's charming. When he wants to. He's sweet. When he wants to be. And loving. Yeah.

Hinata's heart fluttered rapidly.

"Th-thats embarrassing."

"But you'll be so hot in a blouse and thon-" She pressed the back of her head on his mouth. He inhaled her scented shampoo and conditioner. Smelled so good.

"I'm tired."

"You jus-" Hinata casted a kiss on his lips. Sweet and slow. Her tongue lapped his own and mixtures of saliva created warmth below his region. He sucked on her tongue and pulled her bottom lip teasingly. She shyly bit his bottom lip and nibbled on it. They drew apart, looking at each other. Hinata felt lost in his deep blue eyes as him too. She turns back and laid down. He smiled.

"I'll shut up." He side. He held her tighter and closed his eyes to drift into a deep sleep before they get ready for the ceremony. Every time she's in bed with him like this, he felt safe. Secure. Complete.

.

.

.

.

"Ready?" Menma whispered in his lady's ear. Hinata glanced up at his eyes. She held his arm in hers. She nods her head. This is actually her first time to popularity awards ceremony. Yeah, she went to others but not the hugest celebration for celebrities.

"Alright, hime." They came out through the doors to enter a large auditorium full of famous celebrities. All dolled up and dressed sharp. Hinata bites her lip. Even when she's covered with make up she felt like people can see right through her to see that's she a child walking in with a man. She's just seventeen years old in the arms with a twenty two year old man.

"Calm down, hime." He can feel her quivering. He wrapped his arm around her waist. This had stopped her which caused her to be stiff. Menma signed.

"I got you." He whispered in her ear. His hand trailed down her back to her rear. Hinata squeaked. Blushing already, she bumped him by her hip. He moved his hand away. Hopefully no one saw. She looks around. Menma pulls her chin to face him.

"I can't help to think of getting you out that dress." His voice was low and dangerous. She hoped the makeup didn't run off by her flaming face.

"Not-not here too." She frowned. Menma wouldn't but... He would. He have no shame in the relationship. But he would respect her.

"Fine. Let's sit close enough and see me win my award for tonight." He leads her to their row. She sat down before him. While everyone got seated and the host started introducing, Menma grabbed her small hand. Hinata glanced up to see his straight face. Eyeing him down, she see his hand shakes. She held his hand tight.

Eager as he is, a small bit of doubt came in mind. In the car, Menma mention the acting awards and stuff. He was confident that he'll get one. He always get one. He couldn't stop talking about it non stop! But he said this one meant everything to him. Twelve years in modeling and ten years of acting brought him here. Made him be the man he is today.

Hinata admires him. He can be cruel to his fans sometimes. Even to the noisy paparazzi. But he worked himself up to be a somebody. Fame hits him like a drama queen. Maybe that's why he feels he can do whatever he please.

Sometimes Hinata wonders why he dates her. There are prettier or even beautiful celebrities in the room that can take her place. But no. A year ago, in her father business party, he saw her. Only her. He tried to get away from the crowd who was busy chatting about what not and it annoyed him. He hated his father and mother business meetings. It was all about fake smiles and boring conversations. So he ended up strolling in the quiet halls. He heard a piano and followed the music. And there she was.

"The best Actress Awards goes to...Zessica Mori!" A girl jumped up. She slide her way through the tight row of seats and made it up to the stage. Tears came down her eyes. She took the trophy and made a small speech before coming down.

"Best actor..."

Menma squeezed her hand. Hinata pulls his hand up to her lips, kissing it. One kiss for luck. Another one for how much she wants him to win that award to make him stop taking about it, and the last one for hope.

"This is it." He tucked in his bottom lip, nibbling on it.

"Uzamaki Menma!"

"Yeshhhhh!" He flung his arms up in the air. Then pulled Hinata and gave her a deep hot short kiss. Hinata's eyes bulged out. She nearly laughed between the kiss. Yes, there was a smash of pink lipgloss on his lips and chin but the man didn't care. He didn't care if he smelled like Hinata. He only accept Hinata.

He ran up the stage and shook the woman's and man's hand. The lady have him his award. Menma smiled. We'll smirked. He held up the 'World Greatest Actor' awards up. His lips inches away from the mic.

"I made it. And it was all thanks to my special someone." He stared straight at Hinata. Hinata flushed. She's his special someone. She thought. Tears came down running her eyes. Ruining her make up already.

Menma came down. She made it back to his seat to see a clown. He smirked.

"Come here baby." He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her again. She's not the only clown. Paparazzi took a photo of the two kissing while he raised the trophy up high. Hinata laughed in between the kiss.

Later on, they went to the bathroom to freshen up. Hinata had to redo her makeup and Menma had to wash her makeup off him. After that, the two went to the ball room to hang out and dance.

All of the fast songs, Hinata sit out on. Menma danced with other girls. She didn't mind at all. It was his time to have fun. Some men asked for her hand but she rejected them the best that she could.

When the floor light dimmed, Menma came through and held out his hand. A slow song came on. Hinata kindly took his offer and danced with him. Her head on his chest since she was so short even with heels. He held her tight around the waist.

She didn't want this night to end. She wished school wasn't tomorrow. Only if she was graduating sooner then she could do this all the time. Be with him and have fun. Funny how everyone thinks she's twenty or something. Even the media, she's known as Menma's mysterious girlfriend. Menma and her discovered that one day and laughed about it. But she's seventeen and he's twenty two.

"Can I touch your butt?" His hand crept down.

"Mmmmm." He just have to ruin the romantic atmosphere. He laid his hand about her behind. He didn't do anything sexual. He just sat it there.

"Thanks for coming."

"Mmhmm."

They kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKAT: <strong>**I'm editing my story 11/13/14 through 11/15/14!**

**Thank you for reading. Hope you like it.**

**Please review and favorite.**

**I love feedback and your lovely pleasant thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Date to The Movies and His Place<strong>

* * *

><p>"No! Listen to me, Ino!" Sakura yelled as low as she could. It was ten o'clock on a Friday night and no doubt her parents were knocked out. She tried to persuade Ino to lie to her parents that she's going out with Ino to chill tomorrow, if her parents call Ino by any chance, but really with Naruto. Sakura didn't mention him at all but said she have somewhere to go to that's very important. Hopefully Ino understands.<p>

Ino knew if she asks Sakura where she really is going, Sakura would make up an excuse. Ino may be dumb. But she's not dumb to know Sakura's sketchy voice when she lies. Sakura is a good liar and persuader. So the blonde gave up asking what is her plans that meant to be kept a secret.

Sakura heard Ino breathe through the other line. Sakura tried to hold her smile by nibbling on her bottom lip, knowing that Ino, her lovely friend, would do her a favor.

"Fine, Forehead. But you owe me!"

"Okay! Okay! Thank you so much! Bye!"

"Wai-"

Sakura pressed the end call button before Ino could say anything. She was just too happy. Too happy that she can hop over roof tops and scream 'Thank you, Kami.' Sakura can't wait to meet up with Naruto tomorrow. She couldn't wait to see his cheesy smile that he makes. She can't wait to stuff her face in his warm chest, since she's very short. All she want is to feel his warmth and breathe in his smell that drives her heart and calm her mind. Especially, touching his soft locks of spiky blonde hair and staring at his big blue eyes that seem to sparkle when there aren't lights hitting them.

She squealed whilst burring her face in her pillow.

.

.

.

.

The next day came and the sun rays woken her up. Sakura jolt up and raced to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. Finally dressed, she went down stairs to smell breakfast. She entered the kitchen where her father was sitting down on a chair reading a newspaper. A bowl of rice, plate of eggs and sausage, and orange juice was set in front of an empty seat. She assumed that was her's. She looks around the kitchen. No sign of mom.

"Where's ma?" She sits with her father and digs in her breakfast.

"Work." He said.

"Oh. Umm pa..I'm going out with Ino." He peeked above his paper to see his beautiful daughter up and ready to go somewhere.

"Sakura." His voice suddenly deepen. Sakura brow twitched. She hates when his voice drops and his tone is deadly serious or blunt.

"Y-Yes." She squeaked.

"Be safe. And don't cause anyone trouble." Sakura smiled whilst finishing up drinking her orange juice. She can't beleive her father always bring back the time in the amusement park.

"I won't. That old lady didn't move out my way when I was trying to get through the line that time."

"A line for a roller coaster?"

"Yes pa! I didn't even know she was going on a roller coaster."

"So you knocked her over."

"I was careful when I did." Sakura grumbled as she washed her dishes. Her father grunted. He flipped to another page in the newspaper. Why must his daughter be so brutal. In Sakura's childhood she was that cute, adorable, innocent little girl on the block. Grew up to some rough girl. Mebuki, her mother, always blamed basket ball. Sakura has been playing basketball since middle school and fell in love with it. Kizashi only thought this would toughen her up because Sakura use to been bullied in kindergarten to forth grade. She didn't have as many friends and people didn't respect her because she was the miss know it all cute girl who suck up to the teacher. So what pulled her out of that stage was basketball.

"Where are you and Ino going?"

"To the mall." She leaned on the counter on her back with her forearms bend back resting on the surface.

"Dressed like that?" He sneered. Sakura rolled her eyes. Sure she dressed more like a tom boy everyday but today she was mostly wearing sweats and a jacket. Her father piercing blue eyes looked her up and down like she's crazy. No daughter of his should be lazy enough to dress like a dude. She could at least wear jeans or leggings. Something to give her that feminine look.

"Pa! It's windy out there!" Sure was. Summer ended and Autumn is here.

"You need to go to beauty school." She rolled her eyes for the second time. Why must the world hit her with this question? Is her style that bad? She really don't want Ino to be there and tease her about how she should dress. Thank Kami that she's not here.

She dried her hands before glancing at the clock that's hanging above the wall. Then she eyed her cell.

"Yeah. Yeah. Ja!" Sakura grabbed her sash bag before heading out. Her father sighs. He ran his hand through his pink locks to the back of his head. A heavy exhale came threw his nostrils.

"She didn't kiss me good b-" Before he can finish his sentence, Sakura came back to give him a small peck on his forehead. Kizashi, her father, smiled. She left after that. He's a lucky father.

Sakura ran. Ran up and down the busy streets to the train station. Her pink bangs flew on her face that she constantly brushed them back or to the side. Sakura bumped into some people on the way who gave her harsh comments or ignored the rough shoulder to arm bumping. Her legs couldn't stop. Stopping was not necessary at the moment. She didn't want to miss the train. Sometimes the trains there don't be right on schedule. They're always six minutes early on schedule. Stupid.

Her speed slow down. She headed to the station bathroom and removed her sweats. Under those sweats were skinny jeans. She unzipped her sweater to show a tight white crop top that says 'Lock Me Up Safe' in black.' She stuffed her sweats in the sash before leaving the rest room. She climbed the steps since the train is on the upper level.

Sakura made it up stairs, paid for the ticket, and sat down on an empty bench for thirteen minutes till the train pulls up. It was no surprise to her that the train had a few people in them on a Saturday. Only during the week days, the train fills up. Thank Kami for the week days.

A sense of vibration rubbed against her thigh. Sakura pulled out her cell phone to see her boyfriend had called her. She pressed answer and raised the phone against her ear.

"Mushi muchi."

"Hey Sakura chan! I'm waiting outside of the train station."

"Oh okay. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Okay. I'll be waiting then. Hey?"

"Yeah."

"Are you wearing a jacket? It's a bit breezy today." Damn it. If only she didn't bring it, should have borrowed his sweater or jacket. What girlfriend wouldn't do that? At least she wore the sweater that he present her seventeenth birthday.

"Yes. The sweater that you brought for me on my birthday." Sakura felt her cheeks burned. She can hear him chuckling on the other line. She wonders how he feels now. The best boyfriend ever!

"You always wear that. Even when you're sleeping."

"Nuh hun!" She pouted her cheeks. He's such a teaser. She do sleep with it sometimes.

"We-ho-see you-..." The phone cuts off.

"Shit." She cussed. She hates bad services.

Later on, the train gradually slowed down into a stop on Sakura's stop. She exited the train and head down stairs. Turning the corner, her body yanked backwards. She was about to scream and punched the bastard but a familiar lips caught her own. She leaned forward, standing on her tipsy toes for more pleasure she was receiving in the kiss. The blonde man wrapped his arms tightly around her small waist like a snake with its prey.

They pulled away leaving a small gap between them. The two lovers stared at each other unique eyes like they're stuck in some trance. As soon the train whistled, they came back to reality. Sakura smile stretched even wider. She buried her face in his chest to smell his cologne.

"Hentai." He pats her head. Sakura pouted her cheeks.

"I am not!"

"Whatever. Lets go see that scary movie." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Sakura leans on to his side and held his waist.

"How's school?" He asked as he took the first step to walk and she followed. A blank expression slapped her face. She really didn't want to talk about school. All she do is work and her friends bother the marbles out of her.

"It's okay. I guess." She shrugged.

"Hmm. I remember the fun I had in high school." Naruto reminisce. Sakura glanced up at him. He barely talks about his past to her. So she pushed him further to talk about his younger self.

"Fun!? How was it for you?"

"Well,... I was a troublemaker." Naruto... Her Naruto, a troublemaker. He's a professional chef. One of the top famous chefs in Japan. How can a troublemaker make it alive to become something so awesome? It's hard to believe it too. Naruto is very respectful, kind, and inspiring. When Sakura felt down about loosing in her basketball match a few weeks ago, Naruto talked to her on the phone that entire night to tell her how amazing she is and goofed around to make her laugh. How can someone as sweet as him be... a bad boy.

"Really?" She gasped.

"Yeah. I pulled fire alarms, been through a lot of fights, prank the principle, in middle school cut some girl's hair-"

"Cut a girl's hair?!" Sakura panicked and grabbed her hair.

"I was twelve, okay! This girl pissed me off so I told her to shut up before I cut her throat." Sakura's green eyes looked at him in a bewilderingly way. Naruto held her tighter. Reassuring that he would never do such a thing.

"But I ended cutting one of her pigtail." He finished.

"Pretty messed up kid if you asked me." Sakura mumbled. Naruto smirked. He lifted her chin upwards to kiss her lips but she pulls her head away so that he leans down t kiss nothing but the air.

"Mmm. If I can go back to the past anytime, I would." Sakura gripped his orange jacket.

"I prefer that you don't. I like this gentleman right beside me." She stopped her steps when he did. He opened the jeep door and the both got in through the doors. They bulked up and he zoomed out the parking lot.

"Well thanks. Do you eat movie theater popcorn?" He asked.

"Naruto we went over this. Yes!" He always forgets. They barely go to the movies anyway. He's the one that hates movie popcorn. He thinks everyone should eat those things. It taste so disgusting and oily. It just turns his stomach around and around that he feels the need to go to the hospital aka toilet.

"You smell good." Naruto smiled. Sakura blushed. She raised her arm up to sniff her jacket. All she smell is her soap. And it really doesn't smell like any tropical fruit or flower.

"What do I smell like?"

"I don't but it's sweet. I like it." Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder. He's sweet. She thought.

.

.

.

.

They made it to the movie theater entrance, hand in hand. Naruto and Sakura look above the pay booth to see board of digital words that list all the available movies.

"Anything you're interested in?" Naruto looked down at Sakura. Sakura's eyes flickered here and there, reading and rereading the list.

"Master's Sun."

"I thought you want something scary. Not romantic."

"The trailer scares me at night. So it counts."

"If so, why would you want to watch a sca-" He felt Sakura's hand grip his arm around hers. All she want is to be close to him. Cuddle next to him.

"I want to...cuddle with you." She whispered that only Naruto could hear her. Naruto scoffed. A blush appeared on his cheeks.

"We can always cuddle." He pulled her in his arms. Sakura squealed.

"But I also want to go on a date with you." She looks up blushing. Naruto kissed her cheeks a bunch of times that the audience around awed at them. When the two stopped, Naruto paid for two tickets to see the Master's Sun. Sakura brought candy, popcorn, and a large soda for the both of them to share. They went to their theater and sat down near to top corner.

"Ughhh... I hate commercials." Naruto flung his head back. Sakura giggled. Naruto stretched his arm behind her head and she leaned her body on to him. Suddenly her butt vibrated. She digs in her pocket to get her cell phone. She signed as she read the caller ID.

"Shit." She said. Naruto looks down to see a gleaming light that shined Sakura faces in the dark room.

"Who's that?" His brow raised. He hoped it wasn't her parents.

"My friend, Tenten, texted 'me where I'm at'." Sakura replied back. Naruto nuzzled his nose in her hair to smell cherries. That's where to scent came from. Sakura left her phone on her lap, underneath her hands. Naruto reached for her small hands and curled his fingers with hers. He started rubbing his thumb over a knuckles.

"What do you want to do later on?"

"Go to your place." Naruto raised his head.

"M-My place?"

"I want to taste your cooking. Remember?" She flicked his forehead. Naruto pouted then formed a shy smile.

"Mmmm. Really. I just cleaned the kitchen today." He whines. Sakura kissed is jaw. She can feel some prickly hairs on his skin.

"I'll help you clean. Matter in fact, teach me how to cook." Her eager green eyes gleamed. Naruto jerked his head. He scratched behind his head.

"Let me warn the fire department before you settle in my kitchen." He pressured the words 'my kitchen'. Sakura mashed his face. He started laughing.

"Baka!"

"Shhhh. The movie coming on." She was about to say something until he smashed his lips against hers.

.

.

.

.

"You suck!" Sakura whipped her head when Naruto came to her view. The movie finished a while ago and the two non stop bickering when leaving the place. Towards the end of the movie, Naruto and Sakura kept on making out. Naruto moves back causing a bridge of saliva to stretch between their lips. Whilst wiping their face and sharing a couple of small laughs and settle back in their cuddling, a small group of young women came by. One of them tripped on Sakura's leg and fell on to Naruto. Naruto, a kind fellow, tries to save her fall but ended up groping her large bust.

The woman immediately stood up feeling embarrassed. Naruto apologizes several times and the girl thanked him for at least saving her fall. When the women left, Naruto stared at the hand that touched the woman's breast. The entire time, Sakura glared at his hand and then him. The warmth of her bust still present on his palm. Naruto never noticed but Sakura is very sensitive about her lack of feminism appearance when she's around him. She want him to look at her or even compliment her how pretty and addictive she is to him. But when it comes to older women with more body, he catch a glance and she gets jealous.

The car was silent. Either of them spoke to each other. Naruto knew she was mad but didn't know what for. He couldn't ignore it. He'll defiantly fix this. He hates it when she's upset. Especially when it's about him. He reached out to touch her hand but she flinched and jerked her hand away.

When they made it to his place, Sakura sat on the living room couch. He notice her frustrated look on her face and her choice of sitting. Leg crossed, arms folded, and eyes glaring at the wall.

Naruto sighs as he walked towards her. He squats down to meet her glaring gaze. He reached for her face but she jerks her head away. His brow twitched. Now he was getting annoyed by her act. Out of nowhere, Sakura gasped when he stuffed his face in her lap. It was so sudden. And cute.

"Gomenasai!" He shouted in her lap.

"Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gom-" He stopped as he felt strokes on the back of her head. He looked up to meet her lovely face. He can tell she was holding in her anger. Judging by her red face she was embarrassed.

"Do-Don't apologize, please." She stuttered. Naruto caresses her thigh.

"Want to talk about it?" He said in a hushed tone. She shakes her head. She rather not. Let the past be the past.

"No. Let's have fun and cook." He nods as he grabbed her hand and leaded her to the kitchen. While cooking, Sakura slowly came back to herself. Naruto splattered flour on her face and she squirted whip cream all over his hair. The two suppose to be making dangos but they got carried away. She called quits when she spotted the not finished dango dough. Naruto balled up the dangos and placed them in the oven.

"Naruto where's the dango sau-..." She was going to ask him where's the sauce but she turns around to meet a shirtless blonde. Her green eyes stared at every edges of his lean form. He wasn't too muscular or skinny. Just perfect in her eyes. Then her eyes trailed down his smooth toned stomach to the trail of blonde below his navel. Then he have that define v cut on the side of his pelvic.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." He winked. Sakura's face beet red like an animated red bomb. Arms wrapped around her tiny waist. His breath blew against her neck tickling her.

"Na-Naruto." She moaned. He kissed her shoulder to her neck. Breathless whispers of complements and small strokes on the side of her thigh caused Sakura to loose her breathing but rapid her heart rate.

He turned her around to face him to kiss her cheeks with wet kisses. Sakura giggled. She pushed his face back. His lips devoured her hands.

"S-Stop! Baka!"

"Fine. Smell that?" He smirked. Sakura sniffed the air of dangos. Sakura took out the dangos and let it air out for a bit. Naruto busy himself by making the sauce in a tall glass. They waited until it cooled off, stuck four dangos through sticks and sat down on the kitchen table.

"Itadakimasu!" They digs in. Sakura moans while chewing on the dango. She felt so lucky to date a man like this. He was so talented. Sakura brushed her hand on top of his across the island table that separates them. He smiled softly as he entwined his fingers with hers.

"I love you."

"I love myself too. Thank you." He gestured his hand on his chest in a feminine way. Sakura scoffed.

"Love yo too, my cherry blossom." He leans further up towards her to smack a kiss on her lips several times. Suddenly, vibrations ruin their moment. Sakura groans and looked at her cell to see that Ino's calling. One day, she's turning her cell phone off.

"Now what she wants!" She answered the phone after telling her boyfriend to be quiet.

"Yeah. Sup." Sakura dips her dangos in the sauce. Placing a dango in her mouth cracked Naruto up. Sauce dripped down her chin.

"Shit..." Before she could wipe her mouth, Naruto wipes it off by his finger and licks it. Sakura thanked him by mouthing the words. She stood up to wash the plate and sauce glass cup, since she volunteered. She was busy washing the dishes and talking on the phone. Naruto stared at her back side and drifted down to her plumped ass cheeks. Her well rounded behind was defined in those jeans. Naruto licked his lips.

It's hard to not stare when she's wearing tight jeans and her hips and butt is...

"Blind group date!?" Sakura screeched.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. Just by reading your reviews motivates me for some odd reason. Next chapter is Hinata Hyuga.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Date Gone Wrong<strong>

* * *

><p>"You guys swapped numbers?!" The blonde gasped. Hinata tried to shush the girl since they're in the library doing homework. The girls decided to meet up at the library on a Sunday. Ino hates homework and she was going nowhere with her parents breathing on her neck about her poor grades from the first marking period. So she begged Hinata on her knees, with a handkerchief beneath them, to help her with homework and projects. Hinata, the kind hearted soul, couldn't deny her friend's plead. This been going on for a month.<p>

Now, the girls were chatting about nothing until Hinata's cell phone vibrated on the wooden table. She received a text message from a guy. Not just any guy. Idate. Yes, he was pushing on to her at first but he's slowly backing down. As soon Ino heard who's the guy, her eyes grew bigger and bigger. If that was possible.

"Y-yes. I star-started tutoring him ov-over the phone." She said quietly. Ino scooted closer to her. Hinata was having one of her 'bad feeling' by the looks on Ino's face. That creepy face.

"For how long?"

"Since Wednesday." The shy girl said. Ino never teared her eyes away from the Hyuga. She was already caught up in their topic. too late to stop her. She rubs it in and tries to expand the relationship longer in any way. There's no helping Ino.

"Oooh. Hinata, you have to at least go to his place and make some moves." Ino smirked. Hinata's stomach flipped flopped. Just saying that made her feel so wrong. Basically, she thinking about herself cheating on her boyfriend. How would Menma feel if he found out? Obviously upset. Well, more than upset. Furious. And she doesn't want to face him when it comes to that. Better yet not to mention about Idate at all to Menma.

The pale eyes beauty fiddled with the hems of her skirt. Ino's clueless. Boys revolves around her. She'll date a guy for about a few days or week and hop to the a next one. Ino was a joke. And she thinks she's an expert in pairing someone with her friends. But the blonde always dream to have a group date with her friends and have a good time.

A selfish dream. That would Tenten would spit out. Sakura wouldn't think of herself in a position like that. And Hinata plainly would think it's cute and modern to have dreams like that. However, if the girls new Menma and her are a thing, she wouldn't want to show off Menma to them. He's worth keeping as a secret. He's a freaking celebrity.

"I-it's not lik-like that Ino."

"But he's so interested in you. You're pretty, smart, and sweet! Hinata, the guy gave you his number!"

"Ino. This have noth-nothing to do wi-with homework." Hinata gentle put on her mad face. Ino didn't find it threatening but cute. Hinata continues back with the math homework. Ino rest her chin on her palm as her elbow is on the table.

"Can you at least get to know him? Like, he could be your guy friend." The blonde suggested.

"G-guy friend?!" That's jumping ahead towards a possible relationship!

"Shhhh. We're in the library." Ino laughed. Hinata shock face is hilarious!

"Ino! I can't do that!"

"Lower your voice." Hinata exhaled and inhaled. She didn't realize that she was standing up. She sat back down and organized her papers in her folder.

"Let's do something tomorrow." Ino said as she packed up too. Hinata stuffed her things in her bad.

"L-like wha-what?" The bluette dare asked.

"You'll see tomorrow. I'll let you know." Ino winked before she left. The sound of bells on the door calmed Hinata. She sits back down on her chair and slouched the table. Her mind didn't stop scrambling ideas of what Ino's planning. Of course the blonde girl will come up with something and Hinata will regret for going along with it. She was born not to disappoint people.

Especially her love ones.

.

.

.

.

Menma walked in his room after being is a steamy bathroom. He just came out from a hot shower, dressed in only his towel hanging on his pelvic. He had so many photo shoots that his Sunday morning was wasted. He didn't get the chance to hear from his parents about his award ceremony. Four days had passed and no word from them. Not even from his tw-

_Ring. Ring._

He grabbed his cell phone. A smile placed on his face when he saw who was calling. He answered the phone to hear sniffles. Ew.

"Hey bro! Congrats for winning the gayest porn tape awards!" Menma pulls away from such loudest the person can contain. He laughed dryly. He then sets the phone on speaker.

"Yeah, yeah. That was about four days ago. You should of came, bro." Menma said as he whipped off his towel that was around his pelvis. He goes through his dresser to find himself boxers and basketball shorts.

"Ummm. Dude! I told you I had an interview with Lady Shion."

"The fat breast priest." Menma mumbled.

"Her breast isn-"

"Reason why she went to interview your food to stuff her big breast in fat. "

"Did you told your girl friend that?"

"She'll stop fucking me if I told her that her breasts are big because their fat." Menma and his brother laughed. Menma stopped in the middle.

"How do you know my chick have big boobies?" Menma grabbed the towel, placed it on his head to dry his dark locks.

"I saw the ceremony video. And she looks gorgeous." He complemented. Menma grunted. Of course his girl looks gorgeous. She's perfect!

"Yeah. She sure is. She's so hot that I can't help it when we're in bed, Naruto." Menma smirked as he heard his brother groans through the phone. Menma knew that Naruto hates when he say stuff like that. Yeah, they're both men. And they talk about women like they're on a menu. But this fool is talking about his girlfriend. Girlfriend!

"You're sick."

"I'm not the one sniffling back up snot in my nose like some kid. Am I?" Menma smiled wickedly.

"Urasai! But man, she's not some prize. She can..."

"She can what?"

"I don't know. Leave you."

"She loves this dick too mu-" Naruto stopped him.

"Don't even finish."

"What's wrong. We can't walk about our privates now!? Or is it that your girl is at your place?" Menma smirked.

"She left a while ago."

"She still takes a train?"

"Yeah."

"Man. How old is she? Sixteen?"

"Not even. And it's none your business." Menma heard him. Menma glanced at the time. Ten thirty five. He stood up to get his ear piece. He went across his room to his study room. Aka his trophy and picture room. He smiled at all of his accomplishments that he received over the years.

"Well then. I have seventy four trophies." He told Naruto. A clap was heard on the other line. Menma pursed his lips. Ass. He thought.

"Whatever. We should go out to eat tomorrow." Naruto suggested.

"Why can't I just go to your place and eat there?"

"Why my house?"

"You're the cook."

"That's how you see me?" He whined.

"Yes. Nothing more or less."

"I see you as a jerk ass bitch."

"Speaking about bitches. Guess who came to my photo shoots?" Menma sat on a wheel chair. He picked an album out and looked through it.

"Oo! Oo! Is is Emi!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Yes! That bitch. She kept touching my stomach and rubbing herself on my leg like I find that sexy. She really likes me." Menma really hates Emi. She's too touchy.

"It's your fault." Naruto pointed fingers. Menma agrees secretly. The woman and him had to shoot a movie together and it had a lot of touching and make outs through it. That was one of the most famous action mature movie that got many hits.

Even Hinata, his own girlfriend loved the movie. Except the making out scenes and the way Emi touches him. She watches it all the time with his father. Why his girlfriend? He wished that she told him to burn the movie along with Emi. But no. Hinata don't have any balls to do such horrible things to people. The poor girl barely cusses. The only time Menma heard her say 'fuck' is when she paper cut herself. And that sort of turned him on when that word came through innocent lips. He devour her sinful mouth that day. He asked her to repeated and the bashful girl stuttered about unintelligible words. Either way he kissed her because of her cuteness.

Anyway.

"Yeah. Hey?" Menma stretched his bang. Crossing his eyes together to analyze his hair.

"What?"

"My head went back red when I showered."

"So. Leave it."

"I don't want to be twinsy with ma! You and dad already pulling it off." Naruto laughed on the other line.

"Give your hair a rest. You've been dying it since high school." True. Ever since seventh grade, he decided to dye his hair black. Also his brows. He always waited black hair for some reason. He likes red but he felt it didn't suit his image. And his mother, Kushina, cried when he dyed his hair behind her back. Minato cried along saying his son looks like a thug on the streets. Menma enjoyed that compliment. But this hair gave him the heroic bad ass look in his movies.

"I know. I know-"

"Dye it blonde."

A pregnant silence. There would be triplets in the family. Menma is not pushing the limits. People would confuse the twins. One day Menma would end up in the kitchen as for Naruto in his studios. Maybe one day they should try a twin day switch up.

"I'm not that dumb to do something crazy like that." Menma stopped a page and admired a picture.

"Blonde is the shit!"

"Yeah. I know." He smirked.

"Not like that." Menma can tell the blonde is pouting now.

"I let the red stay in for two to four weeks then." So none of his fan will notice him for a while.

"So are you in for dinner tomorrow?"

"You're paying?"

"You poor?"

"No."

"Than pay for your own food." Naruto yelled.

.

.

.

.

_Ring. Ring._

"He-Hello?" Menma rubbed his face.

"G-Gomen! I didn't know you-you were sti-still aspleep! I'll ca-call later!" Hinata stuttered. Probably the third time she done that. The first time he let it go. The second time he went out drinking with friends and said somethings that he regretted. He didn't talk to her for two weeks because she didn't want to end up confessing how much he had hurt her. Although he did said sorry and took her out on a date. Now, Hinata's trembled thumb inches closer to the end button.

"It's fine. What's up?" He groggily said. He turned over to lay on his side. His long dark lashes fluttered until is rest itself on his cheeks. Hinata sighs in relief.

"I re-really didn't mean to call-call so early. I wanted to hear yo-your voice." His girlfriend whispered. Menma smiled lazily. He peeped one eye open to see the time on his dresser. Six twenty three in the morning. She's always an early bird.

"How cute. It's nice to hear that." He heard her giggled.

"What are-are your plans for-for today?" She said. Twirling her finger in a lock of hair. She was still in bed, hiding beneath the blankets to bury her voice in the morning. If her dad or sister comes in to find Hinata talking on the phone so early, she would feel so guilt and bad. Santa crossing her name out of the list.

"Spending time with my baby bro. You?" Hinata bit her bottom lip. Ino had schedule today afternoon hanging out at some restaurant. Not famous but ordinary. Of course Hinata knew something was up. Secretly she wanted Menma all to herself today. Not in Menma's way of spending time together. But Hinata's. All she wanted is to walk around the park or eat out with him. They barely do stuff like that this year. And when he's on his few days off, she's in school.

"Out with the gi-girls."

"Look at you hanging out with you girl friends. Do you know how much I want to be around and show your friends off of how handsome I am?" Hinata rolled her eyes. So conceded.

"Pfft." She can just imagine it. The girls will be surprise to see Hinata dating 'The Uzamaki Menma'. Not only that but that he's twenty two years old. There's no way Menma will pop in her other life. Sometimes she wishes to be older and everyone can see that she's his girl. That mystery woman with sulky indigo hair that question all his fans. If the news were out. Then her school would know. And then her father.

But let's not worry too much.

"Oh, you think I'm funny?"

"Y-yes!" She giggled.

"Be careful for the next time I see you." He yawned.

"I wi-will." She smiled.

"Was that sass?" She yawned.

"N-No!"

"Mhmmm. Well, I'll let you go. I'm tired."

"Okay."

"Speak to you later, babe."

"Love you." Hinata whispered.

"Love it when your next to me." He hangs up leaving Hinata gasping her mouth open like a fish. Her face burned just imagining herself in his arms. He can be so terrible. Do girls ever experience this? Hinata questioned herself.

.

.

.

.

Hinata spend her morning with her family. They ate breakfast, talked about work and school, and sat down watching tv. Sure the family's rich but they rather live a normal like. For instance, Hinata's little sister, Hanabi, do the laundry and clean the bedrooms, Hinata washes the dishes and cleans the kitchen and living room. Hashi completed his paper work and vacuumed the up stairs carpet floor and cleaned the bathroom. No one would imagine a man like him doing things like that but he married a wonderful wife that lived through it. Hashi was born is a wealthy life style until he met the mother of his children. And everyone lives under her rules.

They wish she was home. Where she belongs. And staring at Hinata for a while brings back the memories of Yuna when she wasn't as sick as in now. His wife is temperately staying in the hospital but it might change into permanently if she gets more ill. He prays. They all pray for her health to get better sooner so she can be together with the family.

Later on, Hinata got ready to head out to the restaurant to meet the girls. She said her good byes to her family before leaving the door. Hinata took the cab there. The place was across town and the cabs here moved pretty fast.

The cab pulled up into a stop at the place. Hinata left the cab after paying the old gentlemen. She enters the restaurant to meet up with a grumpy Sakura. She was usually in her tomboy get up. Sweats that reaches the end of her knees and a sweater. Even her hair is form into a messy bun. Like she was forced out of her bed. Hinata wasn't as dressy as her. She was in her simple knee length skirt and blouse with a knitted cardigan. And her hair tied up into a pony tail like Ino's, but her bangs framed her heart shaped face perfectly. Simple.

"S-Sakura!?" Hinata went up to the girl. Sakura looks up to Hinata. Hinata can see it in her green orbs that she wanted to leave and go to sleep.

"Hey." Sakura lead the girl to their table. As Hinata came closer to the group table, she see that their table wasn't empty. Nowhere near empty. At first, Hinata thought it wasn't their table but she saw Ino and Tenten talking to guys. There were about six of them. What's going on?

Hinata and Sakura sat down. Right across from Hinata was...

"Idate kun?!"

"Yo." He lifted his hand with a smile.

Hinata turned to Ino. Ino sense her stare and winked at the girl. Hinata sunk in her seat. Can this day get any worst?! She cried on the inside. She eyed Sakura to see she didn't put any effort to talk to the guys. She was steady looking through her cell. Tenten busy herself talking about sports and video games to the guys. Ino blabbing about who knows what.

And here Hinata, sitting across from Idate. Who was quiet.

What is this suppose to be? She asked herself.

"Hey? Are you feeling okay?" Her eyes glanced up to Idate's brown ones. He showed concern. Hinata nods as she sits back up straight.

"I-I'm fine. It's ju-just awkward." She mumbled. Of course this was awkward. She never been in a large group. A large group with her friends and more guys. Was this suppose some kind of date.

"Yeah. My friend from school, over there called me and dragged me here. As soon as I heard your name I couldn't... I didn't want to leave you here talking to them." He laughed. Hinata blushed.

"Nh."

"Ummm... You look pretty." Her face glowed red. Sakura caught her. Sakura couldn't help to look at the brightness of her friend's face. She immediately called for water and the waiter comes to give Hinata a glass. Hinata gulped it.

"Hey now! Leave some room for alcohol!" Ino said across the table. Hinata finished the large glass with one swallow before she choked on water of what Ino just said. Everyone couldn't believe the shy girl drunk that whole glass in one shot.

"I-I don't dr-drank." Hinata said as she wiped her lips with a napkin.

"C'mon Hina! Just one drank...For cinnamon buns." Tenten arched her brow. Hinata saw a plate of cinnamon buns place by Tenten and other food and beverages.

"Tenten?!" Sakura punched Tenten's arm lightly. Tenten was just playing along.

"What!? Ino said loosen up for once. So I'm taking advantage." Tenten grabbed an open bottle of wine and poured it in her cup.

"Oh no. Ino hypnotize her." Sakura face palmed her forehead. Hinata nodded. Hinata looks across to see Idate pouring himself a glass. Two other guys did the say as the talked to Ino about some crazy party they been through.

"Sakura...Are you go-going to-"

"Hell no. Not even you, Hyuga. I couldn't be alone with these idiots." She pointed at the other girls. Hinata giggled.

"Hey! Everyone! Since we don't know each other that much, let the girls ask us guys questions and vise versa. And you can't punk out even if it's personal or emotional. It's to get a better understanding with each other. Am I right?!" One guy suggested. The majority agreed. Hinata sunk back down in her seat. Her legs brushed against someone's. She looks up at a blushing Idate.

"G-gomen." She moved her legs.

"It's c-cool."

"I'll start with Tenten!"

"Ok!"

"How long is your hair?" The guy asked Tenten. Tenten patted her buns.

"To my shoulder. I think." She answered. Next is was her to asked the next guy.

"What color is your underwear?" Tenten smirked. She's slowly getting drunk.

"Yellow. With ducks." They all, excepted for Sakura and Hinata, ooed him. Sakura do not want to be part of this.

"Hinata, what size is your bra?" Of course, there'll be perverted questions shooting down. Hinata was speechless. She looked around the table and the guys' eyes were on her. Hinata tugged on her knitted cardigan. She crossed her arms to cover her chest area. A blush creased on her face. Sakura glared at the guys. Tenten told them to ask something else but they wouldn't pass.

"I-I.. I don't want to play this game..." The modest girl whispered. She hugged herself tighter, never meant to expose her cleavage to them. The guys knew they were big but not as white as snow. One of them really wanted to touch them. Whoever is dating her is the luckiest man.

"Woah." The guys blushed.

"Just ask a question Hinata." Tenten said as she kicked a few guys to wake up from their trance.

"Tell us yo-your most emb-embarrassing funny moment." Hinata faced Idate. He smirked and leaned up towards her.

"When I did this." His lips pressed on her. Hinata's eyes widen. Ino scored secretly. Sakura and Tenten lost their oxygen. Their Hinata's first kiss. But they don't know it wasn't her first. Hinata's eyes bulged when she felt his lips pressing on her sort of rough. Her heart beat like an active machine gun. Never in her life she felt worst. Suddenly, Idate and Hinata was both wet? Yes wet. Wet like a soaked cat during its bath. Idate immediately pulls away when they both were wet.

Everyone looks up to see two men. One of them pour the jug of liquor on the two teens. And the other just stood there staring at Sakura and then the number of guys. Sakura looks away when she saw who it was. Hinata stayed still like some statue.

"Bitch." They walked further up to a table and sat down.

.

.

.

.

"We're going to have a good time bro!"

"Oh shut it."

"You know they serve the best ramen!" Menma's eyes widen. The brothers love their ramen. It's just that Naruto doesn't like it with menma and Menma hates naruto. Weird right?

"Really?" He smiled. Naruto asked for a table for two. An older waitress lead them to their table. Red head Menma was wearing his glasses to see. He broke his contacts in the process of putting them on before leaving.

"I told you! Your hair looks good natural way! It doesn't look greasy anymore!" Naruto ruffled Menma's spikes. Menma pushed him to the side.

"Your face is greas-" Menma stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw her. Anger boiled in the pit of his stomach. Feelings inside jumped around like a ping pong ball. He marched over, took a large glass of red liquor and poured it on the two kissing teens. His brother tried to stop him but Menma pour down every drop.

Naruto looks at the group of teens and saw the familiar pink hair. Sakura!? His lips betrayed him. Their relationship is a secret. However. He glanced at his brother who left after calling whoever a 'bitch'. He wasn't the only one with a secret. Naruto followed his brother with no questions to ask.

Naruto and Menma sat down on their table. As they order something, the waiter left. In a flash, indigo, blonde, brunette, and pink hair flew by to the bathroom. Time stopped for Naruto and Sakura. Just by a quick glance they knew. They needed to talk.

Menma sat there with his arms crossed.

"Hey you! Why the fuck did you do that!?" A kid shouted at Menma. The wet teen that kissed Hinata. Menma's hand balled up into a fist. Naruto held him back.

"P-Please leave kid. We don't want to cause anymore scene." Naruto blocked his brother. Naruto was taller than the soaked teen. He can see that the teen is pissed off. The kid glared daggers and left out the door with his friends.

Naruto turns around to see his bro's head down covering his face with his folded arms.

"Menma."

"What the fuck do you want?" He mumbled.

"Whatever just happen... Will work out later on." Naruto said. Menma didn't say nothing. Of course Naruto would say something like that. He's the sun. Menma is the cloudy night sky. His moon is gone.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Plan: Make Up<strong>

* * *

><p>A calm morning breeze blew the curtains of an open balcony. Early birds call greets the vivid sky as the sun is slowly pulling up where the clouds sits and carries along in the drift. Thick clouds of smoke floats in the air. The smoke came from a man that's smoking one of his stashed blunts.<p>

The dark red head isn't a morning person. But something was bothering him. He couldn't sleep for two nights. At first he thought that he was just stressed. If he was he would be drinking. And he's not in for alcohol. Then he thought that he should sleep off the thoughts. That didn't help much though. His eyes wouldn't close shut.

So early on the dot, he leaned on his balcony railing smoking a blunt. A blunt kept away from his girl-that girl. His groans were deep and low. He had to move on.

She's nothing but a...

"Bitch." He hissed through his teeth. Releasing the smoke through his lips like a dragon. He had enough of the toxic drug so he stabs it on the railing.

Standing up tall, he head towards the glass doors. A vibration on his back pocket stops him as he passed the doors and locked the balcony door. He digs in his pocket and answered the phone without checking the caller ID.

"Yo."

"Morning, Uzamaki! We're having a live interview show today at the Sound Musc. I'll send a private car to pick you up around ten. The show starts around eleven." His manager said.

"Kay." He said before hanging up. Gravity brought him down. His butt met the end of the bed. He leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees as his hands rake through his red bed head.

Maybe a cold shower would relax the man. He sighs through his nostrils before getting up, stripping off his clothes as he walks to the bathroom.

.

.

.

.

It has been two days. Two days without text messages, calls, or even a voice messages. But a few stares from her friends made her nervous. Especially whenever piercing green orbs stares at her pale lavender eyes.

Hinata didn't want to speak about the man who poured the liquor on her and Idate that night. She didn't know how the guy was until the word 'Bitch' came out through his lips. She knew it was him. No doubt.

Her fingers ached from touching her the sensitive flat screen buttons on her phone. She wanted to tell him her point of view of that night. What she thought about not going to the restaurant, from the beginning. How she hated being with other guys but him. And how she found the other guy's lips tasted disgusting like the alcohol she tasted. She wanted to cry in her man's arm. She wanted him to stroke her head and whisper in her ear, telling her that he believes her and that he'll never let that happens.

But no.

He covered her with red liquor. He clothes stanched up with that horrible smell and stained her blouse. She felt like she was nothing to him when he didn't call her that day. She didn't call him at all. Not even on the second day. And she was not planning to call him today. She believes it's the right choice anyway. She should give him the same treatment. She was not going to lose to him. Even when she's at the point to call him and hear his husky voice over the phone.

"Hinata!" She dozed off again. She blinks her eyes and stared at her friends Tenten and Sakura.

"S-Sorry."

"This is the third day! Are you still dozing off about that man!" Ino yelled making Hinata jump. Ino came around the table and sat with the girls.

"Ino! You should know that Hinata isn't the type to move on. Remember she failed on her vocab quiz second grade and she cried in the bathroom for the whole school day." Tenten pulls out a chocolate bar and opened it. Sakura reaches for it, stealing a piece of it before Tenten snatches it back.

"Yeah and the teacher gave her a retake and she passed." Ino rolled her eyes.

"And cried the next two days because she failed on the first try!" Hinata bites her lip. She wished that they stop talking about her when she's right there. Hinata stood up and walked away from the girls and head out the class room. It's not like Kakashi sensei cares anyway. He's stuck in his book.

Hinata closed the door behind her and decided to get a drink out from the water fountain to refresh her dry throat. She went down the hall. As she turned the corner she bumped into someone.

She really didn't want to see him. Her mind told her legs to run away before anything else happen. But her damn legs stayed glue on to the floor. Maybe she wanted to hear what he got to say. She had avoided him after that kiss. And she hoped for an apology and nothing more.

"H-Hinata are you okay? I don't what's with that dude but I was going to punch him what he did to you." He held both sides of her shoulders. Hinata glanced at his hands that's holding her.

"He should pay. Next time I'll get him." He winked. How can she tell him to 'shut the hell up and fuck off.' This is Hinata. A sweet angel in Konoha High. No one would hear such words come out of her lips.

"After I left, did he do anything to you?" Oh yeah, and Idate and the others left while the girls comfort and cleaned Hinata up. When they left out the bathroom, Hinata didn't see Menma at all. Three empty bowls with chop sticks were left on his table. Of course he didn't want to see her after that kiss.

"N-no." She mumbled looking away from him. He smiled softly. His left hand lifts up to touch her cheek but it only brushed it since she moved away.

"Do-Don't touch me-me." He's face showed concern.

"I'm sorry if I'm moving too fast." Her eyes widen when she looked up at him. Moving too fast? She stepped back. And he moved up.

Was he looking for something from her. A relationship? How can he-No! Hinata glared at air. How dare he? This is exactly why she's not dating guys her age. They're...

"Hinata." He held her hand.

_Cruel._

"I don't want you to be hurt like that again." His words were not meant to be for her ears. She turned her head away from his close face.

_They don't understand._

"Pl-Please move away." She squeaked. She can feel his breath brushing against her cheek.

"Why are you so nervous around me?" He chuckled. A small kiss on her neck made her freaked out.

A hard red hand print on his face stung. Hinata dashed back to her class room and kept quiet. The girls questioned her beet read face but the shy girl didn't dare open her lips. She glanced at Ino, thinking back a few days ago of what she said. Idate liking her and stuff. Her theory was true and it bothered Hinata so much. Why do the truth hurts.

"Menma..." She whispered. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

.

.

.

.

"Menma! Welcome to Sound Musc.!" A woman with purple hair that's held up in a hair clip shakes his hand when he walks in the stage. The audience roared when his appearance came in the room.

"Nice to meet you, Anko!" He smiled. He sat down.

"Dyed your hair?" Menma completely forgot about his hair. Good thing he wore his beanie but it wasn't covering his hair on the side near his ear. He almost cussed.

"Not really."

"We're having another guest coming in a few but since you're early lets talk!" Anko grinned. Menma blows his cheeks in a cute way before sighing out air.

"Sure."

"So how's acting and modeling going for you?" Anko lifts her leg over the other to sit comfortably.

"Wonderful. I don't want to sound like a bragger but I appreciate all of my fans support and nominating me the best actor!" Menma fist pumped. The crowd gone wild. Girls were screaming their love and holding up signs. Menma winked at them which killed them.

"Oh yeah! Congratulations, man! You done a wonderful job!"

"Thanks."

"And rumors are spreading out. I heard there's a hot girl in your arms. Lets see a picture of the lovely couple!" Anko shouted. From the left side of the stage was a large screen. A picture of Menma and defiantly Hinata walking in the streets holding hands. The picture was taken during the winter when the paparazzi were chasing them. Menma remember that moment.

They went to get a coffee but paparazzi interrupted them and they ran off, hopping over snow. Menma's arm around her small waist, holding tightly as if lions were chasing them. Hinata's hand held her falling hat on her head for dear life. She was wearing his sunglasses to hide her appearance from the crowd. A long scarf that she hand made wrapped around both of them to cover their face failed since the picture has a clear view of the smiles on their face.

"She's quite the cutie!' Anko said. Menma nods. He sat back on his seat staring at the picture.

"You should bring her here one day! Your fan truly wants to meet the girl that stole your heart. Like where did you get this woman?! She's gorgeous!" Then the picture of his award. A kissing scene. The audience awed.

Menma can feel his stomach clenching. It hurts.

"Yeah. She is." He mumbled. His eyes lingered at the screen.

"How come you never revealed her!? She must be lucky to have a celebrity boyfriend like you." Anko smiled sweetly. Menma nodded.

"Hey kiddo? What's wrong? Are you two... Over?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I really don't know."

"Not sure? Oh! Our next guest is here! Emi!" Menma sits up to see the raven hair woman. She dressed all smutty. But the crowd loved her outfit anyway. Her tube top hugged her chest tightly so her cleavage could show, tight ripped pants showing her pale parts of her legs, and high stilettos. Who is she trying to impress? Menma thought.

The woman sat down next to Menma. She fluttered her lashes while staring at him. Menma turned his eyes away from her.

"Emi dear! How are you?"

"I'm fine! Right people!?" The audience cheered. Emi laughed. She loves attention.

"I watched your movie with Menma! I absolutely loved it! I loved your character." Anko said. Emi's cheeks flushed.

"Really! Honestly, that's my first time doing an action movie and acting along with Menma!" Emi giggled. Anko laughed.

"Everyone want to act with Menma! He's the best actor for crying out loud! He plays a strong role in all his movies." A short clip of his action movies plays.

"So hot." Anko squealed when Menma comes up out of the pool towards Emi who's sitting on a lean pool chair. His ripped abs cuts the water through. His dark spikes damped but sexy when he shakes his head whipping drops of water. Then the view went to Emi sparkly body glimmering in the sun. Her tiny bikini couldn't cover her breast entirely. She stood up to slowly walk up to Menma. The people in the seats screamed when Emi's hips sways and the steps made her ass cheeks jiggle.

Menma rolled his eyes.

Hinata's ass is more plumped and round and smooth an...

"Oh fuck." Menma covered his face with his hand.

.

.

.

.

"Y-you have a twin!?" Sakura stood up. Naruto immediately brought her down to her seat.

"Yeah." He sipped his drank. Sakura took it from him before he can have a good taste of it.

"How come you never told me!?" Sakura smacked his head.

"OW! Sakura chan! That hurts!" He held her wrist. Sakura pouted.

"I feel lied to!"

"I didn't know if he was suppose to be mention!" Naruto whines. Sakura signs out her frustration. She leans on Naruto muscular arm. Rubbing her cheek on it's warmth.

"I can't believe you're a twin. Another you." She smiled. Naruto chocked on his laugh.

"Ew! Never! We are completely different."

"How so?"

"He... He dyes his hair. I don't. Wake up late. I don't. He have STDs. Surely I don't."

"What do you mean by 'surely'?" Sakura unhand him. Naruto chucked. He brought her close to him giving her wet kisses on her cheek.

"If I do. You have them too."

"Ewww! Stop!" She giggled.

"Oh! And he's sleeps nude."

"Nude?" Sakura blushed. She imaged Naruto naked with a pile of red roses. Her face turned beet red.

"I do too." His brows wiggled. She mushed his face away.

"Sicko! Only nasty old man do that!" She said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I guess you like nasty old man." Sakura brought his face close to hers.

"I guess so." She pulls in for a small peck on the lips pressing their foreheads together. Naruto nibbled on her bottle lip. Sakura's hands caresses his chest up to his shoulders then down to his chest again. Naruto sticks his tongue between her lips to taste sweet lemonade ice tea.

"Oh yeah!" She said before she chomped on his tongue. Naruto fell from his seat.

"Wah wash tha dor!?" Naruto cried. Sakura crossed her arms above her chest.

"I want that twin of your apologize to Hinata! It was wrong to pour a drank on a girl! Especially to a stranger!" She has a point. But something in Menma told Naruto that Menma knew Sakua's friend. Is it possible that he does? Menma wouldn't do something so stupid to a stranger. And the anger that built up in his cerulean eyes can't be towards any stranger. That day, Naruto didn't want to ask his brother questions even though his mouth trembles to question him. But when Uzamaki men gets overly frustrated and mad they don't speak to no one. Unless it's Kushina, his mother, pressure them.

"So you want them to meet?" Naruto asked. Naruto and Sakura's relationship is a secret. And Naruto didn't like how this was going. What if his brother found out and teases him the rest of his life going out with a high school student. Sure she'll be eighteen in a few months but she's six years younger than him. And he can see his brother now sending him emails pictures of little girls and calling him a pedophile.

Naruto slouched back leaning his head back on the seat. Sakura presses her body on his. Naruto glanced to the side of him to see Sakura batting her lashes.

"Sooo..."

"How are we going to do it?"

"We can tell them that we randomly met and... Boom! He apologizes and Hinata will be happy." Sakura laughed. She's a good friend. Why not wing it?! Naruto and Sakura stands up from their seat and head out the tea place. Naruto opened his huge umbrella and held it above their head. Both thought about their plan whilst walking in the rain. Sakura wrapped her arms around his, as she zoned out. She came back to reality when Naruto spoken.

"Let's do it tomorrow after school is over and... I pick you two u-"

"No. No. No! That's kind of creepy. We're strangers to them! Let's just meet up some where private." She suggested.

"Where? A hotel room." Sakura nudged him. He chuckled.

"Do you know how bad that sounds?"

"Do you know how awkward it will be when people see Menma and I with teenage girls?" Sakura tucked her lips in making a line. They need a place that no one will spot them.

"Shit. I have no idea where we should-" Naruto stopped her.

"Let's just do it at my place."

"Bu-" He silence her with a kiss. Sakura thought about pushing him away but she held his face in place to deepen the kiss. Naruto pulls away first to see her worry emerald eyes.

"Only my brother and your friend will know about us." He placed his finger above his lips. Sakura flushed. Naruto always sees a light in every thing so it should work out.

"Okay." She hoped it works.

So the plan is to meet after school and Naruto takes the girl to his place while Menma settling in his house already. Then they eat and talk. And wallah! Naruto make his brother apologize and Sakura hold Hinata down before she runs away or comfort her when she cries.

.

.

.

.

"Hello?" Menma answered his cell.

"Come over tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I'm making ramen."

"Fine." He said before hanging up.

"Who was that Menma?" Menma sat down on his bed to see Emi coming out of the shower.

"No one. Leave."

"Aww. But its raining." She sat right beside him. Pressing her curvy body on him. He can feel her soft breasts on his arm. She chosen the thinnest towel that barely wraps around her body.

Menma felt disgusted. He only let her take a shower since their clothes got wet in the rain and her ride didn't come. So his generous self took her in until her clothes dried.

"Call a cab."

"Can I stay the night?" She lays wet kisses over his shoulder.

"I can throw you out naked." She jolt up and got dress. She didn't care she was in the same room with him. She like his small glances at her naked body. She felt beautiful in his eyes. Even attractive.

"Hurry up!" Emi rolled her eyes. She slips in her shoes before leaving out the door then the front door closed shut. Menma ran through the house to the front. He peaked through the blinds to see her catch a cab. A flash came about across the street.

"Fuck those paparazzi."

Something going down. The paparazzi must have followed him home. But they usually don't follow him to his place. So why now?

The taxi drove away.

Emi!

"That bitch!" He punched the nearby solid wall.

.

.

.

.

"Thanks for coming Menma and Emi! That's all folks-" Hinata shuts off the television. She sat in the dark on her bed eating a bowl of ice cream. Tears burst out her eyes while watching Anko talk show with Menma and Emi. The tears wouldn't stop when he stepped foot in the stage. She swallowed a spoon full of ice cream when they showed her and Menma precious moments together.

She plot the empty bucket ice cream down on the side dresser. She let the dark consume her some more until she heard her cell. She quickly picked it up hoping it's Menma.

"Hey Hina!"

"Oh..." She was so disappointed. Why would Menma bother call someone who kissed another guy? She didn't deserve him. She didn't stop the kiss from happening. It was her fault.

Hinata cried again.

"Hinata! Stop crying and listen to me!" Sakura shouted. Hinata sniffled on the other line.

"O-Okay..."

"Meet me at the gate entrance tomorrow after school."

"Wh-Why?"

"I want to... It's a surprise!"

"Oh. Okay."

"Alright!" She hung up. Surprise? Hinata wonder what is Sakura is planning. As long it's not involving Ino. The Hyuga shivered.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

><p><strong>Plan: Kidnap<strong>

* * *

><p>"Is she..." Tenten couldn't finish. She was far from being disgusted. She couldn't even eat her lunch. Sakura sat between Hinata and Tenten. She bites her burger but stops when she saw the look on Hinata's and Tenten's face. Tenten looks like she was about to turn green in a second. The Hyuga girl was clearly shocked and embarrassed.<p>

"What are you guys staring at?" Sakura looks up to see across three tables. No one could miss what Sakura saw. Two guys devouring a girl between them. The three were in heat and didn't dare leave a gap between them. One guy was gripping the girl's head in place was he suck the soul out of her mouth. His tongue laps up the girl's and teeth tugs on her swollen lips. The other girl sucked all over her neck. His hands groped on her ass cheek like he wanted her now and the other on dangerously on her inner thigh.

No doubt the girl had no shame. She actually loves it. The attention, the closeness, the heat, the roughness, and groans from the guys. Sadly it was their very known blonde friend, Yamanaka Ino. She didn't care about the audience in the cafeteria. She was gone in her own little world called lust.

The guy who was attacking her mouth nibbled on her ear lope and whispered something in her ear. Ino nodded before heaving out of their hold. She straighten out her uniform and wave bye to the guys and headed to the table.

"Hey guys. Ooo fries!" She reached for Sakura's tray until Tenten slapped her hand with a chop stick. Ino whimpers from the sudden strike.

"Ow!"

"No! Eww! Why in the world would you...Would YOU get it one with Kiba and Suigetsu!?" Tenten pointed the sticks dangerously close at Ino's nose.

"Guys it's not a big deal."

"The fucking blonde said 'its not a big deal to have a fucking threesome'." Ino rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to hear her friends, especially, Tenten's and Sakura's opinions.

"Ten-"

"Don't Ten me! That's fucking disgusting!" Tenten slammed her fist on the table, scarying the Hyuga.

"Tenten, loosen up. You just saying that because you never had sex." Ino stole Hinata's drank. Hinata really don't want that back.

"You might be right on that but at least if I did I would be in a relationship!"

"What are you trying to say?" Ino narrows her eyes.

"You're a slut." Sakura slurped her ice tea. Ino's eyes widen. Hearing Sakura say that really effected her. Ino avoid their stares. She didn't want to admit that they were right. But they didn't understand her. They don't understand how complete she feels when larger hands caresses parts of the woman's body and the rough kisses they give that lift you up to cloud nine or even ten. The pleasurable sensation!

"G-Guys please don't fight." Hinata sniffed. Tenten comfort Hinata by petting her head.

"See look Ino. You're making Hinata cry."

"She always cry. Dammit! Why can't you guys just have some fun this year! For crying out loud! We're seniors!" Ino waves her arms. Tenten stuffed a couple of cut up stake in her mouth before saying something that'll hurt the Yamanaka. So Sakura beat her to it.

"Listen, Ino. We like to cherish out bodies. I for one like to stay a virgin until I'm ready and so is my...future partner. And I will only have sex because it will be making love to my partner. Not just screwing around and releasing sexual frustration." Ino shadowed half her face with her slide band.

"You're just boring." Ino said. She stood up right when Tenten about to curse on the top of her lungs. Tenten folded her arms glaring at the blonde who headed back to Suigetsu and Kiba. Suigetsu pulled her in a hug whispering stuff in her ear to make her giggle. Kiba kissed her cheeks then said something on the other ear.

"Sick." Tenten sticks out her tongue.

"Yeah. I don't understand her. We shouldn't even be doing lewd things. We have school and jobs occupying us. Sex isn't that amazing." Sakura nibbled the last bite of her burger.

"I think sex is scary. I heard it hurts for days." Tenten said. Hinata sinks lower in her chair. She couldn't even agree with Sakura, Tenten, and Ino. She was a bit questionable of her relationship and activities she done with her... Ex partner. Hinata grabbed her drank.

_SLAP!_

"Te-Tenten!?" A mousy squeal peeped.

"Ino's DNA is all over that honey. We can't have you affected." Sakura laughed.

.

.

.

.

_SNAP! _

_SNAP! SNAP!_

_CLICK! CLICK! SNAP!_

"Menma. My man, you have to look straight at the camera."

"I am."

"Are you sure because these pictures shows me NO EYE CONTACT! BREAK EVERYONE!" The photographer stumped away. Menma sighs. He ruffled his dark red hair. This red hair is a sign. It's giving him bad luck.

The pass week he didn't feel right. He felt sick but he didn't like his job down. He didn't believe in sick days. He never called a day off because of his health. He thought it would go away but it didn't. It has been a week with head ache and dizziness. Naruto canceled the dinner since he didn't want to catch whatever he got. So he reschedule the ramen dinner on Friday.

Today's Friday and he really didn't want to go. Then again, hearing his blonde brother's complains and whines get's annoying.

"Danna san!" Menma peeked right between his fingers to see a woman. She held out water for him. He took it and swallow all of the water by three gulps. He wipes the drops that leaked out the corner of his lips. A smug look in his smile made the girl uncomfortable. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards his dressing room.

"I wonder what that mouth can do." He smirked. The girl blushed. She turned her face away feeling wrong about this but she felt excited to grab Menma's attention. She placed her small hands on his chest to push back some space.

"Pl-Please Danna san..We-We can't-" He already brought her lips to his. It was so wrong and it didn't please him at all. He pulls back slowly to see the woman dazed out. Her eye lids were slightly shut and her cheeks were flushed. She gripped his thin blouse.

"D-Danna san." She pulled him back in for more. She stood on her tippy toes since he didn't bend down to her level. He didn't feel no spark like she did. No lip movement or shut eyes. Menma stared at the girl like she was an idiot kissing a fool. He pulls away when he heard his name faintly. He turned right on his heels and left the woman in the room star struck.

"Fuck." He mumbled. He went back to his stand and posed sitting down looking straight at the camera.

"YES! LIKE THAT!"

_CLICK! CLICK!_

.

.

.

.

"Onee chan!" Hinata turned around to see her sister peaking her head out. Hinata was sitting on a small stool whilst lathering herself with soap. Hanabi, her sixteen year old sister, came in the bathroom naked.

"Y-Yes?" Hinata asked. Hanabi usually barges in Hinata's bath time to ask her personal questions. She wonders what's this episode about.

Hanabi sat behind Hinata as she rest her forehead on Hinata's back. Hinata jolts from the contact. She was about the turn around to face her sister to see what's bothering her but Hinata stopped her.

"Please stay like this Hinata. I don't want you to see my face." She sniffed. Hinata nods.

Hanabi is always strong. Since she was five, she showed everyone in the house that she's independent. In preschool, she always thought that getting help from others were pointless. And she was too good for it. She proved her point. She was ahead of the class from day one to now. But now, as a sophomore, something finally burst her bubble. Maybe it burst during the time her chest grew and her period came. But since she hopped in Konoha High, she nothing but a smart lamb.

Freshman year, Hanabi kept her distance from the crowd. She wasn't even good at making friends. She was ignored because of her harsh comments and behavior. Group activities were never Hanabi's favorite. But she still get that grade. Hinata tries to scold her and teacher that people can't be hated because she's herself is one. Even their mother tried to tell Hanabi that people is hard to work around with but it's worth socializing with them.

Of course, Hanabi didn't listen. Until daddy dropped her off to high school like a lost pup. Hinata couldn't guide her sister since she was busy during her junior year. Hanabi didn't want no one's help unless it was her sister. She didn't want others to see her asking directions or help carrying loads of books. Hanabi's freshman year was hard on her but she still kept her grades up and study during the restless nights. She's just like freshman Hinata.

Now, sophomore Hanabi, is curious emotional Hanabi. She made quite a few friends this year. Thank Kami! At first Hanabi had weirdos following her then somehow became her friends.

"Wh-what is it Hanabi?" Hinata was scary. She wonders if Hanabi had her period in class. Or climbed the steps and some hentais saw her panties. Or someone's picking on her. Or she lost her books in a class room and the teacher punished her by cleaning three class rooms. Oh the horror!

"I..."

Hanabi began and heard nothing but thumping hearts. She didn't know who heart it was but it was beating very loud. Hanabi held her hands between her chest. She couldn't believe how weak show is in front of her sister. But this is the most weirdest topic Hanabi telling her sister. Hinata is like her personal diary. Hanabi trusts Hinata.

"...I let...I le-let a frie-friend..." Hinata begged Buddha, Kami, Zeus, and her mother's health that Hanabi isn't pregnant with monkeys.

"Iletafriendkissme!"

"What?!" Hinata turned around to face Hinata with a grin on her face. Hanabi face glowed red. Hinata giggled as she sprayed cold water on both of them. Hanabi squealed.

"HINATA! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Hanabi hops in the tub to let out her steam. Hinata chuckled. She made her way the tub on the opposite side.

"G-Gomen. I-I just find it cut-cute." Hinata smiled behind her hand. Hanabi sinks lower. Her nose exhaling underwater making bubbles. A bitter look in her eyes soften. She sat back up to open her mouth.

"Ha-have you ever..." She trailed. She couldn't look at her older sister in the face. It was Hinata's turn to get flustered.

"We-Well...umm..."

"It's a yes or no, Hyuga!" Hanabi mocked. Both girls busted out laughing. All their teachers say that when they don't say something straight forward.

"Y-yes." Hinata shyly said. Hanabi blinks her eyes open. Surprise to hear her Oneechan moving up the scale.

"Well...um did you... Did you ever feel... wet?" She whispered. The bathroom grew silent. Hinata bites her bottom lip. She didn't eye her sister. She didn't want to lie to her baby sister. Well, she's not even a baby. Both of them are grown now and they should communicate better. Hanabi would understand...Wait. Wait? Wait!?

"Y-You were we-"

"SHHHH! Quiet Hyuga!" Hanabi shuts her sister's mouth by her foot. It was the only thing long enough that could reach her. Hinata glared at her softly. Hanabi giggled before removing her damped foot on her sister's lips.

"Don't kiss anyone else with that mouth." Hanabi joked. Hinata splashed water on Hanabi's face. The girls had a splash battle until Hinata gave up. Now back to business.

"...Wanna start from the begin-beginning." Hanabi nods.

"My guy friend and I was walking home together like usual. But today we stopped by the park. He showed me baby ducks and we feed them left over bread we had from lunch. After that, he sat on the swings and I didn't get a swing because the other one was broken and I didn't want to sit on the toddler swings."

"Su-Sure you didn't." Hinata rolled her eyes. Hanabi lifted her foot. Hinata zipped her lips.

"So he pulled me to his...lap. I was facing him by the way. It was awkward beca-because we're friends! He's a baka!" Hanabi punched the water. Hinata sighs.

"He held me close and he was holding on to him tight because he was swinging higher and higher. I didn't know what to do. My eyes were shut closed and I couldn't see what he was up to."

"That's when he ki-kissed you." Hanabi sinks down nodding her head.

"He kissed me. I didn't know how to kiss or whatever but some reason I let the kid have his way. I sort of liked it. It was...He's lips were soft. That's when the swinging slowed down and he pulls back and licks my neck. Hyuga, I don't know what in Hyuga name he did to me but it made me squealed like a piglet." Hinata was about to laugh but Hanabi tugged Hinata's nipple between her toes. Hinata gasped and splashed water on her.

"Ahhh! I'm not finish!"

"I-I'm just cooling you dow-down!" Hinata laughed as she climbed out the cold tub. Hanabi follows her and the girls went to clean the bathroom and dry off. They went to their rooms to change and Hinata enters her sister's room to hear more.

"Where are you going?" Hinata was dressed to head out with Sakura.

"Out to e-eat."

"Can you lay in bed with me?" Hanabi drops her body on the mattress. Hinata slides next to her and pulls her in a hug caressing Hanabi's brunette bob.

"As I was saying. The swing stopped and he kissed and licked my neck. It was a new feeling. He said 'Am I going to fast?' I didn't stop him as he dips down for another kiss. I tried to do the same thing and the feeling in my...down there felt...warm."

"H-Hanabi!"

"I didn't know what was happening. We relaxed and as I got up we stared at this wet stain on his uniform pants. Hinata, was so embarrassed. I thought I peed on him. He touched it! And licked it!" Hanabi's face sure was a radiator. It was burning Hinata's chest.

"Lic-lick..." What do kids be doing these days? Hinata shouldn't ask this. She and Menma had done worst. She wish can take all back her innocence. At the same time she don't.

"Yeah. He told me that I was horny that leads me to get wet. I suddenly smacked him and ran away. And saw you in the bathroom." Hanabi buried her face in Hinata's cleavage.

"Woah."

"That's all you have to say to me Oneechan!" That's not the only thing that surprises Hanab. Hinata hasn't fainted at all. Usually she does. For instance, the time she caught her period. Then Hanabi's period. Weird. A sudden vibration between the two stopped Hinata from speaking. She stood up lifting her cell gesturing that she had to go.

"We'll speak about this later."

"Did a guy ever made you wet?" Hanabi held her sister's wirist before she left.

"A man did." She left. Left Hanabi shocked.

.

.

.

.

Hinata came out the house to see Sakura and a jeep behind her. Sakura smiled.

"What took so long?"

"Sister con-conference." Hinata smiled. Sakura giggled. Sakura hopped in the jeep first. Hinata careful went in the back. The jeep drove off To the upper parts of town.

Hinata nervously looked around the jeep. She was about to quietly ask Sakura who's driving but the guy turned to Sakura, giving Hinata a glanced at his side view.

Lighten bults shocked her. Right in front of her was Menma. Why was Sakura hanging out with Menma? The Hyuga was very confused. Her heart thumped rapidly. When the man spoken.

"Aren't you going to introduce us."

"Oh yeah! Hinata, Naruto. Naruto, Hinata." Sakura said. The jeep stopped on the red light. The Naruto guy turned around to have a good look of this Hinata. He turned on the lights to show his blonde locks.

Hinata couldn't think when the man right in front of her looks like her... Ex.

"Hey-" Hinata blacked out.

"We need to go to a hospital!" Naruto panicked. Sakura waved at him to calm down.

"Don't worry. She's find."

"What if a police stops me and see her in the back like that? It looks like we're...kidnapping." He glanced at her nervously. Sakura rolled her green eyes.

"We're going to your place!" She said.

"But-"

"Please!" The Uzuamaki signs and driving home where his sick brothers awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. Sorry about some grammar. Ignore minor grammar Please. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

><p><strong>Our Night Making Up<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aren't you going to introduce us." Naruto said. He glanced at Sakura who completely forgot. She knew Hinata would be wondering who car she's in. This probably scaring the shy Hyuga.<p>

"Oh yeah! Hinata, Naruto. Naruto, Hinata." Sakura said. The jeep stopped on the red light. Naruto turned around to have a good look at this Hinata girl. He turned on the lights to see the young girl's face.

He saw an angel. She was absolutely beautiful. She looked so innocent and pure. He smiled at her to show his friendly side.

Hinata couldn't think when the man right in front turned around to look at her. His dark ocean blue eyes, tan face, and handsome appearance made her believe that he was no one but Menma. She didn't bother seeing that the man had golden locks because his face drew her in . Her own soul drained out of her body causing her to look more dull than she is.

"Hey-" Naruto waved his hand but Hinata's body collapsed on the seat. Naruto frozen.

"We need to go to a hospital!" Naruto panicked. Sakura waved at him to calm down.

"Don't worry. She's find." That what she said. Naruto didn't understand all of this.

"What if a police stops me and see her in the back like that? It looks like we're... kidnapping." He glanced at her nervously. Sakura rolled her green eyes.

"We're going to your place!" She demanded.

"But-"

"Please!" The Uzuamaki signs and driving home where his sick brothers awaits. He didn't want to upset his girlfriend. But everything was getting awkward. He never thought this will happen. A fainted girl in the back. He prays that she's okay.

"She always faint. Ever since elementary school." Sakura said it like it was normal.

"That's awful."

"But she'll be okay. She's always okay when she wakes up. It's just..."

"Just what?" He gulp.

"When her she was younger, she fainted occasionally. It was a serious problem because she'll fall suddenly down stairs, on concrete, and on to trees." Sakura chuckled while remember Hinata's embarrassing moments that cause her to faint. Naruto looked at his pink headed girlfriend like she was crazy.

"That's not funny."Sakura calmed herself. She couldn't help picturing the time Hinata fainting over listening to old school boy band. Middle school days. Got to love middle school for those embarrassing moments.

"My bad. What are you cooking tonight?"

"I was thinking about some ramen." Naruto said. Sakura pouted. She hates when he makes ramen. It's tasty and smells delicious but the man eats it almost every day. Isn't healthy for the body. Right?

"Ramen? Why not something else?" She suggested.

"Like what? Lobsters and crabs."

"How about stake?" Naruto shivered. Last time he made stake, Menma almost killed Naruto from food poisoning. Stake just enter the wrong side in his system.

"My brother hate stake."

"What? Everybidy that I know love stake."

"Well, my onii san insides are not a fan."

"I guess we have ramen then." She sighs. Talking about food was getting them no where.

.

.

.

.

Menma heard the front door creaked. Menma would surprise his brother with the present he brought. Menma poked the shell of the creature but it snapped at his finger. It missed. Menma laughed.

"So cute." He chuckled.

"Menma!" Naruto called.

"Yeah."

"Come here for a second. I brought guests." Guests? Menma thought it was a day with him and his brother. Just the two of them like always.

Menma picked up the creature and placed it on his shoulder. He walked to the living room to see Naruto. Then a pink blur peeked behind him. It was a girl. She was pretty cute. Her pink hair really suits well with emerald eyes. She looked a bit young like in her teens. Like his ex.

"Hey." Menma sat on the couch facing them.

"Is that a turtle?" Naruto walked up to him and touched the small turtle.

"Yeah. I found him on your porch. He gives kisses." Menma smiled. Naruto scrunched his face in a disgusted way.

"Eww. I think he's trying to rip your neck apart." The turtle was busy nibbling Menma's neck.

"Isn't it cute." Menma held up the turtle to Naruto's face.

"I guess. Anyway, this is my girlfriend, Sakura. Sakura this is my older brother by two minutes, Menma." Sakura stood up to shake his hand. Menma held out his free hand.

"Nice to mee-" The girl held on to Menma's hand tightly. A very powerful man hold. Menma almost yelped but he kept mouth shut from screaming in pain. But Naruto can tell by the looks of it that Menma feels nothing more but the devil it self nastiest hand grip. Lucky enough, Menma can keep his face solid.

"You too." Sakura smiled wickedly. She let's go of his hand and sat back down on the other couch. What girl have a monstrous bear hand? Apparently, Naruto likes girls like that. Menma spotted another person laying on the couch right behind Sakura.

"Who's that?" Menma pointed. He could tell it was another chick because the slim curvy legs.

"My friend." Sakura said. She turned about to check her friend.

"I'm going to go ahead and cook. Menma help me out." Naruto grabbed Menma by the arm and dragged him to the kitchen. Naruto took out the ingredient in his cabinets and placed them on the counter. Menma took out the pot and pans.

"What are they doing here?" Menma asked. Naruto glanced at him once before boiling the noodles and seasoning the water to make broth.

"I can't invite my girl to my home?"

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just weird. How old is she?" Naruto gulped whatever stuck in his throat. Naruto sat down beside his brother who was spinning the turtle on it's back.

"Ask her yourself. Stop spinning the turtle like that." Naruto stopped the dizzy turtle.

"He bit me." Menma said.

"Don't punish him like that." Menma smirked. He stood up holding the turtle by its tiny tail.

"You're right. Let's make turtle ramen stew." He held the turtle above the boiling broth pot. The turtle wiggled around.

"MENMA! NO!" Menma laughed as his twin screamed for the turtle's life.

.

.

.

.

Hinata's body twitched from the yelling that's happening in the kitchen. She moans as she stretched her body on the couch. She turned her body to the side and blinked her eyes open to see a bright light.

"Finally your up." Hinata blinked her eyes open to look more awake. She turned her head to see Sakura.

"Sak-Sakura chan." Hinata mumbled. Sakura nods. She hands Hinata a cup of water. Hinata gladly took it and drink the fluid in three gulps. Hinata hands the cup back the Sakura and took notice where they at.

"Where are w-we?"

"At my boyfriend's place."

"Yo-you...no way. You're dating!" Sakura nodded with pink rosy cheeks.

"You have to promise not to tell Ino or Ten! They would ask me all of these questions and Ino won't stop pressuring me to see him herself." Hinata giggled. Ino would be the one to do that.

"Promise."

"Naruto! Are you finish yet?!" Sakura yelled.

"Want to help set the table-Put the turtle down and take out the trash!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Let's go and help." Sakura held out her hand. Hinata took it and followed her to the kitchen. She wonders if Sakura comes here often to see her boyfriend. She also wonders how long they been together. Is his parents home? Maybe not if hits just them three. Wait there's four here.

They entered the kitchen to see a blonde man's back. Sakura let's go of Hinata and ran up to hug the man's back. She buried her face in his shirt to smell his sweet cologne that he puts on.

Sakura is very short, Hinata could point out. The tip of her head reaches under his shoulder blades. Naruto turned Sakura around in front of him to kiss her lips. Hinata couldn't see since he was tall and a bit husky compared to Sakura's short petite body. Hinata thought they were adorable.

"When are you going to recycle? It's not that hard, you know." The dark red head man came in. He shuts the door that's connected to the kitchen and back yard. Turned around to see Naruto making out with his girlfriend.

"Eww. Get a ro-" Menma didn't finish his sentence because a splash of water stopped him from talking. His head and shoulders were soak and wet. His dark blue eyes glared at whoever did this to him.

And he spotted the culprit. More like dumb struck.

"Why the fuck is she here!?" Menma glared. Hinata frowned. She couldn't copy the same nasty look he was giving her. She felt inside of her was embarrassment and guilt.

Sakura and Naruto broke away and Sakura immediately went between the two to glare at Menma.

"You deserve that. How dare you pour a whole glass of liquor on my friend! She didn't do nothing to offend you. We came here just to hear you apologize to her" Naruto hands Menma a small towel. Menma wiped himself a bit and let the towel hang on his neck. He moved a bit closer to Sakura's face, staring her down.

"Miss Hyuga can speak her mind herself. I don't want a whiny little punk stand up for her." Menma wasn't going to apologize to no one. Especially his ex who kissed some guy that night. Sakura gasped when he called her a punk. He's so rude! Completely Naruto's opposite.

"Why you-"

"Sakura chan ple-please stop!" Sakura lowered her fist down. Hinata came around her to stand face to face with Menma. Her hands fiddle with the hems of her shirt. Her whole body began to shake like a volcano. Menma saw how her glassy eyes trembled while looking up at his.

"Sakura help me with the food." Naruto thought it would be a good idea to give them space. Sakura nodded after looking back at her friend.

Hinata blinks away her tears. The tears ran across her cheeks showing how weak she is to confront him. Menma didn't want to see her so soon. He didn't want to face her. But the two had to come clean. Menma felt like he did her wrong by covering her with liquor and calling her a ...bitch.

"I didn't mean to call a bitch." He stroked her trembling hand. Hinata jerked her hand away.

"I reacted suddenly. I saw you kiss him. I didn't like it." He said honestly. He wanted to kiss her but his sin lips burned.

"He kissed...me." She tried not to stutter. She held her hand to her heart. Hoping to hold on to whatever it gives her enough energy to speak to him and resolve everything.

"Did you liked it?"

"No. One of my fri-friends planned a group-group date. I didn't know of it until I got there. The boy kissed me after con-confessing to me. I'm sorry." She weeped in her hands.

"I want to remove his marks off of you and replace them with mine. But I can't. I kissed someone today because I was frustrated and tired at work." Hinata cried harder.

Menma's fingers brushed her wrist but she moves back before he could hold her. Hinata wiped her face harshly.

"I thought abo-about you for days. I was scared to meet you again-again because I thought you hated me because you misunderstood what you saw. I can't believe you kissed someone. I can't believe you used excuses like 'frustration' and 'exhaustion' to cover up kissing someone else! Do you know how much my hearts hurts! You such a-such a jerk face!" Her face turned pink. Sakura pans Naruto finished setting the food on the table. She glanced at the two. She saw Hinata crying.

"What's going on? Did you apologize?" She crossed her arms. Menma ignored her.

"Yes." Hinata snapped. She sat down on a chair before everyone. Hinata sat next to Sakura. Naruto across from Sakura and next to Menma who is across from Hinata. Hinata looked I front of her and saw double.

"There's t-two!"

"Hey, we met in the car ride. I'm Naruto." The blonde waved. Hinata looked at Menma. She eyed his hair. She was sure it was black. But last time in the restaurant it was red. He probably dyed it. Menma ignored her stare. He really didn't want to be here at the moment. He lifted up a small tank with the turtle inside

"No pets on the table." Naruto took the turtle away from Menma.

"You suck." He began to slurp his ramen noodles.

"It's hard to believe that you have a twin." Sakura smiled. Naruto sucked his teeth.

"Everyone says that. One time when we were little, our mother dress us up in matching clothes. Remember how we prank dad that I was you and you was me." Naruto nudged Menma. Menma chuckled.

"We were asses."

"We wore these sailor hairs to cover up our hair and all day our dad confuse us both."

"But you ruined it!" Menma pointed his chop sticks at Naruto. Naruto wiped the noodle off chin.

"How!?"

"You stripped your clothes off running around naked showing off your butt mar-"

"Shhh! My girl here!" Naruto's cheeks redden. Sakura laughed. Watching the two interact with each other is too cute.

"You have a birth mark on you butt?" Sakura's emerald eyes sparkled.

"Sakura channn!" He squirmed in his seat. Feel awkward than having his brother meet his girlfriend.

Menma laid his arm behind his brother's chair. He glanced at Hinata who hardly touched her ramen.

"Don't waiste food Hyuga." Hinata jolt up and picked at her bowl.

"Oh yeah. I notice you called her that. How do you know her last name." Sakura said.

"She's my..." Hinata bites her lips. She shakes her head while looking away from him.

"She looks familiar. Menma is she...no way! No way. She can't be..." Naruto squinted his eyes to put one and one together. Menma coughed. He looked away. Naruto couldn't believe it. Naruto can be dumb but he's a genius when it comes to stuff like this.

"Ewwww! You done this and that to her!" Naruto said. The very confuse Haruno finished her bowl of ramen. She looked at Hinata's flaming face.

"Water!" Naruto pour a glass of water in a cup and handed it to Hinata. Hinata drank some in the cup.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura looked at them suspiciously. The twin eyed each other then shake their head.

"Hinata?"

"No-nothing." She breathed out. Sakura knew that there's something that they aren't telling her.

"Hinata do you know Menma?" Sakura asked. Hinata nods.

"Sakura. Menma plays and models in pornos." Menma smacked his brother on the back of his head. Naruto winced. Sakura blushed. Hinata giggled.

"I do not! I'm an actor and model. I don't do porn. I don't."

"You was."

"Naruto that was when I was nineteen and stupid."

"Still stupid at the age of twenty two." Naruto laughed even when Menma kicked him off his chair. The entire table cracked up. Naruto still felt sore so he asked Menma to was the dishes as he rest on the couch. Hinata helping him. Sakura nursed his sore side by rubbing his ribs with ointment.

"Do siblings fight all the time?" Naruto winced as Sakura caresses his side. He nodded his head.

"Yeah. When we were young and stupid, we always fought. Sometimes it get brutal because one of us wanted to be the winner and we forget that we were brothers." He mumbled. Sakura exhaled a soft laugh. She pressed a short kiss on his lips. She pulls back slowly. Leaving him in the mood.

"I like that."

"Want more?" He smiled as he pulled her in for more lip action. The two forgotten what's around them and locked lips. Naruto opened his mouth to brush his tongue on her sealed lips. She gladly accepted his tongue and entwine it with hers. Naruto slyly moved her to his lap so that she was straddling him.

Meanwhile, Menma finished the dishes and Hinata wiped the wet dishes dry. He leaned on the counter and stared at her. He studied her from the side. His brow cocked up.

"So...you don't like him?"

"Of-of course not! Baka." She turned to him. She nearly dropped the plate but he caught it in time. She whispered an apology but he waved her off. The dead silent kitchen made the two feel awkward. Hinata passed him the dishes and he place them in the cabinet. As he opened the cabinet, the door suddenly swung. He ducked but not as fast since the small door smacked his forehead. He groaned in pain.

"A-Are you okay?!" Hinata took the plates from him and placed it down on the counter. She touched his bruised between his brows. The man hissed causing the girl to jump. Hinata's eyes searched for his eyes for answers.

"Not really, I bumped my head a lot while acting my new movie. And this just made it worst." He rubbed his head.

"Smarter yet?" Menma looked at her. Did she just asked him that? Menma glared at her. Hinata covered her mouth and stepped back. She didn't know what came over her. He marched up in front of her. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from her lips. She squirmed in his touch.

"No-no Menma! I didn't mean to say that." The guilty girl tried to lower her oice so that her friend in the room wouldn't hear her and come in seeing the two in an odd position. Menma smirked. He leaned down to her and kissed her cheek. He stepped back to look at her expression on her face. She looked at him in a nervous way. More like she didn't want him to touch her at all.

"Hey now..." He reached for her.

"No!" She pushed him away. She glared at him. Well, tried to.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Ye-yes! You kis-kissed someone else."

"I...I." Menma didn't know what to say. He didn't mean to kiss someone. He just needed a woman's touch. He needed a rush at the moment. But the only one that can satisfy him is the girl right in front of him. The girl back there didn't give him any sparks or magically feeling that movies and stories described it to be. That kiss was a fake kiss. No feelings behind it what so ever.

"Menma...I just can't-I need to go hom-home."

"Would you ever forgive me?" He held her arm. She pulled her hand away.

"I'll think about it." Hinata walked out the kitchen to the living room to find Sakura and Naruto getting heated in their make out. Hinata was about to squeal but Menma shuts her mouth and takes her back to the kitchen. They went out from the back door.

Hinata didn't say nothing when they rode on his motorcycle back to her place. The girl kept quiet through out the whole thing. She felt hot inside just by hugging him behind. Her arms squeezed his waist tighter when he made a sharp turn. Why must he ride this? He knows that she fears light vehicles. Hinata inhaled and exhaled. She shuts her eyes and let the breeze hit her face and dangle her inky hair in the air.

As they made it, Menma parked his bike behind her yard. The two climbed up a fence wall with roses on her house to her bed room balcony. Luckily the balcony was open. He warned her and she nodded her head as she bite her lip. Entering the dark room, Menma took off his jacket and hanged it on her chair that's in front of her study desk.

Before anything, Hinata locked her bedroom door. Menma saw her walked up to him with pink cheeks. He bend forward to touch his forehead with hers. She lifted her moon like eyes to his closed shut ones. She moved her head away.

"Still hurts." He mumbled. Hinata boldly took his head and sealed a kiss on his bruise. Menma chuckled.

.

.

.

.

"Woah! Uzumaki!" Sakura felt him squeeze her bottom.

"Am I going to fast." He moved his hand.

"... No. It's weird. You never... Touched me like that." Her cheeks blushed turned a darker shade of pink.

Naruto never touch her in any type of way. He didn't want her to think he want her for sex or anything sexual way. Hormone always in his mind comes here and there but he didn't want to hurt Sakura in any way. He didn't want her to cry. Or feel offended.

He loves her. More than anything. She's his flower. Delicate flower. Even though sometimes, he wish he could touch her but not head to the other direction. He'll wait for her until she's ready.

"I'm sorry. My hands just moved on its own."

"Sure it did...By the way, I didn't mind it." She kissed his lips and moved back. She grabbed his hand. She hesitated and placed his palm on her chest. He looked at her. Sakura shyly caught his gaze and moved his hand.

Her heart was beating like crazy. Sakura sees Naruto as a gentleman. He wouldn't touch her or say anything to her in a wrong way. She understands that. But they never gone pass making out.

She remembered seeing Ino making out with the guys in school. How their hands roamed Ino's body. A spark of fire thrilled Sakura. And when Naruto squeezed her butt, she felt that spark again.

She leaned her forehead on his.

"I don't mind." She whispered. Naruto's eyelid lowered. Exotic thoughts filled his head. He's a grown man with needs of his own. He can control himself better than his brother. But today it just slipped.

He kissed her throat and sucked on it giving her pale flesh another color. Sakura giggled. Before reality hits her she stopped Naruto. She stood up.

"Hinata!"

Sakura peeked in the kitchen. No one there. The dishes are washed. Naruto came behind her with a text in his phone. Sakura took it and red it.

_Men:_

_Stole her_

Sakura gasped. She looks at Naruto. Naruto bites his lip. Who is Menma to Hinata? Sakura thought. Clearly it's not Naruto's job to tell her anything between his brother and her friend. Sakura hopes that Hinata is okay. If Menma do anything to her friend, Naruto would no longer have a twin.

.

.

.

.

Hinata pulled Menma down on the bed so he can rest his head on her pillow. It was so soft. And smelled like her hair. He looked beside him and it was his turtle. It was inside of his shell. Hinata looked between them and giggled. Menma placed the turtle on the floor.

"This bed is for us." He said and once again kissed her blissful. The only thing in his mind is begging Hinata for forgiveness. He really made a huge mistake to kiss another woman. He was so frustrated and wanted show her how he felt inside when she kissed that kid. He felt like punching the boy and beat the crap out of him the restaurant. Good grief he stay in control and that Naruto was there. If he wasn't, shit would had happened.

Menma reached for Hinata's small waist and held her. Surprisingly he didn't made a move. She admit it that this night she won't give him any sexual intercourse. Why would she? He had kissed another woman. How can she kiss those lips of his again? Hinata shifted her body closer to him. She breathe into his warmth.

She's messed up in the head. If she push him away. He comes back. If she tries to stop thinking about him. His face collage her mind. If she tells herself that she hates him and wish to move on. She couldn't let go of him because he has her heart in his hands.

Her face stuffed deeper in his chest. She inhaled his sent. He pressed his lips on the crown of her head and let it stay. His hold around her tighten.

No way she can't loose him. He have her wrap around his finger like a locket attach to a gate. She loves him too much to leave him.

"Menma."

"Hm." She felt the vibrations in his chest.

"Sorry."

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. Sorry about some grammar. Ignore minor grammar Please.<strong>

**Should Hinata get back together with Menma or distance her self? Or should Menma be more controlling to his precious or listen to her more? Should they even get back together?**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

><p><strong>Our Steady Pace<strong>

* * *

><p>Menma woke up hours later. The moon long gone and the sun is barely climbing up to brighten the town awake.<p>

Menma noticed this is his first time entering her bedroom. Including sleeping over night in her room. With her. Hinata's room was still dark from the weak light of outside of her balcony. He can still see how wide her room was. Her bedroom was organized and cute. It fits her perfectly. She has a working desk near her door, a tall bookshelfs, a closet, and dressers. Just like any ordinary teen girl would have. He wonders if she have a poster of him hidden somewhere.

His body moved slightly from a gorgeous woman stirring in her sleep. The red head looked down to see his precious girl hugging his waist in her sleep. She snored slightly as her chest and shoulder lifts up then drops down gradually. He admits that he would never get tired from seeing her face. Her sleeping face.

This heavenly Sunday morning transformed his signature smirk in to a soft smile. The dark indigo princess moved closer to the familiar body temperature that soothes her in her sleep. Whilst moving closer in his arms, Menma's cheeks ached from his wide grin. She's so cute.

He wished that the sun didn't have to wake up the whole town. Every passing second and minute is killing him. He didn't want to go yet. Not yet. He wished he took her to his place and then the two could sleep in and wake up around ten or eleven. He moved her hair behind her ear.

"Menma." A whisper from below. He pressed his lips on top of her nose.

"What tim-time is it?"

"four thirty six AM." Hinata buried her face in his chest some more. The girl surely didn't want the man to go. He felt just right beside her in her bed. Why must time go fast. That sleep felt like twenty minutes. Time sucks sometimes. One day you just want it to fly and the next you wished it just stop. Hinata knew better to let the man stay any longer. Her family.

"Go."

"I don't want to." She looked up, peeking one eye at him. Menma pouted. She giggled.

"You-You'll get in trouble." She smiled lazily. He sighed through his nose. He forgot about her father. Big daddy. If daddy ever finds out about the both of them, he'll go to jail. She's still seventeen. And she would be home schooled for eternity.

Menma detached her limbs from hits and untangle their legs. He sits up rubbing his eyes, swung his legs on the edge of the bed. He looked for his pants and shirt. Yeah... He sort of striped when they both knocked out. It's a habit.

"That was the best sleep I ever had." He blurted out. Hinata smiled. She nodded. She agrees with him. The dreams that played in her head felt real. Her and Menma having a romantic date in the park and the public didn't care if he was a celebrity and she was underage dating him. Her dream was so sweet and animated.

Menma ruffled his bed head. Hinata asked him to come over. He seated beside her and she touched his hair.

"I never kn-knew you were a red-red head."

"Natural hair baby. It matches your face when you got embarrassed that I saw your panties for the first time." He winked. Hinata turned to cover her hot face. Oh how dare he bring that back up. That was the most shameful moment in her entire life. She can't believe Menma still remember that. At the time when they slowly were dating, he accidentally crashed into her and she fell. Then her skirt flipped to flash him her butterflies design.

"Do you still wear panties like that?" He went near her face. Hinata held the covers up close to her flushed face. Literally the room just grew hotter. The fahrenheit busted.

"No-no!" Hinata squeaked. Menma laughed. She changed her style of underwear that day. No more kiddy designed underwear for her. Also she's a senior going to collage. What person want to date a senior wearing bunny underwear or happy dolphin bras.

Menma laughed faded. His face moved closer to hers. Hinata blocked his lips from inching close to her own.

"I'm still thinking about it."

"Really. I really dreamed about us making out and stuff." Hinata giggled.

"Now your just messing with me." He laughed quietly before heading to the balcony.

"Sayonara Juliet." The balcony door closed.

"Ja Romeo." Hinata smiled in her her covers. Then frowned. Her hand brushed against the body heat the Menma had left. She rolled on his side and laid her head on the pillow that he rested his head on. She breathe it it.

Smelled just like him.

.

.

.

.

"Wake up forehead!" Sakura's body rolled over her bed to her floor. A thump was heard that scared her blonde friend.

"Oops. I didn't know I was that strong." Ino giggled nervously. Sakura groaned. Her emerald eyes pierced darts towards the blonde. Sakura lifts up her body. She headed to her bathroom to see a nice red floor mark on her cheek.

"Thanks to Yamanaka Ino!" She shouted. Ino entered the bathroom.

"You didn't answer your phone so I came up her to wake you up myself. Worked didn't it!?" Ino flipped her hair and flexed her so called arm muscle.

"Sure did." Sound of sarcasm filled the pink head voice. Ino rolled her baby blue eyes.

"What got you tired?"

"I was ou-I was doing something." Sakura scratched her vicious bed hair. She began to wash her face and brush her teeth.

"Like what?" Ino stood beside Haruno with a cheesy smile.

"All nighter video games." That will shut the blonde up.

"Ughhh! Boring! When are you going to do something that I would like to hear about. How about being midnight strippers." Sakura held her tooth paste tight enough to squirt all of it out the tube. Ino gasped. Sakura groaned some more.

"Shit!"

Later on, Sakura and Ino went to Tenten's place. Sakura thought Sundays suppose to be lazy Sunday. Not follow Ino Sunday.

"I have laundry to do."

"Don't worry. You'll get that done." Ino waved her off.

"My pet Hammy needs to be feed in a few." Sakura eyed her watch.

"Your mom can take care of it."

"Smell my pits. I might need more deo. Let's go back." Sakura sniffed her arm pits. Ino held out a spray deodorant.

"I'm allergic to that brand."

"You had no problem using it last time."

"I have church."

"SAKURA SHUT UP! Your just making up excuses!" Ino parked her car in front of Tenten's house. Ino turned off the car before turning the key out of the ignition.

"Get out!" Ino shouted.

"I'll run back home." Sakura dashed out the car. Ino chased her.

Since when Ino can run so fast? In heels!?

After the exercise, Sakura gives in and both girl went in Tenten's yard. Soon as Sakura locks the gate close, a small corgi came running barking at them. Sakura picked it up as it devour her face with kisses.

"Look Ino I'm you." Sakura lifted the dog and puckered her lips. Ino fake laughed.

"Har har! Tent-" Th girls turned the corner to see a rolling basketball come their way. Green and blue eyes stared straight ahead at two teens locking lips. Tenten sitting on the bench table and the long haired Hyuga male holding her close deepening the kiss.

Tenten's eyes fluttered open to see a blur of pink and yellow. Oh fuck! She immediately pushed the guy off her and wiped his and her own saliva off her face. Tenten pulled the hems of her shirt down and fixed her strap up her shoulder.

"Hey guys."

"You and the Hyuga!?" Ino squealed. Neji face stayed poker as he mumbled about practice and home. He took the basketball from the ground and head out the gate. Ino ran towards Tenten.

"How was he? Does he kiss like those other girls describe it? Can he melt you in his kiss? Did he move your shirt up? Are your parents home? Why Neji? Is it his hai-"

"Shut. Up." Tenten glared at Ino. She stood up walking towards her house. She slided the door open before going in the house. Ino and Sakura followed. Tenten opened her fridge and pulled out a water bottle.

"I'm shocked." Ino smiled. Her eyes were getting bigger and bigger. Tenten sipped her bottle.

"Why didn't you call me?" Tenten questioned the blonde.

"I texted."

"Like she could of heard that while sucking Hinata's cousin's face." Sakura smacked the blonde head. Ino winced.

"My fault. I didn't know you two were... Getting it on." She whispered. Tenten rolled her eyes. Why does it have to be Ino!? She rather have her parents witness her make out session with Neji. Tenten face palmed.

"Ino it's not a big deal." Sakura sat down on a stool. Placing the corgi under her chin.

"Big? This is huge! At least someone in the group doing something useful! I've been waiting for this. Tenten we could schedule a double date! And go shopping together-"

"No! No! None of that trash! I don't do that!"

"C'mon!" The blonde whined. Tenten sipped her water. Sakura opened her mouth to say something.

"Ino, your being dramatic."

"Me?!" She pointed to herself. Tenten and Sakura nodded. Even the corgi.

"Who makes out in the morning anyway?"

"Lover Ino. Lovers do." Sakura said. Ino noted that in her mind. Tenten's eye twitched.

"Why can't we be best friends with boyfriends and do stuff with them." She watches to many chick flicks.

"Ino." Tenten rest her hand on Ino's shoulder.

"What?"

"Neji isn't my boyfriend."

.

.

.

.

"Hinata." Hinata turned to see her cousin barge in through the back door to the kitchen. Hinata smiled.

"Morning Neji niisan." She chimed. He smiled. He looked at the breakfast that she made for the morning.

"Made so-some coffee." She poured him a mug. Neji gladly took it and sat on a chair. Hanabi happily hopped towards the kitchen smelling nothing but breakfast.

"Morning you guys." Hanabi picked up a sausage and bit on it.

"He-hey! I didn't make no pl-plates!" Hinata pointed the spoon at Hanabi. Hanabi sticks her tongue out.

"Oops."

"Are you two planning to see your mother." Hashi came in and done the same thing that Hanabi did. Hinata gave up.

"Hai." Hanabi said. Hinata just nodded.

"What's wrong Hinata?"

"Nothing otou san."

"Anywhere you guys are going later on in the day? Morning Neji." Hashi noticed his nephew came in. Neji nodded his head.

"It's lazy Sunday day. Who do things?" Hanabi munched on someone sausages. Suddenly, Hinata's cell rings. She picked it up. Then hung up. Hinata sulked.

"I do." She moaned.

"Ino?" Neji asked.

"Hai."

Neji stared at his cousin making her own plate to eat up before to exit out the house. He really don't want her to get involve in whatever the Yamanaka has to say about him and this morning.

He hope Tenten don't peep a word about his weekend mornings ruiteens. It all started out playing basketball. She wore a baggy shirt and basket ball shorts that reaches her knees. He first thought of her as a guy. One of the dudes in the court.

But days later in school, he sees her wearing short skirts that shows how much her hips sways when she walks. And the flexing of her toned slimmed legs. He was more of a leg man until he took noticed of her behind in her gym short shorts. He couldn't forget.

One thing lead to another. While weekend practice started off serious and rough it then became touchy and hot. When she had the ball, the Hyuga would be dangerously close behind her shielding her ways. And then she would look his way and get lost in his eyes.

She would drop the ball and call it quits until next practice. Days of practice brought the two closer. Light touches here and there. Small teasing comments. Full on eye contact.

Neji would blame himself. If he never had kissed her cheeks and neck or stroke her sides when she had the ball. She would never led on to his charms. But it happened.

He prays that Tenten didn't open her mouth.

"I have-have to go." Hinata washed her dish and left her family with the food on the table to help themself.

"How's my brother?" Haishi asked.

"Fine." Neji sipped his coffee. His poker face still masked on his face.

"Neji... Your red."

"It's hot in here."

"You done something nasty." Hanabi smirked. Haishi flicked her forehead.

"Oww! Daddy!"

"None of that talk in the house."

"But how are you going to explain to me how do a p-"

"Ask your mother." Haishi said. Small tints of pink flushed his cheeks. He wasn't very good at explaining those things. Before his wife was healthy and busy shopping at the time and Hinata caught her period at the age of eleven. Hiashi had a tough time buy the right kind of pads for Hinata. Then when Hanabi grew up, she couldn't wear t-shirts anymore. Her nipples would show. Hiashi thought wrapping her chest with bandages were the best idea but Hinata took over and helped the poor man. So he made a deal to himself to let the mother handle it. Sick or not.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata! Over here!" Ino waved. The girls decided to hang out at a park. A lovely day to smell the air and go straight to back to bed.

Hinata jogged towards the girls. Sakura caught glimpsed of the Hyuga. She turned away. Not after the message she read from Naruto's cell. Sakura don't know what's going on with Hinata. First the kiss with Idate and then hanging out with Menma. Yeah, the kiss wasn't called for but disappearing with a stranger was absolutely weird. Did he really stole her and did stuff to her? Probably! Hinata have to be a virgan! Hinata suppose the purest one in the group.

Hinata sat with them.

"Hi." She waved shyly.

"Hey cutie! Did your cousin ran in to you?"

"Ino!" Tenten bopped the blonde's head.

"Not the hair!"

"He came in pretty early. Why? Did something happened?" Her face shown concern. Ino looked beside her. Tenten gave her a killer glare.

"No." Ino sighed.

"Oh. How did you know Nej-"

"Look at the plane." Sakura pointed. Everyone looked up at the flying plane above them.

"Did you find any prom dress?" Ino asked. The group groaned excepted Hinata. She was already prepared. She takes things seriously and gets it done on her own. She brought her prom dress pretty early. So early that she wakes up Menma by a phone call in the morning to help her find a dress that suits her.

"I done my-my shop-shopping early." She said. The made the 'we know' look.

"Any prom date?" Sakura asked. She didn't know why she asked. She don't have one for herself.

"Kiba! He asked me this week. We're going to twinsis!" She squealed. Everyone sweat dropped. She might change prom date. Like she did in eighth grade graduation. She changed boy and dressed on the last weeks of graduation because the boy was busy or didn't like her choices in color of the outfit.

"Okay. Hopefully he likes wearing rainbow." Tenten shrugged.

"Kiba's not gay."

"I didn't say nothing." Tenten zipped her lips. Hinata giggled.

A sound of ice cream bells rang in a distance. Ino went to the bathroom as Tenten went to get ice cream for herself. So it was only Sakura and Hinata left on the bench.

"Clear to explain to me about last night?" Hinata face turned beet red.

"Don't get all shy with me Hinata. Menma texted Nar-" Hinata shutter her mouth. She looked around for coast is clear.

"Don't mention any name! Plea-please!"

"Wh-why?" Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"Men kun is very popular." Hinata said. Sakura nodded.

"How did you two meet?" Hinata nervously replied to her honestly.

"We-we met over fami-family corporation meetings. I met one-one of the sons, which is Men kun . I didn't kno-know he had a twin brother un-until yesterday."

"So you been knew him? For how long!?" Hinata smiled softly.

"A year and six months." Wow! Sakura only been with Naruto for a year and two months.

"Do you guys...Do you let him kiss you?" Both girls flushed. Hinata shifted her eyes the other way as she nodded her head. Sakura's eyes grew big. Hinata isn't innocent as the girls expected to be.

"Y-Yes... But ple-please don't tell Ino!" Hinata begged with her pleading eyes. Sakura smiled.

"We already made a promise to keep mine. So I promise to keep yours as well. We have twins in our hands." Sakura smiled. Hinata giggled.

"Is everything alright with you two?" Sakura reached for Hinata's hand. Hinata smiled and nodded her head slowly.

"We're taking it slow at the moment. I'm still...Not sure about looking pass our flaws."

"Oh."

"How did-"

"Grocery store. He comment on my hair and here we are!"

"What did he say abo-about your hair?"

"Looks like someone spit gum on my head." She smiled wickedly. She will never forget those words. She even punched him. She didn't care if he was sixty five years old. It was rude of him to say something like that. She punched the sense out of him and he begged her forgiveness. Later on they kept on meeting at the grocery and he took her out to a restaurant. They were friends, then best friends, now lovers.

"I love him so much though." Sakura smiled softly looking down at the ground. Every time she thinks about Naruto, his cheesy face pops up.

"Love who?" Tenten popped out of nowhere licking ice cream from her cone.

"Babies."

"Eww. They poop too much." Tenten sat down.

"Hey guys! The boys are at the skate park!" Ino waved as she ran to them.

"Ughhhhhhh!"

.

.

.

.

Hinata dropped dead on her bed fully of clean clothes. Thank kami for having a responsible sister. Soon her cell rang right under neath her. She held it on her ear.

"Hello."

"Mushi mushi."

"Mmhmmm." She was tired to say anything to him.

"I left something there." Hinata rolled around her bed.

"HINATA I FOUND A TURTLE IN YOUR ROOM!" Her sister barged in.

"Can I keep it?!" Hanabi jumped.

"Can she?" Hinata mumbled against the phone.

"Knock herself out with it. I don't care as long someone takes good care of it." He said. Hinata smiled.

"Go ahead Hana!" Hinata waved her sister.

"I hope it grows huge!" Hanabi ran out the room with the door close. Hinata better write down the animal control number before it does.

"Tired babe."

"Really." Hinata said.

"Still thinking about it."

"Still think-thinking about it." She hangs up.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. Sorry about some grammar. Ignore minor grammar Please.<strong>

**So what do you think? What will Hinata do when Idate comes in and Ino tries her moves again. Until next chaps!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Gone Bad<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura pulled on her hair. Her green eyes stared at the pink ends of her hair. Multiple splits here and there.<p>

"I'm cutting my hair." She said out of the blue.

Tenten shrugged her shoulders, not giving two marbles. Hinata nods, respecting Haruno decision. Ino almost died when Sakura mentioned 'cutting hair'.

The blonde girl gasped and reached for Sakura's long glossy hair. Soft and not greasy as it looks. Ino couldn't believe what Sakura's thinking. It will take centuries for the pinkette hair to grow back in the same length.

"Why?" Ino yanked Sakura's hair. Sakura glared at her, pulling the blonde away from her.

"I have split ends."

"I can cut it for you." Ino offered. Sakura gave the Yamanaka the nastiest look.

"Last time you did, you didn't cut where the split ends ended." She reminded her friend. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. But I told you to apply this conditioner to make the ends of your hair go back together."

"I don't think my hair can do that." Sakura flipped her ungrateful hair.

"Are you going to cut it in to layers?" Tenten asked before slurping her soda.

"Bob."

"Bob?"

"Bob."

"Neck length?" Ino squeaked.

"Maybe shorter to my ears." Sakura smirked. Ino cried. Sakura knew Ino would break down. She the one help train Sakura's hair. Since elementary school, Sakura's hair was short and neat. Middle school, she out of nowhere became a tough snot tomboy with hair to her shoulders looking shaggy. Now her hair is back to straight and silky looking. Also longer than before. It reached her lower back. All because of Ino hair care supplies and used Sakura as a doll. Sakura didn't mind it. She fell halfway to sleep when Ino ran her hands over her hair.

"Don't do that! This took me years!" She complained.

"Oh please, Ino! Play with your own hair for once. Maybe you need a hair cut yourself." Tenten tease almost made Ino fainted. Hinata giggled. Matter of fact, Ino had the longest hair in the group. She can be related to Rapunzel.

"Fuck you!"

"Anytime." Tenten winked. Ino shivered.

"You're so gay."

"I like boys. I know."

"Not just any boys." Ino's blonde bro bounced in amusement. Tenten threw a fry in Ino's shirt. The fry found its way between her cleavage. No one told her to wear a tub top in fall.

"Goal!" Tenten raised her arms in the air. The grumpy blonde picked the fry up and threw it back at Tenten but misses completely. Ino pulled out a magazine, opening it to read any gossip.

"Guys, let's go bowling."

"I don't want to break a nail."

"You're such a downer Ino! First, you refuse to play soccer with Sakura and I. Then, you complained about getting injured while playing volleyball. And you cried while ice skating with us! Sad to say this but, Hinata would get down and dirty! What do you want to do for fun that doesn't involve shopping and manicured!?" Tenten slouched on the table eyeing Tenten.

"Damn girl. I'm wearing fake nails. I don't want to ruin them. And I know in fact Hinata won't play foot ball with you Tenten. She's decent and lady like, like me!" She flashed her nails showing them the pop flower on her middle finger nail. The girls groaned. Even Hinata. Why is she brought to this?

"C'mon! Just two games at least."

"Fine. I'm warning you if one nail bre-"

"Suck nuts, Yamanaka. We're versing each other. I'm with Sakura!" She called it. The blonde eye twitched. Tenten set her up with a weak partner.

"Fine by me."

.

.

.

.

In the car ride to the bowling alley, Sakura started thinking about Naruto's reaction when he see her cut her hair. Will he like it! Or pretend to like it to be nice? Probably pretend. He always admire her long hair and ran his hands and fingers through it. Maybe it's a bad idea to cut it short to her shoulders.

"Stop bitin your lip."

"Why?"

"It's irritating."

"Looking at a guy sucking your face is irritating."

"Bitch!"

"Your mo-"

"Gu-guys! Please!" Hinata tries to calm the tention in the car. Ino eyed Sakura. They burst out laughing.

Mean while, they made it to the bowling alley. They order two games and receive their bowling shoe size. They sat at lane seven. As they finished tying their laces, Tenten set up the teams and game.

"Ino's first!" Tenten snickered. Ino whimpered. She glanced at her nails for the last time and analyze at the heavy balls that are lined up in a row.

"Which is the lightest ball?"

"Fourteen." Sakura nudged Tenten and laughed her butt off. Ino narrowed her eyes at the lowest number. She chooses the ball that is marked number six. Sakura and Tenten was about to crack on her for picking a baby ball but they couldn't get the words out.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny Tenten." She walked to the lane to get a better look at the standing pins and seeing where she's going to aim at.

"Ino doing her calculations." She heard Tenten. Ino flipped the bird.

"Doesn't take all day! Ino pig!"

"Shut up!" Ino yelled. It caused her to drop the ball and it gradually rolled across the lane and knocked down all the pins except for three. Ino jumped in joy. She was about to sit but Tenten stopped her.

"You're not finish." Ino turned back to see the three standing pins.

"Do I have to walk over they and kick them down?"

"You can get that ball and try to hit them." Tenten made a stupid voice to sound like an idiot. Ino huffed. She went back and grabbed the ball that returned. She rolled it. It slide to the left in the gutter.

"That was a lucky shot. My turn!" Tenten got up and picked up a eight pound ball. The pins machine renew a set of pins. Tenten rolled her ball like a hulk which cause pd the ball to curve and hit all the pins.

"The ball curved! That's cheating!" Ino pointed out.

"You just know how to work the ball." Tenten's hand planted a 'L' on her forehead. Ino boiled. A war just started.

Hinata name came next on the screen. She stood up and grabbed a ten pound ball.

"Isn't that too heavy?" Ino questioned. She wanted to win this game. If Hinata gets something difficult, they both will lose.

"It is." Ino nervously sweat dropped. Sakura and Tenten looked confuse.

Surprisingly Hinata hit a strike. She came back with a please smile on her face. Secretly, Hinata is best at playing bowling. Menma always took her out to bowling when they started dating. He literally trained to throw the ball like a professional bowler with a kick leg and a grip of he ball.

"What the fuck? How did she do that!" Tenten said. The Hyuga is a monster.

"Sakura destroy her!" Sakura grabbed a ball and made a strike. She rolled again and hit two pins.

"They winning!" Ino whined. Hinata giggled.

.

.

.

.

"We won!"

"You cheated! Hinata played for you when you took too long in the toilet! What were you doing, taking a shit!" Tenten drove off and cut a few cars.

"I was washing my hands. I don't know who touch those balls!"

"Don't play it off like you don't like it. Dicks have been in there. Your favorite." Sakura said. Ino yanked her hair.

"Ow! I was kidding! Jeez." Haruno rubbed her head. She moved her seat back to squish Ino's legs. Ino push the seat up as Sakura leans back to lay down.

"Don't play in my car!" The girls straighten out.

"Ino. May I see that magazine." Ino handed Hinata the magazine. Before turning to the first page, the cover caught her eye.

"Me-Menma..." She whispered. Ino glanced at the cover. He was drenched by the rain, holding some chick in his arm, who is also wet, to his house. Who is that? Why is she also going in his house? Is she a relative!? Couldn't be? Menma would of told her about this woman! Wouldn't he? So many questions piled up. The bewilder look in Hinata's face frozen.

"He's so hot." Ino said.

"Who?"

"Menma Namikaze!"

"He's the beat actor. I love his last move with this chick with dark hair. She's really pretty."

"She is right! I heard he have a girlfriend."

"Who is she?"

"Everyone not sure. But I bet she'll be mad when she sees this."

She's not mad. She's furious.

Hinata really don't want nothing to so with the girls. After all that, she told Tenten to drop her off home. Sakura caught on the way Hinata's change character. Since when the shy Hyuga gets mad. But Sakura sort of know why as the other two sits there with confusion.

After a polite thanks for the invitation and farewell, Hinata stormed in the house to her room. She cried out anger. All the anger and confusion.

How much strength can she hold? How much pieces is he crumbling by his own hands?

.

.

.

.

"Tell me the surprise!"

"I can't. Tomorrow I promise I show you."

"Why can't you show me now? Tomorrow I have to be in the kitchen." The Uzumaki whined. Sakura giggled by his childish behavior.

"I know. I know. But... I rather send you a picture of it." She teased.

"Better not be your home made ramen. Oh god, you know how much I love your ramen." He can smell and taste her ramen.

"Yours taste the same way."

"But yours have a pinch of love in it to make it special." Sakura felt touched by his words.

"Awww! So sweet. I hope you do a good job tomorrow." Sakura smiled that her cheeks pressed further on to the phone.

"Thanks. Babe, I have to let you go. I'm tired."

"Okay. Sweet dreams."

"With you. See you in my dreams." He yawned. Sakura giggled.

"I will. Bye." They hung up.

Sakura pulled her hair once more. She stared at herself at her room mirror. She lifted her locks up to imagine a short style on her. Will he like it?

This is Uzumaki Naruto for crying out loud. Of course he will like it. He's the most generous man she have ever met. She will defiantly compliment her and devour her with kisses when he see her hair cut.

She sighs out her nose.

She hopes.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. Sorry about some grammar. Ignore minor grammar Please. <strong>

**So what do you think? It's about time to send in Idate soon. What do you think about Hinata and Menma!? Will they find a way to talk it out or will one of them decide to call it off and break up? Is Naruto going to dig Sakura's hair? What about Neji and Tenten? Is Ino going to be in a decent relationship? Until next chaps!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

><p><strong>A Change<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hinata." A hand waved in front of the Hyuga's face. The shy teen blinks out of her thoughts to meet Idate's dark brown eyes. The look on his face says that he was concerned by her odd behavior. Hinata cleared her throat and shuffled the paper in her hands.<p>

"So-sorry." She said under her breath. Idate heard her soft voice. He helped her gather the papers together and closed the book.

"It's cool. Want to go for a drink in the small sandwich store?" He suggested as he placed the small hard cover book in his book bag. Hinata politely said yes and both of them left the library together.

On the way, Idate couldn't stop glancing down at Hinata. She didn't seem like her usually self. She didn't blush as much when he teases her or stumbles in her words. She became quiet and withdraw from reality.

"Hey." The girl snapped her head up to look at him.

"Yes?"

"I'll payment for your drink."

"No, it's fine. I can handle-"

"What's wrong?" He asked. That suddenly stopped her from walking. She tugged on her sleeves whilst staring at the ground. Idate walks in front of her. He lowered himself to her height level. Her face didn't picture because of her neat bangs shielding above her nose.

"I really don't want to talk about it." She said. He sighs in frustration. He didn't understand her. First, he thought she liked him. He gave her a kiss to prove that he's serious. However, he noticed how she's not interested. But he's not giving up.

She's perfect in his eyes. She's an angel. A beauty. A innocent gorgeous princess. How can he give up on her? No man should give up on someone who they desire to be the one. And he's not letting that goal go down to grain.

He guessed he was a bit pushy and fast. And his guy friends suggested to take things slow until the time comes. No doubt he took their advice. It made perfect since. As a shy girl, he need to take things slow and steady before it collapse like a block tower.

By the time they made it to the sandwich store, the two teens sat there slurping on cherry smoothies. Hinata squeaked which surprised Idate. A scrunch look on her face screams brain freeze.

"You're okay?!" He chuckled. Hinata nodded her head. She opened her eyes and then laughed at his concerned face. Finally a smile to brighten this cloudy day.

"You're not suppose to drink it fast!" He complained. Hinata giggled.

"I didn't mean to slurp it that fast."

"Sure." He rolled his eyes.

"My grades are getting better that my parents allowed me back on track." Idate mentioned earlier when asking for tutoring sessions with Hinata since that he couldn't play track because of his failing grades in math and science. It has been two months and progress has been going up leaving him and his parents satisfied.

"That's won-wonderful." Hinata smiled.

"Secretly I've been attending to meets and practices." He whispered with a mischievous smile. Hinata gasped.

"But-!"

"My grades are perfect now. And there's an upcoming completion with the Mist High school. And I would like... Like for you to come." He stared right into her light lavender eyes.

.

.

.

.

_Clip. Clip. Chop. Clip. Chop. _

"You're hair is really damaged sweety!" One of the hair dresser said. One by one pink stands falls down to the floor and over the Haruno's lap.

"Split ends have to go!" The lady chirped. Sakura whined in her inner thoughts. She felt nervous all of a sudden. She wish tenten or even Ino was here with her. She didn't know if the lady will cut her hair short or uneven. Who knows?!

Sakura stared at pieces of locks and stands of hair falling gracefully on the floor. She hopes that it comes out decent. Not too crazy or anything.

_Brush. Brush. Comb. Chop. Comb. _

"How old are you sweety?"

"Seventeen."

"Oh really!? I pretty sure thought that you was fifteen or even sixteen." Sakura's cheeks redden.

"Ummm. Thanks." She smiled shyly. A chime of bells jingled as the door opens. Sakura couldn't see the customer come in but heard it's deep foot steps. Sakura ignored the person and shuts her eyes and zoned into the music.

"Done dear!" The lady brushed her hair and blow dried it. She then combed out the hair and straighten it with the iron, shaping her hair. The lady twisted her chair and backed up to give Sakura a look of her new appearance.

A smile appeared of her face. Sakura stroked her neck length pink bob hair. She touched the swept bangs on the side to cover her large forehead. The pinkete grew fond of her hair in a second. It wasn't too short. There were layers. Her side bangs were perfectly waved across her forehead. And overall, her hair looked healthy with its glossy texture and bounce to it.

"Gorgeous." A male voice whispered in her ear. Sakura jolted to the side, away from the person, but a arm held her in place. She turned to meet cerulean eyes. Sakura smiled m

A kiss between the two was slow and short.

"Is this suppose to be my surprise?" The blonde asked with a smile never leaving his face. Sakura nodded. She paid the hair dresser and left with her boyfriend out the salon. They are holding hands as they were walking.

"I can't help it." He said.

"What? Help what?" Sakura leaned on his side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I can't stop staring at a sexy lady right next to me." He whispered huskily in her hair. His lips pressing against her hair that is covering her ear. Sakura felt tingles through her back.

No don't her cheeks are burning from his naughty comment. She tried to cover them by her scarf but the temperature reached all over her face.

"Se-sexy?!" She stuttered. He nodded his head.

"You look so hot with this new look." He nuzzled his nose on her neck. Sakura giggled.

"How did you find me? Was you stocking me?" Sakura pointed at him.

"Maybe?" He kissed her pointed finger. Sakura nudged him on the stomach by her elbow.

"Fine! I was walking by to buy ingredients and I saw a sexy woman in the salon with lovely pink hair. I couldn't stop myself. I just had to see who was this girl." He blushed while scratching his neck. Sakura rolled her green eyes.

"Smooth talk?"

"Only for you babe." He pulled her in for a sweet kiss. She pulls back to look in to his deep blue eyes. She's so close to him that she can count his long blonde lashes.

"Do you really like it?" She fluttered her eyes. Naruto bites his lips. He didn't dare leave a gap between them. How come the new look turned him on so much!? He hoped junior won't bud in and ruin their moment.

"No. I love it." He pecked her moist plumped lips.

"I'm glad."ms he said between his kisses. His hands roamed all over her back. He couldn't stop himself for some reason. In public view he thought he should stop now before something troublesome happens. But his desire to touch and feel her made him hot and feel good.

"Naru... Naru kun..." She moaned. Naruto stopped and immediately pulled away from her. Both gasped for oxygen and stared at each other hungrily.

"Woah." Sakura breathed out. Naruto could say the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. Sorry about some grammar. Ignore minor grammar Please. <strong>

**So what do you think? It's about time to send in Idate. What do you think about Hinata and Idate NOW!? Will HINATA find a way to talk to Menma about the magazine? Or break up? **

**Digging Haruno's due? What do you think about Naruto's new craving? Hormones kicking in. Should the two slow down or go along and let their heat control them? Until next chaps!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Gone For Good<strong>

* * *

><p>A surprising shout in the Hyuga house hold awaken the eldest daughter. The long indigo hair beaut rolled on her stomach. A pleasant stretch for the limbs ached for some odd reason. Maybe because it was too early in a Tuesday morning. And a sudden outburst surprise her.<p>

Hinata rubbed her eyes before getting up and walked closer to her closed room door. She opened it to see right in front of her a turtle.

"Hinata! That turtle's evil! Stay away from it!"

What to fudge? Hinata scratched her wild untamed hair. She looked like a troll doll. No one knows except her family about her crazy sleeping positions to cause her hair to be similar to a lion in the savanna.

While Hinata stared at her sister crazy, her father came in with a light stick. What is he planning to do with that? She asked herself.

He lighted it up and inched it closer to the turtle.

What!?

"Wait! Stop! What are you doing!?" The turtle is now in Hinata's hands. Hanabi ran in her room. Saving her self. Haishi looked bewildered at his little girl and the turtle in her hands.

"Put the turtle down." He demanded. Still, the lighter is flaming. Aiming at Hinata but mostly towards the turtle.

"Why!? What did the tur-turtle do?"

"He's a murderer!"

"What?" Her father pointed at his fish tank. The fish tank that contained piranhas. Well, it use to. She noticed a couple of days ago that the number of piranhas were dropping.

"Where's your fi-fish?"

"Ask your turtle."

Shit. No! She meant 'damn!'

For some reason, the turtle had this evil grin on its face. If that's possible. Hinata gently placed the turtle down and backed away from it.

"Where did this beast came from, Hinata? Hanabi said she got it from you." His brow arched. Hinata nibbled on her lip.

"Umm... A friend."

"Send it back. I don't want no evil turtle hunting this house." Back? Back to his house! Why did it have to lead to this!? Is he serious?

Hinata glanced at her father. And he's dead serious. Dead serious about driving far, far, far away to the country side and sit a small box with the turtle in it on the dirt side. He done that with their potty mouth bird. No one knows where the bird learned colorful words since it was in Hinata's room. She always come home and he says, 'Welcome back slut. Feed me food, bitch!' And her dad caged it and send it far, far, far away.

But seriously! Back to her... She doesn't even know what to call him. She didn't even tell him how she feels. Maybe it's time tell his jerk face off.

"O-okay." Her father handed her a box.

"Put him in there, wrap duck tape around it until you see no brown of the box, and deliver it to your friend." He turns around to walk away.

"But fa-" The glare on his face kept her quiet.

Shit. Shit. And more shit!

.

.

.

.

Naruto whipped a towel on the red head man who yelp from the sudden sting. The red head glared at him but the blonde was even more pissed off.

"If you're coming here to mope in my restaurant, then leave." He said grimly. Menma rolled his eyes and shifted to face his back towards his brother.

"Make me sushi and rice." Menma waved him off.

"Rude ass customer. This has been going too far! For six days you sit here until closing time! Are you begging for attention, then go outside and run around naked. I bet your fan will company you!" Naruto tugged his brother's shirt, yanking the man up on his feet. Menma jerked back, removing his blonde brother's hand off him.

"She's not talking to me." He said. Naruto looked at him in a confused way.

"Mom?"

"No."

"Gran gran?"

"...She's dead, idiot! And no! Hi-hin...Hinata. I tried calling her and texting her. She never answered or replied. I left hundreds of voice messages because I could stop thinking of her. I was lp thinking if she was caught in an accident or even...I can't man!" Menma stumbled forward in his brother's arms. He didn't know what kind of feeling it was inside of him. But it hurts. His chest felt so tight like metal rusty chain wrapped around him. Needles stabbing him through the back out the chest. And a large bolder rested upon his head causing gravity to weigh him down.

Naruto awkwardly patted his back.

"I'm working, y'know. I don't have time right now to be all mushy and stuff. I don't know what you should do but..." Naruto pulled Menma off him.

"Ask her face to face what's wrong. She might be busy or something. School could be interfering or her phone is broken."

"Ask the pink girl what's up with my girl!" Menma begged. Naruto frowned. He really didn't want to get Sakura involve in this. But it's possible that she knows about Menma's girlfriend odd behavior.

Naruto sighed.

"Fine."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Are you wearing make up?" Naruto lifted his brother's shades off his face. Menma smacked his hand.

"Duh! I couldn't sleep for nights that I have to use concealer on my raccoon face." Menma pulled out his phone to see his reflection. It's an actor thing. Naruto thought.

"Okay. Can you leave?"

"Not until you text her!"

"She's in school."

"I don't give a damn! My relationship depends on it!"

"Sound depress." Naruto mumbled.

"I am!" He cried. Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell. He jabbed his finger on the screen of his cell. Then put it back in his back pocket.

"There. Happy."

"Yes."

"Leave."

"I love you so much!" Menma hugged him.

"Ummm! You're loosing your character!"

"Love you boo!"

.

.

.

.

Sakura climbed the steps to the roof top. She opened the door to see a girl standing where the gate sits for safety. Sakura walked towards the girl. A breeze flew and the girls hair and skirt flapped in the air.

"Hinata, Naruto texted me about... Him." Sakura said. Hinata didn't fletched or turned around.

"I'm going to s-see him today." Sakura'so eyes widen. She lays a hand on the Hyuga's shoulder. She felt bad for the girl to discover her boyfriend inviting another chick in his house. The woman is the magazine shirt wasn't button all the way and her hair was wet like she finished taken a shower at his place. No doubt something happened between them.

"What are you going to do?"

"Of course, tell him to st-stay away from me-me." Hinata's lip trembled. She didn't even notice if it was her talking. Like someone else controlling her lips and limbs.

"You really want that." It didn't sound like a question to Hinata.

"I thought dat-dating an older male would be-be more pleasant because he's more exp-experience than a teen. But... I was lost in the lust of it..." Sakura blushed.

"H-Hinata!" Sakura gasped. Hinata finally turned her head. Eyeing the green eyed teen.

"It's tr-true."

"Whoa. I can't believe you're...I just can't even..."

"Don't hav-have sex until you feel like he's the right one."

"Hinata."

"Because right now... I feel like I've been used. My body feel dirt-dirty just thinking of him with another woman. It might be mo-more out there. Who kn-knows."

Sakura pulled the fragile girl in her arms. Hinata didn't cry at all. Her tear tank is literally on E. For four nights, plus mornings, in a row tears came down her face non stop. Now that she figured out what to do and leave her old habits behind, she finally sum up her conclusion.

"There's a lot of guys who makes the wrong choices. I guess he's the wrong guy that you picked." Sakura strokes Hinata's hair.

"Hahaha. I gues I'm bad at relationships the-then." Hinata giggled. Sakura looked the side.

.

.

.

.

Menma heard a knock on the door.

"I'm coming, Rin! Let me get ready real quick." He said to his manager. He jogged towards the door and opened it to see a box covered in duck tape in his face. He looked around to see his small girlfriend. A widen grin spread across his face.

He dipped down for a kiss. No plump lips pressed against his. Instead, her smooth cheek felt his lips. He smirked. Thinking she's playing hard to get. He moved to the side to let her in.

"What's with you no answering my texts and calls?" He shuts the door. Hinata set the box down on the coffe table.

"Your turtle in there." She pointed.

"What!? Why did you... THIS IS ANIMAL HARASSMENT!" He ripped the super tape and freed the turtle. He didn't move. He turned to his now blunt girlfriend. Do she even know how to care for animals?

"My father wasn't... Please to have a turtle." Hinata breathed in and out. She tried to not stutter while talking to him.

"Oh man. I guess I give it to someone else. Anyway!" He grabbed her by her waist and lead her towards the sofa. He sat down first and pulled her on his lap. Hinata immediately got out of his hold and sat next to him.

"What's wrong with you?" He noticed how shady she is. Hinata digs in her purse and pulled out a folded paper. She handed it to him without looking at his face.

He took the paper and unfold it. There's was a picture of...women wearing lingeries. He eyed Hinata.

"You want me to buy you bras and underwears?" Hinata grew impatient. She harshly grabbed the paper and turned it. He looked down to see Emi coming out his place. Damn it!

"Hinata, baby-"

"It's over."

"What?" He whispered.

"I don't like to feel used or be around someone who tre-treats me like... Crap."

"Hina-"

"Please delete my number. Clear me out of your life. Don't think of me when something reminds you of me. Find another to mess with because I'm not the one! I'm not the one to live to see my... Man act like this behind my back! I cried day and night! And it's not getting me anywhere! I'm done!"

She stood up. She stumped her way towards the door. Opened it to reveal the dark hair woman from the picture in the magazine page. She had a smile on her face as she saw Menma but soon the smile turned to a frown while looking down to see Hinata. The older woman ignored Hinata and l looked back at Menma.

"We have another photo shoot together!" She smiled. She walked in the room and pulled Menma up from his seat. She lead him to the door. Menma's eyes didn't stop staring at Hinata's. Menma shrugged Emi off him.

"This is-"

"No, please stop. Bye Mr. Uzumaki." She bows and left. Menma grabbed her arm as she turned. He pulled her in a hug. She didn't understand what she was doing. She didn't understand what she was doing to him.

"No! You can't-"

A red print on his face shuts him up. His grip around her loosen. Hinata moved away from him.

"Don't touch me." Her steps disappeared. Menma hanged his hand low. If she wanted this then he have to accept it. Menma is a fighter but... When it comes to Hinata when she's serious, of course he'll listen. She was dead serious. She looked like her father at the moment. Scary. He left out his room, leaving Emi.

The dark hair woman clenched her hand into a fist. She ran out Menma's dressing room. She passed everyone in the studio to find that one person. The room had some lights here and there but one light caught her eye.

The exit.

"Hey you!" She called. The girl with glassy lavender eyes turned. Emi stepped up to face the girl.

Hinata didn't know what this woman wants. She really wasn't in the mood to see her. Mainly she wants to beat the crap out of her but Hinata isn't a fight when it comes to stupid situations like this.

"Yes?" Hinata answered politely.

"Don't come back. I don't know how you came in here but I swear to kami that next time you lay a hand on him... I'll choke you to death." Her lips near Hinata's ear. Hinata jerks back with wide eyes.

"You're just a nobody. Who cares about a little girl like you? Menma don't give two shits about you. Could it be that he rejected you? Of course no one wants to have sex with a fat girl like you. Menma didn't think twice." She laughed. Hinata didn't have time to listen to her shit. Hinata blinked and turned away.

"Bitch! He don't want you. Never show your face again!" She sneered. Hinata kept on walking.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. Sorry about some grammar. Ignore minor grammar Please. <strong>

**Please review and comment. Any questions or thoughts **


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

* * *

><p><strong>A New Route<strong>

* * *

><p>After school, Sakura invited Tenten and Ino to her place. Hinata was also invited but the girl refuse to come. Saying that she have to stop by somewhere. So, Ino and Tenten waited for Sakura to bring in snacks and whatever.<p>

Sakura came in her room with bags of chips, dip jars, candy, bottles of soda and cups. Tenten greedily opened the bag and Ino dived in for the candy. Sakura sat next to them, pigging out with the chips and dip.

"I love your hair." Ino reached out and ran her fingers through Sakura's short hair. The text is more soft and the layers on her bob hair shows more volume on her hair. Sakura's short hair makes her look even more mature than before.

"Ino. You said that like a million times already." Sakura poured a cup of soda and took a sip. Ino grabbed her braided pony tail.

"Maybe I should chop mine off."

"Don't be stupid." Tenten said while munching on chips. Of course Ino wouldn't do the big chop. She wouldn't be the same with short hair. Maybe because Ino looks like a tomboy with short hair.

"You're right." Ino mumbled.

"Care to explain why you hanging out with Sai." Sakura pointed Ino out. Tenten can feel some tension in the room. Ino avoided Sakura's piercing green eyes. She then bit her lip and pulled off a smile. A smile that clearly says everything.

"He's the best boyfriend. Why should I explain to you?" Ino narrowed her eyes.

"There are rumors about him doing... You know what to girls." Sakura said it on a down low. Ino didn't breathe.

"I thought he was gay." Tenten jumped in. Ino burst out laughing.

"No! He's not!"

"So is this official?" Sakura's brow raised. Ino nodded. Of course it's not. Ino don't know what's a boyfriend. Ever since middle school, she had been boy hopping. Can't have a fateful relationship if her life depends on it.

"He's gay."

"Tenten, he's not."

"I don't like the way he walks."

"He walks normal."

"He walks like something is far up his ass. I'm telling you that he's gay." Tenten calmly said. Ino slowly grew mad. Sakura passed soda to them. They gladly took the cup and drink it.

"Believe what you want."

"I will." The room grew awkward. Sakura crawled over to her radio where her cd collection is stacked. She shuffled through the cd and found a good sound that the three will enjoy. She played on cd and went back with the group as the song played.

"Since Hinata isn't here, how's your boyfriend?" Ino nudged Tenten. Tenten'so face temperature rise. Her face turned red as fire. If that was possible.

"Oooh! Something juicy happened." Sakura scooted closer to the brunette. So did the Yamanaka girl. Cheesy smiles plastered on their faces. Tenten just wanted to bury herself in her grandfather's grave.

"Please tell us why your face is so red!" Tenten gulped the rest of her soda.

"Promise me that you won't mention what I'm about to say to you. If you do, I swear to load my two nerf guns and spray your asses." The girls nodded and entwined their pinks.

Why do the room feel much tighter than before? Tenten probably just loosing it or something. Her cheeks hurt more than smiling so hard. The redness on her face didn't disappeared or faded. She closed her eyes from all the stares she was getting. Too much attention. She coughed whatever that was stuck in her throat and opened her mouth to speak.

"I gave Neji a bj."

"You... You... How big is he?" Sakura was thrown off by Ino's question.

"That's crazy. What made you do it? Did he force you?" Sakura furrow her brows. Tenten smiled nervously.

"Actually... We're touché when ...we're alone." She said. The bun girl reached for the beg of chips and munch of the chip.

"Touché? Explain more!" The blonde fiend seemed interested in a nasty topic. Oddly, Sakura didn't mind it. She interested too. Her curiosity about the other world started since that hot make out with Naruto. She can still feel the tingles from their close distance and the taste from their lips. Sakura knew if she was feeling hot and Naruto wouldn't stop himself means that they both was feeling pretty heated.

"He comes over and we watch movies or sport games. My parents like shim and trust him so much that they don't mind him staying over when they're not present."

"Maybe that's what you think." Ino winked. Tenten pouted. Then she continued.

"Anyway. We always cover ourselves with a blanket. At first, it was plain cold in my house but my pops fixed the air vent, but it's still blew that cool air."

"That's when you sucked him!"

"No! While watching the game and stuff, we make out for a bit and..."

"And!?" Sakura pressured.

"He touches me inside my underwear. At first I didn't know what the hell what he was doing but he kept stroking me down there until I... I'm a horn dog!" Tenten covered her face. Ino laughed.

"How did it feel?" Sakura asked. Ino nudged the pink hair girl. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Good."

"Just good?"

"Sakura, you're still a baby. You wouldn't understand what guy's fingers could do to us, women. Did he ever finger you!?"

"Ino, the dude have permission to stick his hand in my bloomers!"

"What about your first time touching inside his bloomers."

"Neji wears briefs."

"She even know what he wears." Sakura whispered to Ino. Ino giggled.

"And... It was nasty at first. He was... Rock solid."

"You're making me hot." Ino fanned her face. Sakura moved away from her.

"He demonstrated and guide me through it." She explained how she jerked him off while he stroke her. The blonde and pinkette couldn't believe their ears. Tenten told them how Neji and herself performed the sixty nine a couple of times in her bedroom. Tenten getting more experienced by the second.

"Can I join in?" Ino asked.

"Eww. Don't you have a boyfriend?!"

"Joking! Joking!" Ino waved her arms defensively.

"So when do you think you two going to do the deed?"

"Who knows." Tenten slurped her drink soda after pouring more in a cup.

.

.

.

.

"Second place." Idate waved the medal and trophy. Hinata smiled.

"You di-did your best." She walked towards him. Idate clicked his tongue.

"No. Having first place means I did my best. Second place means I was trying." He zipped up his jacket. Hinata tugged her scarf closer to rosy nose.

The two walked out of the school area. The colorful bright sky slowly changed into dark night colors. The street lights came on under the teens. He offered to walk her home. She refused but he never up and walked right beside her. He just couldn't leave her alone in the night.

"How many years hav-have been running?"

"Six years."

"That's amazing." She clasped her hands close to her covered mouth. Idate blushed while scratching the back of his nervously.

"Oh stop it. Six years is just the beginning. Do you do anything? Like sports?"

"I use to play golf with my mother but she's in the hospital now." She frowned. Idate didn't mean to make her sad. He extend his arm and wrapped it around her small shoulder. Then pulled the surprise girl close to him.

"Sorry. It suddenly became cold." He blushed.

"O-Oh!" Her face turned beet red.

"Are you good at anything?"

"Like wh-what?"

"I don't know. You look like the type to be good at everything. Everything that's elegant." She heard him. Fog of smoke eased out from his mouth while talking. Winter is surely coming early.

"I'm a pianist."

"Really!?"

"Ye-yeah. My parents paid for every day lesson when I was four. I stopped ge-getting lessons when I was eleven because I'm... Advance."

"I want to hear you play."

She stopped walking and turned to him. She looked up at Idate's face. He was serious. Why is this memory suddenly coming up. Hinata shakes her head.

"Why not?" He leaned down to her face. She looked away blushing.

"A passion of music isn't heard by anyone." She said.

He opened his mouth to speak but something white floated in the air that caught his eyes. The small snow flake drifted in the air and landed on Hinata's cheek. He chuckled when she shivered from the icy feeling.

"Let's take you home." He didn't let go what she said. What she said made sense but still made him lost in it. He wished to ask her but she might fumble in her words and say something else to move on.

.

.

.

.

The announced speaker called out the plane number and a group of people with luggages stood up walking to the lady that collects plane tickets. After giving the lady the tickets and setting down in their seats, a vibration on the man's jacket interrupt his thoughts. He pulled it out and answered the phone.

"Yeah."

_"Where are you?"_

Of course his brother, Naruto.

"In the plane."

_"In the... What the fuck!? When were you going to tell me this!?"_

"Does it matter to you? I'm just going to have an interview and act in Suna."

_"Mmmm. Alright. Is your girlfriend alright about it?"_ He sounded worried. Wrong time to be all mushy and stuff. Wrong time to remind him about her. Wrong time to remember that she broke up with him.

"What girlfriend?" He said in a monotone voice.

"Please turn off every device and buckle up." The woman said as she checked the people seat belts in the plane.

"You heard her. I have to go."

_"Bu-" _Menma hanged up. The plane began to move. Seven minutes later, the plane is soaring in the air. Passing the trees, birds, and leveled up with the clouds. A tap on his hand pulled him out of whatever he was thinking off. Emi's cheesy face.

"Can't wait to go to Suna! Right Men kun!?" Emi squealed. He nodded and turned his head to stare at the window. Down at the land where he's leaving the past behind.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. Sorry about some grammar. Ignore minor grammar Please.<strong>

**Please review and comment. Any thoughts? About Hinata and Idate. **


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

* * *

><p><strong>What's Behind?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Ino lately."<p>

Sakura came in class a bit late. She sat next to Tenten in the black of the room. As Sakura was getting her notebook and pen out, Tenten shakes her head 'no'.

"Yeah. In classes and in the halls. Since last week, she became faded. She texted me last Thursday about homework and stuff. After that, no contact with her what so ever." Tenten whispered. The two eyed each other. Knowing that something is up with Ino. Ino never keep her distance between them. Maybe the Yamanaka beating her record to not brag about her long hair or how much guys she kissed.

"Maybe she's not feeling good." Sakura knew Ino better than that. If Ino was sick, she would be home instead of school.

"She wouldn't come to school then." Sakura mumbled. Sakura opened her text book and jotted down notes that were assigned for the beginning of class.

The teacher came around to check each student doing what they're suppose to do. He stopped to pick up a cell phone.

"Any one's cell phone. It's red." He lifted up like it was some prize money giveaway. Sakura checked her sweated pocket. She could of swore she left it in- A broken pocket.

"It's mine, sensei!" Sakura raised her hand. The teacher smiled softly and handed it to her. Just when the teacher turned his heels, Sakura's cell vibrated. She glanced down to see she received a text message from her mom about cleaning her room.

So turned down that it wasn't Ino.

.

.

.

.

"So cute." Hinata smiled to herself. She flipped the page of the book and was awe struck by another cute picture. She turned the page again.

"So adorable!" Her rosy cheeks burned her skin.

"What are you doing, onee chan?"

"Ahhckkkk!" Hinata jumped causing the book to fall off her lap. Hinata immediately picked it up and fixed her position. She raised her head up to see her sister and a boy. Both were carrying books.

"H-hey!" Hinata shyly waved to her little sister.

"Why the fuck are you blushing and talking to the book?" Hanabi walked towards her. Hinata hidden the book behind her.

"I'm freeloading here! Bu-Buzz off!" Hinata tried to seem more older. But the lack of still eyes and flushed face didn't help as much. Hanabi found it cute.

"Are you reading porn?" Hanabi smirked. No one couldn't beat Hinata's boil face. She looked like she'll blow up in a second.

"Good Kami and Kages! Heavens no!" Hinata didn't stuttered. Which surprised Hanabi. She had to blink her eyes a couple of times to see if she's not dreaming.

"The... Ra-rain Forest and ... Jungle Animals." The boy read something out loud. Hinata hugged the book to her chest. Hanabi high five him.

"No fair!" The violet hair teen pouted her lips.

"All fair in war."

"Where's the lo-love?"

"Muah!" Hanabi kissed the boy. He blushed.

"There!" Hanabi winked before pushing the boy. Hinata guessed it was the Konohamaru kid that Hanabi talked about from time to time. Wait...

"You're dating!?"

"Shhhhhhh!"

"... S-sorry..." Hinata said behind the palm of her hand.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Hinata!"

"I don't read books!" Hinata jumped a bit and lifted up her arms in a defense way. Tenten rubbed the back of her neck. She didn't expect that from Hinata. Especially a Hyuga.

"Ummm... Okay. Do you know where's Ino up to?" Tenten asked. Hinata blinked and thought about what just happened. Then she laughed it out. So slow of her.

"Silly me! And no, I don't know where she's at. Why?"

"Sakura and I pointed out how faded this girl has been since last week." Tenten crossed her arms. Hinata bites her lip thinking about Ino's weird habit.

"She probably with Sai. I remember her say-saying that they share many classes together. Ask him." She said. Tenten nodded and left. The next class she has is with Sai. Lucky her.

She stepped in class and scanned in the room for Sai. Far back near the windows, he sat on his desk. Tenten marched up to him. He ignored her presence and stared outside.

"Hey Sai." Tenten began. His eyes flickered on her. He fixed his slouching gesture and sat up straight. Then his poker face changed in a flash into a smile. Some creepy ass grin on his face that freaked out Tenten.

"Hello."

"How's Ino doing?" Tenten asked.

"She's fine. Why something happened to her?"

"Ummm. No nothing big. It's just that... The girls and I have not spoken to her for days and... We're worried."

"Oh."

"Have she spoken to you?"

"Of course, I'm her boyfriend."

"Hahhaha! Duh!" Tenten played it out with a laugh. She felt like something is up. Maybe Sai don't know about it but Ino is acting very strange.

"Can you tell Ino to text on of us, please." Tenten frowned her pouty face. Sai chuckled. He nodded his head.

"Sure."

"Thanks." She skipped around him and sat down on her desk.

Now all she and the girls have to do is wait for Ino. Wait for the blonde to come back out of her shell and blab that mouth of hers.

.

.

.

.

"You're dating him!?"

"He asked. I said yeah. He kissed me. I kissed back. So we are official." Hanabi said. Hinata gasped.

"You're... You're..."

"I'm not too young for nothing. Hyuga, I have to go to class." Hanabi stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hanabi turned around.

"You're growing up so fast." Hinata cried. Real tears came down her cheek. Hanabi looked around to see coast is clear. She didn't want to be seen with her crying sister

"Eww. Not in school. Please!"

"First your bosom grew, and then you had your period..." Hinata held Hanabi close to her chest. Hanabi's face grew red.

"Oh no. Shuddup! I'm leaving!" Hanabi struggled to escape her sister hold.

"Then marriage, next babies, later grandchildren."

"I'm calling daddy!"

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. Sorry about some grammar. Ignore minor grammar Please.<strong>

**Please review and comment. Sorry if I'm not flying out new chapters. I'm a senior in high school, and I must focus in college search and essays and stuff. Sorry. **

**Any thoughts? About Hanabi and Ino. Surprisingly Naruto and Menma not in this chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

* * *

><p><strong>What's In Front<strong>

* * *

><p>In the busy streets of Amega, Naruto was having some trouble driving on his jeep on the road. He really hates going through Amega to Konoha. All there is in this place is rain, rain, and more rain. Raining non stop.<p>

Naruto couldn't even see where he was going. The wipers didn't help as much when his view is still foggy. He wipes the window here and there but the window kept on fogging up.

"Fuck!" He cussed. He wished he had called in sick but the meeting was very important since it was about his business in the cooking industry.

He couldn't wait to go back on and soak in the warm bath tub of bubbles that smell like roses. And see his girlfriend. He didn't see Sakura about two days. She mentioned about tests and college searching. He wonder if he should call her to know what she's up to today.

He reached for his phone beside him as he yield and then stopped on the red light. He unlocked his cell to text Sakura. A horn beeped behind him and his foot suddenly slipped causing his foot to push the gas.

He glanced up to see and idiot running across the street when the light is green. The idiot was coming closer to his jeep. He begged to Kami that it's not one of his hungry fans. Like, who runs full speed in the rain. Especially in... Heels?

"Help! Someone help me!" It was a woman. Clearly she needed help. She was drench. The girl ran pass him to the other side. Naruto felt bad if he just ignore her and drive home. Naruto signed.

Curse his kind heart.

Naruto turned to the left and beeped the horn at the girl. This may look wrong. A crying drench girl running for her dear life being honked by a grown man. This is not weird at all.

The girl stopped and turned to see the dark jeep. Naruto rolled down the window. The girl walked to him. Her arms quivered ever so from the cold water drops that soaked her body like a drowning rat. Even her pale hair stucked to her neck and back was wet.

"Hello. I couldn't help to see you running in this weather. " Naruto said awkwardly. He could of sworn that she was crying. The girl nodded.

"Hop in and I take you home. I swear I won't cause you any harm." He said. The way she looked at him gave Naruto the hint that she trusted him. She came around the car after looking in a distance. She's running from someone, no doubt. Naruto thought.

As the girl seated herself in the warm jeep, Naruto drove off.

"Where do you live?"

"Ko-Konoha." She rubbed her hands across her shivering arms. Naruto'so eyes widen in surprise.

"Luck. I'm heading there too." He smiled. The girl next to him barely smiled. Her lips trembled like there's no tomorrow.

"Thanks." The girl gave him her gratitude. Naruto chuckled behind his hand. He glanced at the girl then back on the road. He wasn't sure if he was rude but he looked at her again to give his respect.

"No prob- What happened?" His cerulean eyes widen. He scanned the girl's pale skin that was covered in blue and purple bruises on her arms and face. Cuts and blood on her legs and stained her arm and cheek. The girl expected that the rain washed it away but it didn't.

"It-it's no big deal." The girl said.

"No big- I can't sit here bringing a injured girl back home! Should I take you to the-" she stopped him.

"No! I can deal with it!" The girl cried. She rubbed her eyes lazily. Already worn out from running. How far did she run? Who did she run from? Why is she beaten up? So many questions fluttered in Naruto's thoughts. Naruto couldn't stop worrying.

"How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen." She said. Just like his girlfriend.

"I want to do something for you. I feel useless." Naruto mumbled.

"This is enough." Her hushed voice whispered. The car grew silence. Only the rain drops were heard that punched the jeep. What a horrible day. When do things happen like this? Naruto wondered.

.

.

.

.

Knock at the door was heard. Menma stood up from his suite bed and opened the door. A short woman with dark hair smiled with his lips.

"Hey, Menma kun!"

"It's eleven. Should you be sleep?" His brow arched. The feminine hand gently laid on his white tank top, feeling his well toned chest.

"I can't sleep." She pouted her lips. She even fluttered her lashes at him. Trying to use all her feminine moves on him.

"Close your eyes and rest your head."

"Can I sleep with you then?" She traced her hand down on his abs. Walking her index and middle finger down to the stretchy part of his sweat pants. Menma moved back. She giggled.

"No."

"C'mon. We been acting and taking shots here for days and we didn't get no action yet. Why are you running away from me?" Her dark brows knitted close. Menma raked his hand on his red hair. He really don't want to discuss this.

"Leave. Please."

"Let's have sex."

"So forward. And no."

"You saw me naked when I was at your house." She stepped closer to press herself on to him.

"Okay. There's many other woman with body like yours."

"Why not do me here? I really need it. I want it. I want... You." She whispered. Her tongue moisten her lips.

"You so desperate."

"I really love you. Men kun, you don't know how much I want you. I would even carry you children and you being with me." She clawed his shirt. He hissed when he felt her filed nails pinching his skin.

"I don't fuck around."

"That's why we should be together." Menma ripped her hands off him. He moved closer to her face. She can smell the mint flavor in his mouth breathe on her. She grew hot inside.

"I have someone else. Night." He shoved her away and slammed the door. Emi stumbled back a few steps. Anger took over the woman. She banged on the door.

"Is this about that chick? She's over you Men kun! She don't deserve you! You're better than her! You have money, the looks, the fame, and..."

The door opened. She stopped her shouting and pounding. The grim look on his face dropped all of her anger toward the misterous woman from before. Emi never felt terrified before. The look on his face caused her legs to shake.

A harsh pulled by her jaw opened her eyes in a horrified way. The voice was dead and strong. His voice that is. So quiet for others but not to her. His lips spoke of dark word in her ear. His hold on her jaw could of cracked her bones in a second. She tight grip made her cry and the hurtful words shut her silence cries up.

Menma pulled back and released the woman. He shut the door once again. Emi crashed down to the floor.

"Why-Why would you say that... Me-Men kun?" She cried to herself on the floor.

.

.

.

.

"You shouldn't have done this." The girl said for the twentieth time. Naruto placed the plate of well done salmon and rice down in front of the girl. Her light blue eyes grew big. She glanced up at him. Naruto done so much for her today that she wish to repay him back.

"I know, I know. But I'm too nice to let a kid end up this way. As an adult I have to play my role." He said proudly. The girl giggle.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Twenty two."

"You look twenty."

"I get that a lot. I thing my face cream for the night worked." Naruto mushed his face. The blonde giggled at his adorable character. She glanced down at the sweater he lend to her. She snuggled herself in it.

"You can keep it for now."

"Oh no! I can't! You're too... Generous." She blushed whilst playing in the hems of her now dried shirk.

"I know. Eat up so you can be all warm and full." He rubbed his belly. The blonde girl laughed again.

"By the way, what's your name?" Naruto poured her a glass of water.

"Ino."

"I'm Naruto." He handed the glass to her. She took it. Their hands roughed and she clumsily dropped it. But he caught it in time.

"Butterfingers." He called her. She rolled her eyes with a shy smile on her face.

Later on, the two stopped at the front of her place. Ino turned around to thank him.

"Thank you for letting me use your bathroom, feeding me, and taking me home." Ino said.

"You're welcome." Ino blushed more. She opened the door but glanced down.

"When do I-"

"Till we meet next time. I wouldn't want you to get cold at night. It's pretty big." He winked.

"Do you do this a lot?" He whined.

"Nooo! I was just-Go home!" He pouted. She laughed.

"Don't run off in the streets again!"

"That's all in the past!" She shouted back as she made it in her door steps. He waved as he drove away. Ino was so thankful that he let her use his bathroom. Get her the time to freshen up and apply some make up. She entered her house. Thank Kami that she folks are asleep. She went in her room to see her cell phone on the charger. It was flashing its bright light.

She picked it up to see she had a text message.

_Sai: _

_Don't do half ass jobs or I get seriously rough on you :)_

She threw her phone back on her bed.

"Fuck you, Sai." She hissed. She wished to burry the guy alive. She never knew how outrage a guy can be. She never thought Sai would touch her like that. And call her names that strikes her in the heart. And use his hands in a violently matter.

But the Naruto... That man. He treated her with respect, care, and understanding. He wasn't care to Sai. Naruto was like an angel from the sky when he picked her up from Amega. The reason why she was there because no one knew the couple there. Ino and Sai always screw around in the hotels there. At first, it was their little thing for privacy. Lately it turned more abusive and a scare some place. He threaten her to come back and she listen. She was weak.

But somehow, Naruto made her realize. And strong. She didn't need Sai. Sai is a nobody. He didn't care about her. She can care less about him too. Sakura and the girls were right. Ino didn't open her eyes wide enough to see what kind of guys are out there.

And Ino want someone that is...

She took off her clothes and put on shorts and a cami. Lastly Naruto's pale orange sweater. She curled up on her bed. Shutting her eyes drifting off to sleep. Already dreaming about the prince like man that saved her from the storm. She nuzzled the sweated some more, breathing in his honey scent.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. Sorry about some grammar. Ignore minor grammar Please.<strong>

**Please review and comment. ****Any thoughts about this chapter!?**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

* * *

><p><strong>Big Change<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata came around the island table and opened the fridge. All of her hopes came crashing down. She moved the orange juice and can of pines away to see nothing. She glanced at the lower shelf of the fridge and saw nothing but yogurt, fruit cups, and other crap. Where's the milk, for Pete's sakes!? Hinata got frustrated. She took the yogurt and shuts the door.<p>

She pulled a draw of spoons, forks, and knives out. Taking a spoon that pleases her and sat next to her sick sister.

"We're sick buddies!" Hinata cheered, pulling her sister close to her large chest. Not caring about Hanabi's breathing. Hanabi glared at her. This was all Hinata fault. First her daddy caught the cold then Hinata had to be generous to get him back on his feet. He fought the cool and passed it to Hinata. Hinata so careless when she sick. She would sneeze here and there and touch stuff. She wouldn't sit down for nothing. She always on the go.

One day, Hanabi left her keys home. Hinata opened the door for her since she beat her home. And when Hanabi came to be face to face to Hinata, Hinata suddenly sneezed on her face. That's when Hanabi caught it. Hanabi nearly gave Hinata unconsciousness when she body slammed her on the floor. Hinata apologized so many times but it didn't cure the cool.

"Fuck you." Hanabi shoved her off. Hinata whacked the brunette's head. She hissed in the sudden pain.

"Language!" Hinata warned.

"Don't touch me! You're disgust me! You've sneezed all over your hands and dear to touch me! How dare you!" Hanabi moved far away from Hinata. Hinata pouted cutely.

"That hurts so much!" She pointed between her chest. Hanabi flipped the bird.

"Hanabi! I'm telling daddy!"

"Don't forget to tell him that you sneezed in the orange." Hinata gasped. What nerve her sister can pull. She stood up with her yogurt and spoon.

"I'll be up stairs crying!" She sniffed.

"Burn the yogurt and spoon with you're done using it!"

"So mean! I'm calling daddy for real!" She sounded like a little kid. But Hinata didn't care one bit. She ran up stairs and called her father. Knowing that he's busy, he would pick up the phone if it's his kids.

"Yes, Hinata? You know I'm busy." He said.

"Hanabi being mean to me." She whined.

"Drink some tea to fix that high pitch voice of yours. And we'll talk." He hung up. Even her pops! Was her voice that high. No! It can't be. She's the shy girl. The shiest female in class with the voice of a mouse. No one could hear her if she scream 'rape'.

"Hanabi!" Hinata called. Hanabi would defiantly not hear her small voice.

"Shut the fuck up!" She heard! Why is Hanabi talking such advantage that their home alone!? That nasty language shouldn't be used.

"Stop cussing!" Hinata yelled.

"You sound like a man! Shut up and rest!"

"I-I do!?" She covered her mouth with her hands. Hinata felt so embarrassed. She ran back to the room and shuts the door.

.

.

.

.

"Second day. The Hyuga is sick." Tenten said whilst scrolling down on her touched smart phone.

"Really? Poor Hinata." Sakura pouted her lips. She really missed Hinata. They didn't talk as offend. Pretty much, Hinata didn't talk to them for a while. If so, she wouldn't fumble in her words and such. She grew out of her habit really quickly.

"Neji told me that her sister is sick too."

"They're twinning now." Sakura cracked a smile. Tenten laughed.

"Hey guys." The girls turned around to see a bright face Yamanaka.

"Well, well, well. Look it is? That hoe from down town." Tenten smirked. Ino pulled one of Tenten's buns out and sat next to Sakura. Tenten yelled about messing her hair and stuff. But Ino didn't pay her no mind.

"What happened to you, Pig?"

"Shit happened, Forehead. I would love to tell you girls but I don't want to bring up the pass." Ino smiled sadly. Sakura understood. She nodded.

"How's you and Sai?" Tenten said. Not looking at the girls but full on attention on her hair.

No one noticed Ino's stoic face in anger but Sakura. Sakura guessed that Ino was acting up because of Sai. Ino brushed the thoughts of Sai. He was no longer her problem or business. She flipped her pony tail to the side.

"He's long gone."

"Ooo! Someone had a fight?" Tenten budded in, gasping the room.

"Ehh... You can say that. But girls... I've met this goregous man two days ago. He was so hot and... Nice. Very generous." Ino smiled to herself. She twirled her blonde locks around her index finger. Sakura and Tenten glanced at each other with grinning faces. They scoot their chairs closer towards the blonde.

"A man? Ino, I thought men were out of your league." Sakura arched her brows and purse her lips. Ino shoved the pinkette kissy face.

"I know. I know. But I looked at this way. We're going to college next year. So why not pick up on college guys. You feel me." Ino bounced her brows.

"He's in college?"

"I'm guessing. He let me borrow one of his college sweater when he dropped me off home." Ino squealed. Her face redden like it's going to blow some steams. Sakura rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe this.

"So you two did it?" Tenten pat her fixed bun lightly. Ino gasped.

"No! Never! He means too much to me to lay in bed him. Which I wouldn't mind." Ino shrugged. Tenten nudged her with her elbow.

"Naughty friends I have." Sakura said.

"Hey, older men are more experience."

"Yeah."

"He was so handsome. I swear he made the best salmon and rice in the world." Ino shuts her eyes. Tasting the food from two days ago in her mouth. She can even smell it.

"He can cook? That's rare to find." Tenten looked so surprised. Sakura blew on her side bangs on her face. She smiled to herself. Mainly thinking of her chef boyfriend. How lucky is she?!

"Yes! He made my day, best believe!" Ino hugged herself.

"How old is he?"

"He said twenty two."

"What if he's sixy years old looking young? You like old man." Tenten pointed her accusing finger while laughing. Ino pouted.

"No he's not! I swear!"

"What's his name?" Sakura asked. Ino placed her finger between her lips.

"That's for me to know and you two to not know."

"Ooo. Mysterious." Tenten whispered. The girls laughed. Behind Sakura's laugh, she grew curious about this mysterious guy for some reason. She doesn't know why but she really want to see who changed Ino. Ino is not wearing her skirt higher than usually or unbutton three buttons of her school uniform shirt to show off her cleavage. Ino must be serious with this guy.

"Are you two going to meet again?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know. But I must return the sweater to him. I hope to see him again."

"What college does the sweater say?"

"Suna college. He said he's from Konoha but he went to that college. I wonder why?" Ino tapped her puckered lips in thought. Sakura glanced at the window.

Naruto went to Suna college to get away from his brother fandom of twinning and comparing them. Naruto even lived there for awhile to get away from Menma's fans and cameras. He didn't want to live behind his brother. Being his shadow and all. So Naruto created his own business.

.

.

.

.

"Ne..."

"N..."

"Onee chan!"

_Whack!_

"Ow!" Hinata shot up with her hand on her head. She looked at what look like blurry version of her sister. She grabbed her glasses to see Hanabi.

"I'm going to the store."

"Why?"

"I need some air." Hinata nodded. She stood up and wobbled to her closet.

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to the store, right?" She glanced at Hanabi innocently.

"No! I'm going. You're staying! Have you lost your hearing too?" Hanabi leaned on on leg and put her hands on her hip. Hinata whimpered when she crawled back in bed.

"Leave me alone."

"I getting you some cough drops. Your voice is so high."

"No it's not!"

"No it's not!" Hanabi mimicked her. Hinata cried under her blanket. Hanabi laughed while leaving her sister's room and shutting the door close. The time ticked and the front door slammed shut.

Hinata sighed.

_Ring! Ring!_

Hinata slided her hand across the bed feeling around for her phone. No use. She sat up to see her phone is on her wall self. She picked it up. Not reading the caller ID.

"Mushi~" She said.

"Hinata." She nearly dropped the phone. She clumsily sat down on the bed and then calmed her beating heart.

"What!"

"Ow! Why the hell-You're sick? No doubt." He smirked. Hinata threated him that she'll hang up.

"Okay. Okay. I just want to say that I'm happy you picked up your phone." He said huskily. Hinata sighs.

"Is that all?"

"Harsh. Your birthday coming up."

"I know that." She tried to sound more strong.

"I know that things got bad but I want to tell you everything. Everything about the magazine. You don't know what's behind that picture, what so ever."

"I don't need to know because I'm just a normal school girl carrying my day as a single person." She literally dropped the boulder on his head. Menma cleared his throat.

"Hina, just know that I will always love you."

"Bye, Uzamaki." She said as she hung up on him. Something deep inside of her made her scared. Her body temperature dropped below zero degrees. She barely blink on bit. Maybe because of her up coming birthday. Or that Menma would come up with anything to surprise her. She believes that their relationship is just a joke. He's a freaking grown man. And famous. He can do whatever he's please to do.

"I need some yogurt." She looked for her forgotten yogurt and found it on the lamp table beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. Sorry about some grammar. Ignore minor grammar Please.<strong>

**Please review and comment. **

**Sorry if I'm flying out random new chapters here and there. I'm a senior in high school, and I must focus in college search and essays and stuff. Sorry if I'm post new chapters out of nowhere and wrongly. Thanks for letting me know what things I did wrong like editting and such.**

**Anyway... Ooo! Looks like Ino have a secret of her own!**

**Last chapter until next the end of the week. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

* * *

><p><strong>Big Surprise<strong>

* * *

><p>"So boooorrreeeddd!" Menma groaned.<p>

He finally came back home from his trip to take some action scene shots and picture of the new movie that is coming out. Menma hated it there. Emi ruin his time away from thinking of a certain Hyuga. She kept throwing herself to him, begging him to be with her and bang her brains out. He literally had to spit out hurtful words that he never imagined himself would say to someone. Especially to women. He didn't mean to cause tears in Emi's eyes but the woman pulled some strings and he lost control of his mouth. All he wanted was for her to stop bothering him and shut up.

He was happy to be back home in his comfy bed. He can finally relax and be to himself. However, deep down he felt lonely. Not as much though. But at the moment, every time he looks beside him, seeing that empty space. Very hollow, cold, and spacious. Ever since he was a kid, he always need someone o sleep beside him. Whether it was Naruto or his mother and father. Now he's a grown man, he needed his woman next to him. Oh, how he misses her.

After Hinata hanged up on him, he said to himself that he'll call her on the next day or even text her. But his thought betrayed him and fingers won't move. He never before was a lovesick fool. He casuals rolls over his bed and sighs out really loud.

Maybe sleep will help him.

Menma shuts his eyes and snuggled on his pillow like a child. Grown ups still hug pillows. And dreams about fantasies. And his fantasy is to be with her right now. All he really wants is to see her lavender eyes and flushed face.

.

.

.

.

"When is it?"

"This Friday! I swear this will be the best game! I've been practicing almost everyday. I also sacrifice my weekends for this game!" Sakura smiled causing her cheeks to sting. Naruto chuckled. He finished drying the plate and stacked it on top of the rest of the plates in the cabinet.

"I hope your team win this ti-Oof!" He looked down to see a fuzz of pink. Sakura snuggled her face in his chest. Naruto smiled softly as he petted her pink locks.

"I want you to come." She mumbled in his shirt. Naruto bites his lip. Sakura asked him the same question ever time there's a game coming up. And Naruto refuses to come. Maily because he had work on that day or the week of it. But now, he's on vacation for a week and her basketball is on the same week.

"Sak-" She looks up with shimmer of sparkles in her jade eyes. Naruto dropped his guard when he saw Sakura's lip trembled. Naruto held her face between his palms. He leaned forward to her face.

"Strawberry chan..." He said between their short but slow kiss. Sakura flutters her eyes close while tasting all over his mouth. Naruto's hand drifted south to her waist. His thumb rubbed her cloth waist in circular motion. Sakura giggled in between their kiss. She pulled away laughing.

"That tickles!" She squealed when Naruto devour her with wet kisses all over her throat.

"Taste so good." He moaned. He held her tight around his arms to keep her still for some kisses. Sakua pushed his face, not to harshly, away from her face. His kisses were getting to sloppy.

"Is this a yes!" He stopped kissing her and stared at her. The tension in the room felt a bit heavy. Sakura wiggled out of his grip feeling uncomfortable about his silent and blank face. Naruto looked to the side.

"I'll think about it." He said to her. Shyly Sakura hugged him again. He laid his chin on the crown of her head. He does not know how badly she wants him to come to the game. It means a lot to her. He knows all of her faces except for her game face. She would like to show him how good she could play. She wanted to see what face he makes when she wins. She don't care if she loses. All that matters is his presence.

"Let's watch some T.V." He pulled her arm, leading her to the living room. He laid his body down on the couch first, then settle her small body on top of him. She rest her on his chest. The T.V switched on and the two watched a movie. Naruto secretly thought about his older brother. Is he back with Sakura's friend? Maybe?

"Hey."

"What?" Sakura bend her head back to see only his lips and jaw moving.

"Is your friend back with Menma?"

"Why?"

"I didn't talk to Menma for awhile since he was busy working on his new movie."

"Oh. I don't think so." She thought about her quiet friend. Matter in fact, Hinata didn't say anything about Menma or getting back in her relationship. She came back to school like a fresh shoe from a box. The girl hardly stuttered and fidget with her finger tips. HInata became more like a princess. Before, she was that shy girl that everyone is scared to talk to because they might break her like glass. Now, sixty four percent population of boys are talking to Hinata.

Ino, Tenten and Sakura were curious about the Hyuga sudden change. Tenten asked Neji about Hinata, and Neji just said 'she was still sick'. They didn't know what he meant about that. She looks perfectly fine. Talks softly like normally. She can't be sick. Maybe he's right. She somehow grew a guy radar in her skull. Everywhere she goes, a guy comes up to her. Why is that?!

"Something wrong? You're tense." Naruto rubbed her back. Sakura cleared her throat. She moved her upper body up to look at Naruto in the eyes.

"Do you think your brother deserve her?" Naruto fixed his eyes away from the T.V screen to Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Do you?"

"I asked first." She pinched his cheek. He smirked.

"Alright! Alright! Alright!" He paused for a moment to think of what to say. He shift her and his body side ways so they were laying on their side. If anyone were there, they would admit that Naruto and the couch is trapping Sakura's little close that their foreheads pressed together and the two can easily hear each other soothing breathing. He brushed her bangs off her face to see her eyes and thick lashes.

"Menma always talked about her and stuff. I think he really likes her."

"Did he dated someone else before her?"

"I guess. Ask him, not me."

"What about you?" Sakura raked her nails on his chest. Naruto groaned.

"H-Huh?"

"Did you dated someone before me?" Sakura raised her brows.

"Sak-Sakura chan! You're clawing me!"

"Who was she? Were there more?" Sakura pinched his shoulder flesh.

"Oww! Strawberry! I only dated in high school!" Naruto admitted.

"Only in high school?" Naruto felt her hand creep downward and slipped its way in his tank top. Naruto turned tensed. Sakura rubbed circles around his chest.

"Only is high school, bae." The sound of his voice slurred as he pulled her in a kiss. Sakura shyly opening her mouth, his tongue gladly went in lapping her tongue.

Naruto shifted and position himself above her. The two lost in their kissing moment that their hands roamed around each other body. Sakura moaned here and there. She tried to pull away when it gradually became intense but Naruto pulled her back and kiss her more. His hips slowly jerks forward between her legs.

That's when Sakura opened her eyes. She pushed Naruto.

"What?" His expression showed concern.

"N-Nothing!" She covered her flushed face in her hands. She couldn't look up at Naruto. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. Sweat covered her hands.

What was that all about? What poked her? Is he...

"Are you sure?" Naruto said. Sakura nodded her head.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata chan!" Hinata whipped her head around to see who's calling her. She turned around to see Idate's friends. Omoi and Darui. They both go to another high school but from the Cloud district. Idate and Hinata was study and Idate invited his friends to study and hang out since they were around Konoha.

"Hey Hinata." Omoi greeted her first. Then Darui.

"Sup, Hina."

"H-Hey." She nervously looked at the guys.

"What you're doing out in the busy streets?" She lifted two bags up in her hands.

"Sho-Shopping."

"For what?" Hinata's face boiled red. How can any girl tell a guy or guys that she had brought panties and bras for her sister? That'll be embarrassing.

"Maybe study books for Idate." One whispered. Hinata pouted her cheeks.

"No! It's nothing like that." She yelled.

"Woah there princess!" They gestured their hand in defense.

"Just teasing. Anyway, are you going to the girls basketball game? We are!" Omoi pointed at himself and his buddy. Hinata nodded her head.

"I'll see you two there." A gentle smile placed on her face.

"Alright!" Darui fist pumped.

"You have to sit with us and Idate."

"I promised to come with my friends." Hinata thought of Ino and Tenten.

"Awww! Really." Darui face palmed his face.

"We'll sit behind you then." Omoi suggested.

"S-sure."

"Well, we see you later. We have to get going."

"Ja!" They waved.

"Bye!" Hinata waved back and turned her heels.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. <strong>

**Please review and comment.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

* * *

><p><strong>It's Him!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, little girl! Would you like a turtle?" A turtle came towards her face. She looked over to see the red headed man oddly. She felt uncomfortable so she took a step back from the man and his turtle. Her mother told her not to talk to strangers. Especially the ones that wear leather jackets and sunglasses which Menma was wearing.<p>

"I-I don't mister. Sorry." She told him. Menma shoved the turtle to her face. The little girl felt disgusted. The turtle is ugly and looks... Evil. The girl nearly cried in tears.

"Please. I can't take care of him no more." Menma begged. The girl shook her head 'no'. Suddenly, Menma's face met the floor. An aching pain hammered behind his skull as if a woodpecker was the cause of it. Menma struggled to get up but his face planted itself back on the dirty ground. He peaked up to see a brunette teen. The teen pressed her heel on to his head to keep him still.

"You old pervert! How dare you attack an innocent child!" The girl kicked his cheek. Menma was impressed by the strong kick that lifted his whole body up in the air. He tumbled away, coughing out whatever nasty taste of metal in his mouth.

The teen girl turned to the child and told her to run along. The small child gladly took off, leaving Menma, the twenty two year old, get beat up by some runt. Menma wiped his mouth. One of the shade of his glasses broke off. He threw it away since it's no use of it.

A punch came flying to his way. Luckily he dodged that hit. Or else he be laying in the hospital bed or lay on his coffin. Those were some powerful kicks and punches.

"Now your littering! That's sick!" The girl glared at him. Some odd feeling hits Menma. Literally smacked him on the face. He stared hard at the girl. Her body was tiny. Her hair cut short into a bob. It's not her appearance. No, no. That have nothing to do with what he's thinking. However, her eyes is what pulled his heart strings. Then again, her anger expression is very similar to... Hinata?!

Menma dusted himself off before saying something. The girl held her ground, tighten her hands into a fist. She can really put up a fight.

"I don't fight girls." Menma lifted his hands in defensive. Who would fight someone that look similar to their ex? Especially if they're a women.

The girl reduce her anger and slowly looked deeply into his appearance. A gasped left her lips.

"YOU'RE MENM-" Before she could of finish saying his name, Menma flew to her, covering her mouth. he looked around the park for coast is clear. Hardly no one heard her. Pretty much ignored her.

"Shhh! Don't shout it! Are you crazy!?" Menma plotted his hat on top of his head to cover his red hair. Just by the minute, the girl turned in to a complete different person. Sparkles glimmered in her clear pearl eyes. Like some cute fan girl amazed by some hot celebrity.

"I can't believe it's you in the flesh! OMG! OMG! OMG! My father is a huge fan of your movies! But I'm your number one! Can we take a picture together!? I have to brag to my dad about this!" Her high voice almost made the man deaf. Menma fingered his ear. No doubt a head ache will be pounding his head for a week. The girl just kept on talking and talking.

Then...

"OMG! I'm so sorry about the kicking and punching! I didn't know it was you! I honestly don't do such a thing, but the girl looked scared and-and-" Menma placed his hand over her mouth. The girl blushed. Only because he touched her lips with his own hands. He clearly have a good view of her eyes. Hinata's isn't as gray and white as hers. But there's no mistake that their faces are similar.

"It's my fault. I guess I was pretty much being a creeper trying to give away a turtle." He pulled out the turtle from his pocket. The girl immediately stumbled back in horror. Menma cocked his head to the side.

"Wh-What the hell! That's the evil turtle!" She claimed. Menma and the turtle glanced at each other. Did she met the turtle before him? How did she meet this turtle? Maybe she's paranoid by some other turtle. She can't be related to Hinata. She can't be Hinata's sister that begged Hinata to have the turtle for herself. It can't be.

"Ummm... No it's not. It's harmless and...cute." He smiled. The brunette didn't buy him at all.

"Where did you get that turtle from?" She asked him.

"From a friend."

.

.

.

.

"Ino, who are you staring at?" Tenten whispered. Ino placed her book down and pointed across the room. Tenten leaned to the side to see Idate and Hinata talking to one and the other while doing work. Tenten made an O shape lips.

"I heard that Idate asked Hinata out." Ino whispered.

"They're dating!?" Tenten nearly screamed. Ino shushed her before the teacher punish them.

"I guess. It's just a rumor." Ino said. Hinata and Idate are inseparable. Everyone in school would see them together talking about Kami knows what. Sometimes they would walk down the halls shoulder to shoulder. Then Idate would lean close to her face while talking and she would blush as she turns her face away. Hinata still gets embarrass at times. That blush is going nowhere.

"Tomorrows the game." Tenten said.

"You're playing?"

Tenten groaned. For two weeks, Tenten didn't feel like herself. Even coach Anko noticed her changes. Tenten seemed dazed out in games lately. She says she feels nauseous when ever she is dribbling. Her body sways left to right. Then she collapse on the gym floor. The nurse thought Tenten was catching a fever. The school tried to send her back home time from time but Tenten refuses to miss classes and hand in late work.

Ino and Sakura asked her what was up. But the brunette tells them nothing or change the subject. Coach Anko asked Sakura and got nothing from her. So Anko decided to put Tenten on the bench temporarily until she feels better.

"Nah. The coach is being an asshole. She never do this to me until now."

"She have a point." Tenten pounded the table which caused the blonde to jump. Tenten glared at her friend.

"What do you mean!"

"Ten, you haven't been yourself lately."

"Myself. I'm perfectly fine!"

"Ten, lower your voice." Ino gestured her hand to easy the brunette anger. Tenten sighs. Almost everyone stared at the girl. Tenten ignored them. Even Hinata and Idate stared at her. Everyone would of guessed it to be Ino shouting out how excited she was or gossip about what she had brought from the mall. But no. This time it was Tenten. She barely shout about how she feels.

"Gomen." Tenten laid her head on the desk, feeling sick all over again. She wouldn't tell no one about it.

.

.

.

.

"You're skipping school?" Menma raised his brow. The girl, name Hanabi, nodded her head. Menma slurped his drink.

"That's terrible. Wouldn't your parents get mad or something." Hanabi shrugged her shoulders.

"If you're the top three in class then no parents should care about their child whereabouts."

"I wished I had your parents." He smirked. Hanabi giggled.

Earlier, the two walked through the park. Talking about what they do and stuff. Hanabi was glad to meet him. If her boyfriend saw her, he would of killed her. She doesn't mind. She wouldn't miss this chance to meet the best actor in Konoha. While walking through the park, Menma placed the turtle down to tie his shoes. When he finished tying them, he saw the little devil swimming across the freezing lake.

Hanabi secretly prayed for that turtle to die in peace.

Now, the two are eating at a small tea place. Menma offered to pay and Hanabi accepted his offer. In person, he's very handsome. His cerulean eyes twinkled when the gets embarrassed or when he's dying of laughter. His smile is what set a charming aura around him. Literally, flowers blossom behind him when he looks at her in a sexy way. In her world. She would love to call this a date. But she have someone else that she likes dearly. She wouldn't betray Konohamaru. Only for this day though.

"Trust me. You wouldn't want a father that ask you about school everyday."

"Huh? Isn't that nromal?" Menma bite his bangle.

"Well, to my father that means I have to tell him my grades information and what test is coming up so he can observe me while I'm busy doing homework. Plus, he sits next to me for four hours when I'm studying." Hanabi pouted her lips. Menma chuckled.

"Never mind then." He said. He looks away. Stared at the window view of random people walking in the streets.

"Can I ask you something?" Menma didn't eye her.

"Sure." She nodded.

"If a girl misunderstood her boyfriend and breaks up with him because of it, what should the guy do to fix their relationship." Hanabi blushed from the thought. A grown man asking a kid for advice. Hanabi fidget with her thumbs. Why is she suddenly nervous? She shook her head.

"Umm... If apologizing doesn't work then... try to give her a sweet present and explain to whatever misunderstood situation to her. She might feel embarrass about the break up so try to comfort her in a way." Hanabi's clear eyes glanced at his blue ones.

"Li-like a hug?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded. Seems to her that he having some of his own problems.

"Well, her birthday is in a few days. What do girls like for an apology present?" Menma tugged his red bangs under his hat.

"If it was me, I would like something sweet. Like a cupcake and a teddy bear." She smiled. Menma nodded. He knows what Hinata's favorites.

"Anything else."

"Take her somewhere romantic." His bedroom came in thought. He pushed the thought away. She would hate him. She already felt like their relationship is based on sex. No way Menma is doing that. Guess he have to try to hold his friend in his pants and depend on cold showers for some time.

"Romantic..."

.

.

.

.

"Hinata."

"Yes." Hinata turned around to see Sakura.

"I invited Naruto to come see me play in the game." Hinata blinked. Why is she telling her this.

"He's bringing along Menma."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me.<strong>

**Please review and fave.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

* * *

><p><strong>It's Her.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Men-Menma is..." Hinata couldn't believe what she just heard. Slowly, her hand covered her gasping mouth. Her pearl like eyes were wide as a deer caught in headlights. Her mind went in every direction of questions with no reasonable solutions to get away from him. Why it have to be that day? Her father wouldn't let her miss school on that day. Especially when the girls always watch each other games for support.<p>

She glanced at Sakura with worry eyes. Sakura furrowed her lips.

"Hi-Hinata. I know this sound crazy but-"

"Don't say no more. Please." Sakura felt bad. No. The word that describe what she is feeling is a bit of disappointed. She thought Hinata would be happy a little. It had been days, weeks going to two months. Then the Hyuga girl walked away. She didn't want to hear anymore. His face kept popping up in her head. She don't know why.

Sakura sighed. She turned her heels to walk the other way and bumped into something solid. She rubbed her nose, hoping that it is not pink. She looked up to see Idate.

"Who is this Menma guy?" Sakura narrowed her eyes. He took her wrist in his hands with a slight grip.

"Is he the one that hurted Hinata?"

"Idate, if you don't let go I'll scream like a bitch for help." She glared at him. Idate unhanded her and took a step back. The slight angry look in her dark eyes didn't change one bit or even look away. Like his eyes shooting bullets or darts through Sakura's head. This made Sakura feel uncomfortable.

"You better keep her away from him. He's trouble for her."

"Hinata have her own rights to do what she please." The bang against the lockers scared Sakura.

"Haruno! Don't you understand! Can you see that Hinata can't make the right choices." Sakura scrunches her noses. What do this kid know about Hinata? Sakura knows Hinata since grade one. Sharing romantic books is what started their friendship. But how is this guy going to tell Sakura off?

"I'm no babysitter for none of my friends. I'll be there for support but I won't tell them what they should do if they like it or not."

"This isn't about babysitting... Ughh. You just..." He stomped away with steam coming out of his ears. Sakura carried on where she needs to go. She can't believe Idate suddenly coming up to her like that. He just met Hinata. Ino is right that he have a crush on Hinata but she didn't know it was something strong.

.

.

.

"Your girlfriend told you to tell me to butt out." Menma said over the phone.

"Ummm. Yeah."

Menma wish to throw his phone at the pinkette. Who do she think she is to tell Menma that? He's a grown ass fucking man for crying out loud! And the grown man would come watch her game and talk to Hinata about everything. Everything! Even how he shut Emi down on his trip. He didn't want to keep any secrets from her. Having a worried Hinata is like seeing her jump off a bridge and sink in the depths of water.

"I shouldn't have asked you to come." Menma heard his brother.

"Why? Am I that bad." His voice dropped. Naruto groaned. Now he regret saying that.

"I thought you and Hinata made up. You said both of you talked one night!" Yeah. When he came back from the trip. She didn't even want to talk to him that day.

"She was...Still pissed." Menma mumbled.

"Ughhh... What am I doing to do with you?"

"I know what to do now, Naruto. I'm going to make up everything. Naruto, you don't understand how much I love her."

"Maybe that is what you're trying to make yourself believe. Let the girl take her time and think about it. You should take it slow."

"Take it slow?"

"Don't be the only one controlling the relationship."

Control the relationship? He? Menma? Menma Uzamaki Namikaze?! Menma don't. Right? The red head man asked himself. Why did his brother's word made his body weight gone heavier? Why suddenly his hands twitching like he was in one of his nervous stage? Is he believing what his younger twin's words?! Menma blinked his crystal eyes here and there. Tried to look at something for any answer to his questions.

The man stood up. He gather his thoughts together and made the best decision he could sum up to. A forty pound weight ball sat in his chest. His legs twitched as he hesitated to open his mouth. His plan to get back with Hinata will defiantly fail. She hates him. She wouldn't listen to him. Or is he just being doubtful. Maybe he is but all he want is to make Hinata happy when he's around. He loves to hear her happy tone in her soft voice. And the shy glances she gives him makes his stomach flutters. He wants her with him everywhere he goes. He would run away with her to leave anything that's blocking their relationship. No girl made him so despaired, confused, crazy... Possessed?! Oh no.

"Menma?"

"I... I'm not going then."

"Menma... Don't let Sakura's threat-" Menma stopped him.

"No. It's fine. I have work to do anyway." He hung up. After that, he marched to the bathroom and ran the sink faucet water on. His fingers touched the cold water. Cupping his hands to flood it with water and splash it on his sweaty face.

Menma felt like crying.

.

.

.

"Good luck Forehead!" Ino and the girls peeked in the girls locker room to see the pinkette. She said girl was texting on her phone. She puts it away in her locker and smiled at her friends.

Arms spread to form a big group huge. The girls giggled and said some funny memories to lighten up the mood. Sakura told them how excited she was. This was her final game with the Sora high school. If the team win, they would go to the nationals.

"C'mon Haruno!" Anko, the coach, yelled. Sakura hugged the girls one more time before she left. The girls went outside to the gym floor to sit on the bleachers. A cheering audience ready to pump up the gym room atmosphere.

A sudden poke alerted Hinata. Hinata turned around to see Idate then Omoi and Darui. Idate squeezed in to sit next to her as the other two sat behind them talking about the game.

"You look adorable." He whispered. Hinata flushed. She tried to cover her pink cheeks with her hands. All she was wearing was a large beige knitted sweater and burgundy leggings and black boots. Her hair was up do into a perfect bun, leaving her bangs to frame her face.

"Th-thank you."

"Hope Konoha win again this year."

"S-same." She stuttered. Idate leaned close to her face. She shyly glanced the other way.

"What's with the stuttering? Am I embarrassing you?" He smiled. Hinata giggled and pushed his face way.

"N-no!" Idate rolled his eyes. He casually wrapped his arm around her waist. And she laid her head on his shoulder. She don't even know what made her did that. Yes, she feels comfortable around Idate. He's a nice guy when he's not trying too hard. She brought her head up for some odd reason. Something in her told her this isn't right. The hand on her waist burned.

"Le-let go, please." Hinata mumbled. Idate blinked. He apologized. He thought that she liked it. Either way, he let's go.

Ino and Tenten glanced at each other before smirking at the quiet Hyuga.

"Can't believe our shy Hinata is in love." Ino squealed. Tenten smiled. It was hard to believe. It seems like a dream... Or a nightmare. Their little Hinata is finally growing up.

"Looks who's here." Ino pointed. Tenten turned. Right there, Neji and Lee squeezed through the seated people. Tenten ignored him as he sat next to her.

"Ten-"

"I'm keeping it."

"Fine." He reached for her hand. Tenten shot a look at him. The boy didn't look at her but the game court. Tenten looked down at their clinging hands. She squeezed his huge palm.

Ino felt so left out. She wonder what the two are whispering about. Maybe nothing. SHe stood up feeling the need to use the bathroom.

"Where are you off to? You're going to miss the game." Tenten said. Ino waved her off. As she opened the door to exit out the gym, the loud horn sound started the game. All was heard was the basketball dribbling and squeaking sneakers.

Ino left room.

"Excuse me, is this the gym room?" Someone went up to her. She gasped.

"Naruto!"

"Umm...Oh you again! How's it going?" He smiled. Ino noticed his big jacket covered in snow. She chuckled. Naruto nervously brushed off the snow.

"It's snowing crazy out there."

"I can see." Ino said while helping the man.

"So you're here to see the game?" Ino asked.

"Yeah." He smiled to himself.

"It's starting already."

"Aww man! I need a seat quiet!" Naruto ran a few feet away from Ino. He stopped to turn to her.

"Aren't you coming. We can cheer the team together." He lifted his hand. Ino gladly took his hand and lead the lost man in the gym room. She forgot all about using the bathroom. Her excitement distracted her. Now the two blondes sat on the same bleachers as Tenten and Hinata but further away to the left and close to the bottom.

"I use to play against this school when I was in high school. Everything changed a lot."

"Really."

"Yeah. I use to play basketball, football, and volleyball. And I came here for practices and competition." Ino couldn't image this guy in a football gear. He looks too harmless. She rolled her eyes. Naruto scoffed.

"You don't believe me." He looked down at her. Ino brushed her long bang behind her ear, showing off the jewel on her ear.

"It's hard to image you tackling others." Naruto laughed. He told her he wasn't as weak. He was more like a monster in the field. Even though, he always end up injured or bruised.

.

.

.

"Pass it to Rukia!" Sakura hollered. The ball flew to the said girl and she dribbled the ball. The game was tied down to seventeen to twenty five. Konoha was losing. The Konoha supporters roared like lions on their side.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sakura ran up to catch the ball. Suddenly the other team slapped the ball from her and ran to the other side. Sakura stayed in place as the others jogged to the other side.

Sakura gripped the hems of her jersey and wiped her sweaty forehead. She glanced at the side to see blue eyes waving at her. Her heart pounded but then turned to stone. Why the fuck is Ino sitting next to Naruto?

"Sakur-" The pinkette's stomach collided with the ball. Sakura clenched her aching stomach. The crowd felt that hit by hissing and ooing. She collapsed on the floor. The ref blew the whistle for time out. The girls came towards Sakura. Two helped her up and sat her on the team benches. Sakura didn't know what came to her. Coach Anko came by.

"What happened out there?" She sat next to her star player. Sakura loosen her hair tie.

"I caught into a moment. Gomen."

"Freshen up in the bathroom." Sakura nodded. She got up while fisting her hand on her sore stomach. Finally made it to the rest room, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten came in.

"Are you okay Sakura chan?" Hinata handed Sakura a bottle of water. She gladly took it and gulped the whole thing. She whispered a low 'thank you'.

"What happened Sakura!? You could of caught the ball and made a perfect shot." Tenten pouted. Sakura scoffed. She shook her head.

"I know. I know. Dammit..." She ran her hand through her locks. Why was Ino sitting next to him!? Maybe it it wasn't enough room. So she sat down there. Or he just couldn't find a place to sit and sat next to her. A coincident. Right! She told herself.

"You're going back in?" Ino asked. He hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura jerked her shoulder before Ino could touch her. She went around the girls and threw the empty bottle in the trash.

"I have to." Sakura disappeared out the door. She ran through the halls and saw a tall man with blue eyes.

"Naruto?" She came closer to the man.

"Wrong person." His voice was deep. He placed his glaces on his face. Luckily he was wearing a hat to cover his hair. There might be fan girls in here.

"O-Oh... Sorry... Hey! I thought you wasn't suppo-" Sakura pointed at him.

"I'm just here watch to the game. I have nothing better to do. Did you see my-Pfft" Someone bumped into him. He turned around to see his twin. Naruto was breathing heavily. He grabbed his brother for support.

"What happened to you?"

"I ...got lost." He planted her forehead on his brother's shoulder. Menma pushed him off. Naruto whined. Then he eyed the short girl. He's eyes sparkled. He hugged her.

"Is my cherry hurt!? Should I kiss the pain away!? Awww! My sweet blossom!" Naruto cried. Sakura blushed. Her head swung left and right to see if anyone was there. She unhooked Naruto's arms off her. Naruto held her cheeks causing her lips to pout. Sakura glared at him.

"You're not thinking about going back there right?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. A veils pounding on Menma's temple as he watched the two.

"Yes."

"What!? But cherry!"

"I'm leaving. I'm winning this game!" She pointed to herself. Naruto grabbed her wrist as she turned around to leave. He held her from behind and kissed her lips gently.

"Good luck." Sakura blushed. If Ino dare get close to him.

"Th-thanks." She ran down the halls and turned the corner. Naruto noted that's where the gym is at. A cough caught his attention. Menma walked up to him.

"Can we sit?" Naruto nodded.

.

.

.

"I was waiting for you-who's he?" Ino pointed at the covered face guy with matching blue eyes as Naruto's. Naruto lied to her saying he's just a friend. Ino nodded. The two cheered on for Konoha. Secretly, Naruto cheered for Sakura only. Menma just sat there watching the game.

A few minutes were left. Anko put Sakura back on the floor. Sakura stole the ball from the other team three times and made shots. Tenten screamed Neji's and Hinata's ears off. Neji didn't even tried to calm the girl down. Idate, Omoi, and Darui chanted a cheer and the whole stands followed along. Hinata joined in.

The time ticked and one girl made the finally pass. Sakura called for the ball and threw it to one of her team mates. The girl caught it and threw the ball up. Clearly the ball didn't look like it was going to make it so Sakura did the most outrage stupid thing she can possibly think of. One of her team was crouching on the floor tying her shoe. Sakura prayed to Kami.

Haruno ran up and use the girl's back like a bike ramp. She caught the ball in the air and flew to the hoop like some wonder woman. Everyone was silent. Did they saw what just happened? She just flew to the hoop. And made the ball in. The team won. The team won? Konoha won? Konoha won!

Every screamed. Sakura came down clumsily. A slight pain hit on her heel ached but she ignored it. Her team ran up to her like she was some savior. They picked up Sakura like it was some Jewish celebration.

"Sakura!"

"You're so amazing!"

"OMG! We love you!"

"Sakura chan! Sakura chan! Sakura chan!" They chanted. Sakura covered her red face from embarrassment. She saw Naruto through the crowd. He gave her a cheesy thumbs up.

Maybe that kiss was good luck after all. She thought to herself.

.

.

.

After changing into their outwear, Anko graduated the girls and dismissed them. Some went out the celebrate. They invited Sakura but she told them someone special is taking her out. They ooed her. Sakura laughed it off and left the room.

The first thing that caught her eyes were brown, indigo, and blonde. She felt so much love and...lack of air. She squeezed out of their bear hug.

"That was so amazing Sakura! Who knew short girls can jump that high!" Ino joked. Sakura nudged her off. Idate and his friend's congratulated Sakura's victory. Sakura thanked them.

"We should celebrate." Tenten said. The girls agreed. Just then Naruto and Menma came out. Menma could stop laughing at Naruto's flying girlfriend scene. Naruto pouted. Ino waved to the two.

"Naruto! C'mon and meet my friends." Sakura stared at Naruto. Naruto gulped.

Shit.

Hinata blinked. If Naruto's here... His cold eyes avoid her presence. She noticed that he was wearing his glasses. Hiding his identity. He literally walked pass Hinata. His fragrance even passed by her. The scent was defiantly his. Someone took her hand. It was Idate's. Anger was in his eyes.

"What's with you dude?" Omoi asked.

"That's the ass who disrespected Hinata and I." He hissed. Menma heard him loud and clear. Idate could never forget those eyes. Those cold dark blue eyes. Menma ignored him and stood beside Naruto. Hinata removed Idate's hands. He was holding to tightly and she felt like throwing up whatever that pitted in her stomach. Weird.

"He-hey." Sakura turned to Ino.

"Remember I told you about a man. It's him." Ino whispered to Sakura. No way. No way. No fucking way!

"It's her!" Sakura screeched. She stared at Naruto once again. Naruto cocked his head to the side. He didn't understand what was going on. But all he knew was that he was in bad situation.

"Who is this Ino, you're cousin." Tenten folded her arms.

"N-no. He's a ... Friend." She blushed. Sakura caught her face expression. That shy act. Sakura felt the pain on her stomach come back. Why now?

"I'm calling our celebration on hold. My gut hurts."

"We should bring you guys to come with us! They supported the victory girl." Tenten told Idate, Omoi and Darui.

"If that's okay with you girls." Idate never stop looking at Menma. Hinata felt awkward and uncomfortable. She felt Idate squeeze her hand a bit tighter. She slowly pulled away from his hold. She felt dirty? Even if Menma didn't pay her mind, she sense his anger. Or was it loneliness. Or it was just how she felt inside. Out of nowhere, she want Menma to hold her hand. What thought is that? Did she miss him? Did he miss her?

"No, it's cool. Next time we schedule it when Sakura feels better." Ino hugged Sakura. Sakura shrugged. She don't want to celebrate with them.

"I should be heading out." Tenten waved. She left and Omoi and Darui followed her behind. Leaving Ino, Sakura, Idate, Menma, Hinata, and Naruto.

"Need a ride, Hinata?" Idate asked. He reached for Hinata's hand and she swiftly placed it behind her. No doubt Menma saw that. How can she hold some other guy's hand when her ex is right in front of her? She knew better than teasing the ex. She would be upset with Menma if he done those things. Hinata shakes her head to the side.

"N-no..." She lied. She went towards Sakura whispering to her can she go home with her. Sakura nodded. Idate left after seeing she be safe with Sakura and Ino.

"Naruto, do you have a restaurant around here?" Ino asked. Naruto scratched the side of his face. He told her about his restaurant place. A few miles away from here. Some reason, Sakura grew mad. She folded her arms. Hinata noticed.

"Uummm. Ino.."

"Hinata is also a great cook! She is almost as good as you." Menma's brow twitched. To him, Hinata cooks better than Naruto. Okay, they are equally match. But Hinata cooking makes hi-

"We must go." Menma said. Naruto winked at Sakura and went out with Menma. Ino's dad picked her up. So Sakura and Hinata was alone. The girls came out and a jeep pulled up. The window rolled down revealing Naruto. The car behind him was Menma.

"Jump in, winner!" Naruto smiled. Sakura gave him a blunt face. She stepped in the front seat. She whipped her head around.

"Coming."

Hinata glanced at her cell phone. Then she puts it away in her slash.

"I'm riding with Menma." She walked to Menma's car. Sakura gripped the car door. She watched Hinata enters the dark car. Sakura cross fingers that everything be alright.

.

.

.

Menma parked behind Naruto and texted Hinata. She replied back. She came to his way and every step she took made his heart drop. His set his cell phone down on, between the two seats. The door opened and the world felt cold. She sat next to him as she slams the door close. Hinata rubbed her arms to convert heat.

She glanced at him. Then looked away. Menma stared at her. Because it's her. She's sitting right next to him. Right beside him. He didn't plan this at all but his body didn't listen to him. He opened his moth to speak but a knot was clogging his throat. Why? Why now? He asked.

So he coughed to break the silence.

"Catching a cold?" She whispered. Menma shook his head. He was beyond sick. Sick in the heart. Sick in the head. Sick for call her here to reunite with her. Hinata bit her lip.

"Hinata." She jolt up by his deep voice. She hesitated but turned her head to face him.

"Y-yes?" Menma sighed. He opened his mouth to say something but Naruto honking interrupted him. Naruto jeep rode away into the streets and disappeared in the dark. Menma shift his car onto drive and exited out the parking lot. The car ride was silence. Neither of them wanted to confess how they felt inside. It has been over three weeks for being this close to each other. The emptiness inside of them blossomed a warm feeling.

Menma stopped on a red light. He cleared his throat once more and turned to Hinata. As he was about to say something, Hinata covered his lips with her hands. This surprised Menma.

"I'm selfish. So very s-selfish." She began. She eyed him. He saw her eyes began to water. Why is she cry? He asked himself.

"You had lis-listened to me about a misunde-misunderstanding and I forgave you. And...And I'm so sorry for not li-listening to you.." Tears rolled down her cheeks. One side dropped before the other. Menma lined his lips. Watching her cry ripped open his chest. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms.

"I forgive you." He said. Hinata shook her head. Her apology wasn't enough for him. He deserve more than that. She hurt him deeper than anyone could had done. She realized how much she put him through just by looking at his distant eyes. Hinata balled up her hands. She grew upset. Angry. And ashamed. He forgave her about Idate kissing her and now look at her denying and refusing to listen to his story. What kind of girlfriend was she?! The evil bitch one.

Green light turned on and he stepped on the gas pedal.

"You can't! I'm not..I'm not..." Menma placed his hand on top of her fists. Drips of tears landed on his hand and slide down on his skin. They were warm.

"You're Hyuga Hinata. My girlfriend, my paramour, my moon princess. I can't never hate you. I can't never stop loving you. Do you know how hard it is to stop thinking about you. It's not easy." His thumb caressed her hand. Hinata sank her down. She laid her forehead on his hand that's above hers and cried. Her shoulders trembled as she sniffed and whimpered.

Menma slowed the car down and stopped. He bend down and pressed his lips on top of her head. He pulled the car over and told her about his vacation and working with the movie. He told her about Emi seducing him and he refused. He even told her about how he broke their promise that he wouldn't smoke or drink. Although he mentioned how much he missed her and hesitated to call her.

Hinata messed up. She felt like she shouldn't be with no one. They would end up hurt. All because of her. Menma whispered in her hair that he don't regret their break up.

"Hu-huh?" She lifted up her head, revealing her puffy pink eyes and flushed face. Menma wiped her face with his hand.

"I believe this grows and strengthen our relationship. The morals of understanding each other and looking beyond our flaws and weaknesses. We have to work together to get through to them."

"I-I don't know..." He knew she would say something like that. Of course, Hinata wouldn't want to get back together with him and live the cycle again. But if their getting back, there have to be some new changes.

"I don't know about you but... I'm sorry for being a selfish jerk. I done awful things to you that my brother had to make it clear to me. I treated you like..." He didn't know how to describe the way he treated her.

"But you kept on being on my side that I felt madly in..." Why was he stuck on words.

"M-My heart hurts." Hinata held her chest. Menma looked at her in a concern way.

"H-hospital?" Hinata giggled.

"I'm so..." Menma brushed her thin fingers on his chest. There's a possibility that her face grew ten times more red. Where her hand was place was on the beating of life. She felt it pound through his chest rapidly. The heart that gave him life. The heart that he took care of and prepared to give it to a significant other. The heart that he gave to her to hold.

"Menma..." Her eyes fluttered, blinking more tears. Menma leaned up to her face and kissed them. Hinata squeaked when his lips pecked across her face to her closed eye lips. More tears bubbled. And he kissed them away. Salty.

"I love you so dearly. It's hard to let you go." He confessed. He pulled the girl into a hug. Hinata sank her head in his chest. Inhaling his familiar cologne. She felt at peace with him. She shuts her eyes and sighed. How could she leave this?! This love!? He may be a jerk face, bad at reacting before thinking it through, and making someone cry. But this man, that sits right beside her has a way to make her feel like she's important. The most important thing in life. In his life.

"I...I love you, Menma kun. So-so much." Whimpered the girl. Menma brushed her hair.

The only thing that bothered Hinata was Idate's hold on her. But it was now erased and replaced by Menma's touches. Idate have no way to get into her hurt. Menma hoped. It's her touches that drives him coocoo. It's her voice that rings like a lullaby in his dreams. It's her eye's that brighten his dark sky. Her hair that... smells like cookies? No cinnamon.

"Cinnamon?!" He pulls away. Hinata blinks open her eyes.

"Hmm?" She cocked her head innocently. As she did so, he brought her in to another hug.

"M-Menma?" He distance himself from her a bit. The two noticed white powder floating. Snow? Menma looked down at Hinata and she smiled at the falling snow. She loved the winter.

"Let's get you home." Hinata sniffed and rubbed her face. During the ride home, the two held hands.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. I don't know if this chapter was deep or not. I wish it was more detailed but I couldn't think of anything at the moment. Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like this chapter and the story.<strong>

**So Sakura knows Ino was talking about Naruto. And now Hinata and Menma working things out.**

**Please review and fave.**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

* * *

><p><strong>Meet Who?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride home." Naruto repeated for the seventy time. There was no kiss. No hug. No wave. No smile. Not even a eye to eye contact. The car ride to Sakura's house was quiet and the atmosphere was weird and dead. He praised her by her victory but she ignored him. So he kissed her hand. She waved him off of her. Then he asked her what's with her. No reply.<p>

The whole time, he saw the back of her head. She was staring off at the window. He peeked at the side view mirror and noticed tears on her her face. Before he could say anything she wipes them away.

So he didn't ask her. He didn't know what was on her mind. He believed it had something to do with her friend. Ino. At first, Naruto thought that Sakura was acting dramatic. Was she jealous? Can't be. It's not like he hangs out with Ino.

While he made a stop at her house she thanked him. 'Thanks for the ride home.'

Now he's laying on his bed for call or text message from her. Anything. He just want to talk to her about yesterday night. He looked at his cell. Time to get up for work. He freshen up in the warm drops of water, foaming his mouth with tooth paste and clothed himself.

His cell rung. He immediately walked towards it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey." It was Sakura. She sound like she was crying.

"What's up?"

"M-My parents... Are going through divorce. And I don't know how to handle this." Her voice shakes as she whimpered.

"When was this?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Last night...My da-dad texted me that mom and him are going through some agreements and ...An-and...They argued non stop this morning." She stuttered. No kid should experience their parents in a position like that. This will damage a child or even a teen's life. Naruto slides on his belt and buckled it.

"Want to-"

"Can I come to work with you?"

"Sakura..." A stern voice came out of Naruto. What is she thinking. Running away. Or just running away from the problem. She have school. Friends. But she looks up to him for help. Yes, he's concerned about how she feels about this but she should worry about school and stuff. Not escape the real world and have him... Babysit her. May sound mean to anyone but he cares for Sakura education and wants her to be strong to push her parents personal issues on the side. But the girl is selfless and selfish.

"Please." She begged.

.

.

.

.

"Neji, I told you I'll be fine." Neji ignored her and dragged the bun haired girl towards the infirmity. Tenten just vomit, luckily in the girl's rest room. She came out of the door and Neji spotted her. He asked her what's wrong but he girl told him lightly that she threw up. That's when Neji decided to take her to see the nurse. Tenten struggled to unhand him from her wrist but the guy was too strong.

Neji stopped. He looked down at Tenten with a sulk look on his face. Lately Tenten had been seeing that face. That face break down her guard and let him hae his ways with her. Tenten struggling stopped. Neji pulled her to him. She rubbed her cheek on his chest.

"Ne-Neji...I know you're worried but..."

"When I said I'm taking part of this I thought you'll be happy. I didn't want to upset you." The corner of Tenten's lips tugged on the side. She shifted her eyes away from his. Her hand laid on her chest.

"I should have-"

"Don't." Neji's voice made it clear. Tenten hands crawled up on his side and gripped the school blazer that he was wearing. Why did must she trust his words? Why do she feel regret? She didn't ask for this. Neither did he. But she dragged him along and now it's their responsibility.

"Gomen." She mumbled as she pushed him off her. He grunted and lead her to the nurse's office.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sat on a tall stool, leaning her arms on the well polished marbled table. Her eyes flickered around the huge kitchen, watching talented chefs do their job. One flipped a hot juicy stake up in the air while the fire flamed high. Another stirred a creamy filling in a bowl and dashed more spices on top. Others ran around the room like white floating ghosts.

"Are you okay?" Sakura turned around as she heard a familiar voice. But she was faced by a small piece of cake. She took it from a guy. Sakura glanced up to see an older version of Naruto.

"Y-yes!" Sakur blushed. The blonde man smiled gentle.

"You must be Naruto's little girlfriend." He sat next to her. Sakura nodded. The man gave her a fancy fork and she took it while saying thanks.

"He's lucky to date someone like you. You're hair is really fascinating." He stared at her hair. Sakura brushed her hair behind her ear. She opened her mouth to thank him again but another blonde popped out of nowhere pulling the older man away from Sakura.

"Dad! Leave her alone."

"But she's lonely. This is no way to treat your girlfriend! Think what would your mother say!" Naruto's dad pointed at Sakura. Naruto pressed his lips together. He ignored the old man and marched towards Sakura. He sat next to her. Stole the fork in her hand and tasted the cake. Sakura pouted.

"Hey! That's mine!" She snatched the fork back. Naruto narrowed his eyes and pulled the glass plate with the cake towards him.

"I'm the one that made it!" Sakura narrowed her eyes back at him. The two had a mini staring contest and Naruto won. He smirked as she rubbed her eyes. He's such a child. She thought.

"So you work under your dad?" She asked.

"Actually, we own this restaurant together. He been here for years ever since he was a boy." Naruto pushed the cake in front of Sakura. Sakura cut the cake and put the piece in her mouth. Her eyes rolled back. What a delicious taste that only Gods and angels blessed on. A moan was made from her throat. Just by her face, Naruto could tell that she likes it.

"This is one of my mom's favorite cake. Red velvet with vanilla puddling filling." Sakura took another bite. Fireworks explosions tangled in her stomach. The cake might be one of her favorites. She looked around to see Naruto's father. He was busy working.

"He's nice."

"Yeah." If the father is here, where's the mother?

"Where's Mrs. Uzamaki?"

"Mom is a photographer and works as a fashion critic."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She takes photography serious though. She's the one that takes pictures of Menma and I for her magazines. Well... She use when we were in middle school but now she just keep the pictures from the public." He tapped his lips. Sakura stabbed a piece of cake and held it up. Naruto opened his mouth and chew it.

"Aww. I want to see one!" Sakura smiles, showing her pearly whites. Naruto chuckled.

"Maybe one day." He ruffled her hair, making a mess out of it. Sakura whined about her perfect hair as she tried to push Naruto away. Naruto laughed at her cuteness. Naruto's dad, Minato, stared at the two in awe. He really enjoyed seeing his son happy with someone. He thought about who else would love to see this pink beauty.

"So cute. Why not come over for dinner?!You're welcome anytime! Kushina would be so happy to meet your girlfriend, Naruto." The older man came back with flour on the side of his cheek. Naruto's body frozen like a solid icicle. Did his father-? No. No. No? What? Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head. Sakura blushed and look else where to find what to say.

"Me-Meet mom?" Naruto asked. Minato nodded his head with a pleasant smile on his face. This is all an illusion! Sakura can't meet the whole family.. Yet! Sure she met Menma and his father but his mother! No, no, no, no. Kushina might frighten Sakura with his baby books. Or show her the home videos. Naruto really hates those. Especially Menma. All the embarrassing moments.

Sure Naruto is acting childish but he have a right to look decent in front of his girlfriend. On the other hand, he don't want to freak his parents out. Naruto don't even know how his parents going to react when he someday tell them that... Sakura is eighteen years old. And they dated while she was seventeen. He wonders what Sakura thinks. If she chooses not to go, he's fully prepared.

Sakura fiddled with his sweat shirt. Naruto grabbed her hand. She looks at at him and their eyes met.

"If it's find with Sakura." The sparkle in her eyes twinkled. She smiled.

"I would like to meet Mrs. Uzamaki! ...Wait.." She read Minato's name tag.

"Nam..Namikaze?"

"No honey, she goes by Uzamaki. We look forward to see you tomorrow." Minato pet her head and left. Naruto rested his cheek on Sakura head. She eyed him with curiosity.

"Why do she do she go by her own last name? Namikaze Kushina is pretty." Naruto chuckled. He stood up to grab her hand and the plate.

"They're not married." Naruto winked as he took another bite of the cake. He was prepared to see Sakura's shocked face. It was funny.

.

.

.

.

A knock interrupted the Hyuga while she was busy studying on her desk. She stood up to walk up to the balcony. Who could be knocking on her balcony door? She kneel down and grabbed the first first thing that she can get her hands on. She pushed the thick curtains to the side. Her heart races at she slowly moved the curtain to peek.

Piercing sea blue eyes glare at her soul. She stumbled back and laid her hand on top of her chest to calm her heart. What on Earth is he doing he? She opened the doors of the balcony. The first thing that hit her was a cool breeze and flakes of snow. Next she knows it, her body was pressed against an even colder presence.

"Winter is no joke." A husky whisper said in her ear. Hinata giggled. The taller man released her so that he can lock the balcony door. Hinata immediately flew across her room to lock her own door before Hanabi or her daddy comes in and kill someone.

Hinata faced Menma and noticed a plastic bag in his hand. She pointed at the bag. Menma blinked away from her and lifted the bag.

"Hair dye."

"Hair dye?"

"We going to dye my hair."

"W-we?" She cocked her head to the side.

Menma smirked. She's playing stupid, right? He stepped towards her. His body leaned over her small frame. She nibbled on her lip nervously. She turned away. Why would he come here and decide that she should help him dye his hair? She sneaked a peak at him. And giggled.

"Baka."

"What did you called me?" He cupped his ear as if he didn't hear her. Hinata rolled her eyes and took the bag. Menma removed his coat and shoes. Hung the coat on a hanger and placed the shoes near the balcony door. Hinata sat herself leg crossed on the bed as Menma followed her.

"I was thinking about the color orange but I thought about how black makes me look cool." Such a kid. Hinata pulled out a small box that contains the dye and extra materials for it.

"You should go with orange." Hinata mumbled bluntly. Menma poked her round cheek.

"I was kidding about the orange."

"How do we do this?" He took the box from her and opened it.

"So you want to help?"

"I-I...Su-sure." She peeped. Menma smiled. He pulled out from his pocket a pink shirt. Hinata hesitated to ask him why he has a pink shirt in his pocket. Menma just told her to put it on. She didn't complain and unbutton her pajama shirt. Until a glimpse of her cleavage showed, she turned away shyly from his view.

"Hinata, I saw you naked more than six times. Why are you shy all of a sudden?" Menma pulled her in for a hug. Her back touched his solid chest. He nuzzled her neck making her nerves jump. He pressed his lips on the side of her jaw. Her back arched from the chills.

"St-stop! That tickles!" She laughed.

"Let me help you take this off then." He said. A rose for a face, the Hyuga let her arms droop and gave him the opportunity to unbutton her shirt. They haven't done sexual activities for a month and days because of their separation. Of course, Menma had one of those sexual frustration moments. But he lived through it. And Hinata wasn't bother by any thought of it. Her emotions of him cheating on her distracted her. Maybe, deep down in Hinata's mind, Idate was part of some male attention that she needed but Hinata would not admit it to Menma. She knows he'll get jealous.

"Thinking about something?" Menma's breath blew on the side of her neck. He unbutton a couple of buttons while she was in deep thought. Hinata shakes her head. Menma finished with the last few buttons and slides the shirt down to expose her milky flesh. He gave the top of her shoulders a wet kiss. Hinata dragged out a breathe. A sly hand drifted upwards on her waist, further up under her bosom.

"Me-Men-" Menma silent her with a deep kiss. His tongue darted in her mouth. He felt every surface moist entrance. His tongue twirled around with her and lapped the slimy muscle. Hinata couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. Her vision gone blurry and the grip on Menma's upper ar sleeve that she didn't realize swiftly dropped to Menma's wrist. One hand held her jaw upwards to keep her angle as their mouths linked.

Menma casually cupped the bottom of her ample chest. A whole hand squeeze caused the girl to moan. She wind her face away. Saliva from the two coated their lips and some dripped to their chin.

"Men kun..." He groaned as she tried to prevent any loud moan to come out. Obviously he sense how hot she felt. He popped her bra and let it fall. He grabbed on to one of her breast and his tongue circled around her hard nub. His other hand pulled on her free nipple. He twisted between his fingers and poked it in. Then flicked his finger on it. Hinata squirmed from his touch. His tongue rapidly flicked her nipple then latched his mouth on it to suck it. Only Hinata's sob was heard that excited Menma.

He popped his mouth from her now wet breast. Her chest raised up and sank back down. Her eyes teared from the excitement as her face was painted red. Menma wanted her here and now. But it wasn't the right time. Somehow he just wanted her to remember what he can do to her. How he can flip her like a page on a book. Touch her like she's precious. Kiss her like it's the end of the world and leave her breathless. Some many emotions hits the both of them when their eyes connect.

He leaned to feel her plump lips on his. He didn't force it. She did. She shuts her eyes like she was in an absolute perfect dream. She pulls away looking at him with want.

"Damn Hinata." He licked her nose. Hinata giggled. She put back on her bra before Menma helped her put on her pink shirt. He pulled her out of the bed.

"Why the pink shirt?" She asked. She tugged on the v neck.

"Do you want to mess up your cute ones with dye?" Hinata smiled softly.

"Let's go to m-my bathroom." Already, they are slowly going back to what they use to be but on a different page.

Hinata lead him off to her personal bathroom. Yes, only Hinata and her father have their personal bathrooms while Hanabi owns the guest bathroom. The family would be a mess in the morning with they all shared one shower, toliet, sink, brush, and floor. Hinata and Hanabi once shared a bathroom. Never again Haishi let that happen.

After the drama in the tub. Menma settled down on her carpet floor with a towel wrapped on his head like a girl. Hinata let him rest his head on her lap as a pillow. Comfy pillow.

Hinata's cell phone alarmed her. She picked it up to hear a sweet calming voice. Menma kept quiet. He watches her from his point of view. She seems happy. But sad. Why? He wonder. Hinata giggled before said her 'I love you' and 'goodbyes'.

"Who was that?"

"My m-mother." She tilted her head down. Her hair draped down to the left side. Menma reached for her cheek. Then caressed it. So soft and warm.

"I want to meet her."

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: <strong>**Anyway, I'm editing my story. The reason why I'm editing is because some parts are unclear, grammar dumb, lazy description, unnecessary dialog or scene, and additional scenery. Possibility of minor spelling and grammar mistakes. Please ignore that. I might not notice it or whatever. Thanks.**

**Thanks for the loving support and reviews. Let me know what you think of my story. Still can't believe Naruto manga is over. I haven't expressed about this to you guys. I'm so loyal to Naruto that I can't read as many mangas like I use to. :( I still peek in manga webs to see Naruto updates but I forgot that it's officially over. I wish to see how everyone grew closer with each other to form a faithful relationship! Like really?! C'mon Kishimoto sensei! Oh well. I'm pleased to see my two favorite characters alive. Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke. Fan from the beginning to the end.**

**So... Neji and Tenten. Secret of their own. Everyone have so many secrets! When is Ino giving back Naruto's sweater?! That's the real question! What do you think about HinaMen and SakuNaru meeting parents? Oooo! So sketchy! **

**Review and Favorite. It gives me strength and motivation. Love you all!**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

* * *

><p><strong>Meet Mrs. Hyuga<strong>

* * *

><p>The anxious Hyuga was pulled into a stop. She whipped her head around to see a glaring Menma. Early today, Menma picked Hinata up from school. She decided to show him her sick mother after school. She thought this would lighten the mood in her mother's room. The sick woman sits in bed all day, talk to the same people all day, eat the same food, and do the same routine everyday. She's bored. Hinata would think she's bored of seeing the family too. Mind as well bring a new voice in the room.<p>

"Stop walking too fast. And you're shaking making me...nervous." He ran his hand through his black locks. Hinata whispered an apology. Menma kissed her lips. She squealed from his action.

"Stop apologizing." He took her hand and the two walked together finding room two zero eight B. The took the elevator up a second floor then walked some more.

"You're ner-nervous?" Hinata asked him. Menma nodded. A cute trait of his. Who wouldn't be nervous to meet their girlfriend parent. Good God that he didn't meet Haishi. Hinata told him how Haishi's a fan of his but would still test this new flame thrower out on Menma. Menma didn't think twice.

So better off see a sick person. What a sicker person going to do? Throw an IV stick at him? Pff! Not even!

"Here we are." Hinata knocked on the door.

"I'm coming in." Hinata greeted as she enters the room. Menma followed behind. The door shuts and a cool breeze hits them. Menma looked around the box shape room. The window was open, blowing a nice winter breeze in the room. The walls and bed painted white. No other color to give the room life. Hinata stepped towards a lady with long dark hair. Same hair texture as Hinata's but the woman's hair style is quite old fashion. Parted bangs framed her face nicely. Her skin was pale as a ghost. Menma noticed one thing. Her eyes are covered by bandages.

"It that you, Hinata?" Her voice sounded so soft and peaceful. But strong.

"Ye-yes mother. I came... How are you?" Hinata pulled up a chair. She patted the empty chair next to her, gesturing Menma to sit next to her. He did.

The woman smiled as her daughter asked her about her health.

"I'm feeling fine. But the doctors are still..." She caught her sob just in time. The woman covered her mouth before any sign of weakness was heard. Hinata stood up and comfort her mother in a hug. The thin fingers brushed against Hinata's arms to her face. Hinata kept a smile. Menma knew she tried to stay strong for her ill mother. Menma's inside felt hollowed. He thought about his mother. If he's mother was... He can't think about it. Karma can hit anytime.

"I miss ho-home so much." She cried. Hinata wiped her tears away with her thumbs.

"Home misses you too. Mom?"

"Yes dear."

"I've brought my... boyfriend here." The tears was wiped away from her face. The grim face was replaced by a smile. The woman smiled in glee.

"Boyfriend!? My Hinata is dating someone!? Who's this lucky man?" She smiled. Menma stood up and held his hand out. Grabbing the woman's hand, he kissed it.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hyuga."

"Sexy voice."

"Mother!"

"What!? I can't lie! What's your name?" Yuna was very excited. This changes everything! She always thought that her elder daughter would be a late bloomer. She grew up innocent and shy. Hinata stayed by her mother's side since she learned how to crawl. That girl would never leave side when it came to going out shopping for groceries or cleaning the house.

"Menma."

"Menma...I heard of that name...Your voice sound so familiar too. How did you two meet?" She couldn't stop smiling. Hinata blushed. Menma chuckled.

"Family meeting." Menma said straight to the point.

"A rich snob? Hinata, don't follow my foot steps into falling for snobby ass holes, jerks." The woman scoffed. Menma jaw dropped. Hinata defiantly adopted. Haishi and Yuna defiantly didn't produce this timid girl. Maybe the looks but absolutely not the character!

"M-mother...He's not a snob. He's..." She looked at Menma. He smirked at her. Then licked his lips seductively with a wink. Hinata's face flamed. She covered her face in her hand.

"He's a gentleman." She squeaked. Menma is playing with her.

"He did flattered me with a kiss on my hand." She touched her hand. A blush formed on her cheeks.

"Do you two hold hands?"

"Ye-Yeah." Menma moved the chair closer to the bed and sat on it. He grabbed Hinata's hand and circled his thumb on her knuckles.

"How about going on dates?"

"Hardly. Does this count as a date?" Menma asked Hinata. Hinata laughs.

"No."

"What's the problem?"

"Work and school." Yeah. One day, he'll take her out. They use to go out when she was a junior. They went to amusement parks, watched movies, went out to eat, and ice skating. Hinata loves ice skating in Konoha's pond. When winter comes, the pond frozen up and it's hard enough to be whole hundreds of people. Maybe an elephant's weight? Probably he will take her there again.

"You work?!"

"Yeah. I'm an actor and model for Konoha and Suna's magazines."

"You're dating an actor and model?! Have you two taken pictures together? Is my baby known?" Hinata lowered her eyes. She hates public attention.

"N-no."

"Oh...What is your parents career?"

"Dad's a cook and mom's a pro photographer and fashion critic."

"Wow! What corporation they work under?" So may questions! Hinata couldn't keep up with all of them.

"Nam-"

"Food is here for you, Mrs. Hyuga." A nurse with short black hair entered the room. She waved to the two visitors and bow then left. The food was placed on a bed standing table.

"Where's Hanabi? How's she's doing?"

"She's good. Dad might send her to another school after I graduate."

"How come? She's doing perfectly find." Yuna can't wait to meet Haishi again. Watch when he comes in the room and kiss her. Speaking about kissing...

"Have you two kissed?"

"Yes."

"Men kun!"

"Sex?"

"A-ano..." Hinata played with the tips of her fingers. Yuna crossed her arms and smirked.

"Does daddy know?" Her brow cocked.

"Daddy knows nothing." Menma said. Hinata glared at him. She slapped his arm. Menma hissed. What man strength?!

"Hinata." The room felt tight. Hinata stood up and ran off. Who wouldn't blame the girl. But who would blame Menma? He wanted to at least show the truth and tell honest truth about their relationship with one of her family member. There's a possibility that Menma won't never see her again or they continue their relationship.

Menma stood up as the teen left the room. He took a couple to steps but Yuna's words stopped him.

"Please don't hurt her. She's my... Flower." She smiled. Menma smiled softly. He approached the woman. A brief hug and a smack on a head did the trick.

"Ow!" He rubbed his dark locks.

"Don't fuck with her, dammit! Now run and get her, Romeo!" She pointed at the door. Menma blinked. He glanced at the bipolar woman for the last time. He hopes she gets better soon enough. He left out the room and assumed that Hinata ran out of the hospital like some girl in dramas. He exited the hospital to see Hinata crouching down near the bushes. Menma crouched down in front of her.

"Hey." He moved her hair from her from her face. Hinata's pale lavender eyes looked up at him. Menma wiped her wet cheeks.

"Men kun..." She hugged him. Her face snuggled between his neck and shoulder.

"You have the coolest mom." He rubbed his sore head. Hinata gave him a weird look then laughed. Turned out that her mother likes Menma. And Menma likes her.

Up towards a window stand Hyuga Yuna. She peeked through the curtains. In a blink face, Yuna could see Menma cheering her daughter up. This satisfied the woman to see the two love birds. What surprised her that the man next to her daughter looks older. He surely is not a teen. Not in high school. He clear said he have a job as an actor and model. This guy can not be in school. The two is sure enough keeping a secret from her.

The woman limped back to her bed. She wrapped the bandages around her eyes and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: <strong>**Anyway, I'm editing my story. The reason why I'm editing is because some parts are unclear, grammar dumb, lazy description, unnecessary dialog or scene, and additional scenery. Possibility of minor spelling and grammar mistakes. Please ignore that. I might not notice it or whatever. Thanks.**

**Thanks for reading and supporting me like loyal ninjas. Like Naruto! Don't be like Sasuke who leaves and jump around and comes back.**

**How do you like Hyuga Yuna?! Isn't she...something!?**

**Review and Favorite. It gives me strength and motivation. Love you all!**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

* * *

><p><strong>Friends and Family<strong>

* * *

><p>"Forehead!" Sakura turned around to see a blonde running down the hall. The blonde's hair swung side to side as she jogged towards her friend. Orange? Sakura stared at the sweat shirt longer until Ino waved in front of her face. Shaking her head, Sakura blinked to eye Ino.<p>

"Yeah?"

"I was scrolling on the internet and found that..." Ino looked around the almost empty halls. Then she cupped Sakura's ears with her hand.

"Naruto is a high star chefs in Konoha." Ino whispered. Of course Sakura knows this information. She went over to his famous, expensive restaurant yesterday. He served her one of his best dishes. Two small cakes that a tongue can't help to forget the taste. Well done stake with soy sauce noodles on the side. Best define quality dishes she had ever tasted. Sakura would brag but there's no one to brag it to. She wouldn't tell Naruto how much her stomach asked for more. That will be quite embarrassing.

"Oh..."

"I looked at their menu and... I don't think we can afford any food. Probably one glass of water and three gulps of air." Ino pouted her cheeks. Causing them to color. Sakura clicked her tongue.

"Ino, we don't have to celebrate. That was three days ago." Sakura began to walk. Ino followed her to her side.

"That's totally unfair. You deserve a reward and some fun." Ino winked. Sakura stared at her blankly.

"I don't know. I'm not in the mood." Sakura rubbed her upper arm. Ino smacked her back. Leaving bewilder look on Sakura's face. Ino smiled.

"Lighten up. And this gives me a chance to give him his sweat shirt back." Sakura nodded. Ino will finally give the sweater back and Sakura will feel at peace again.

"The sweater still smell like him." Ino sniffed the sweater. The fragments of the man's scent still lingered. Ino felt warm and fuzzy inside. Sakura smiled. The frowned.

.

.

.

.

"Tenten couldn't make it." Sakura dropped her phone in her purse. Ino jaw dropped.

"I swear! That girl hates us! She never spend time with us anymore." Ino stepped on the acceleration pedal. The car pulled off, speeding down on the road. Sakura rubbed her hands together and faced them towards the heater.

"We're picking Hinata?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded her head. The sly blonde planned to pick up the girls and meet the guys at the high class restaurant. Sakura complained about the money but she said that they split it and share. Sounds good but Sakura felt uncomfortable about it. About see that bill. How would the guys handle it. The restaurant is price for heaven sakes!

Sakura signed. She pulled down the mirror from the car ceiling. She swept her bangs over her head and set her hair band on her head. She then smooth out her brows and applied lip gloss. Ino sneaked a glance.

"Are you...Are you looking pretty?" Sakura threw her gloss back in the purse and zipped it.

"What?" Sakura pucker her lips. Ino shakes her head. Sakura wore this pale pink top, leggings that are ripped on the thighs, and heels. Pearl earrings that are the same color of her dressy top and a silver necklace. Her hair pulled back into a bun with a hair band holding back her bangs. Of course something is up with her friends. She assumed that Sakura's got dressed up for one of the guys that are coming.

"Don't 'what' me! You're dressed up quite girly and applying makeup. You're quite hot tonight. Who's this guy?!" Ino's brows bounced. Sakura scoffed. Sakura couldn't go in the restaurant looking like some tomboy. Naruto's in there. Naruto always see her dressed up. And she wants to look at least decent in front of him if he spots her.

"I'm the star in this celebration. Mind as well get dolled up." Sakura shrugged her shoulders. Ino wore a cute green dress. Part of her cleavage showed in the loop hole of the dress. Emerald jewls attach on the silver necklace and silver wedges. Her blonde hair was in a loose low pony tail as her bangs were braided to the side. Something simple.

"Right..." Ino didn't buy it. The car stopped right in front of Hinata's house. The door opened and the Hyuga girl came out. She wore this light blue button up blouse, gray high waist shorts with dark tone stockings. Her hair was braided to the side. Since it's cold, Hinata wore a coat that ft her body perfectly. Ino and Sakura looked down. Heels. The freaking Hyuga is wearing heels too.

"Damn. Hinata is so adorable." Ino bit her thumb. Sakura nudged her. Hinata made it to the car. She opened the door and got in.

"Hey guys!" She smiled.

"Hey cutie!" Ino winked. Hinata blushed. She only looked like this because she went out earlier with Menma. The man wanted to buy Christmas decorations for his place so Hinata volunteered to help. The two were hand in hand walking on the streets of Konoha. Of course the two wore shades and a couple scarf to hide their faces. Hinata enjoyed their bonding time. Somehow they are getting closer and going back to how things were when they started being a 'thing'.

Ino drove off.

"Who's coming again?"

"Idate and his friends. I bet Hinata can't wait to see him!" Ino squealed. Hinata shifted in her seat. She really don't want to see Idate's face. Once she sees him, she visualize Menma punching the heavens out of him. So she'll try to keep her distance away from him.

"Ino! Hinata don't even like him like that." Sakura smacked Ino's arm. Ino glared at her.

"C'mon Forehead! The girl was all getting cozy with him during your game. Like they were a couple." Hinata covered her hot face. Why did Ino had to bring that up?!

.

.

.

.

The car parked in the huge parking lot. The girls stepped out the car and walked towards the restaurant. Soon as they opened the doors, a delicious smell hits them.

"Oh look! There's the guys!" Ino pointed. They went where the boys sat at and took their seat.

"You girls look gorgeous!" Omoi complimented them. Darui rubbed his growling stomach.

"I'm starving!" He complained. Everyone laughed. A waiter came by and everyone said their order. The servant promised to be right back and then he left. While waiting the group started talking about random stuff. The mood of the room gave out a pleasant feeling. There were smiling facades in the bright fancy room. The restaurant was a perfect place.

"Since we're graduating, any plans for the summer?" Idate asked the group. He slouched on his chair with his hands behind his head.

"I'm going straight to college during the middle of summer. I got accepted to military academy in Komogakure." Darui said. Omoi patted his back saying 'my boy'. The college is hard to get to. They only accept people who have out standing grades and know all the basic work out routine. Maybe Sakura exaggerating but that's sort of how it goes.

"I can't wait for the summer! I'm going to Suna's beaches and head to all sorts of parties!" Of course Ino would be the party animal. Every year, she would come up with something to go to a party. She somehow made a fake ID in sophomore year to go inside a club. She loves to party.

"I'm going to-to college too." Hinata shyly said. Idate stared at her.

"Which one?"

"I got accepted to Konoha University, Suna University, Sora, and Yuga. I rather pi-pick Suna over Konoha to get a better chance to live on my own." Hinata poked her fingers together. Idate smiled at her cuteness. His eyes drifted all over her body. Her outfit made her look so hot. He never knew how nice her long legs look in stockings with heels. He would love to reach under the table and touch the smoothness. Hinata's face looked so kissable when she blushes. Oh how bad he wants to puller her h

"I'm probably attending to Suna too. We might see each other." He winked. Hinata looked away. As soon as Sakura was about to say something the waiter came over with their plates. As the plates settled on the table, Sakura excused herself. She muttered to Hinata that she's going to use the restroom. Hinata nodded at the pinkette left.

Sakura turned the corner to wear the bathroom is at. After using the toilet and washing her hands, she exited the restroom. Out of nowhere, her body was pulled into a solid chest. She brought her hands up, ready to hit the perpetrator but the familiar smell and warm stopped her.

"I knew I saw bubblegum." The husky voice blew on her neck. Sakura wiggled even closer to him. Naruto can spot Sakura anywhere. Even if he's in another land, he'll still find her.

"What are you doing here? Missed me?" Naruto's lips curled into a side smirk. Sakura giggled.

"Of course, I miss you. But I'm here to celebrate. I told my friend, Ino, not to but she didn't listen to me so here we are." Sakura shrugged. Naruto chuckled. He then lead her further down to a wall that no one can't barely see them since it's dark. His nose brushed against her neck.

"You look quite good today." Naruto whispered. Sakura breath hitched as he stroked and grabbed her ass cheeks. Sakura bit her lip, trying to silence her voice. Naruto placed moist kisses all over her neck and cheeks.

"Na-Naruto...You have wor-ah!"

"I'm on break." Naruto said before silencing her with his lips. He can taste her sweet flavor lip gloss over his lips. He then sticks his tongue out, darting it in her mouth. Their tongue twirled, coiled, and fought. They didn't worry about how much air they needed. All that matters is that they needed this here and now. Sakura reached for his untamed blonde hair, tangling her fingers with his spikes. Naruto groaned when her hands crawled down to his pecks.

Sakura smiled while she pushed him away so she could breathe. Naruto grabbed her bottom lip and sucked on it for a second. His hands gripped on her butt cheek and the other found it's way on his hip.

"Break is over." Sakura's eye lids lowered like she's trapped in a high. Naruto shakes his head.

"No. No. Nooo. I want to stay with my pink bubbles!" He whined on the crook of her neck. Sakura pecked his cheek. He such a child. He raised up and gave her space to move. The two walked out of the shady place. Thank Kami no one suspected them! That would be so embarrassing.

"You should removed that lip gloss before your dad joke about it." Sakura helped him. Naruto smiled. After cleaning around his lips, a voice surprised the two. Sakura immediately pulled away from Naruto.

"Sakura! Sakura where-Oh! There you are!" Ino spotted the pink girl. Then a smile brighten her face.

"Hey Naruto! I see Sakura found you!" Ino nudged the pinkette. Sakura and Naruto laughed nervously.

"Actually I found her." Naruto pointed at Sakura. Ino giggled.

"Sakura can't hide from no one. Pink hair is her personal highlighter." Ino joked. Naruto laughed about that. Sakura noticed how close she was with Naruto so took a couple of steps back away from Naruto. As she did, Ino moved closer to the tall male.

"I'm glad your here. I wanted to give you this." Ino digs in her purse and pulled out an orange shirt. Naruto smiled as he saw the Suna University sweat shirt. He took the sweat shirt and thanked Ino. Ino thanked him back. The two talked so more about how things are going. How Ino is in school. How she's avoiding a person. How he's working along with his father. What time did they wake up. What their favorite color. A lot of shit.

Sakura faded out. She went back to her seat.

"Your food is probably cold." Sakura heard Hinata.

"I know."

.

.

.

.

"Bye guys." Sakura came out the car and head to her house. The car drove off. Sakura climbed her steps, pulled out her keys, then opened the door. She closed the door behind her with a sigh. The lights were off and the house was quiet.

"I'm home." She said. More to herself.

She took a step. As she did she kicked something. She bend to pick up a thing scrap. She turned it around and it was a picture of her mom's face. Why is her head ripped off from a picture. Sakura removed her shoes and walked around the living room to the kitchen to see glass on the floor. Nothing new here. She turned away to climb the stairs. On the second floor, picture frames were on the ground or tilted, barely hanging on the wall.

Sakura carelessly passed the tilted frames and heard hushed voices. Her shoes dropped to the floor so she could knock on her parents bedroom door. She knocked and the voices creased.

"Come in." She twisted the knob and to see her dad first. Sakura went in to see her mom crying. Both of them had cuts and bruises on their arms, neck, and legs. Not their face.

Sakura's emerald eyes stung by up coming tears. A grim look on her father face scared Sakura. The weeping mother screw her mind. A hand placed on her father's arm. Kizashi looked down at his daughter's small hand. His eyes sorrowed as his daughter smiled with salty tears coming down her face.

"I'll clean this up." Like always.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: <strong>**Anyway, I'm editing my story. The reason why I'm editing is because some parts are unclear, grammar dumb, lazy description, unnecessary dialog or scene, and additional scenery. Possibility of minor spelling and grammar mistakes. Please ignore that. I might not notice it or whatever. **

**Also, as Naruto is twenty two, imagine him as the Naruto with his longer hair when he was sixteen. Please don't imagine his future hair cut. I like his short hair but the long hair makes me feel more like home. I really miss Naruto Mangas! T^T I feel so empty!**

**Thanks for reading and supporting me like loyal ninjas. **

**Review and Favorite. It gives me strength and motivation. Love you all!**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

* * *

><p><strong>Family and Friends<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura stepped down the stairs to see her parents staring at each other. The aura between the two was tense that Sakura stopped midway on the staircase. Hearing paddles of foot steps, the blonde ripped her emerald eyes away from the distance cerulean ones to shaky jade eyes. A frustrated sigh escaped the older woman's lips.<p>

"I'm going to my book club. Sakura, mind going grocery shopping with your father?" The blonde woman reached for the nod. Before anything, she glanced at her daughter than the man across her. The dubious teen shakes her her head.

"The list is on the table. And the money. I should be back when dinner's ready." She says. Sakura gulped when the door slammed behind her mother. The room grew even more intense when It was just Sakura and Kizashi in the room. The flower hair shaped man scratched the back of his head.

"Man. Your mother is really killing me." He walked off getting ready to go out. Sakura thought about what he meant by that. She always wanted to know what's arguments are about but she didn't want to butt in and get everything even more twisted and let all of hell break loose. Already part of hell is creeping up. Yelling carving the wallpaper off the walls, glass pieces shattering within a week, and tears became the new daily thing for the Haruno family.

Sakura must do something.

By the time the Haruno father and his daughter left out the house, a strong blow of winter breeze hits them. Kizashi held his child in his arm.

"Be careful." He chuckled. Sakura smiled warmly. It has been forever since her dad embraced her like that. She misses the time when she was in elementary school. The good ol' days.

They drove in his car to the grocery store. Sakura was the first one heading in the store grabbing the shopping cart. Kizashi meet up with her, holding the list up directing Sakura to ever aisle in the store.

"Look Sakura! Remember these!" A box of vanilla pudding came to her view. Sakura's eyes sparkled. Then reminiscing hits her. She grabbed the box and stared at it some more. Her parents use to buy pudding for Sakura when she was younger. She haven't notice when they stopped.

"I miss these!"

"Let's get it then!"

"But dad...The list." Sakura pointed at his hand. The older man grumbled. Sakura giggled at him. The two went towards the cash register after packing the cart with the items in the list. There were people ahead of them on line. They didn't mind. Although, Sakura took this as advantage.

"Dad?"

"Yes, hime?"

"What's with you and mom?" Kizashi looked down, Sakura avoided his eyes. Kizashi just pretend that he didn't hear her. Sakura didn't give up.

Coming out the store with bags in their hands, Sakura opened the trunk and the two filled it with bags of groceries. They went in the car and drove out the parking lot.

"Dad-"

"What do you want to eat tonight?" Sakura knows that he's avoiding her question. Why bother him about it then? No use! So Sakura let it pass by. She gave up.

"It's on you."

After placing the food up in the cabinets, Sakura received a text message from Naruto. She zoomed up stairs to her bedroom. Her body flew on the bed. She opened the message to see a picture. Not just any picture. A picture of Naruto. Not a simple selfie. A sexy selfie. Naruto, shirtless on his bed. His nipples were covered on small swirls of whip cream. A small cherry placed between his teeth and a leak of it's juice trails on the corner of his mouth. If that can't turn any lesbian girl gay then the lust look in his eyes sure can.

"Oh gosh." The beet red teen said under her breath.

_Foxy: You Hungry?_

Yes!

"Damn you Uzumaki!" Sakura couldn't reply back. A bit a sizzling of stream whistle of her ears.

.

.

.

.

"I'm done." Mebuki stood up from her chair and grabbed her plate to wash. The sound of facet and clash of dishes echos through the house. The facet turned down and Mebuki kisses Sakura on the head before heading up the steps. Until she she walked passed Sakura, Sakura stopped her by tugging her shirt. Mebuki faced Sakura.

"We all have to talk." Sakura said. Was it too early to settle things. Or too late. By the time Mebuki pulled her shirt away from Sakura's hold, Kizashi stood up to wash his dish.

"Sakura, stay out of this." Her father sternly said. His back was facing them.

"But da-" A tune played. Sakura grabbed her cell phone to see Foxy. Sakura glanced between the two adults in the room before stumbling up stairs to her dark room. Sakura lock her door to pick up her cell phone.

"Hey cherry-" The warm sound of his voice dropped when the sound of sniffles stopped him.

"Babe? What's up?! What happen?! Are you hurt!?"

"I-I'm fine..."

"You're crying. Let's talk about it." Just by his voice, he was worried. Of course Naruto would be worried. He hates hearing Sakura crying when she's far away from him. He wouldn't be able to hug her and whisper things that would make her feel better.

"I-I want to fix my parents relationship. I tired asking them what's th-the big de-deal and my father keeps blo-blowing me off." She whimpered. Her hands roughly rub her wet face off. She really wish Naruto was here to console her in his arms. He would somehow make her bad thoughts go away. Why must she run to Naruto for help? He have his own life.

"So-sorry for-"

"Don't be strawberry. I wanted to ask you a little favor."

"G-go ahead." She wiped her eyes.

"Everyone is celebrating Chritmas day together. But my folks are going all out on Christmas Eve. Because they want to see you." What?

"What!?"

"They invited you to come to the Uzumaki's family dinner." Meeting his family? Sakura? Meeting Naruto's parents? On Christmas Eve? Within a few days!? Oh Lord! This is awesome!

"I'm coming!"

"I'm not interupting anything?"

"You're perfectly clearing my mind off of things." Sakura smiled.

"I hope everything with your parents goes alright." He said. Sakura hope so too.

.

.

.

.

"Did you like the picture?" He asked the his girlfriend beside him. From head to toe, Sakura turned red as a fresh rose. Naruto snickered. His plan worked. He wanted to see Sakura's reaction. He loves seeing her looking away from him and secretly thinking of odd things. He wish to hear those odd things that she comes up in her mind.

He placed his hand on her thigh. Sakura gasped when his hand rubbed against her upper leg and down to her inner thigh. Sakura's legs turned to jello when he brushed his finger tips on the hems of her dress.

"You're not cold while wearing a ...dress?" Naruto wiggled his fingers on her flesh. Sakura gripped the seat belt. She shakes her head. She was easy under his touch. This thrilled the blonde.

"Na-Naruto! Look where you going!" Sakura slapped the man to face the road. The car drifted on the other lane. Naruto regain his steering wheel and went back on the road. Sakura smacked his hand. His now stinging hand stayed in place but moved even closer to her dress.

"Oops!" He snickered.

"That's not funny. We could of got injured or killed! Baka! You're dangerous." Sakura tighten her seat belt. Naruto frowned.

"Really. Can I be hot and dangerous?" He tickled her thigh. Sakura giggled from his touch. She grabbed his head and leaned him down to peck his cheek.

"Fine." The two laughed. While the ride to his parents place, Naruto and Sakura joked around. The Haruno sat and cracked a bright smile on her face. No thought of her parents ruined her time with her boyfriend. As Naruto passed through gates and parked near the front of the mansion, they saw a familiar black car. The couple came out of Naruto's jeep and head to the entrance of the huge home of the Uzumakis.

A servant opened the doors for them ad the enchanted view caused the pink headed girl to adore the place even more. Naruto smiled while looking at Sakura's face. She looked beautiful. She wore a dark velvet green. The illusion part of the dress is laced with rose designs. Her hair was pinned up tot he side with curls as for her bang swept to the side neatly. The pearls on her ears matched the ones on her necklace and ankle bracelet. She looked stunning in Naruto's eyes.

"Fascinating! I can't believe they live here!"

"S-Sakura?" Sakura turned around to see Hinata. The Hyuga dressed in a simple but classy dress with heels. The hourglass dress fit the Hyuga perfectly. The peach color dress was hugging her curves as if she was going out to party. It reached the mid section of her thighs like Sakura's, exposing her creamy white legs. Hinata's hair was dutch braided lovely. There was no surprise that the shy girl would be this beautiful outside of school. She seemed more mature. Sakura brushed her bangs to the side to evening them.

"Hey Hinata. Guess the other twin brought you here?" The girls hugged.

"Ye-yeah. Merry Christmas Eve!" Hinata smiled at the two.

"Same to you." Naruto said to Hinata. Menma came in the room too see Naruto and his pink headed girlfriend. Naruto and Menma did one of their own hand shakes then chatted. The girls sat down on one of the sofas. While the couples settled down a few steps were heard. A blonde man and red haired woman came in the room.

"Welcome girls to our family home." A woman with long red hair smiled with open arms.

"Mommy!" Naruto bear hugged his mother. The woman's body was lifted up. He puts her down. Kushina yanked his ear.

"You have lost of explaining to do! I have not seen you since my birthday. How have you been in the kitchen with your father!?" She shouted. Naruto apologized several times until he heard his father chuckling.

"Always a mommy's boy." Minato said. Naruto blushed.

"Dad!" He whined.

"So! Who's the the lovely lady with rare hair?" Kushina pointed at Sakura. Sakura, looked around the room like an idiot, then mentally face palmed herself. She stepped towards her boyfriend's parents.

"He-Hello. I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura said. Kushina pulled the girl in a surprising hug. Quite strong. She releases her and looked at Sakura up and down.

"She's really lovely. Even Ms. Hyuga." This caused Hinata to flush. The corner of Menma's lips curled.

"I-I brought you two something, Mrs. Uzumaki and Mr. Namikaze." Hinata picked up a small bag and gave it to the older adults. Kushina was flattered.

"Again! C'mon Hinata! Call me 'Okaa san' or even mom." Kushina took the bag from Hinata. Menma chuckled behind Hinata. Hinata hid her embarrassment in Menma's arms.

"I got you something too!" Sakura peeped. Menma took the small box from her. Kushina eagerly stole the box from him and shakes it. Menma complained about breaking what's inside and took it away from her. The red head pouted when he placed the box and bag under the tree.

"Tomorrow." He warned her. Naruto ran up to the tree.

"OOO! I wonder if I'm going to get an xbo-" Every stared at him.

"I mean... I hope I get socks and ties." Naruto fixed his blazer. Beside Hinata, everyone else just shook their heads.

"Anyway, lets sit in the dining room to chat. I want to get to know Sakura chan!" She pulled Sakura in the room. Sakura grabbed the closest person. Hinata.

In the dining room the girls chatted. Kushina was a pretty cool mother. She told the girls what she do for living. Sakura was amazed how the busy mother handle her business with the corporation on her family side and husband side. The twin's parents were the perfect couple. They responses were in unison like they knew what the other would say, casually hold each other hands, stare at one and the other affectionately, and joked around. Sakura admired them. It was cute. Very adorable. How come they aren't married? If people are in love, don't they get married and have kids.

"Hinata, are you celebrating your birthday with your family?" Kushina asked.

"A-ano!... I was...Thinking about...going out..." SHe poked her fingers together. Menma arm slipped behind her back to hold her waist.

"I'm taking her out. So you're not receiving a present from me until the twenty seventh." Menma kissed Hinata's neck. Hinata shyly whispered to him to stop. But he couldn't help to ignore her and kiss her ear. Why must he do it in front of his parents? Show off.

"So mean, Menma! At least give her one gift."

"Would a kiss worth more than a brought gift." Menma eyed Hinata. Hinata bit her bottom lip. Menma leaned down to kiss her forehead covered bangs. Hinata giggled. She waved him off when he kissed her nose.

"So romantic! What did you do on Sakura's birthday, Naruto." Minato asked. Naruto and Sakura didn't do crap on Sakura's birthday. Instead of celebrating, Sakura had school and basketball, while Naruto was behind schedule on making food and going to another land to teach novice about cooking in high class restaurants.

"Ahh. Not really. We were busy. But on other days we spend time together. So it's no biggie because I treat her any other day to be as special as her birthday.." Naruto said while looking at Sakura. Sakura couldn't help smiling at his cheesy statement. Kushina cried mentally. Her sons grew up to be gentlemen.

Later the food came in. Dishes of food set across the table. The servants lifts the tops and the steam trailed under their noses. The couples gracefully dived right in. Sakura was glad that she didn't stayed home. Glad to meet her boyfriend's parents. Glad to get away from her dark home and enter a bright one with nothing but happiness around. The cheerful bubblegum girl felt peace. She's thankful to have Naruto.

"So are you also in high school?"

"Umm...I.." Sakura glanced at Hinata for help. Hinata smiled.

"Yes. Yes, she it." Hinata spoken. Sakura's eyes widen. She broke her neck to see Kushina's terrified expression. But the woman show no frighten look. She just smiled.

"That's good. As long the both of you taking school seriously. Menma and Naru-"

"Naruto and Menma." Naruto coughed.

"-to are blessed to have special beautiful ladies. All the girls that both of them dated were nothing compared to you girls. I love to learn more about you but I feel that I have just by a second. Please take care of our sons." Menma stood up with a bow. Kushina fanned her hand to sit him down. The girls nodded their heads.

"And you're more than welcome to visit us here, Sakura. Menma always bring Hinata over for special occasions." What?!

"Menma did!?" Sakura and Naruto screeched. Menma smirked. Showing off a glance of his pearly whites. Naruto glared.

"Mom and dad was bored of me so I though of bringing Hinata along." He shrugged.

"On White day, I-I ca-came to visit his parents." Hinata held her warm face.

"And she brought us chocolates! Hinata such a sweet heart. Every time she comes here, she gives us gifts. I feel bad." Kushina stuffed her face with food. Minato patted her arm. It was true. On day one, Hinata brought them presents. She didn't want to enter a home of her boyfriend's parents with nothing for them.

"Do-don't be! I'm thankful enough to have... Menma beside me." Menma pulled her in for a hug. Devour the small girl with kisses on her neck. The girl squirm in his arms as she was being tickled. He pulled away to laugh.

"So cute." He sighed. So this is Hinata's relationship with Menma. Sakura thought. The man couldn't keep his arms and lips off of her like some koala dog.

"Don't make us jealous mom!" Naruto pouted.

"Excuse me! I can't believe you never mentioned Sakura! Your own father had to tell me about her a few days ago!" Kushina aimed a knife at Naruto. Naruto gulped. But that didn't stop him from arguing with her.

"How could I tell you I have a girlfriend when you would brag to your friends about it and then the media would know?!"

"N-Naruto! It's not-"

"I don't want us to be on magazine covers like Menma and Hinana."

"It's Hinata." Sakura butted in.

"Yeah. But don't you understand." He stared at his parents.

"I do."

"If you do, why is Hinata and Menma all over the media? Did you ever thought how Hinata felt?"

"Naruto." Minato stern voice paused Naruto from rambling any further. Naruto apologized. Kushina frowned.

"Gomena. I didn't mean to-"

"I'm fine Mrs. Uzumaki!" Hinata didn't want to cause the woman to mope even more. Kushina sighed. It's her fault that Menma and Hinata had to run through crowds when they stop them in the streets of Konoha. Although its fun running together but it's not fun that they are running like lions are chasing them. Reason why Hinata wears sneakers with Menma when they're out together in the main streets of Konoha.

"Did you see my Christmas calender!?" Menma held up a calender. He handed to Sakura. Sakura flipped through the pictures of...Menma's half nudes. Hinata grabbed it and slapped Menma with it.

"Hinata, you're not the only one who saw my chest and back."

"Baka." She sip her drink before standing up heading to the restroom. Naruto snickered. Menma rolled his eyes, threw a piece of bread at the laughing blonde before running to his girl.

"Menma is so careless when it comes to words for a woman." Minato finished his plate. Naruto and Kushina nodded.

"Yeah. One time, the boy had some nerve to tell a woman to wear a butt pad because all she had was back." Naruto and Sakura laughed.

"I would never do that. Right mom?" Naruto nudged. Kushina narrowed her eyes.

"You almost burned the kitchen four times." Sakura turned to hid her laugh from Naruto. Naruto proudly smiled.

"And look where it brought me!" He fist pumped.

"Why not teach Sakura to cook!?"

"I do. We be having our own lessons." Naruto's eyes lowered and his brow jerked up and down. Sakura almost spit out her drink.

"Eww. Get a room." Menma pulled Hinata in the room. The girl's face glowed red, if the was possible.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Minato asked. Hinata avoided their stares but nodded as a respond. An arm laid upon Hinata's chair, it was Menma. A smile never left his face. He licked his lips, tasting something better than the food on the table.

"Anything you're doing with your folks Sakura?" Menma asked. Sakura turned towards him. She nodded. She wasn't even sure if her parents going to set up Christmas.

After eating and talking some more, they got ready to leave. The girls hugged Minato and Kushina. They promised to see them again. Sakura can tell that she would be good friends with Minato and Kushina. They're lovely people. They don't mean any harm. The two showed how a couple should act around each other. Calm and connected in some way. Before anything, the twin's parents gave the girls presents.

"Not until Christmas day!" Kushina reminded them. The girls said their farewells and left the home of Namikaze and Uzumaki. The air outside blew a bit harder. Naruto removed his blazer and warmed Sakura's petite body.

"What about you?" She said. He kissed her lips.

"I was born in the cold. I'm fine. Let's go take you home." He takes her hand and lead her to the jeep. He opened the door for her like a gentleman. She gladly went in and he shut the door. Climb on the drive side, he started the jeep. A black car stopped right next to him.

"Ja honey!" Menma waved.

"Janeh licorice!" Naruto gesture his hand in a military way. Menma pressed his gas pedal and speed out the family's home. Naruto drove out behind him. During the ride back, Sakura rest her head on Naruto's arm. Her eyes fluttered lower and lower until it shut. Naruto exhale deeply.

"Naru kun."

"Nh?"

"I'm falling deeply in love with you." She snuggled closer. Naruto pecked her head.

"Same here."

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: HAPPY THANKSGIVING WEEK! Finally end of November and we're hitting December! <strong>

**Anyway, I'm editing my story radnomly. The reason why I'm editing is because some parts are unclear, grammar dumb, lazy description, unnecessary dialog or scene, and additional scenery. Possibility of minor spelling and grammar mistakes. Please ignore that. I might not notice it or whatever. **

**Also, as Naruto is twenty two, imagine him as the Naruto with his longer hair when he was sixteen. Please don't imagine his future hair cut. I like his short hair but the long hair makes me feel more like home. I really miss Naruto Mangas! T^T I feel so empty!**

**Thanks for reading and supporting me like loyal ninjas. **

**Review and Favorite. It gives me strength and motivation. Love you all!**


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Night<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's Christmas! Hanabi! Hanabi! It's Christmas!" Hinata pounced on her sister's bed. She shook her sister zombie like body to wake her up. All Hinata got for a response was a pillow on her face. Hinata removed the plushy object of her face. Hanabi glared daggers at her. The brunette turned around to see her clock that says five twenty six AM!<p>

"You hard cold bitch woke me up in the mother fucking morning! All of your presents from me. Will. Be. Burned." Then she threw the covers over her. Hinata stumbled back.

"H-Hanab-"

"BEGONE!"

Someone slept on the wrong side of the bed. Hinata ignored her aggarated sister and went to her father's bed room. She creaked open the door to sneak her way in the room. Until she made it to his bed, she dives right under the covers.

_Thud!_

"Huh?" Her father did not just kick her off the bed. This is the fourth holiday she tries to surprise her family and give them love. But get nothing in return. How unfair!

"Hinata, go drink some NyQuil." Her father mumbled in his sleep. His body turned over to the other side so the girl on the floor can see his back only. How rude? Wasn't Christmas day suppose to be one of the most jolly holiday. She's the only Cindy Lou in the Hyuga residence. She's basically surrounded by Grinches!

Hinata sniffled. She climbed on the bed again and wept on her father's back. Maybe crying would help. His back expanded then decreased as a huge sigh released from the man's lips. Hinata scrunches her nose. So rude!

"Otou san..." She whined.

"I'm tired." He snuggled his face in the pillow. More like suffocating himself.

"Bu-But otou san-"

"I'll call your mother." That send her straight to her room. Hinata should be the one to call her mother. If her mother was here, everyone would have woken up and eat early early early Christmas breakfast. Judging by today, Hinata wasn't her mother. She would have woken up Grinches instead of people from Who.

Hinata lazily climb back in bed. She shuts her eyes to figure out what she'll be doing today with the party poopers that she lives with. She shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"Ughh..." Hinata felt heavy weight on her back. She turned around with a sleep look on her face. Hanabi? She glanced at the time to see seven fifteen. Wow! Really? Hanabi jumped on Hinata's back like she was some freaking horse. Hinata flipped her over off the bed. Hanabi groaned.

"Someone slept on the wrong side of the bed." Hanabi giggled. Hinata rolled herself back in bed to fall back to sleep. Although her eyes were shut closed, her body landed on the floor. Ouch! Hinata groaned.

"Wake up Grinch! Family time!"

"Mmmm." Hinata banged her forehead on the carpet floor. Hanabi smirked. She grabbed Hinata's legs and dragged her out the room to the stairs.

"Ready to sleigh my good man." Hanabi asked Hinata. Hinata twisted her body to see where she is located at. Her eyes opened wide as if she saw a ghost. She shook her head like a mad man. Hanabi dropped her sister's legs on the stairs which really hurts. Hinata squeaked. Oh how much she loves her family.

By the time Hinata got up with aching legs, she staggered her way down stairs to the kitchen. Her father was all dressed up. Hinata sat on a near by chair and waited for her father.

The man fixed his tie.

"We're going to see your mother." Hinata smiled gentle.

"I'll go get ready." The girl stood up. A shock wave hits Hinata that send her towards the ground. Damn this pain. Hanabi went pass her, slurping on some eggnog. Damn her sister.

While struggling up the stairs to the bathroom, the cold water ran over her body like a fresh reliever. Hinata enjoyed the way the water ease the aching pain on her lower legs. After the shower, Hinata patched her legs with a healing aid. Getting dress took awhile for her since she kept on stumbling on other things. Did she caught bad luck!? Hinata finished so she went down stairs.

"Woah! What's with the bruise on your shoulder?" Bad time wearing a baggy sweated that exposes shoulders. Hinata brushed her hair to cover it.

"No-nothing."

"C'mon girls." Hiashi went out the door. The girl followed him as they grabbed their coats. In the car, Hiashi sat down until the girls settled in. The car was silent. Hiashi sighed. He digs in his pocket to give Hinata a folded paper. Hinata was about to question him but unfold it and read it.

"Fa-father..." Hiashi quietly turned the car on. Hanabi took the paper from her sister and read the text on the paper. Her eyes watered.

.

.

.

.

"-ata. Hinata!" Someone called the teen. Hinata looked around the hospital room to see her family staring at her. Hinata shyly smiled. A blush spread across her cheeks.

"Ye-yes?" Hinata stared at her mother. The woman finally was able to get rid of the bandages off her face. Her lavender eyes stared right through Hinata.

"How's school?"

"It's fine. I have all A's in every class." Hinata mentioned.

"How about you Hanabi?" The woman faced he brunette.

"Same." She said proudly. That's what Yuna like to hear. Yuna faced Hiashi. A hint of frown was placed on his face as she can see.

"What's wrong hun?" The made Yuna furrowed her eyes.

"I-I.." He glanced at the girls. The girls looked at each other. They understood the message and went out the room to give their parents privacy. Hanabi hugged Hinata. The short girl quivered in her sister's arms. Hinata bit her lip.

"Hinata."

"Yeah."

"I told dad I can work. But he refused."

"I did too." Cries in the room made the girls' heart drop. Anyone in the same floor could have heard their mother's pain. The two girls held each other tightly for some comfort. It didn't help as much when they can hear their father hushing Yuna down but the woman wouldn't listen. Hinata felt a tear roll down her face to meet on her chin. Hanabi soaked her sister's coat while crying silently.

"He shouldn't have to-told her." Hanabi clenched the back of Hinata's coat. Hinata mentally agreed. Especially on this day, he should have kept the letter hidden. He could have walked in the room with a smile on his face. He could have said nothing to the girls and pretend the letter did not existed. Everything would have played perfectly. But the Hyuga man always do what he believes is right. He didn't want it running through his head and fake out his wife every time he comes to see her.

Hiashi loves her too much that he couldn't live to see her suffering as money falling.

.

.

.

.

"Merry Christmas!" Tenten shouted. Ino shoved Tenten on the side to go in the house. Tenten flipped the bird at her while Ino responded back. Sakura and Hinata hugged Tenten and entered the house. The house was decorated with Christmas ornaments. Everything in the room was shiny and glowing red and green.

"Wow, Ten! This is amazing!" Sakura said. Tenten stood there proudly.

"I know right." A smug look placed on her face. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Can we swap presents now! I want to know who was my secret Santa!" Ino sat on the floor and sit the box down on the table. The girls sat in a circle and swap presents. Hinata ripped the paper wrapping around the box until she see the box opening. She opened the lid of the box and pulled out a snow glob and scented candles. A small noted say '_Merry Xmas my friend. Love Tenten!^3^_'

"Thanks Tenten! Ooo mangoes!" She sniffed the candles.

"You're welcome! Only special people get awesome presents from me." Tenten nudged Ino. Ino blew her off by a bird and opened her present. She pulled out a pair of heels and a sweater.

"Hi-Hinata! You shouldn't have!" Ino teared. The blonde grabbed the bluette and gave her a huge hug. Hinata giggled at Ino's dramatic tears and how blessed she have Hinata as a friend.

"Ino, Hinata can't breathe! Gosh. I wonder what I go-" Sakura found a pack of underwear. Not just any underwear. Matching sets of lace underwear. Not just any lace underwear. Thongs and well quality bras. Sakura glared at Ino.

"There's push up." Ino shrugged. Sakura threw the box at Ino.

"I don't want them!"

"Be thankful that you have something sexy to wear at night!" Ino threw it back. Sakura's cheeks turned pink. As she thought of Naruto, her face grew red. What would Naruto think of her to wear such leer things? Would he like it? Would he tell her that she's pretty? Or drop her dead? What is she thinking!? Her and Naruto?! Doing the deed?! Oh God!

"Whatever Ino."

"POKEY! MORE! MORE! POKEY! I LOVE YOU SAKURA!" Tenten had a pile of pokey. The girl loves pokey.

"Uh huh." Sakura watched Tenten devour the pokey.

After that, the girls sat together on the couch. Tenten put on a Christmas movie and snuggled between the girls. While the movie is playing, Ino asked Hinata about her birthday.

"Wanna go out for your birthday?"

"Well, I'm going to be-be out shopping." Hinata said. Ino almost shouted and said she wanted to go too but Hinata said nicely that she rather go out alone. Ino pouted her cheeks. Hinata promised her that they go out next time.

"Are you spending your birthday with your family?" Tenten sipped her eggnog.

"N-No."

"What!? How could you just shop alone?!"

"I'm shopping for ingredients for cinnamon buns." The girls shook their heads.

"Oh Hinata." Hinata giggled. Sakura can tell that was a lie. The Hyuga is obviously going out with Menma. She wonders what they going to be doing. Where would Menma take her? Will he hold her hand in the streets of Konoha? Would he whisper how adorable she is? Will they kiss under the stars? Is Menma romantic? Wonder is Hinata faint before he he do anything of what she had imagine. Maybe not. Sakura thought. Hinata is too modest. They might just eat out and give the girl a teddy bear or something and take her home.

Yeah. That sounds right.

.

.

.

.

Hinata's body shook. It wouldn't stop that she started to moan. She turned her body around to move away from whatever driving her awake. But it wouldn't stop. She raised her hand and slapped whatever shook her.

"Shit!" Someone hissed. Hinata blinked awake and twisted her body to see Menma leaning on her night stand, holding the side of his head. Hinata rubbed her eyes. This is a dream right?!

Menma cussed under his breathe. He crouched down to her level. Unexpectedly, Hinata's cheeks were stretching. Nope. This is reality. She tried to pull his hands off her but he squeezed her cheeks even harder. She whimpered. He releases them and the girl rubbed her aching cheeks.

"I was going to apologize for not calling you on Christmas but I was running around my parents house then I had to go to work. Now I don't want to." He glared at her. Hinata covered her curled lips. Menma sighed as he sat on her bed and approach a kiss on her forehead. Hinata shuts her eyes. His lips pressed against the girl's forehead creating some kind of zing.

"Happy Birthday, love." He whispered. Sending vibrations through the girl. Her heart thumped rapidly in her chest. She hopes that he can hear how much he effecting her. By the heat of her flushed face, he can tell. A sweet brief chuckle was heard from him.

"Thanks Menma." She hugged him around his waist. Leaning her face in her cool jacket. Menma and Hinata stood like that for awhile until he pulled away and told her to get dress. Hinata eyed the time that said seven thirty two AM. Her family wakes up around nine but the earliest is eight.

After Hinata got ready, the two sneaked out the front door. Sneaking in the car like some teenagers. Hinata felt so bad. It excites her. She wonders what her father and Hanabi would say when she gets back. Maybe she should of left a note or something to notify them that she's off running some errands. Maybe a text would please them. During the car ride, Menma held Hinata's hand during the ride.

It has been over an hour in the car. Hinata had fell asleep long ago and Menma kept on driving. Soon as he found the destination, he parked his car in the parking lot.

"Hinata." He shook the sleeping girl. Hinata fluttered her eyes. She rubbed her face awake, looked around the area that Menma stopped in. There was no surprise to hear the shy girl gasp in glee. Her clear lavender eyes sparked light diamonds while staring through the window. Menma got out the car first, opening the other door for his queen. Hinata politely thanked him and walked closer to the solid pond.

"Is it safe?"

"Who knows. Wanna try it?" He raised his brows. Hinata thought about before nodding her head. She's freaking eighteen. She does what she wants. Menma grabbed two pairs of ice skating shoes. Both slides on the shoes and helped each other towards the frozen pond. Until Menma touched the ice, Hinata held him for dear life. Her nails dug in his coat, almost tearing it.

"Don't worry. I tested the pond last night. It's durable." He glided backward, pulling the girl with him. Hinata couldn't control her legs. It's like gravity was messing with her head or something. Hinata panicked when she lost balance. Her legs stumbled in every direction that Menma laughed. Her eyes begged for help so Menma went a little bit faster. Hinata nearly cried so she wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"Me-Menma!"

"Weee!"

.

.

.

.

"You're cruel!" Menma kissed the crying girl next to him on the ice. Menma had been torturing her for at least an hour. She ended up crying in his arms when he spinned her around and scooped her off her feet while spinning her up in the air. Reminder that she's terrified of heights. Then the girl cried. So he sat her down on the ice to cool off.

"But did I let you get her?" He thumped his head on the side of hers. Hinata buried her face on her legs while hugging them closer to her chest. She didn't replied back because she knew Menma would laugh at her face when she admit he didn't let her fall. So why bother give the man more excitement than before.

"My butt cold."

"Mine too." She sniffed. Menma chuckled. He scooted closer to her and kiss her cheek.

"Let's go warm up in the car and head out to eat." He crawled back to the snowy land. Hinata grabbed the back of his coat.

"Do-Don't leave me!" Tears twinkled on the corner of her eyes. Menma sighed.

"Climb on my back." She did and let the man bear crawl like a toddler towards his car. The real baby was Hinata though. She sat on his back like he was some grizzly bear ride. Worst part is that she enjoyed it. However, he did too.

After removing the skates and putting on their shoes, they entered back in the car to warm up. Menma start the car and ride out the parking lot.

"I really hope you love this place." He smiled at her.

"Where is it?"

"You'll see."

He left her with that.

Minutes later, Hinata died.

"A BAKERY!" She shouted. She was the first one out the mobile and ran in the bakery like a child. Menma shook his head and went in the bakery. He saw Hinata in a squat position staring straight at the sweets. Menma walked next to her.

"Anything you like." The indigo locks wipes around the girl's neck when she turned to him. A smiled presence on her face. He knew what she was craving for. WHy bother asking her what she wants.

A lady came around to the counter and asked what he would like.

"Four cinnamon rolls, please." The lady went to grab the pastry and stuff them in a bag. Handing them to Menma.

"That'll be four seventy four yen. Thank you." Menma gave her the money and sat down on a chair with Hinata. He opened his mouth to speak but the girl beat him too it.

"Thank you so much!" She snatched the bag. Pulled out a cinnamon roll and bit on to it. She devoured two already. Menma had to stop her. SO he took the bag from her.

"Woah there! Save some for later." Hinata's puppy eyes and doll like face made him regret from coming here.

"But it's my-my birthday..." She pouted her bottom lips. Menma couldn't. That face changes everything.

"Take it." And she did. Don't have to tell her twice.

.

.

.

.

The two love birds walked hand in hand on the streets of Konoha. The sun was sinking down to the horizon and the moon crept it's way upwards to take the sun's place on the sky. Hinata stared up at Menma who was busy staring straight forward. She admires the man so much. He's so mean at times but he's dangerous handsome that he could make any girl fall on her knees. Most girls would love to take Hinata's place as his girlfriend. Although, he wouldn't choose any of them. His one and only girl that flashes in his mind is Hinata.

Hinata snuggled close to his arm. Menma smirked.

"Cold yet?"

"Very." No telling by the reddish nose and shaky lips.

"Okay. But first, let my surprise you with one more thing." He tugged on her hand and lead the girl up the steps to an upper level path way. Hinata looked around to see the beautiful lights hanging on the trees. Hinata couldn't help but to smile. She knows for fact that her cheeks going to sore later on. Walking through the pathway of trees and soft sounds of crickets, Menma stopped. He turned around and shield her eyes by his hands.

"Men kun?!"

"Shhh. Just keep walking straight." His voice was soft in her ear. Hinata nodded her head slowly. She followed his instructions. Each step, she felt nervous. The mysterious 'Duhdun duhdun duhdun' song played through her head. Why there's an image of a night picnic set up. Romantic candles, home made sandwiches, some...wine. Maybe she's exaggerating. Menma can't possibility show her something like that.

"We're here, hime." He removed his hands. Hinata blinked, slowly gaining back her vision. First thing that caught her attention was the snow flakes that were falling gracefully down from the sky. Then she looked down from the railing the bright lights around the city of Konoha. The view was so gorgeous and romantic. Arms wrapped around Hinata's waist. Hinata turned her head to see Menma placing his chin on her shoulder while looking at the city below.

"Between you and me. This is one of my favorite place in Konoha. Other than me, you're the only one who knows about this spot." Cold breathe of fog call out of his mouth. Hinata simpler a smile on her face. Right then, Menma kissed her dimpled cheek. Her skin was pretty warm from blushing.

Menma checked his watch on his wrist. Time to get her home soon.

"Let's take you home."

"O-Okay." He leaned her.

.

.

.

.

Eleven twenty six PM, her phones reads. Hinata looked through her cell phone to receive a lot of birthday messages from her friends. They're so kind.

_1010: Happy Birthday Boo! I wish you the best! See you on New Years! 3_

_Sakura: Can't believe you're finally 18! Next you know it that we all going to college! PS-Don't turn up too much! ;)_

_Ino: HAPPY BDAY HINA! DON'T FORGET THAT WE'LL GET DRUNK ON NEW YEARS WITH FOREHEAD AND TEN! DON'T DO ANYTHING CRAZY TODAY! BE PREPARED FOR NEW YEARS!XD_

Silly girls.

"Your house." He said. She stared at the window, hoping that her family was in bed. Seemed like they were.

She got out the car and went to her house front steps along with Menma, opening her door with the use of her keys. As the door opened, she turned around, being met by warm lips on hers, to her surprise. Slowly, her lashes fluttered shut, but just as quickly as it came, the warmth of his lips disappeared. She opened her eyes again, confused and disappointed that the warmth ended when she felt craving for more, but immediately after opening them, his hand cupped her cheeks.

"Happy birthday once again. I'll see you later."

He pulled away, turning around and with the intention of leaving. But as soon as he turned he felt a light tug on his coat. Twisting his head, looking back at her, strangely. The girl avoided crossing her gaze with his and could be seen nibbling at her bottom lip. He accommodated himself back, facing her once more.

"Neh?" He said.

"C..." She cleared her throat, closed her eyes, her lips pouted up and she inhaled through her nose, before looking away delicately yet again, holding up a warm smile that made him smile.

"Come on in... I... I want you to follow me." She turned and looked at him, smiling at him with an intensely red middle and cheek section of her features, but with a sparkle in her eyes that rivaled that of the stars. He almost immediately lost himself within them before snapping out quickly enough to not cause her to react, and he agreed to do as she asked.

He followed her, her hand holding his for guidance amidst the dark, seemingly empty house; through the living room, up the stairs, across the hall, and then into her bed room. She opened the door, turned on the light and walked him in before letting go of his hand and walking forward a bit more, standing still in front of him with him behind her. She inhaled and exhaled just a little bit more.

"...Close the door."

The boy obliged. He wasn't completely sure where all of this was going, but he had an idea. However, knowing the shy, innocent girl that he had as girlfriend, he didn't put much focus on it, dismissing it as an unlikely scenario. That is... Until she made her move.

The girl turned around, she smiled at him with equal warm as she always does, walked up to him and extended her arms to wrap them around his neck, embracing him, laying the side of her head against his shoulder, exhaling through her nose once more, calmly, and opening her eyes with a small frown.

'Alright... We're this far. I can't let it fail' She thought.

Removing the frown, she broke the embrace and allowed her features to face his, her glistening, lavender eyes looking intently into his for several seconds while her hand traveled downward, lobbing over the rib area over his turtleneck.

She could take the silence no more.

"I... Please... Men-Kun, I want you. In here, and now." She inhaled again, mustering up her confidence more as she spoke.

"I... I want all of you, and I want you to take all of me. I want no barrier between us." She hoped that she was loud enough for his ears but quiet as a mouse

She looked down, the blush that was restraining itself from her face becoming apparent, and her heart continued beating faster and faster as her nails started digging deeper and deeper, very slowly as they still only just barely registered to his senses.

"Hinata..."

He drawled, looking at her in an amazed expression at her honesty, and remained almost static for several moments until he finally reacted. His hand rose up, holding onto the upper side of her arm, and after a quick exhaling through his nose, his neck swiftly leaned down and his open mouth harshly hooked against hers. Her eyes popped up in surprise, for she didn't feel the need to reject it, closing her eyes quickly and adapting to his nourishment, wrapping her arms around his neck again and sighing out a yelp in between the strong kissing. Their tongues quickly entwined together, at first by accident, but quickly became passionate companions, struggling and dancing together as their heads moved on the appropriate angle, before finally breaking away, the sudden stop causing her heart to skip a beat and open her eyes lazily as the blush became smoother looking and her eyelashes looked like they had difficulty staying up. She was senselessly in love with it, and the abrupt break of it disappointed her to no end, but she was going to trust him. Him, meanwhile, continued exhaling and inhaling enough to murmur some words.

"Sorry... That was out of-" She shushed him.

"Don't... Don't apologize." Their eyes crossed again, the very slightly saddening expression on his attractive features quickly dispersing and the girl returned the previous favor. Their lips locked again and again, the taste flooring them and his hands being forced to return the pleasantries, brushing from her rib area to her waist.

Their mouths pulled away. Pulling his mouth away from her, she exhaled as much air as possible. Her hands felt around his clothed chest, and eagerly taking off the sweater off of him, exposing his attractive body features, before helping her out of her own clothing. She couldn't help herself... Each digits of her fingers clawed his flesh, some around the ribs and others around the abs, eyes wide open at the view of it, and she felt herself becoming slowly aroused.

Hinata tightened her grip against his skin. In an act of bravery, to prove her willingness to make him enjoy every touch, she rosed up her head to look at him in the eyes again, and she spoke.

"P-Please just... Close your eyes. I hope... You enjoy yourself"

Her eyes looked down again and her head went down just a bit until the tip of her tongue landed against one of his nipples, and hang her lips all over around the corners of it, crawling her tongue all across it. -

He hissed immediately in response.

"...Fuck..."

His eyes shut and the back of his head hit the door, containing a few sighs within him as he enjoy every bit of the hedonistic sensation. But it wasn't long before cut it out.

It wasn't fair. Stopping her promptly, taking her by her cheeks, she was confused at first, wondering to herself if she was doing a good job or not, until he went down and immediately raised her, causing her to yelp out in a high pitch that he found extremely cute, and took her over to the desk at the corner of the room, sitting her on top of it.

He reconnected their lips after a quick smile trade off. Smooching, forcing her back to arc a bit to accommodate to his intense, deep lip thrusting against hers, and hungered for her and was willing to show it.

His hands snaked their way up and groped unto her ample bosom, his hands only just barely being able to wrap all around them. This was definitely not one of the things he was allowed to complain about her. So... Round, and soft too... He thought.

Menma sluggishly rubbed them together in circular motion with a few strong squeezes while breaking away the kiss. He looked down, and licked his lips in a display of desire before lurching down, savagely attacking the sluggish meatbags, lavishing them in saliva with sloppy kisses, rubbing them together in the process.

She tried her best to not moan out too loudly and too much, but the overwhelming good feeling of his actions made her heart pound against her chest so strongly she started thinking she might pass out if she didn't moan at least a little more, but she took it in. If it was even possible, she had no doubt Menma could hear the heartbeat. He was getting more aggressive with her tits by the second.

Her neck flew back as her chest arched upwards against his face. Finally giving it a rest, the messy pools of saliva covering almost everything her bra wasn't covering, Menma become unsatisfied quickly and as a result, he peeled off her bra cups. Thank god the bra she was using had frontal clip, allowing to take it off completely. Then, in almost cat-like move, he buried his face in between both of them and snaked his arms across her back, and loving snuggled in between them, smiling to himself like a fool and a little kid on Christmas morning.

She couldn't help but smile some lovingly, even though she continued attempting to hold back her sighs and yelps. Despite being a lewd situation, she couldn't help but find the picture of it somewhat nice in its innocence (or almost innocence). Such was the liking for it that she rubbed his hair and let her neck retract back, putting the back of her head against the wall, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensations brought to her, although they didn't last too long.

The cuddling was momentary, as he promptly finished his playing and removed his hands from her back to wrap one around one of the mounds again, raising the nub of it up and quickly wrapping it with his mouth, with quick, aggressive sucking, stop-and-start licking, and occasionally retracting it dragging it up with his lips.

All of this took her off-guard, and she quickly found herself almost completely incapable of holding back. Soon enough the whole room was filled with her incessant yelping, desperately holding back the louder the moans she so wanted to release, biting her lip so much she thought she might accidentally tear it open.

But quickly, it was over. He kept acting unpredictably. Before she realized it, her buttons on her pants were undone and her legs were stretched out by him as he pulled them away from her alongside her underwear while clumsily removing his own clothing. She closed her eyes and let him work, until she felt he was done with that and gave him a few moments to take off his own clothing, before looking at... Oh.

She almost jumped. Her skin and her hair all raising like a hedgehog and her hands covered her mouth as she saw what she saw. Menma's dick... Perhaps it was the sensation of the moment, or maybe she wasn't lividinous enough then, but she couldn't stop looking at it and especially now... All erected and hard-looking, and it was so thick and long. The thought of seeing this kind of view was one that never crossed her much, even though she knew she'd do it one day, and considering what she had with Menma, she figured this would happen sooner or later, but... God.

And then she suddenly realized she was clothes less! And almost as much as her previous near-jump, she lurched to cover herself.

Menma didn't notice any of the reactions at first, looking over the pockets of his pants in order to find one of those Durex condoms he usually had around for these situations, but he quickly realized they weren't there. Giving on his search, he catches her moving erratically to cover herself, much to his laughter. She looked so cute when doing that. Most would probably take that as a sign of something bad, perhaps of hesitation from the girl, but he knew her enough and he knew himself enough. All he needed to do, was make the right move. He smirked, much to her increasing nervousness. They had already seen each other naked before but this... Felt so different and new to her, to the point that she wasn't so sure anymore... But she was going to trust that he'd make the right choice for her. If not... All she needed to do was speak. She knew he'd listen. - She thought, as she distracted herself in her own thoughts, looking away from him.

And then suddenly, her breath hitched. She felt something in her.

She tried to look at him again, but she couldn't turn her neck all the way as she felt her neck being wetten and pressed by two very firm set of lips that were blocking her way, but she couldn't help but half close her eyes and let go of another wimp once she started feeling the effects of those things in her.

Three fingers in her, all moving quickly and in harmony, clashing against her walls and spots, while his mouth kept breathing against her neck in between all the wet kissing against the skin of it, indulging in the nice taste of it by occasional 'Mmm's. Then he broke it off, putting his lips next to her ear and letting her head fall against his shoulder, breathing in unison for a few moments before he spoke.

"You're so wet..." He whispered out in between chuckles.

"How long did you wait for this?" He boldly asked. She reacted accordingly by blushing harder.

"D-d-don't ask me that! Please!" She plead in an adorably high pitch manner, in a way that made him want to burst out laughing but he managed to tone his reaction down, putting his head against her shoulder and simply chuckling by repeated nose exhaling. She bit her lip a bit. She tried to keep losing herself in the moment, but questions like those were ones she hoped to avoid.

And so he went back to his spontaneous actions, much her pleasant surprise. Well, after a bit, since immediately after his laughter he draw himself back a bit and landed his free hand on her t-it, harshly enough to make a sound and causing her to nearly jump again in a yelp of both pain and desire as he wasn't stopping his works in her down area. And then he suddenly redrew his lips back unto the nipple of it, bathing it in saliva and suckling on it quite exaggeratedly this time, which caused her shoulders to shrink up and more high pitched drawls below her breath kept coming in, although he was much too entertained to notice them this time.

But just as she started to get really comfortable with it, going so far as to put one arm over his shoulder and the other with the hand on the upper area of his arm muscles, he stopped again, much to her disapproval although she wouldn't say it, simply sighing lowly with a saddened expression. She was wondering why he was being so... Sudden with it, but maybe it was just his style... Hopefully she'd get used to it.

He distracted himself again for a second by kissing her neck again, and then finally spoke.

"Let's clean you up down here just a bit..."

He spoke in a casual manner, but his intentions and the lowly whisper manner he said it were intensely arousing to her, causing her to bite her lower lip and watch him go down as both of her legs were lifted over his shoulders and one hand rose up against his smooth hair almost instinctively. She laid her other hand over her shoulder against the wall.

The devilish smile on his lips would've been enough to send anyone fly straight to the moon in anger at how utterly smug it looked. His satisfaction with his actions couldn't be hidden, he was enjoying what he was doing a bit too much.

And he was about to like it more. Placing his hands on the more back side of her hips, with his thumbs sticking in the middle of where her legs and her stomach touched, he took no time and plunged himself in her. His tongue lavishing harshly and crudely against the walls once in, forcing them out a little from the inside by rubbing them hardly, pulling them with his lips a bit before plunging back.

Hinata retracted immediately, her back arched and her high pitched yelp was only just barely gulped away as she closed her hand into a fist against the wall and her head rolled side to side, suppressing her own moans and groans by breathing through teeth, her nails hardening against the walls and her blush going by harder by the second. She forced her hand against his hair, and tried to remain in place against all the violent assault that her lower part was receiving, being in constant move.

And then he licked up. Taking his tongue out, he drove it down a little bit, allowing the tip to be against the lowest part of its entrance, before mashing down his tongue against it and cleanly licking it off from bottom to top until his tongue swayed itself away into his mouth once reaching the top, the vicious sound and feel of it causing the back of her throat to get stuck and her eyes to force shut so strongly you'd need a crowbar to make her open them again, while his smirk at the reaction showing him as no less than satisfied, not even being able to see her face as her neck reverted back to make her face go up, was more than enough confirmation of his ability.

The previous job managed to get her done almost immediately after. Her sweaty, sweet little pussy now dripping off profusely, allowing her to regain her breath after some time, while managed to clean it up. Suckling it, sucking on her pink matter and letting the whole thing dry up by licking it over and over like a cat licking its fur, until any and all juices that didn't drip down were taken out from the source of them. She kept her shoulders up the whole process, but managed to become accustomed to his ministrations enough to maintain a smile all the way through, even if her face kept blushing endlessly. Once done, he stood back again and pressed his forehead against hers before speaking out between breaths.

"Alright... Hahh - Now that it's less messy down there..." He drove his hand down, reached it at the center of his crotch and raised his towering member. Rubbing it into the middle of the pink cunt, causing her to hiss.

"Let's get right to it then..."

She stopped him.

"W-wait! Hold on... Let's go to the bed, it'll be more comfortable there."

She had slight hesitations at first, but at this point there was no turning back, they were entering in a whirl wind of physical admiration and passion that she didn't want to get out of, and especially not now when they're so close to entering the most intimate stage. She turned her hands into fists and went over to the bed, him following her accordingly.

Although the idea of fucking on the table was an arousing one, she was right. This was a special moment and a night that had to last, and doing it there for long was going to get uncomfortable, so even though he would've preferred his dick thrusting in her right about now, he had no complains once she asked him to go to the bed.

She leaned back, and spread her legs accordingly while he kneel in between her legs, once again rubbing the roughly ten inching mini-behemoth that was his shaft in between the soft entrance, up and down a little before letting his torso down on top of hers, although his hands kept his torso suspended in the air.

After just about enough teasing until his tip was coated with her juice and mental preparation, the tip was ready to go in, the girl instinctively shutting her eyes to prepare for the sensation, while he tried to go in as smoothly as possible, aiming the tip just right and getting just about ready to thrust in until...

A thump occurred on the outside. She opened her eyes, and looked over to the door, immediately having all her hair raise and a fearful sensation on her spine as she was starting to fear the worse...

"Did you hear that!?" She almost screamed it, but whispered in high pitched manner instead.

He widened his eyes, and stood completely still, having no idea how to react right now, and looking at her once she spoke into her eyes to confirm that what he had heard was not a fabric of his imagination. Whatever or whoever was out there was real, and it seems it was going close...

"Sister...? Are you there, are you awake?"

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: <strong>**Anyway, I'm editing my story randomly. The reason why I'm editing is because some parts are unclear, grammar dumb, lazy description, unnecessary dialog or scene, and additional scenery. Possibility of minor spelling and grammar mistakes. Please ignore that. I might not notice it or whatever.**

**Thank you D-Gausser for editing part of this story! Even though the eager readers waited patiently, I believe you did a great job. Love working with you! Had to give you so much credit! I can't help smiling at her work! I wish I can repay you back somehow. ;') Thanks again.**

**Thanks for reading and supporting me like loyal ninjas.**

**Review and Favorite. It gives me strength and motivation. Love you all!**


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Shoot<strong>

* * *

><p>In the busy halls of Konoha Hospital, a group of students followed one nurse who volunteered to show them around the building. Sick and injured patients waved at the students with smiling faces. Some students waved back to them.<p>

"How long do we have to be in here?" Ino appeared next to Sakura with a mask covering her mouth. Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino was the one asking Sakura to come with her to the nursing program. Sakura was okay with it but now. She regret coming with Ino. Sure, both want to become a nurse. Well, Ino's first career choice is becoming a fashion designer.

Back to Ino being a germaphobe.

"Umm...We have sixteen minutes left." Sakura checked her wrist watch. Ino groaned. She sticked to Sakura closely. The patients just freaks her out.

"Come on Ino! We might someday be working here and help them." Sakura shrugged Ino off her. Ino flinched when she heard a cough. A cough that was from across the hall.

"I think I change my mind." The pinkette sighed. After the tour was finish, the girl head to the cafeteria. In the process of going there, they got lost. Ino started panicking and Sakura later then exploded her frustration. She pushed the blonde in a room to shut her up. Ino cried in the room since it was a old guy in there mumbling about God knows what. Sakura snickered when Ino crawled out like a whiny baby.

As they turned the corner, they saw two familiar faces. A nurse came behind the two teens with a smile on her face. She handed them an envelope. The brunettes said their thanks and farewells.

"I can't believe how big he's getting. Are you...okay?" The girl said. The guy pulled her close to him to kiss her cheek.

"I'm just happy to make you two happy." He said as he rubbed her swollen belly. It wasn't as big but anyone can identify what kind of lump forming on her stomach.

Ino and Sakura stopped. The world smacked them back to reality. Green and blue eyes stared at the two brunettes until the brunettes stopped walking to see them. Shock and surprise looks on four of their faces. The envelope dropped on the floor.

"Ummm... Hey...?" Neji broken the odd silence. Sakura bend down to pick up the small orange envelope. Soon as her hand can reach for it, Tenten swiped it from her.

"Yeah...Hey." Sakura greeted. This is awkward. Ino went up to Tenten. Her hand felt her hard belly. Tenten squealed.

"Don't do that!"

"So you are preg-"

"Shhhhh! Ass hole! Damn, don't wear it out." Tenten gripped her blonde friend's lips together. Ino nodded her head and the girl let go. The gang went to the cafeteria, munching on sandwiches. Ino and Sakura couldn't eat. Watching Tenten devouring her food made their appetite disappear.

"How far are you?"

"Four months." Tenten blushed.

"Why didn't you tell us!? I feel like a step child! We can prepare a baby shower for you! Buy sets of baby outfits! Ooo! Ooo! Make a nursery-"

"Ino! I'm. In. High. School." Brown eyes glared at Ino. Neji rubbed Tenten's back. Tenten pouted.

"Honestly, it was hard to tell anyone. Neji knew first, since I told him. Then my parents caught on to my weird actions. Sorry if I mentally hurt you. Ino." She mumbled Ino's name.

"What about Neji's parents?" Sakura asked. Neji looked else where. Tenten put on a frown.

"His parents, especially his pop, will kill him. I was going to tell them but Neji stopped me every time." She grabbed Neji's hand, brushing her thumb against his knuckles. Easing his mind by her touch.

"Well, we support you all the way, Ten." Sakura smiled. Tenten nearly cried.

"Thanks you guys. Why are you two here?"

"Nurse training."

"Is Ino punking out."

"Yup." A small cheesy smile plastered on her face. Ino puffed up her cheeks.

"So mean!"

"How many days is this going for?" Tenten slurped on milk. Neji got up preparing to leave. Tenten got up on her own. Even though Ino tried to help her. Tenten threaten her to back off and the blonde back away from the spoon weapon.

"For two weeks."

"Good luck with Ino." Tenten waved. The teens going to be parents left the girls. Ino and Sakura still can't believe Tenten is having Neji's, the basketball, football, soccer star player, kid! Tenten going to have a Hyuga baby! Even though the girls felt bad that Tenten won't have a normal life as a teen and young adult, they think that she would be a wonderful mother. Tenten is the sweetest person ever. Maybe third sweetest person among the group.

Ino and Sakura left the hospital.

.

.

.

"Open your door, Usuratonkachi!" The raven hair teen pound the door like a mad man. Unlike his nature to burst out fussing and banging the door unless he been standing inside the cold garage for an hour. The Uchiha pressed the green image of a phone and set the cell phone against his ear. The phone rung.

"He-hello?" At last he picks up.

"Open the fucking door doofus!" He shouted. Shuffling and groans were heard on the other line. The door buzzed open and the raven teen went in the house. He shut the door behind him and went towards the living room where the blonde sleep in.

"I know you heard me!" The blonde squinted his eyes to look at one of his close friend's little brother. He sure gotten taller.

"Hey there Sassy!" He mumbled. The young Uchiha dropped his bag on the blonde's back. The grown man released an 'oof' from the weight of the bag.

"Don't call me that. Did you cook?" The teen stolled to the kitchen, going through the fridge. Naruto stood up from his couch. He entered the kitchen to see Sasuke eating up yesterday leftovers.

Naruto sat across from the boy. Staring at him, Sasuke awkwardly shuffled his arms. He knew where this is going.

"What happened this time?" Naruto rested his chin on the palm of his hand. Sasuke stopped eating.

"Dad." And then he continued eating.

"How long you staying this time?"

"I don't know."

"Teme." Naruto muttered. Sasuke smirked. He spotted Naruto's arm.

"What's with that bandages? Usuratonkachi being clumsy like usual." Sasuke popped his brow. Naruto scrunched his face.

"Okay. Okay. This may sound crazy but my arm touched the burning pot and then yesterday I ran into an elevator. Then I tried to clean up the house today. But it didn't work out too well..." He trailed. Sasuke looked around the messy house. It sure need some cleaning.

"I'll help you." Sasuke pitched in. He started by cleaning his plate.

"Re-really!?" Naruto smiled.

"Anything for the clumsy baka." Sasuke smiled. One of his real smiles that the blonde get to see. Naruto laughed. Sasuke such a cute kid.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Sorry for the pause [ll] Sorry if this is too short for yah! ;P I'm trying to come up more chapters.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and supporting me like loyal ninjas. **

**Review and Favorite. It gives me strength and motivation. Love you all!**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

* * *

><p><strong>In Bed<strong>

* * *

><p><em>He widened his eyes, and stood completely still, having no idea how to react right now, and looking at her once she spoke into her eyes to confirm that what he had heard was not a fabric of his imagination. Whatever or whoever was out there was real, and it seems it was going close...<em>

_"Sister...? Are you there, are you awake?"_

_*RECAP OVER*_

Hinata's little sister Hanabi was the one to open her door. The unlocked door. The door that Hinata told Menma to close. The door that Menma didn't lock. Both cocked their heads to the side in disappointment. Menma stared at Hinata's bitter face that is formed into a adorable pout. The girl under him want to vent how he much of an idiot he is, but the girl would never have the guts to look him down with hurtful words. The best that she could do is possibly ignore him for a week.

The two somehow dived under the blankets and balled themselves together before Hanabi peeked her head through the door. Menma's chest and below pressed against Hinata's pushy body. She couldn't relax her body when he breathed against her neck. Her legs kept on quivering that Menma had to tangled his legs with hers. Under that small dark space that they caved themselves in, Hinata looked at him with anxious snuggled closer to her. Stretching his lips to kiss the very tip of her nose. Hinata calmly released a sigh through her nose.

When the floor creaked closer and closer, the two tensed up. No possible movement would alert Hanabi that her older sister is awake. The steps paddled the floor towards the right side of Hinata's bad. Shifting and rustling noises came from Hinata's side dresser. The naked girl wonder what her sister is getting from her dresser.

Menma accidentally shifted his camped hips to stroke his penis against her thigh. Hinata gasped. The feeling of his warmth member send an arouse sensation through the Hyuga. She held onto Menma tightly, hiding her flushed face between his neck and shoulder. Her feminine parts also made a spark flow through Menma's veins. Slowly his long organ harden while Hinata had trouble not to arch her back. A surprised gasp from her lips made Hanabi jumped. In the young girl's hands were hair stuff and a flat iron.

"Hi-Hinata? Are you awake?" Hinata whimpered. Too late to act like she has been sleep this whole time. The cover flapped down to reveal Hinata's flushed face, not Menma's. Hanabi couldn't tell if Hinata was red from embarrassment since the dark room didn't show as much light and Hanabi's eyes didn't adjusted to the dim room.

"He-Hey Hanabi." Hinata tried to sound like she just woken up from her slumber. Hanabi smiled. Holding up the hair iron and Hinata's brush and combs. Hinata bit her lip when Menma licked her pale shoulder. What is he doing? He slide his tongue very slowly. Tasting her filthy skin that is covered with sweat and masked with sweet perfume that complete identify her image.

"I'm stealing these for tomorrow morning. I'm going out with Konohamaru." She skipped towards the door. Hinata mentally felt happy for her sister. But physically frustrated by Menma's resisting torture.

"Pl-pleease lock the door." Hinata squeaked. Hanabi twirled as she prances before shutting the door. A smirk appeared on her face. She carefully locked the door. Before she left the room saying her final words, her older sister exploded like an active volcano.

"Night you two! Don't wake up tou san." The door slammed shut. Hinata buried her face in Menma's neck as he cracked up. Knowing her sister, Hanabi isn't an idiot. She must of heard Hinata came in with Menma. She thought their quite steps and whispers didn't grab too many attention.

Finally alone again, Menma lifted his body up, draping the blankets down to his mid back. Hinata shut her lavender eyes, melting in his feathery touch going across her ribs below her hips. Her breathe hitched when his moist lips pecked along her neck and jawline. Caving his shoulder blades with her lightest touch made the man on top of her vibrate a groan in his throat.

"Look at me." He whispered in her luscious cascaded hair. Hinata fluttered her lashes and smiled at him. He gave a moment to stare at her moon crystal like eyes. He only wanted her to look at him more often. JUst like the time they met. Her eyes stand out from the rest of the crowd in the ball room. It can't be magic, or Kami, or even science that explain why her eyes always pull him in to the depth of the cold dark universal space. Menma kissed her burning left cheek. She peeked under her lashes to see his solid icy stare. He looked serious.

"Men-Menma kun..." She stuttered.

"I love you." He said. Hinata's heart raced about as fast as a flying train passing by. It was beating and thumping in her chest so hard that he can heart the rhythms of it. Hinata nibbled on her bottom lip. Creasing it to turn red than pinker then it is. Unaware that tears glide across the side of her face. She couldn't explain why she was so emotional when he confessed his feelings to her. Maybe she was frustrated of that fact that her father is loosing money and he can't pay for Yuka's hospital bill, or that she can't help her mother in any way because it wouldn't be enough, or that Menma couldn't with her forever if she tells him about the letter that she read.

"I love y-you too." He brushed his thumb to wipe her rebellious tears. The way he looked at her will always be in her memories. Hinata lunged her arms around his neck, pulling him to her lips. At first, their lips only smashed together then both gradually added tongue. Her lungs clenched as lack of air reduces from him. The more he sucked and lapped his muscle against her, the less she looses oxygen. Its like he's sucking the life out of her. He smiled between the kisses. Just seeing her melt underneath her made him turned on so much.

Menma pulled away as he gradually squeezed her soft mound with his huge hands. Enclosing their distance between their sex. The two humped each other slowly as if they stop one of them would have trouble to enjoy the moment. Menma stopped the girl when she rotated her hips in a way to feel more. He stroked her moist lips and clitoris. He gained her broken moans and shivers from her body as he circled her very sensitive nub. He dipped a single digit in her tunnel of joy.

"Look at me." He said again. Hinata narrowed her eyes, giving him what he wanted from her. Her fervor urging expression that he longed for. He added extra fingers to build up her cravings and excitement. Soon as his three fingers were coated by her naughty juice, he sucked each single digit slow. Teasingly, he wrapped his tongue around his long fingers. While doing so, his stares itched Hinata's genitalia.

Hinata whine for his attention and Menma gladly angled his self once again near her most precious part of her body. Lazily, he rubbed his thick meat over her responsive nub and wet lips.

"Oh...Men ku-Aaahh." She breathed. Kissing the tip of his manhood on her lower lips. He thrust his hips slowly in her, straining her womanhood. Her lips opened as no sound came out of her mouth. Her eyes closed shut, enjoying every bit of his thick long length that he gives to her. For a man like Menma, he was blessed to have a woman like Hinata. He's lucky to find one of the kind girl. Thank Kami that they didn't break up. He shake that memory away in his thoughts. Now wasn't the time to mope about how they almost broken up for good. Right now, he was inside of her. She was taking time to relax from the familiar pleasure. For he birthday night, he must make the most of it.

"I'm moving." Her fingers clenched his forearms. She eyed him before nodding her head. Her hushed moan begun to elevate and filled in his eardrums. No doubt Menma not stopping here. Her hold on him sucked him back in when he pulls out leaving the tip in. During the process of moving slowly, Hinata jerked her hips to meet up with him. Menma stumbled in his contraction that he laid his sweaty forehead on top of hers. By the time her hips lost control, Menma held her waist down on the mattress so she won't be able to move.

"Not-Not yet...You can't come yet..." He huffed in each stokes. Their breaths shorten as Menma draws back cautiously but inserted hard to make intimate sounds below. Hinata jerked her neck to the side. Squeezing the pillow above her head, knowing that it will form wrinkles.

"Ah! Ah! Aah! Aaah! Mhmm..Mhmm! Ahh!" She was nowhere close to being a quiet mouse. Menma picked up the pace. The vibration from his wave like movement as he pound her hard and long made her breasts bounce. Menma screwed whatever surrounded them. In his mind it was only them in the household. Hinata barely could open her eye lids from each impulsive impact.

"Fu-fuck me, Menma. Pl-Please..." Her bed moved along with them. Fire built inside his soul like some engine pumping up fuel as known to be his stamina. Those piercing cerulean eyes stared her down like a prey. Sweat dripped down their skins that Menma sat up straight, shifting the blankets off his clammed back. He drew her legs closer over his arm joints. Brief blows between the too created a indescribable tension. He overwhelmed her. Better yet, she overwhelmed him until she flipped them over. A couple of harsh pounding upwards, Hinata came.

Her stick body collapsed on top of him. Menma smirked. He pulled out of her to make sure that the condom didn't break off. Thank Kami it's still stable. Hinata used her arms to sit upon him. Her breasts swell and declined, trying to gain back her breathing. She lifted her rear to aim his standing member in her entrance. Hinata lowered her hips.

"Shit girl." He rolled his head back. How can this girl still be so tight? He asked himself. He came back to his senses, gripped her ass cheeks to lift her her and slam her back down. In his might, he guided Hinata to screw his hard on mercilessly. Tears emerged at the corners of her eyes. She cling on to the bed sheets beside Menma's head.

"Yeah. Like that babe." He encouraged her to go fast as he lets go of her. She rode him like there's tomorrow. The excitement in her build up inside of her pit. Menma shoved her face towards his, devouring her lips. He sat up, closing the gap. Hinata can sense how close he is by the throbbing of his cock. The tingling cock stirred her up and she came right before him. Her body slummed on his sweaty chest. Gently but gradually, he pumped out the rest of his cum in her. Hinata fell backwards like a useless puppet. Her chest expanded then drift down.

Menma removed the dirty rubber, throwing in a near by trash can. He leaned over Hinata's body carefully. Hinata hugged his head closer in her swollen chest. Menma hummed, soothing the girl. Both smiled from their terrific night. Soft breathes called for the night. The love birds stayed like that until morning.

.

.

.

Hinata smiled in her sleep as she snuggled closer to her hard pillow. The night grew colder which cooled their bodies and the morning breeze air blew in the room. The sun sprout through the horizon as a growing sunflower. A bright ray from the sun aimed at Hinata's face. She scrunched her nose, twisted her body moving even closer to the warmth figure. She felt vibration through the moving body. Slowly, fluttering her lashes to see whose next to her made her heart beat rapidly.

This is the first time she see Menma sleep in peace. She admired his handsome face. She sat up to drape her blanket off her upper body. Her body shivered when she felt chills from the cold room. Too cold that she dived back in the covers for some warm. She literally tackled Menma who was still in deep sleep. He awaken from her surprise attack.

"Damn woman. I thought sleeping with you would be a dream but no..." He kissed her reddish swollen lips. He then slide his tongue across her jaw line, thrilling the girl all over again. He stopped until he met her ear.

"You're a nightmare." His husky voice brought an arouse blossom in Hinata's stomach. Her heart beats were so loud, hoping that Menma couldn't hear it that red blush spread across her face. She twisted around so that her back was facing him.

"Want to fuck side ways?" He lifted her leg. Hinata gasped when his large fingers circled her clitoris. Hinata breathe hitched as her hand clinches the pillow beside her head.

"Me-Men-Men kun! My family going to wa-wak-AH! Ooooh...Mmmhh." His fingers stirred her insides up. Then added more fingers and penetrated more rapidly inside her vagina. Hinata moaned and gasped in his ear. He smirked. A faded noise interrupted his fun. He pulled his hand out of her. Hinata didn't understand why he stop until she heard something too. The noise came from the bed. They both looked at each other.

In nude, they jumped out of bed, in the search of that nose. Menma flicked the blankets to see his cell phone on his bed.

"Oh shit..." He picked up the phone. Was that the vibrations Hinata felt. She gulped as her face steamed on fire.

"You...Ummm.. Yeah..." Menma replied. He shyly looked away from Hinata. Hinata ran towards her bath room. She turned on the shower and hopped right in the cold water, not caring to wait for warm water. The cool water helped her relax mind and muscles. The curtain shifted to the side. Her mind went blink when Menma said...

"Naruto called."

"Di-did he..." Menma leaned his forehead on hers. Her back pressed on the cold surface of the tiles.

"Yup." Hinata cried in embarrassment. Menma embraced her in a tight hold. The water became warmer.

After lathering themselves with soap and washing their hair with conditioner, they dried each other. Menma helped her dry her hair. Pulling the towel away, a frown still place on her face. He kissed her lips.

"Don't think about too much."

"Bu-But-"

"It was just an accident." It was. She nodded her head, accepting the fact. At last, the two got dress and Menma kissed her good bye. Climbing the balcony rose fence down. The sounds of his car gave away that he had left. Hinata brushed her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: ;P I'm trying to come up more chapters. It's not over yet! Hope you guys enjoy the you know what part. I bet you guys wondering when Naruto heared them. Well, in the morning when Hinata woke up and slammed her body against Menma's, she accidentally answered Menma's phone-Naruto on the other line hearing the two. Menma's phone came from one of his article of clothing and somehow went beneath them at night. <strong>

**I bet you guys can't wait for SakuNaru scene.**

**Thanks for reading and supporting me like loyal ninjas. **

**Please: Review and Favorite. It gives me strength and motivation. Love you all! I really do. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Hospital <strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto wasn't himself. Like, the man didn't say nothing at all when it hit the next morning. Something changed his yesterday afternoon. The Uchiha wondered why as he stared at the concentrated blonde who was staring at the nothing but the wall with interest. Sasuke folded his arms over his chest. He was loosing his patients. His stomach won't shut up since he woken up to see this. This had been over an hour and Naruto haven't move a bit. Just sat there cross legged facing the wall. The Namikaze stood there in a thinking pose. Fist under his chin and cerulean eyes narrowing at the pale wall.<p>

"Hey, Usuratonkachi! I'm starving, feed me!" Sasuke nudged the grown man by his kneed. Naruto awaken from his daze. He blinked away, showing that he's alive. Beside him was his close friend's teen brother. Naruto almost forgot he was staying at his place for awhile. Naruto stood up in twos, heading toward the kitchen silently.

While making Sasuke's favorite, Sasuke took out the dishes and set them on the table. Finish setting the table, Sasuke took a seat. His dark eyes glued to Naruto's upper back down to his ass. Even though Naruto's wearing sweats Sasuke can still image that firm ass of his. Naruto turn off the stove and set the pot down on the middle of the table. The two guys dug in the tomatoe soup.

Sasuke slurped his tomato broth first until he noticed Naruto's not eating. He tapped his slipped foot against Naruto's shin. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

"Why aren't you eating?" Naruto looked down at the steaming bowl of soup.

"Oops. I guess I'm not that hungry." Naruto chucked died.

"Something is bothering you." His dark brow arched as he assumed his prediction to Naruto. Naruto dropped the spoon to the side. Guilt washed all over his face. Here he comes confessing.

"Okay, I called Menma yesterday and found out that the phone picked up. The unbelievable noise through the phone caught me." He raked his hand through his blonde spikes.

"What did you hear?"

"Him touching his girlfriend." Onyx eyes widen. Menma that douche. Of course, Menma into doing over rated activities. No surprise there to hear Menma getting some during winter break.

"Who must this be? That mysterious girl all over the cover with Menma a few months ago." Since the break up and confusion, barely magazines had pictures of Menma with his lady. Mostly covers of him and the movie that is coming up next month. Although the girl isn't what Sasuke worried about, he found it hard to understand what bothered Naruto. Menma just having fun. With a girl.

"So?"

"Sooo... It makes me wonder about... How can I say this to you?" Him?! Sasuke felt young again. He's like eighteen now. Sasuke can handle anything. He thought how lame Naruto can be. He slurped his soup some more.

"Ummm... How can I send the message to take another... Step with my girl..." Naruto fiddled with his fingers like a shy school girl. Sasuke spit the soup. Wiping the mess off his face, he eyeballed Naruto.

"What?!" Naruto have a girl? His own girlfriend? He's dating? He's dating a girl? He has been touched by a...woman? He's straight!? Anger impulsed his temples. His hand balled up into a fist. Why must he be mad all of a sudden? This isn't Naruto's fault. Sasuke gain back his steady breathing. Naruto cocked his head to the left.

"What high school do you go to?"

"Konoha High. Duh." Sasuke might know Sakura? He is the same age as her. Right? Naruto questioned himself. If so, he wonders what they're relationship are.

.

.

.

A few days later, Sasuke drove Naruto to the hospital for a check up. His arm has been itching and aching from time to time. Whining and complaining wasn't helping anything. So Sasuke got sick of it and dragged the fool in the car. Now Naruto is moping with a pout on his face.

"This is for your own good." Sasuke said. Naruto rolled his eyes. Trying to ignore the teen right next to him. Minutes later, Sasuke parked the car. The guys came out the car, walking towards the hospital entrance. Not too long, Naruto and Sasuke followed a nurse to a room. The hospital smell contaminating the small glowing white room. Sasuke covered his nose with his shirt.

"It's not that bad, Sasuke." Naruto stick his tongue out like a child. Sasuke flipped the bird at the blonde as he was getting his heart rate tested. The nurse left before telling him another nurse will come in to check his blood and everything else. Sasuke got a call from his brother, he exited the room. Naruto wasn't alone as long when the other nurse came in.

"Na-Naruto!?" He shot up to see the blonde girl, dressed in a nurse uniform. The uniform amazingly fit the blonde girl perfectly. Naruto wonder how Sakura would look like in a nurse uniform. Quickly, his imagination fluttered his mind here and there that Naruto mentally slapped himself. Ino skipped towards him doing her nursing stuff.

"What happened to your arm?" She pointed. Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"I was being clumsy." Ino laughed. She flipped her hair to the side. Her glossy hair whipped out sparkles. Naruto might just be imagining things. He noticed how she swayed her hips as she walked back and forth to write something on the clip board to plug in needs in him to take his blood, filling it with five different containers. Her pen dropped and she bend down to get it. Deep blue eyes stared at her plumped ass.

"You don't look like the type to be one. I would of thought you'll be more careful with things." She stood right up. Naruto shifted in the bed. He's legs stayed glue together like a inseparable popsicle stick. He can feel himself loosing control down there. Good thing he wore his large sweater under his jacket.

"Are you catching a fever?" She leaned to him, laying her hand on his forehead. Her face didn't caught his interest. That cleavage shut everything down. Naruto pulled away from her quickly. Before anything gets freaky. Ino pouted.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" She sat next to him. Her hand gentle planted itself on his clothed chest. His heart was pounding like a ticking timer.

"I-Ino..."

"Ms. Yamanaka, please come to room three zero eight. Three zero eight. Third floor." A sour look on her face clearly screamed out a bunch of curses. Ino huffed She told Naruto that she'll probably be back. As she left, the room went back to being quiet.

"Shit." He peaked under his sweater to see a tent in his pants. This is terrible.

.

.

.

Sakura turned the corner to see a bunch of nurses blocking her way. Sakura nudged through to see them gawking at something. No. Someone. Sakura stumbled out of the crowd to see Sasuke ending a call. His eyes met hers. Sasuke ripped his eyes from her and walked into a room. He might be with a patient.

Sakura looked back at her paper to see the room she must attend to. Who would had guested. She entered the same room that Sasuke walked in. She opened the door to see Sasuke sitting on the chair and...

"Na-Naruto?"

"Sakura?"

"You two know each other?"

Awkward. Very awkward.

A surprised Sakura, horny Naruto, and a confused Sasuke. Sasuke squinted his piercing dark eyes towards the bubblegum hair girl. Sakura didn't bother giving the Uchiha the same treatment. She can feel him shooting fire arrows behind her back. Sadly, she can feel it. Sakura went over to Naruto seeing that his right arm was wrapped in bangages like a cacoon. The blink pissed off stare gave Naruto shivers down his back.

"What happened?" She pinched his cheek. Naruto whimpered.

"Th-The elevator-Burning...An-And cooking-tables..it hurts!" He cried like a big baby. Sakura lets go of his cheek leaving it sore. She almost forgotten that the Uchha was in the same room. She immediately went to work on Naruto. She picked up a clip board to see where he's left off. She say that she have to check his arm. She stood next to him, a knife in her hand. Naruto gulped a large lump in his throat.

"Give me your arm." Sakura ordered him. Naruto lifted his arm so she can cut the bandages.

"Sa-Sakura...That hurts." He hissed. Her grip around his upper arm clinches his muscles. Why must her grip be so manly?!

"It hurts more to have someone dear to you not call and mention something so serious." She whispered to him. Naruto pouted. He thought it wouldn't be a big deal. He didn't want to drag Sakura along in his personal injury. Look how karma turn out to be towards him. A total dic-

"Ah!" Naruto moaned when the heavy bandage wrap fell against his hard on. The surprising look on Haruno's and Uchiha's face didn't help how awkward it became to be. Sasuke mumbled about going to the rest room. The door closed. Sakura moved even closer to Naruto to kiss him on the lips. Naruto shyly kisses back but she stopped him.

"Baka, you should had called me. I would of gave you personal treatments." She whispered in his ear. Naruto groaned. His south region ached. And her teasing made things more worst.

"Sa-Sakura..." Menma's girlfriend's moans came back in his head. He can't believe his urges switched on today. He didn't want to jump right on Sakura but he was physically frustrated... Down there. Naruto grabbed Sakura as he jumped out of bed to the patients restroom. Sakura was about to yell at him to go back to bed but his lips stopped her from speaking. The kiss was hard and forced. Sakura didn't understand what this meant. He never kissed her in a way. His good arm lifted her right leg around his hip. Her undecided hands trembled stopped in mid air, getting ready to punch the lights out of him, when Naruto rubbed his tented region against her.

She gasped in between their lips. His tongue somehow stroke against her own. Sakura was pretty clueless on what to do in such things like this. Her and Naruto can get down and dirty but this felt so different from the other times before. The way he squeezed her firm rear, hiking the hems of her nurse uniform upwards. Sakura tried to push him away but his over size figure over powered her.

"N-Narut-" She squeaked when his hand felt around her sides to the bottom of her uniform. His hand found it's way down, rubbed against her clothed private area. Everything became so clear to her. Sakura didn't stop him. Knowing that it's horribly wrong to do it in the public place, she felt so good. Sakura shut her eyes when his three fingers moved in fast up and down motion against her nub. Her knees unbuckled and her back sank low on to the wall.

Her moans, sexy and irresistible, were echoing in the small room that they're in. Swiftly, Naruto broke the kiss, removed his jacket and sweater, showing his toned chest. Sakura's eyes trailed down in awe seeing his glory till she saw this sealed like tattoo mark circling his navel. Her curious hands contacted his well build abs. Getting the sense of how strong he is. Of course he's strong. Just look at him.

Naruto held her wrist, nervously showing her the way where he wants her to know the problem that started this. Sakura bit her lips. Her green eyes widen when her hands cupped his lump in his pants.

"Tha-That't my phone..."

"O-Oh!" She blushed. So embarrassed that she was so unaware how far she went to the left side of his pocket. How stupid can she be?! Sakura paused. WHat is she doing? She bopped Naruto on the head.

"We-We can't do it here...N-Not now..." Her hands soothed her arms, trying to heat away the goosebumps. Naruto inhaled deeply. Sluggishly, the man put on his sweater and jacket. Sakura brushed away the wrinkles on her dress.

"I un-understand...I just lost my mind when I saw you in...that." He shyly looked away. Sakura reached for his sweater, fixing the material on him.

"Fix that. I be outside." She left out the door before kissing him. He responded as she pulled away with a smirk.

Naruto growled. He was hoping that she will touch him boldly. Just one touch. Just her hands. Or even her thick thigh. Her mou-No! No! NO! Sakura isn't the type of girl. Naruto relieved his frustration out five minutes later. He opened the door to see Sakura standing filling out paper. Just then Sasuke cam back. Thank Kami.

"I brought you water." Sasuke threw Naruto a bottle. Naruto stretched out his good arm. The bottle twirled in the air. Flying right pass him. Sakura and Sasuke laughed.

"Damn it! That's my weak arm!" Naruto grabbed the bottle from the floor and threw it at Sasuke. Which failed? Sasuke caught it.

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke sly grin made Naruto pouted his cheeks like a child. Sakura cleaned Naruto's arms the best that she could then rubbed some ointment on it. Naruto gazed at her gentle touches. Especially at her hands. Just watching her finger tips brushing his skin makes him want to do crazy things to her. But Sasuke's here. And they're in the hospital. And...His right arm, good arm, is injured. There are many things he can do with his righty.

"There! All done. You can leave now." Sakura smiled at him. He just want to ravel his arms around her in a tight hug. She was so adorable. How dare he think dirty thoughts of her? He's so cruel.

"Thanks, Nurse Haruno." He flashed her a smile. Sasuke stood up making his way to the door.

"Let's go Usuratonkachi." Sasuke walked away. Before following behind the raven head teen, Sakura stepped in front of Naruto. She tipped toe to stand tall but her height put her to shame when she couldn't barely reach him. Naruto chuckled. Leaning downward, their lips collided every so softly. Sakura was the first to move back.

"Call me." She said and left the room. He smirked. He wanted that woman so badly. His eyes followed her swaying hips.

"Damn it." His elephant came back. Coming out of the room, Sasuke and Naruto finally ride back home. Sasuke bluntly asked him.

"Do you know her?" Naruto couldn't lie to an Uchiha. They're too smart as their looks are forbidden to be born with.

"Uhh..Yeah."

"Nh." Something weird is going to happen. And Naruto isn't find with it.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: ;P<strong>

**Is the story getting too short or what? I don't know how I feel about a lengthy story. I want it to be long-long-looong but I can't help it. My hands get tired and my ideas are becoming short. Hope this isn't bothering you too much. I bet you guys can't wait for SakuNaru scene. What do you think of Sakura? Naruto? Menma and Hinata? Hanabi!? SASUKE!?**

**Thanks for reading and supporting me like loyal ninjas. **

**Please: Review and Favorite. It gives me strength and motivation. Love you all! I really do. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

* * *

><p><strong>How The Seed Was Planted<strong>

* * *

><p>The winter is here, blanketing the town of Konoha with white sugar of snow. A new year is when people make a new start in life. Those are meant for huge believers. A new beginning to change things, to do something more, to gain something that is far to reach. It's like wishing on a star on a clear night sky. Flipping a quarter in a fountain or well. Or keeping a lucky Chinese cookie future quote. Lucky objects could make things happen, can they? It may be childish. It may be unrealistic. But anything can possibly happen to those who make whatever there is to happen.<p>

"Sakura?"

Sakura blinked out of deep thought. Ino waved her hand in front of the girl's face. Sakura scrunched her face as n not knowing what was going on. Ino jabbed the book by her pointer finger. Gesturing her that it was her turn to read. Surprisingly, Sakura flipped through the pages and read the text aloud. Lucky for her, the teacher didn't plan for her punishment when he was mentally counting down to writing her up. After reading two paragraphs, the bell rung just on time. The class packed their stuff, exiting out the room.

A bump against the bubblegum hair girl's arm, which she had ignored, questioned the blonde. Ino noticed something has been bothering her friend. Ino let it slide. Sooner or later, Sakura going to tell her about her concerning thoughts. However, she doesn't know that no way in hell Sakura going to crawl to her for help when these thoughts are about Naruto. Only one person would understand her situation.

In the next class, none of her friends are in, Sakura took the first few free minutes texting. She send the text and waited. She waited for the reply every second before glancing at the front screen. No respond so she waited for a minute. Checked it again, still nothing. When class started, she didn't bother looking at the cell phone. Pretty positive if she gets caught using it, Asuma sensei would take it away with no hesitation.

"Hey Sakura?" Sakura turned around to see Idate. She narrowed her eyes low. He said her name so casual. Ew. He sat next to her as Asuma wrote down work on the white board. Sakura awkwardly shuffled her paper work inside her folder and took out more stuff in her binder.

"Don't address me by my first name." Sakura told him to reassure himself. Idate was taken back. But he shrugged it off. Sakura straight forward attitude bothered people unless they don't know or have never heard of her.

"You know how Valentines Day is coming, right?" Sakura didn't like where this was going. Why is he bothering her with something like this? Why is he talking to her anyway? Sakura nodded as she went to work on the class work.

"Well, I want to take Hinata out. Do you think she would like to go ice skating or go shopping?" Hinata? Oh yeah. Of course. Sakura almost forgot the boy have a crush on the Hyuga. She wished she could just tell the guy that Hinata has somebody else. And there's no way she's going out with him. Idate is sweet. But he's a brat sometimes. And a jerk. Don't know how Hinata could stand him?

"Umm...I don't know. Ask her." Sakura looked down at her text book.

"But I want it to be a surprise. Can you talk to her for me? Like ask her what she's planning to do on that day." He looked at her with pleading eyes. Isn't better to hear it from Hinata? Sakura sighed.

"I guess." Sakura turned her head to face the fogged window. It was still snowing outside. She needs fresh air. Hand raised, teach excused her. On the way to the bathroom, one couple held hands. Both whispered secretive stuff to each other. Sakura bit her lip.

Just then, her thoughts flooded with her questions. Not only that she also needs Hinata, but Hinata is the only one would understand her.

.

.

.

"Look at her." Tenten pointed at the Hyuga. The creepy smile glued to the bluette's face since school opened a week ago. Her eye lashes hovered low as she stares ahead of her at nothing but the board. Tenten knew something was up with Hinata when Neji mentioned how she acted at home. Hinata would smile nonstop after her birthday. As much as she hated doing chores, her father ask her to only wash the dishes and she did. And she swept around the house, mop the floor, made the beds, organized her father's jungle like study room, and other place she could find to keep herself occupied. He wasn't the only one enjoying her nice attitude. Hanabi also took advantage of Cinderella. Hinata brought her clothes and make up. Which she had asked for Christmas but wanted more.

"Why is Hinata...So happy?" Tenten whispered to Ino. The blonde shrugged.

"I don't know. Can a girl be happy?"

"No, I mean for Hinata to smile so dreamily like that. Seems like someone had spend their break with somebody special. Was it...Idate?" Tenten nudged Ino. Ino giggled.

"Or someone had an awesome night out during her birthday." Ino said it quite loud. Hinata picked up what they were saying. She didn't know how to react when they said the wrong male's name. Then again, her mind was filled with Menma's face. She sank down on the desk to lie her head on it to cool her warm cheeks. Her cheeks hurts from smiling.

The two girls couldn't understand how Hinata feels for Menma. The way he embraced her that night was breath taking. And then he took her out on a New Years dinner night. That night, he present her a velvet case. Her heart pounded painfully. She opened it to see a...

She couldn't hold her squeals any longer. Ino and Tenten giggled at her cute outburst. Hinata fingers traveled towards her chest to feel the dangling necklace. The necklace was sliver with a round pendant of a night sky in different shades of sapphire shards. The right side of the pendant, there's a small round pearl with a small text inside saying 'My Moon' in Japanese. The girl dearly love the necklace and promised him she will always wear it. Even though she was concerned about the money, his lovely words told her to ignore it and think about what matters the most.

Basically, her ears tooted like a steaming train. Why does Menma have to be so cute and romantic and sweet and handsome and-Hinata can't possible take the Menma this year.

"Hyuga!" Ino slapped a rolled paper Hinata's head. Hinata apologize shyly that Ino and Tenten thought it was too cute and forgave her.

"Did you finish the work?" Tenten pointed at the work sheet. Hinata smiled, holding up the completed work.

"Forget the work, I think something is wrong with Forehead." Ino leaned on the desk more, resting her chin on her palms. Hinata sat up more straight. She listened the girls talking.

"What do you mean?" Tenten took Hinata's paper and copied it.

"She has been spacing out. I want to ask what is up but she wouldn't tell me until she feels ready. But this has been going on for three days." Ino frowned. Hinata nibbled on her lip. She pulled out her cell phone to see a text message. It was from Sakura.

.

.

.

Hinata walked in the tea shop. While looking around, she spotted pink. The pinkete turned to see the Hyuga being seated across from her. Hinata wondered what was on the Haruno's mind since Ino and Tenten mentioned it. The text from her early was from Sakura and she wanted to meet Hinata somewhere. Like this tea shop. Hinata wasn't Sakura's close friend as Ino when it comes to deep secrets about personal. But this have to be serious if Sakura's asking for her. Not Ino.

Sakura grew impatient, even though her thoughts scattered around her head. She didn't know what to say first. Her frustration let out by a pound on the table. Startling the Hyuga.

"What's the matter Sakura?" Hinata began. Sakura inhale deeply before telling Hinata what she's going to say. Hoped Hinata can help her with this. Sakura's cheeks burned. She opened her mouth. Squeezed her eyes close.

"I think I'm ready to have sex with Naruto." She whispered. Not to low. Low enough that the mouse girl hear her friend correctly. Hinata jaw didn't drop. Though, her eyes wide as if it were going to pop out of her socket. Hinata looked around to see if close is clear. As it were, she scoot closer to Sakura. Cupping her hand on Sakura's ear.

"Did Naruto told you what happen?" Hinata sat back. Her face was blushing like a fresh tomato. Sakura shakes her head.

"Well...Ano... The next morning after my b-birthday, Naruto called Me-Menma...while we wer-were...And then I accidentally answered his phone and N-Naruto...heard us. It wasn't his fault! It was so embarrassing! I'm sorry if...Ano..." She covered her face. Sakura couldn't believe it. Menma and Hinata...doing the dirty on her birthday. Hinata?! Sakura ordered water to cool the two down. Both girls drink their water. As Hinata placed her glass down, Sakura blurted out.

"Does it feel good? Does it hurt at first? How was your first time?" Sakura rambled. Hinata fiddled with her skirt. By the look at Sakura's gleaming emerald orbs, she can see that her friend was eagerly in such things. Hinata wrapped her fingers around her pendant.

"Well, I just want to kn-know how did your relationship started. I guess, I want to know how you and Menma became so serious and close to do such things before marriage and parents approval. Is it too personal to ask of this?" Hinata shakes her head. She pulled a smile on her face.

"Not at al-all."

"Really?! So has Menma ever acted all ...cool." Hinata laughed. Menma? Cool? No way? It was never cool. Maybe to his public view. Honestly to Hinata, he's just a weird guy. Like, who barges in to someone's house and dye their hair as if the bathroom was a salon? Weirdest boyfriend Hinata ever had.

"Cool? He was really bad...at expressing himself at the beginning. It all st-started..."

.

.

.

_*Flashback One*_

_In the elegant ball room of wealthy adults socialized among with each other. They drink, danced, and chatted under the sparkling chandeliers. The room illuminated the atmosphere around. Everyone was happy. Right in the floor, Hinata danced with this thirty year old man. He talked her to death that she was raised to learn to be respectful. The man's bear belly pressed on to her bosom, increasing it's cleavage. _

_She knew what this perverted man was doing to her but she didn't have the heart to walk away until he feels the need to stop dancing. The man bragged about his company and money. Hinata stayed quiet. The man laughed about having her as a wife and what not. That's when Neji came to steal her away on the dance floor. She smiled to have him save her from the old man._

_"If someone bores you or bothering you just leave." Neji whispered in her ear. He let her go near the hall. Neji winked before leaving her alone. Hinata liked it better being alone. She ran off to an empty room, away from the crowd. The room was dark but only the light of the moon gave the eye to see. She spotted a piano near the window. She walked to the instrument. Touching the cold surface, she lifted up the hood that prevent any dusk to touch the keys. Her fingers tapped one key. The deep sound almost scared her. _

_She looked up to see no more coming in the room. No one came so she sat herself down. Settling on the stool, she gently played songs that she knew by heart. Her mother taught her them. Her mother told her play like she's caressing a baby's head. And Hinata did. No harsh jabs on the keys, no increasing speed unless it's necessary. _

_The cool air breezed in. She enjoyed the cool air since she was born. Not noticing someone came in through the window, she stumbled on her keys when that someone played along with her. A heavy scent of alcohol made it hard to breathe around that person. Her lavender eyes met his ocean blues. He smirked before shutting his eyes feeling the music in a loud dark way. He was seated in the lower part of the keys. _

_She guessed that he wanted a competition. So be it. She ignored his disgusting odor. Played until her fingers ached. Playing the piano for a drunk man is quite good. She giggled to herself. He heard her, topped over her hand to tap a key. She gasped by his touch. His hands touched the keys aggressively. Hinata gave in, stop to watch him go. He slowed down, changing the sound tune. _

_"Who are you?" Very rude. She knows that he's drunk but he didn't have to say it like that._

_"Hy-Hyuga Hinata...And wh-what is your name?"_

_"No name." He said with a smirk on his lips. Hinata frowned. She stood up to leave but he held on to her wrist. She looked at him. Giving him her full attention. He got up on his feet, staring her down. She was so short. But looked so mature. _

_"Hyuga? Those eyes are defiantly Hyuga." He circled around her. Checking her figure. She was slim but had a full chest. Hinata covered her exposed cleavage. She told her mother the dress she ordered online was too revealing. _

_"Ar-are you suppose to be her-here?"_

_"Of course. I was just in another party." Pocketed his hands in his pants. Hinata backed up._

_"I should go.." She twirled around. Her glossy hair whipped around like a flowing dress. The dark haired man chuckled when she clumsily tripped then ran off somewhere. _

_In the ball room, Hiashi shook hands with a man with blonde hair. The cheesy smiling man introduced his wife with red hair braided to the side. Neji came beside Hinata, both teen introduced themselves to the lovely couple Namikaze-Uzumaki family. A man came around with Hizashi, Neji's father, talking to Hinata's father. They sat and drink wine. Hinata doesn't know how she was sat beside the mysterious man. His scent changed, also his outfit._

_"This is our older son, Namikaze-Uzumaki Menma."_

_"Why don't he have one last name? Aren't you married?" Neji asked. Hizashi narrowed his eyes at Neji. Neji ignored him. He wanted a answer someway. Kushina and Minato glanced at each other. Kushina mentioned that she always get this. She raised her hand up, showing a flawless hand._

_"We're not married." She blushed shyly. Hinata gasped. The Hyuga family believed it was for their companies. If they do get married, Kushina or Minato have to give up their family business and support one of them. So both didn't want to get up their business to someone who would tear it down to drain. Didn't bother to combine it. Too much money issues. Therefore, they're doing what's best._

_"How old is your lovely daughter and nephew?"_

_"I'm seventeen."_

_"I-I'm turning seventeen late this year."_

_"Late bird, I see." Hinata nodded._

_"Menma's twenty one. He can't wait for his twenty second birthday! He's going to have a retreat at France. Are you doing something special, Ms. Hyuga?" Kushina slipped her wine after asking. Hinata nodded her head. She wondered if his parents asked about his whereabouts. Like, what type of party has he been in? Did his friends smelled like him too? How much did he drank? Hinata shook her thoughts away. Why should she care? Who can blame her? She's a sensitive soul for anyone. Right?_

_"My friends are ta-taking me out." Her nice friends decided to take her out for dinner. The man next to her didn't show any emotion. But his mother._

_"Awe how sweet." She clasped her hands. _

_Time flew to twelve at night. The Uzumaki and Namikaze said their good byes to their guests. The Hyugas left last. Before going through the doors, Hinata tripped once again, Menma helped her. Not realizing where he wrapped his arm at, Hinata... Slapped him. She bowed and apologized to him the best she could. The slap felt so... nice. Like a wake up call. She left with her family and he stood their with his hand on the bruised cheek._

_All he felt was her small baby hands. _

_._

_._

_._

_"Why are you here Princess." He blew a cloud of smoke on her face rudely. Hinata fan the disgusting smell away from her face. She moved back to breath around clean air. No telling she will still inhale the marijuana. Hinata shield her nose by her sweater._

_"My-My uncle is here to talk to your mo-mom...She told me to greet yo-you." She mumbled behind her sleeve. Menma smirked. He exhaled the drug through his nostrils. Why is he smoking around his folk's place? Do they even know he does this? Hinata moved further back that she fell on her butt on plants. _

_"Leave if you don't like it."_

_"You sh-shouldn't be smoking. It's ba-bad for the health." Her small voice almost made him crack a laugh. _

_"Like you care."_

_"I do. I care for anyone." Hinata whispered. Menma dropped the finished stick, stepping on the it with a twist. He stood up, reaching out his arm. She took it to be pulled up to him. Her hands holding on to his chest. Eye to eye. Hinata couldn't catch her breathe by their distance. _

_"Anyone?" He arched his brow. Hinata nodded hesitantly._

_"Hinata, lets go!" Her uncle called her. __Menma placed her down. She once again, ran away from him._

_._

_._

_._

_"Hinata!" The man in the hood exclaimed at the girl. He trapped her between his arms. No where to run away. Her heart quakes thunderously in her chest. Fear consumes her mind completely. _

_"No! St-sto-" Menma pulled his sunglasses down. Revealing his blue eyes. Hinata gulped. She felt relief wash down her body. Her knees unbuckled, back sliding down on to the wall behind her. He found her in the bad part of Konoha. Didn't know why she would be walking these streets. He followed her and she started jogging, then wobbled to a alley way. And here they are._

_As a fragile girl, she shouldn't be around these parts of Konoha. Anything could happen to her! And Menma would feel totally guilt if she gets hurt. Just by seeing tears bubbling up, his stomach turned the wrong way. _

_"Why are you down town?! This is the border line to Sound City!" The girl was in the urge of tears. His yelling wasn't solving anything. Menma sighed, called his friends that he'll drink with them later. He carried the small girl bridal style to his car. In his arms, she tell that he smoked by a fainted marijuana stench._

_During the car ride, Hinata wiped her tears off of her face. She was so scared to be in the streets. Thugs tried to talk to her, drug addicts tried to manipulate her, corner girls stopped her with petty compliments. All of that happened because she fell asleep in the public bus and woke up to stop at down town. Worst mistake. Lucky for her, Menma was there. But he made her scared the most. The angry look in his eyes and his deep voice freaked her out._

_"I'm sorry." She apologized for the fifteenth time. Menma stopped at a quiet street, blocks away from the urban area. He soothing her by caressing her leg. Somehow, it calmed the girl but she felt weird when he crept up her leg towards the inner thigh. She shyly placed her hand above his, stopping him._

_"It's fine. Just...Don't let it happen again." He stopped his hand before his pervy side takes over. She was very soft. He take his hand away from her._

_"Where do you live?" She told him the street and minutes later, they stopped at her place. She stepped out the car, saying her farewells. Before she turned heels, Menma called her._

_"Let's eat out...for breakfast." Hinata doubled take on what he suggested. This was...Weird. Would it be rude to refuse? Probably. Maybe an excuse will work? She thought._

_"I have school."_

_"Dinner?" He blurted. Cocking her head to the side made her more cuter than she already is._

_"Why?"_

_"It's the least you can do for me to pay for this night." He pouted. The hero needed his reward. Hinata giggled by his childish behavior._

_"Su-Sure." _

_*Flashback Fin*_

.

.

.

"He smokes?!" Sakura looked bewildered. Hinata smiled whilst shaking her head.

"Not anymore. I asked him to qui-quit for us." She sipped her water.

"And he did. This is amazing. But how did you two become... An item." Hinata's face colored red. She looked away from Sakura.

"It was hard for us to... Do such things."

"Like..." Sakura leaned to her, jumping her brows in a teasing way.

"Enter-ing his house alone, ho-holding hands outside, an-and cu-cud-cudding him!" A shy girl doing all of those stuff. Un-Hinata. So un-Hinata. Before hearing Hinata going out with Naruto's twin brother, everyone thought Hinata was a virgin. She proudly walked the virgin crowd. Now she just handed to Sakura.

"Sakura chan, I see you want to push your relationship with Menma's brother. But are you sure you want to... Do those things with him?" Hinata asked her. Her eyes shown concern. Sakura brushed her locks behind her ear.

"I'm sure. We have been feeling it lately and I don't know how to tell him that I'm ready. But I'm not sure how I should prepare myself for it. Like how was you first time with Menma?" Sakura asked casually. Hinata avoided her eyes.

"Umm...I didn't like it." Hinata glazed at her empty cup.

"Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: ;P<strong>

**Thanks for reading and supporting me like lovely llamas. Review when you like. Questions or opinions about the story. Favorite or Follow****:)**


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

* * *

><p><strong>How The Blossom Flamed<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura went to her next class and sat besideTenten. She noticed the bun hair girl wearing an overly large sweatshirt. Sakura thought it was cute because the sweatshirt it practically sucking the pregnant girl's body. Back to education, the teacher rumbled about math while Sakura glaze shifted to the window. Spring is coming. Leaves were sprouting back from the branches, stems peaked as pedals are cocooned, and snow is melting away each day the sun hits the earth.<p>

"Do the work on page..." Said the substitute teacher. The older lady sat down and continuing where she had left off in her novel. Everyone else started scooting their seats closer to their buddies. Sakura moved closer to Tenten. As their desk connected Sakura noticed a sour look on Tenten's face. The brunette covered her mouth with the sweatshirt sleeve.

"What's up with you? Are you alright? Need to go to-" Sakura felt very bad. So much is going on with Tenten that she wants to help her friend the best she could. Tenten stopped Sakura's rumbling. Tente was touched by Sakura's concerns. She weakly smiled at the pink bobbed girl.

"I-I'm fine. It's just I can smell this awful odor." She mumbled through the sleeve. Odor? Sakura sniffed herself. She don't where perfume unless it's for an occasion. She sniffed the air and couldn't pick up the scent. Maybe it's the pregnancy talking. Sakura giggled. She dug in her bag, pulling out a bottle of water. She handed it to Tenten and she gladly took it and gulped it up.

"Thanks!" She smiled.

"How's the... Bubble?" Tenten's nose flared.

"Di-did you just call my stomach-" Sakura interrupted her.

"No! No! You know what I meant!" Sakura nudged her. Tenten rolled her eyes sneering softly. She caressed her belly. Barely could tell that she's swollen down there. The five months teen looked down.

"Junior is fine. Last week Neji and I went to go see the doctor and we s-saw... It was so beautiful, Sakura! I was crying when the doctor pointed out the head and itty bitty feet. I swear, Neji couldn't stop smile all the way home." Sakura couldn't relate to her but she assume that this is the best feeling a woman can have. At least Tenten not those type to complain about being pregnant and supply a secretive bag with a gun and rope. Tenten have supporters around her that loves her. Tenten doesn't regret it. Accident or not. Tenten takes responsibilities seriously when its in her hands.

"I would like to come see Junior one day. So can you guys see it's gender yet?" Sakura smiled in glee. Tenten nodded.

"Junior."

"...Bo-boy!" Overwhelming emotions bloomed within them.

"Any plans after graduation?"

"Neji and I found a condo to live in when junior comes. I hope every thing goes well. Ya know." Tenten tilted her head.

.

.

.

"Why is he...glaring at you?" Sakura heard Ino and turned around to see the very known Uchiha Sasuke glaring at Sakura. Sakura felt shivers crawling up her spin. She can't admit it to Ino that her boyfriend is best friends with Sasuke's older brother. That be... Easy said and done but it would also surprise Ino that Sakura has a boyfriend.

"Umm... I don't know." Sakura shrugged.

"Did you do something to him?" Ino narrowed her eyes.

"No! Why would I!? I have my own business to worry about. He can go to guidance to talk about his problem. I'm not here to be in his own little world." Sakura aimed her head up high. Ino smirked. She leaned on to Sakura.

"Said the one that use to fall for him."

"That was stupid Sakura." Sakura pouted. Ino poked it, inflating the cheek.

"Baka Forehead still here." Sakura gasped and smacked Ino's hand away.

"Take that back!" Ino skipped away from Sakura. Turned around pulling her her skin below her eye and stuck out her tongue. Sakura angrily threw whatever she found in her bag at Ino. Perfect aim strike the blonde on the back as she tried running for her life.

"Baka Pig."

.

.

.

Sakura tied her short hair into a small bunny butt ponytail. She picked up her phone, diving in bed, calling her significant other. The phone rung a few times until Naruto picked up.

"Hello cutie." He called her. Her belly flipped and a buzzing feeling tickled around.

"Hi, sunshine. I was wondering about something..." Sakura twisted the falling stings on the nape of her neck.

"About?"

"Underwear."

"Underwear?"

"Underwear." This threw him off. She heard Naruto shuffling. He grunted and coughed out to clear his throat. This maybe be too awkward but she was curious what kind of man he is.

"What's so important about... Underwear?"

"Well...I wanted to know what is your type of underwear you'd picture me in." Sakura nibbled on her lips.

"Seriously." He whined.

"C'mon! I just want to know... For the fut-uture." Sakura squeaked. On the other line she can hear him chuckling. He didn't know how much effort she put in asking him. He absolutely know what she means by this question.

"So... You want me to say the color too?"

"Hai!"

"Gold high waisted briefs and cone bras."

"Seriously. Is that what turns you on." Laughter was heard. Sakura flipped on her tummy. His laughter died down.

"Anything or nothing turns me on." The cell phone dropped out of her hand. Did he just... No. Sakura is hearing things. Naruto didn't say nothing dirty. Not. At. All.

He defiantly did.

"I turn you on?"

"No one else drives me crazy like you do." Sakura smiled. His sweet compliments filled her heart. A question hits her. Should she ask him? Maybe. Naruto wouldn't judge her. He probably feels the same way about taking the next step to their relationship.

"Naruto?"

"Yes babe."

"...I-I have to go now. I'm tired." Mental shooting her brain out. Her mind went blink. Maybe another time. She could wait. Could she?

"Okay. Talk to you later, love."

"Alright. Bye." She hung up.

Looking back, Naruto's and Sakura's touches were heated. Hands caresses each other. Hot skin rubbing against moist flesh. Mouths clashing, tongues battling, and teeth piercing skin. Sweet nothings being said. Hairs ravishing by griping and pulling locks of blonde and pink. Their scent thrilling the passionate moment.

Just thinking about it makes her... Sakura's hand drifted down her stomach between the mattress. She slipped her fingers through her pajama pants, then going under her panties. Passing the patch of pubic hair, her fingers stoked her clit carefully.

"A-ah!"

"Sakura! Dinner is ready!"

"Fuck." She cussed. Sitting up, she swung her legs off the bed. Still on the bed, she played with her self some more. Removing her hand away from the moist area she held her drenched hand up to her face. Fingers spread, there in her eyes, webs of clear stings lining across her digits.

"Need to wash my hands." She got up heading to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat:<strong>

**Yo! Yo! WHAT IS UP WITH ME! LOL. Hope you guys enjoyed this random chapter. I've jumped ahead of Sakura and Hinata convo. Hope you guys don't mind. Sakura still a V. Don't worry. I'm going to pay more attention to our pink friend more offend. Too many Sakura fans... Sheesh. LOL. **


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

* * *

><p><strong>We're Happy<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sakura chan, I see you want to make another step in your relationship with Menma's brother. But are you sure you want to... Do those things with him? " Hinata asked her. Her eyes shown concern. Sakura brushed her annoying locks of hair behind her ear. Sakura shut her eyes, thinking deeply about how she feel. Feel for Naruto. Sakura opened her eyes, darting her green eyes on Hinata's.<p>

"I'm sure. We have been feeling it lately and I don't know how to tell him that I'm ready. But I'm not sure how I should prepare myself for it either. Like how was you first time with Menma?" Sakura asked casually. Hinata avoided her eyes. A dark blush spread across her cheeks like a man in rage. Hinata nibbled on her thumb nail while gathering some words to say. She glanced at Sakura really quick and cased her eyes down.

"Umm...I didn't like it." Hinata glazed at her empty cup. Her fingers gripped the glass cup. Stroking her nail on the polish glass as if it will chip off a piece. The pink headed girl flabbergasted expression was priceless. Sakura didn't believe her. Ino talked about sex like an old man rambling about teenagers crossing the streets. Okay. Wrong comparison. But Ino made sex seem so much fun and easy. Ino even babbled about her first time being smooth and intense. She said it went in and she enjoyed it for the whole night and then the next day.

Whatever about that! Okay. Hinata didn't enjoy her first time! Hinata doesn't even look like the one to have sex. Judging by her well growth in certain places, men would look twice at her. Hinata is beautiful. She's gorgeous! But her personality... She's fucking shy! Doubtful. Scary sometimes. Sensitive. Adorable. Hesitant. All the names that describe a modest virgin girl.

This is Hinata we're talking about! How could she not liked it? It's sex! Sex suppose to feel good. Ino sure can exaggerate too much. The waiter came and refillered the cup with tea. Hinata thanked her before she went off.

"Huh?" Sakura put on a face. Hinata pursed her lips together until opening her mouth to sip her drink. Her lavender angel like eyes stared at Sakura. The lump in her throat swallowed down with the tea.

"I didn't like my fi-first time." She stuttered.

"Why?!" Her eyes screamed to know. Hinata shyly looked away. Her hands played with her hair strings to keep her fingers busy. A nervous habit.

"He... He wasn't himself. But the second ti-time..."

"Hinata! I'm loosing patients!"

"We-well..."

.

.

.

_*Flashback Two*_

_"What!?" Hinata turned her face away from him. His voice, glaring blue eyes, and scowled look on his face made her body tremble. It only has been four months secretly dating Menma. At first, they were going going out to eat, watch movies at his place on the weekends, eat dinner at his place, and then Hinata ended up visiting him from time to time. Lately h__is attitude getting the best of him. He mentioned about this shitty old man who is a movie director that really likes Menma._

_The old man tries to seduce him daily and it's frustrating. His wrinkly fingers holding Menma's arm. Menma told her that he freaks out just by his closeness. The way the old man covers his face with a smile when Menma makes slight flexing movement to his muscles. Menma didn't want the whole world to see his outburst so he boiled all of his anger inside until he goes home. He couldn't do the movie yet it was all for the money. And the fame. His fans are going ballistics for this up coming movie. If he stops now, he'll let everyone down. His pride and title._

_Now, he sat down on the corner edge of his mattress. Hinata walked in. Pearl like eyes size widen as it analyzed the disgusting room. His room looked like a tornado hit it. Clothes scattered around his floor to the top of his dresser and light stand. Dresser drawers opened and slanted. Some are missing it's nobs. Papers, clenched in the arms of his girl friend. His scared girlfriend._

_"So-sorry if I came at the wrong ti-time." She cased down her eyes to the floor. Well, clothes and other junk. She turned around to the door, making her exit. He was the one to pick her up. But why did he? She didn't understand him at all. She tried to comfort him in her own way but she wasn't any help. Around him, she was useless to him. Tears rolled up at the corner of her eyes. Feeling more useless. Menma cussed at himself. He stood up to follow her. _

_Before she could reach the stairs, her arm was yanked back. Harshly, her back made contact with something hard. The wall. Papers in her arm fell onto the floor. These were her homework papers that she had brought. Sometimes she comes over to do her homework whenever he picks her up after school. _

_"Men-Menma." She tried to give him sympathy. Her hand reached for his arm that was beside her head. By the time her soft touch wrapped around his wrist, Menma leaned up to her face. Out of nowhere, his other hand rubbed her sides up and down. The girl gripped the side of her school skirt. _

_"Would you like to help me out?" His breathe smelled like alcohol. Men kind only get away under distress. Hinata flushed as his lips vibrated against her ear, causing her senses to tickle. Hinata felt so uncomfortable. His close distance nearly closed the gap between them. She felt scared._

_Although her heart pounded like a runner's in a marathon, she nodded her head. She didn't understand why she agreed. But she wanted to help him at any cost. He rushed her to his guest room. Much decent than his room. He slammed the door lock, pulled her to his arms. Alone in a very small room with a very alluring man wasn't her idea of helping. Hinata gripped the front of his black v neck as he sucked her neck like a mosquito. Her legs stumbled back stopping her steps by a small dresser. He lifts her up on the dresser while kissing her neck and jaw._

_Had he forgotten that she is Hyuga Hinata?!_

_His hands roamed her squirming pale legs up and down. Hinata squealed by his touch and flinched when he directly touched her panties. Remind that she is still wearing her school uniform the skirts have no shorts under. Hinata gasped when his fingers stroked her down her cloth private. She pushed him off her lightly. He ignored her protest to stop. He grabbed her chin and kissed her dried lips. Vacuuming her soul._

_One tear fall down her face. She whined, pushed, cried, trying her best to him to stop. He pulled away. The way his eyes look scared her. Those stone cold eyes seemed so distant. Her heart skipped a beat. Why wasn't he looking at her? He's literally staring right through her. What was her part on helping him solve his problem. This can't be...He isn't planning to..._

_Next thing she knew, her butt landed on the queen size bed. Before crawling up to her, he removed his shirt and unbuckled his belt. Hinata held her voice in her throat. Doesn't matter if she tries to voice out her words. That lump in her throat couldn't make up the words she wanted to scream out. She croaked._

_He over topped her. In a blink in the eye, her blouse came off._

_"Wai-" A harsh grip cupped her jaw frighten the girl. His low gaze made her tremble. It was dark. Washing away the light he gives her. He pinned her arms about her head with one hand and found his way getting her panties off her. With success, he lifted the cotton up like a reward. The girl looked at the thrown fabric in horror. A smirk tugged his lips. His face lowered down to her chest. Licking his way down to her untouched area. _

_Time stopped for the Hyuga. Before he could see her precious area, she claps her legs shut. Along with him. He groaned from her lack of contributing. He let go of her wrist, and pry apart her knees to spread her legs. Silently, she cried. Her arms shielding her face. Muffling her cries and whimpers. The tears leaked down her face as she have no self control of her body. _

_He took advantage of her. She let him. All she wanted is to help him. Would this relax him? Would this make him happy? Make him forget about the director? Would this stop him from having his mini tantrums in his room? Would this help their relationship? Would this bring him back?_

_A weird feeling approached her. She stirred her head to the side to look at the ticking clock on the dresser that she sat on. It reads six forty seven PM. Home. First thing that came in mind. Her mind shut down as soon she felt something slimy inside her? Her lungs tighten up as her chest elevated. Her head fling back on the pillow as for her hands gripping the black tresses of Menma's hair. _

_"A-ah! Aaah!" Stretching her core just by his fingers. His tongue lapped from her anus to her lower lips. Her body felt weightless. Her legs tensed then relaxed, chest arched out making her nipples point at the ceiling, hands squeezed the bed sheets until her knuckles turns white, and her vision blurred. Her mind became light headed from his teasing tongue. Why is she body feeling...warm? Was this suppose to happen? Hinata questioned herself. _

_Her body twisted side ways. Automatically, her legs curled up together. Her face buried in the bed sheets. _

_Stop! She wants him to stop. He can't do this out of her will. Even if her own body refuses to listen to her. She don't want any regrets. Something tapped her lower region. Her fuzzy vision saw a dark figure above her. A couple of taps and strokes from something hard and warm fired her stomach up. Menma went through something on the side of the bed. She believes its the night dresser. He came back, grabbed one of her legs, placing it over his shoulder. _

_Fear overwhelmed her._

_Hinata wiped her wet face to see what was going up. Soon as she sat up by her elbows, a sharp pain strikes her. Her body is like being ripped in half like paper. The raging scar hurts like hell. Menma didn't take time to stop. Nor check her behalf. The pain inside her penetrated her again and again. The bed creaked as he pierced in her over and over again. Hinata held on to him for her dear life. Slowly falling and departing from her own consciousness. Her arms collapsed on the side of her. Stream of tears stained her pale face. _

_He screwed her lifeless. _

_Would this be rape? She dare not like to compare. She couldn't think of her own boyfriend in that sort of way. It can't be. It just can't! _

_Was she loosing it? This was her fault! She couldn't help him in another way. She's the idiot. Idiot for letting him having his ways with her. _

_His pacing grew intense. He held on to her sides, surely it will become bruises. Her face scrunched together in agony. He rest his head beside her. His groans and moans lessened. Thrashing her figure up and down. The bed railings banged the wall behind. Nearly destroying the wall paint. A few deep harsh thrusts, he stopped. He pulled out of her, leaving her dead on his sheets. Menma moved to the side of the bed, resting his tired moist body. _

_His back facing her. Hinata turned the other way. Weakly, her hand trailed down between her legs. Realizing how sore she is didn't shock her as much when she brought her hand back up to observe this cool liquid. Not just any liquid but blood. Her eyes widen. Only a gasp came out. Crying didn't come as expected from him. Soft sobs drowned him in the tide waves. The bed shifted. Carefully, she sat up. _

_Struggled to gather all of her clothes to put them on. Exhaustion hits her like a bullet that she literally dragged her legs on the floor. She headed to the door, bend down to pick up the scattered papers. Before she left she sadly looked at him. His back stayed still as a brick. He didn't bother turning around. He didn't say nothing to her. She held back a sob and whispered to him._

_"Gom-Gomen, if I couldn't make you feel any better." Sounds of heavy snores was heard. Her steps paddles the floor of the stairs. The front door shuts. By the time he woken up from his sober naked form, he found a text saying that she took the cab home. He looked beside his bed to see red._

_Shit._

_._

_._

_._

_A month later. The movie making finished. Director went bye bye. _

_Menma spoken to Hinata and both talked it out. Hinata still felt nervous around him. When he looks at her. She simply turns away. When he casually kiss her lips good bye, she peck his cheek and walks off. As his hands barely touches her flesh, she steps away. Menma was sick of the distance. If she wants her space why keep coming over?_

_Now. The two sat on his couch. Hinata finishing her home work as he stares at her. She sometimes catches his eyes and quickly looks away and continue back to her work. As she finished the last problem, she shuffled her papers in a folder. She settle all of her stuff in the back pack. _

_"I-I'm done." She said. _

_"Hinata..." She stood up, her back facing him. Unexpectedly, Hinata breathe hitched as she felt strong arms embrace her. She didn't squirm at all but let him hug her whole. His nose sniffed her sweet fragment. Her small fingers gently touches his forearm. _

_"I don't know what to do to make up for that night. I'm sorry. So truly sorry. I wish I haven't pick you up when I was totally drunk. I just..I-I just...How can I make this up for you." Menma squeezed her tight. Hinata bit her lip. Her hand gripping on his arm._

_"Hi-Hinata..."_

_Hinata pulled him off of her. Her bag dropped on the couch. She turned around in sloth speed. Facing him, her arms lifted, reaching for his face. Her thumbs stroked his cheeks. His face tighten from seeing a frown on her lips. Smoothly, he pressed her lips above hers, lightly. He removed his lips away making tears come up her fluttering eyes. _

_Hinata tugged his shirt, pulling him back for another kiss. At first, the kiss was slow and gentle. Minutes later, their lips grew too intimidating. Her hands felt all around his clothes chest and stomach. He held her waist and stopped her. _

_"Woah! Woah! Aren't you mad at me."_

_"Ve-very."_

_"The-Then why are you-"_

_"It's because you're looking at me-me. On-Only me. For the whole months you have been looking at me and... I-I'm glad." She wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back. The two snuggled in their hold._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I missed the old Menma."_

_"You did... I'm sorry."_

_"Whenever there's a problem... Promise me that you won't drink. I-I like you too much to...To...Just please pr-pro-promise me!" She held in her sobs behind her hand. Menma chuckled. She wiped her tears and kissed her lips. Her sobs died down but her sly hands crawled up on his pecks. He stepped forward and she stumbled back on the couch._

_"Gosh you're so cute when you're wet." His looked at her in a stoic expression. He didn't mean to slip that out. It came out so wrong. Hinata just stared at him with hooded eyes. She dipped back in for a kiss and he went along with it. His hands roamed all around her hips and waist. He stroked her thighs time from time until he sat her on his lap. She giggled._

_"Hinata... I know you know where this is going." Hinata leaned over him. Lashes framing her light lavender orbs._

_"As long you look at-at me... I'm fine." She smiled shyly. Menma nodded. His hand swooped under her skirt, tugging down her panties. Hinata flushed red. She clumsily took one leg out and let the underwear hand on her right ankle. Menma stared up at her. Dare not to break their wordless stare. _

_A sudden warmth sparked within her. She dipped down and kissed his lips. His mouth opened, taking her jaw, crashing her mouth with his. Their tongues rolled on to each other and roughly stroked their inner cheeks. Hinata's hand gripped the couch as the other tugged Menma's dark locks._

_Her round cheeks were cupped by his huge palms. He spread the cheeks apart then rubbed it in circular motions. Hinata moaned when one of his digits slipped in her. His middle finger sank in her little tight hole. He could feel how drenched and warm she is. Hinata chest pressed up on him._

_"Men-Menma kun!" She cried out. He smirked. He sucked her extended neck. His free hand unbutton her blouse, pulled the bow tie, and lifted one cup to burst out her glowing mound of flesh. He flicked her nipple causing her the arch her back harshly. He added more fingers in her and quicken his pace. She wiggled her hips. _

_"Damn it." His pants getting tighter by a second. He flickered his finger back and forth on her nipple. Playing with it as it gets hard. As it did, he eagerly sucked it. Hinata's heart pounded. She didn't know he would repeat his actions before. She thought he would go straight to the point. _

_Yet. This was better. His lovely touches on her body wasn't as good as last time. It made her body go crazy. Made her heart jump. Made her suffocate. Made her want more. Her mind went blink as she was filled in by his four fingers._

_"Men kun..." Her lips pouted as he stopped teasing her. His fingers were soaking wet. _

_"Let's go to my bedroom." He said. She nodded and he carried her to the bedroom._

_When morning hits, Hinata couldn't stop smiling at him. He was up before her. Not only that but he was staring at her lovingly. He held her in his arms like a bear with her cubs. He whispered about sweet nothings. He kissed her tendentiously. Their legs entwined under the blankets. She giggled when his fingers accidentally brushes her back._

_"You're so beautiful, Hyuga Hinata."_

_"Me-Menma! Y-You're poking me!" Her eyes bugged out. He cuddled closer to her. His chin snuggling between her neck and shoulder._

_"So cute. Let's go at it again." He leaned down at her. She pushed his face away from her._

_"NO! I-I need to take a show-shower! And-And brush my tee-teeth!" _

_*Flashback Fin*_

.

.

.

"Make up se-sex?"

"Sak-Sak-Sakura chan! Please don't say it l-like that!" The shy girl begged. Sakura laughed. The poor Hyuga just described to her how she had make up sex. Woah. The girls stepped out the shop and walked around.

"Ok! Ok! Anyway, how was the second time...Painless?" Sakura looked at the kids in the park playing. One kid fell down and stared crying.

"Ye-yeah. I-I bleed again. It had been month with out...Do-doing it. He was...more gentle with me. I was pl-please for his concerns and pauses when he thought he was hurting me." She smiled.

"I'm pretty sure Naruto going to stop when he's kissing me naked." Sakura smacked her palms on her pouted cheeks. Imagining Naruto holding back. She wants him bad. Does that sound right? Maybe Ino is just weird. While doing research, the first time always hurt. The guy is literally breaking though the cherry barrier. And no doubt...Sakura's going to cry.

"Mak-Make sure you two are rea-ready." Sakura heard her friend.

"Ready!? What should I do? What should I wear?" Sakura panicked. Hinata looked else where.

"...Any suggestions from Na-Naruto kun?"

"Golden high waist briefs and coned bras." She said in a monotone voice. Hinata gasped.

"Wha-What!? That's-"

"Ugly. I don't how I should take that comment but...I want to feel...se-sexy around him, I guess." Sakura moped. Hinata patted Sakura's back.

"Just wear something that you're comfortable with."

"What do you wear?" Sakura poked Hinata's chest. The indigo girl squealed and scurried back.

"Wha-What do you mean!?"

"Underwear! Duh!"

"Normal underwears." Hinata poked her fingers together. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe I should just wear nothing."

"Ah!"

"He did said nothing on is okay to him." Hinata's jaw dropped.

"Sak-Sakura!"

"What! I'm just saying! Anyway, beside the sex, is you're relationship...Are you happy? Like, he changed so much to be with you. And you had been through most of his episodes." Sakura asked. Hinata nodded. She smiled at Sakura gently.

"Very happy to be with Men kun. Isn't life more thrill when people have their very own problems?" Hinata said. Sakura stopped her steps.

Why must her parents invade her thoughts.

"I-I guess so." The pink headed girl stuttered.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: <strong>

**Thank you for reading. Hope you like it. Next chap might be the limes and watermelons!**

**Please review and favorite.**


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

* * *

><p><strong>Burn<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sakura... What's up? " Naruto pulled Sakura close to his chest. Sakura squeaked when she felt her his warm chest on her back. Sakura turned her head sideways to kiss Naruto's sun kiss cheek soon blushed.<p>

"I'm just wondering if I should go to practice tomorrow. I heard it's going to rain and the coach is being an ass, making us girls run around the track field several times while it's raining." She turned around to stuff her face in his jacket. Secretly sniffing the soft fragment of his cologne. Naruto's hand crept upon her lower back to rub her in a comforting way.

"Poor cherry chan! You'll get sick." Naruto whined. Sakura nodded.

"I know that's what I don't want. I can get sick easily. My mom seriously lathered my body with this medicine for three days. It was horrible. It smelled like mint and toothpaste." She almost gagged just by thinking about it. Shivers ran down her back too. Low deep chuckles vibrated through his chest to her ears. The sounds kept her at peace.

"When I was sick, my mother fixed me soup with garlic." His nose sneered, creasing wrinkles on the bridge of his nose and between his brows. Sakura giggled. Naruto went beside her, grabbing her tiny hand and started walking. Naruto and Sakura just came from his job. She usually comes in surprising Naruto. He had been busy lately so she decided to meet him at work. No one don't mind them at all whenever Sakura is there. She somehow fit in the room.

Naruto left work early for today and Sakura got the chance to actually hangout with him. So he drove close to her place and the two walked around her neighborhood and a couple of blocks off. As the sun was setting with the sky still blue, Naruto took the opportunity to take her home early.

"Do you smell that?" Naruto held is nose up high. He took another whiff. Sakura stopped her pace and smelled the air with him. A scent of thick burning gas tasted down her nostrils. Leaving a burning sensation pass her air pipes. Sakura covered her nose from the polluted air. Naruto unwrapped his scarf from his neck and covered half of her face with it, preventing any bad air effect her.

"Isn't your house that way?" Naruto pointed at a cloud of dark clouds fogging above. Sakura bobbed her head like a sloth. She grew worried as she took a step. Each step soon turn speed walking. She quickly turned around the corner to see flashing lights and fog of black from a good distance.

"Shit!" Before Naruto turned the corner with her, Sakura sprint her way up the block. Naruto followed behind her tail and when he got the chance to catch up to her, she suddenly stopped and he nearly bumped into her.

Fire trucks and police cars sirens filling the streets with loud screams. Water holes being turned off while puddles of water draining down the sewers. A small crowd was pushed off by Sakura. A hand clamp down on Sakura's shoulder. She turned to see n old woman which is her neighbor. The frown in her eyes made Sakura go blank.

"Where's my parents?! Pl-please tell me where's-"

"The ambulance took your mom... But your dad..." Her brown eyes chastened low. Sakura breathe shook. Naruto finally made his way to Sakura's side. He watched Sakura clasping her hands over her mouth. The old woman came closer to Sakura. Her fragile wrinkle hand brushed the pink locks behind her face.

"He tried saving your mother in the fire and he got hurt as he tried to fight the fire. Your mother is safely unconscious in the hospital bed. However, her legs are terribly burned by the sudden fire-"

"An-and my father!" Sakura's nails clung to the woman's sweater. The elder's husband came beside the little old lady with a frown on his face. He knew who was the pink haired teen. He felt deeply sad to see her witness this. The words from his mouth going to tear her apart. He just knew it. Naruto watched the man as he was hesitant to speak. Naruto quickly grabbed Sakura paralyzed figure to his. Naruto eyed the man dangerously.

He hoped that man got the idea to not say a word to her.

He did.

.

.

.

Naruto drove to the Konoha hospital rapidly. He didn't waste no time that he forgot to buckle his seat belt. After parking his car, Naruto went to open Sakura's door side. The corner of his lips tugged downwards that he rolled his lips inwards, pressing a line. He stared at his girlfriend who didn't move at all. Naruto touched her hand, her head jerked up to catch his blue orbs.

"Go-gomen." She whispered. Naruto chuckled softly. He helped her get down since she had shaky legs from the start. The two took their time walking to the front entrance. All because of Sakura. Each step doubled about four pounds on her shoulders. She barely heard cars blowing, people talking, and birds tweeting. She didn't noticed that she was in front of the front desk nurse until she heard Naruto's deep voice.

"Mrs. Haruno. She just got into a fire harasser this afternoon." Naruto said. The nurse typed the last name in the computer and checked for any Harunos that came in for this day.

"Oh yes! She got transfer to room F four twenty hundred. You may see her." She smiled. She tagged the two stickers as visitors before they left to find an elevator. In the silent elevator, Sakura nervously stepped closer to the blonde. Naruto reached for her and stroked the back of her short locks.

"She's fine Sakura. Just don't over think it."

"I-I know. It's just...where's my dad. He-he can not be de-de-dea-dead." She balled her hand into a fist. Naruto pressed his lips on the crown of her head. Hoped that kiss can make her less anxious.

The doors slide apart and the two came out. They searched for the room for about five minutes until they found it. Sakura slide the door open to see the woman in bed sleeping. Her chest raised then fallen at ease. Sakura quickly went towards her mother who was drugged up in a deep sleep. Sakura trembling lip tucked inwardly. She faintly touched her mother's cheek.

Behind her, Naruto sighed.

"If only I came here early." Her hush voice trembled. Sakura grabbed her mother hand,resting her cheek on it. The bed shifted and the woman's eyes cracked open. She looked at Sakura sleepy.

"De-dear..?"

"I'm here mom! I'm here!" Tears broke out. The blonde short hair woman smiled softly.

"I'm so glad you're here. I-I-" She started coughing. Sakura immediately silence her. Naruto left minutes ago. He came back as Sakura rubbed her mom's chest from her harsh coughs. Naruto had two bottles in his hand. He handed her a bottle and helped her mother drink the water. Sakura puts down the bottle on the night stand and watched her mother with concern in his eyes.

"Saku-Sakura." Green eyes shifted to the other side, avoiding her daughter yet staring at the tall man who sat on a chair beside the bed. Mebuki curiously stared at him.

"Yes?"

"The house...?"

"It's really damaged. It might take two months for reconstruction. Wh-where would I be staying? Ino's? Te-"

"Sta-" Naruto stopped himself. Of course, he was gong to tell them she can stay with him but... Her mother don't know a damn thing about him. He could he stand up and ask for permission that her daughter can sleep at his place and whatever. What would a mother think? Who knows? And he's twenty three years old. Her mother would go nuts.

Sakura and her mother looked at Naruto. Sakura knew what Naruto was going to say. Her mother beat her when she opened her mouth.

"Who's this man? Why is he here?" Mebuki asked. Sakura laughed dryly. She ran her hand through her hair. Cleared her thraot and looked at her mother.

"Meet my boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura scratched the back of her head. Mebuki gasped.

"Ho-...I can't right now. Please leave."

"Bu-"

"I need some rest." Sakura nodded. She completely felt disowned. She left the room with Naruto. Naruto stopped her before she made it out the door. He pulled her towards the bed where her mother laid. Mebuki glared at Naruto sudden action. Naruto bowed his head in front of Mebuki.

"Please, I apologies to hide our relationship for long and have to confess to you like this. But I serious love your daughter. I would honestly do anything for her. Yet, I won't leave her because she's still in high school, or that I'm a working man, or of our age difference, or that you or your husband don't approve of this. I can't bare to see her hurt like this. Especially to see you hurt and make her leave your side. I beg you to let her be my guest in my home. I promise I won't hurt her because It would feel like I hurt myself too...She's my...Other half." Naruto raised up, holding Sakura's hand tightly.

The scarlet cheeks on Sakura's face darken when Naruto smiled at her gently. She smiled to pull him into a hug.

"He's right. My other half is this man standing right next to me. And I love him."

"Sakura..."

"Kaa san. If you don't like it. I could care less. I love him too much to care about others opinion. And he came here with me. He passed every red light to send me here to see how you're doing!? All I want is to see you in my eyes. All I wanted is to be happy to see that you're fine." Mebuki chuckled which surprised the two.

"You two are something. Pleas go. I'm tired Sakura." The woman turned her head the other way. Sakura went towards her to lean close to Mebuki's ear.

"Where's tou san?"

.

.

.

"Welcome to Uzuzmaki's territory!" Naruto carried her luggage and dropped them in the living room. Sakura came in with the rest of the luggage. She ran up to Naruto and pounce on him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck.

"Take me to bed." She yawned.

"As you wish, hime." He carried her up the stairs like a big kid.

In the room, the two fell in bed with their clothes from earlier. Sakura sighed.

"What's up?" Naruto started at the ceiling.

"Can't believe my father is in jail."

"Hn." Naruto agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat:<strong>

**Hey. Long time no read. I was going to post a new story but it got erase on my phone. So I had to start all over. I bet it was a sign. The first one sucked. And it was bad. Although it gave me a good idea. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm not dying on you guys. **

**BTW- I'm continuing "Stay With Me" I can't leave that story alone in my head. I need to finish it. Or at least continue it. **


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

* * *

><p><strong>Burning Inside<strong>

* * *

><p>"Naruto kun?" Sakura rubbed her drowsiness off her eyes. It was morning judging by the sun rays peaking through the curtains. She sat up, swinging her feet from the bed to the floor. She thought the sun flower head would be laying right next to her since he the one dragged her in the guest bed and knocked out first. Sakura couldn't stop staring at his peaceful face snuggling up on her the whole night. The two fell in bed right after unpacking her stuff in the guest room dresser and closet.<p>

At first it was weird to settle in because she will be staying over at his place for quite a while. She can feel that funny twists and turns in her stomach whenever thinking about how its only them two in the house. Her face face felt like it's on fire. She immediately stood up and head to the bathroom to freshen up. While getting herself ready for school, Naruto was busy downstairs making breakfast.

Sakura finished up and went down the steps. Breakfast lingered in the air. She giggled when she saw Naruto's back as he set the dishes from the dishwasher in the cabinets. He was already dress in his culinary uniform. She couldn't stand it any longer. Arms extended and wrapped around Naruto's waist. He gasped from her sudden attack.

"Yo-you scared me! How long were you staring at me?" He smirked. He whirled around to face her. Sakura kept her arms around him. She smiled even more when his eyes met hers.

"I just came down. I'm not a creeper like you."

"Says the one staring at me when I was sleep." He snuggled his face between the crook of her neck. Sakura squealed as his chin tickled her sensitive skin.

"How can I sleep when you snore like a boar?!" Naruto gasped and lifted her up to sit on the counter. Chuckling and giggling turned to a deep wet kiss between the two. Her legs pulled him closer that she moaned when she felt his belt buckle pressing against her inner thigh. Naruto pulled away slowly to look at her. Her lips were swollen that he wouldn't mind kissing them repeatedly until they burst, eyes hung low crying for more and face flushed pink as her hair.

"Do I really snore like a boar?" Naruto placed his forehead on hers. Sakura cracked a smile on her lips.

"A lil' piggy then." Naruto dropped his jaw half way. Sakura lifted his chin back up to close his mouth. She shut her eyes and puckered her plump lips. Naruto laughed before pecking her lips multiple times until he stop to put her back down to the floor.

The two sat down and ate breakfast together. Naruto really enjoyed her company. He wish to have her live here. I would get use to that. He would love to wake up and make her breakfast. Have mini chats about God knows what. Be with her at every moment. Kiss her throughout the day and night.

"After school, can we visit my mom again?" Sakura asked.

"Anything for you. I hope your mom not mad at...us." Naruto narrowed his eyes. Sakura laid her hand on his shoulder giving him a worry look.

"Heck no! This is what I want for us. To be together. I love you."

"Love you too." Sakura sigh through her nostrils heavenly.

"And I wouldn't let her take that away."

"Same. I'll fight for you." Naruto wiped the bread crumbs off her cheek. Sakura placed her hands on her warm face. Naruto always have to be so romantic. She know he'll fight for her. Replaying his words from yesterday made her heart beat rapidly. Only someone as passionate and loving as Naruto would say something like that to her mother. She's so bless to have someone like him.

"Same."

.

.

.

"I'll see you later."

"Mhmm." Sakura turned her head before getting out the car. She pressed her lips over his. The two stayed like that for a minute. She got out the car and shut it behind her. She headed to the school casually.

"Hey! Forehead!" Sakura turned around to see her best friend running towards her.

"What's up?" The girls strolled in the school.

"Tenten is staying home for now. I was thinking that we should company her after school." Ino suggested.

"After school, I'm going to the hospital." Sakura said.

"They called you in?" Sakura shook her head. She made a blank face.

"Actually my house caught in fire. Mom was send to the hospital because the fire caught her legs and she can't barely walk or feel them." Ino's baby blue eyes widen in shock from what she was hearing.

"What?! I can't believe it. You want me to come along." Sakura shook her head.

"No. No. No. It's fine. I want to speak with her alone anyway." She smiled. Ino did too.

So the first bell rang and everyone moved to their first period. Nothing new but lessons. Many notes taking. Projects assigned. Exercises killing in gym killing the majority of students. A regular day in school.

"Any thought about prom?" Ino wiggled her brow. Sakura rolled her eyes. Hinata bit her lip and looked the other way.

"Oh c'mon! You two had months to think about prom."

"I was working on college stuff." Hinata mumbled behind her hand.

"I said I wasn't going." Sakura said. The green eyed girl crossed her arms. Ino whined. She really wanted all of her friends to have some fun. At least share a moment together.

"Of course Tenten not going because that ba-by..." Sakura slapped her forehead. Ino have big mouth. Hinata's eyes widen. She looked between the two girls.

"Is th-this true?"

"H-Hai."

"And you guys knew. How come you guys didn't tell me?" Hinata felt out of place. Sakura frowned. Ino sighed.

"Well...We didn't want to tell you because..." Ino trailed. So Sakura jumped in.

"Because Tenten didn't want you to worry about her. She couldn't help seeing... that face." Sakura pointed. Ino nodded. Hinata was making a face. That face that everyone could fall for and break down crying. Ino and Sakura looked away. If one of them stare at her any longer, they might yap about Neji being the father of the baby. And no doubt Hinata would confront him and persuade him to tell the whole family. Who knows what Hinata might to do. The family don't like to keep secrets from each other.

Isn't fair to keep Neji's secret from her as she is doing the same to him with her secret relationship.

"Oh... Who's the guy... I-I mean baby's father?"

"She-she wouldn't tell us." Ino lied.

"You don't say." Hinata signed. The blonde and rosette mentally apologized.

.

.

.

"Hey mom."

"Hello Mrs. Haruno." Naruto and Sakura entered the room. He shut the door behind him. The two sat down on chairs. Mebuki smiled faded away as she saw Naruto beside her daughter.

"Hey."

"How's your legs, Mrs. Haruno." Mebuki caressed her thighs that were covered with sheets.

"The doctors said I have to give it another week to let the medicine kick in."

"When the hospital discharge you what are we going to do about the ho-"

"You guys can live with me." Naruto said out of the blue. Sakura's brows knitted together. What is Naruto thinking? She thought. Naruto didn't pay Sakura any mind, knowing that she would make a face at him. He can already feel the tension from her. Chills running down his spin here and there. So he kept his eyes on her mother. Mebuki was surprise. She didn't know what to say to his offer. She didn't want to be rude or anything but he's a stranger to her. And a bad influence towards her daughter.

What man seduce young girls these days? Pedophiles. Right. She can't believe she let her own blood sleep at his place. She couldn't hardly sleep at night in the hospital bed. Was she that bad at parenting? She wiped the cold sweat from the nape of her neck.

"I'm glad that your helping us but...I don't want to integer your life like that. And I don't feel comfortable about this...News of you being together with my daughter and acting like lovers. It's not right to-I'm sorry. I just can't understand this suddenly.." She grabbed the tissue box and took a couple of tissues to wipe her wet face. Sakura reached for her mother's hand. Mebuki's trembling eyes glanced at her own but lighter emerald orbs.

"I'm sorry that I kept this secret relationship away from you and dad. I just..."

"You know it's wrong."

"Knew that both of you would take the wrong idea."

"There are men out there who takes advantage of girls like you." Mebuki exclaimed.

"But Naruto is different from them. He'll never do such things to me. He doesn't abuse me or see me as a sex toy. We've been together almost for two years. And it's not going to end." Sakura squealed her mother's hand. Mebuki smiled sadly.

"You talk to much."

"She does, doesn't she." Naruto chuckled. Sakura nudged him. All that serious aura faded away into a goofy mood. Naruto started talking about his business and stuff. Mebuki was impressed to hear that he owns a restaurant. Naruto took out a bento to give her a little teaser of his talent. Mebuki squealed with delight. Her daughter is dating a chef. Mebuki already loved him. Any women would fall for a man that can cook.

The three chatted about random things. Mebuki observed the two goofballs and cutesy interactions. Mebuki was pleased to find her daughter happy in love with this man. She'll let them pass. For now.

"Anyway, about dad. Why is he in jail?" An upcoming headache storm in. Mebuki rubbed her temples.

"Well... There was this man that met at a work meeting. He was a gentleman." Mebuki begun.

"Mom. Please don't tell me you wer-"

"Yes. I was stilling money from the bank. He helped me and stuff. I didn't know he was taking money from there until the back shut down being bank robbed. That's why your father lost the job. The people send me to another bank because I have been working in the business for years. That's when the man came back and threaten me to... Leave you guys."

"What? You were ste-stealing mon-"

"Hush! Don't scream it. Damn. The man tried to buy me back and seduce me while I'm working in the office. He would hug me, kiss my neck..and yeah." Mebuki shifted her eyes. Sakura gagged mentally. But her jaw dropped to hell's floor. If that's possible. Naruto's eyes bugged out. He prayed that Sakura wouldn't do that to him.

"I let him do all of that to not get closer to you and Kizashi. I was scared."

"So...the house..." Sakura held her mother's hand up to her lips. Mebuki grabbed more tissues and wiped her face with them.

"Your father knew something was up with me. And he came to my job this week. The man saw his face and asked him for a drink. Kizashi didn't play along and gave him an attitude. Soon as I went home that day, the man followed me."

"Who's this man? If I may ask." Naruto jumped in.

"His name is Kakuzu. He tried to burn us alive in the house. Kizashi found him in the basement and they wrestled around. He somehow got away and Kizashi was blamed for the fire because there were no evidence about Kakuzu."

"Bullshit!" Sakura stomped.

"Sakura!"

"Oops. I thought I said that in my head." Sakura rubbed her neck slyly. Mebuki's glare softened.

"So I want you to watch out for him, Sakura." Mebuki glanced at Sakura then Naruto.

"I'll keep her safe. No matter what." Naruto throws his arm around her and held her close to his larger form. Sakura's glowed pink.

"Sure you will. I have faith in you." Mebuki smiled gently. Sakura eagerly stood up.

"So you accept us!?"

"Mhmm. I think about it if he cooks me more food. I'm tired of this hospital food. They act like I'm dying. Do I look dead to you?" Mebuki pointed at herself.

"Yeah. Without your makeup." Sakura said it to herself but it was loud to hear. Mebuki shouted and threw her pillows at Sakura. Both love birds ran out the room laughing. Couple of nurses stared at them like they killed the patient. They ran to Mebuki's room and saw her putting up a fuse. One nurse asked them to leave. They did.

"I thought Menma was awful. But no. You're the worst to your mom." Naruto shook his head.

"She is more mean to me. I was light on her this time."

"This time?" Sakura nudged the chuckling driver. As they made it home, the two cuddled in the living room. Sakura was finishing reading a book as Naruto was watching television. Minutes later, Sakura shut the book close. She leaned on Naruto some more that Naruto adjusted himself so both could be comfortable on the couch.

"Hungry?"

"Nah. I just want to snuggle." She smiled. Naruto stroked her hair. That brought warmth in her chest. She lifted her head up and kissed Naruto's cheeks. Naruto's eyes hung low as he cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. She hummed in the kiss. Naruto can feel her thick lashes feathering his cheek. He sighed out a laugh and opened his mouth. She did the same. Both lost in the heat in the moment.

Sakura got up and straddled Naruto's legs. Naruto's hands went off on their own that they roamed her thighs up to her waist. Sakura pulled away from the kiss that Naruto licked her extended neck up and down. She moaned his name out. Her hands pulled his spikes here and there. Naruto nibbled on her ear as he held her hips and ground them on his lap. A low groan escaped his lips.

"Naruto kun..." Her claws ran down his shoulders to his pecks. She buried her lips over the lump on his neck. She can feel the throbbing of his Adam's apple. Her hands disappeared under his shirt. Naruto kept showering her kisses. He noticed that she paused.

"What's wrong?" He captured her lips. She returned the kiss but pulled away. She hesitated to continue. She didn't know what to do next.

"I-I...Never went this fa-far." She stuttered. Naruto blinked.

"W-What to...stop?" She shook her head. Naruto removed his shirt in front of her. She stared at his tattoo on his navel. Sometimes she forgets it's there. Naruto took her hand and guide them to his hard solid abs. Her breathe hitched as Naruto cupped the back of her head and pulled her into a soft kiss. She felt around his abs. Her light touches made a spark fire up the pit in his stomach.

He pulled away from the kiss making a wet sound from their lips. Sakura trailed her fingers downward. Lining parts of him. She felt his v line that drifted in the barrier of his pants. She stopped until she touched his belt. She looked at him. He looked back.

"You're shaking." He whispered. Sakura let out a amusing sigh.

"Help me out here. Please." Her beady green eyes beamed. Naruto gladly placed his hands on her school blouse. He unbutton one button. She gulped that lump in her throat.

"Easy Sakura. Breathe."

"I can't help it. I-I feel like I'm burning!" Her face flushed into a scarlet color. Naruto chuckled. He released two more buttons. He couple see her t-shirt. Damn it. He cussed to himself.

"I'm on fire too." Naruto blushed. He couldn't wait. His candle stick isn't going down with this flaming light on the peak of it.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat:<strong>

**Hey. Long time no read. ****Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm not dying on you guys. I'm coming back slowly.**

**BTW- I'm continuing "Stay With Me" I can't leave that story alone in my head. I need to finish it. Or at least continue it. Maybe continue the story next month or something.**


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

* * *

><p><strong>Burning Out<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Recap~<em>

_ As they made it home, the two cuddled in the living room. Sakura was finishing reading a book as Naruto was watching television. Minutes later, Sakura shut the book close. She leaned on Naruto some more that Naruto adjusted himself so both could be comfortable on the couch._

_"Hungry?"_

_"Nah. I just want to snuggle." She smiled dreamily in his arms. Naruto stroked her hair. That brought warmth in her chest. She lifted her head up and pecked Naruto's cheek. Naruto's eyes hung low as he cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. She hummed in the kiss. Naruto can feel her thick lashes tickling his cheeks. He sighed out a laugh and opened his mouth. She did the same. Tongues lapping on each other and lather saliva. _

_Sakura got up and straddled Naruto's legs. Naruto's hands went off on their own that they roamed her thighs up to her waist. Sakura pulled away from the kiss that Naruto licked her extended neck up and down. She moaned his name out. Her hands pulled his spikes here and there. Naruto nibbled on her ear as he held her hips and ground them on his lap. A low groan escaped his lips._

_"Naruto kun..." Her claws ran down his shoulders to his pecks. She buried her lips over the lump on his neck. She can feel the throbbing of his Adam's apple. Her hands disappeared under his shirt. Naruto kept showering her kisses. He noticed that she paused._

_"What's wrong?" He captured her lips. She returned the kiss but pulled away. She hesitated to continue. She didn't know what to do next._

_"I-I...We never went this fa-far." She stuttered. Naruto blinked._

_"W-Want to...stop?" She shook her head. Naruto removed his shirt in front of her showing all of his glory. She stared at his tattoo on his navel. Sometimes she forgets it's there. Naruto took her hand and guide them to his hard solid abs. Her breathe hitched as Naruto cupped the back of her head and pulled her into a soft kiss. She felt around his abs. Her light touches made a spark fire up the pit in his stomach._

_He pulled away from the kiss that a wet sound came from their lips. Sakura trailed her fingers downward. Lining parts of him. She felt his v line that drifted in the barrier of his pants. She stopped until she touched his belt. She looked at him. He looked back._

_"You're shaking." He whispered. Sakura let out a amusing sigh._

_"Help me out here. Please." Her beady green eyes beamed. Naruto gladly placed his hands on her school blouse. He unbutton one button. She gulped that lump in her throat._

_"Easy Sakura. Breathe."_

_"I can't help it. I-I feel like I'm burning!" Her face flushed into a scarlet color. Naruto chuckled. He released two more buttons. He couple see her t-shirt. Damn it. He cussed to himself._

_"I'm on fire too." Naruto blushed. _

_~Recap over~_

Naruto looked at Sakura ever so hungry. His bright blue eyes dimmed as he took an extra step. His hands felt their way up her tummy to her clothed chest. Sakura squirmed at his hands fondling them carefully. His hands could cup her whole breast since it's small. She was ashamed to have small breast at her age. Thinking of this upcoming day scared her. She didn't want to scar Naruto's life for have such a child's body.

"Can I ... see them?" Naruto asked. Sakura's face haven't cooled down yet. She slowly nodded her head. She hesitantly lifted her purple hoodie over her head. Few hairs statically spread out here and there.

Naruto chuckled. He smooth the spikes down. After her hair looked quite decent, Naruto continued watching her finish removing her toppings. She was left with a silk kami shirt and her bra. He swallowed a nervous ball down his throat.

"Sakura."

"Yeah." She touched the hems of her shirt.

"I love you." Sakura stared at the blushing fool. She cracked a smile and with Naruto's help, her brain was left on. She shyly brought her arms up feeling embarrassed but her kept her hands down on her lap.

"So hot." He stared at her creamy flesh that was pale yet fair on her. He directly covered her breast with one hand.

"Na-Naruto!" He quickly removed his hand back.

"So-sorry!" Sakura shook her head. She puff out her cheeks.

"No. No. I think I'm not mentally ready for this." Sakura covered her face. She thought this would be her chance to prove how much she loves him. But it looks like she couldn't push herself to take her clothes off in front of him and let him touch her. Why is she acting like ... wuss? All the times they had heated moments and he roamed her body from front to back. Doesn't that mean anything. She peeked between her fingers to see Naruto smiling.

"No problem. I can always wai-" Sakura had shifted that her thigh brushed his hard on. Sakura gasped as she sat to find a tent in his pants. Now guilt is hitting her hard. This is her fault.

"Oh. Baby." Naruto heard her mumbled. This is her responsibility. So she must handle it. She pulled his face towards her. Her lips sucked his own. The confused blonde shrugged and let her kss him. If they going to only just touch each other, he's fine with that.

Seconds later, Sakura grew comfortable and absently saw the fabric, that covered her now nude chest, fly else where. She felt the chills on her naked skin that she clung close to Naruto. She ended up crashing her squishy chest with his hard toned one. As her nipples brushed against his, both moaned in unison.

"Fuck." Naruto cussed between kissing. He took his time smoothing her sides. He loved the way how small she is up with wide hips and plumped butt. He squeezed her ass cheeks a couple of times, making her shift.

Sakura lifted her head back from the kiss to gasp some air. Naruto smirked. That face of hers was out of this world. She looked so drunk into this. Naruto wondered why she suddenly chan-

"Ah!" Naruto blinked. Her small hand grabbed his hard organ that is crying to come out. Cerulean eyes looked up to green ones. Her trembling hand unfastened his belt, clumsily popped the button, and zipped down the zipper.

While stopping from there, Naruto decided to play with his small chest. He found it very adorable. Of course she going to have a chest like any athlete. He would never complain about it not being big enough for his taste. He's not picky when it comes to Sakura.

The rosette gasped and groaned as Naruto's fingers flicked the rose pedal nubs. He teasingly twisted her nipples like it wasn't hard from the beginning. Sakura flushed from his action. She giggled as he squeezed them together and juggled them upon his hands.

"Naruto! That tickles!" She laughed. Naruto arched his brow in a suspicious way. Unexpectedly, he brought the girl closer to his face and devour her perky breast. Sakura's head flew back as he sucked the embarrassment out of her. He coated her left breast with saliva and a few love marks around her chest.

He pulled away to place his mouth on her other nipple. He flickered his tongue on her sensitive flesh. She squirmed in his hold that Naruto found her reaction amusing and cute.

Naruto popped his mouth from her now swollen nipple. He did it to the other one until he was satisfied. She held his head for another sweet ever lasting kiss. Naruto chuckled and brought her down on the couch. He flipped their position to be on top of her. Rising up to look down at her, she smiled sweetly at him.

"Don't st-stare too much." She covered her chest. Naruto rolled his eyes with a laugh between the the crook of her neck. He pressed his body close to her as he lathered her neck with kisses. He held her legs underneath her knees to wrap them around his waist. Sakura ran her hands up and down his torso to his shaggy hair.

"Na-Naruto! Something pok-poking me!" Right below her, something was poking her inner thigh. She pushed him off to see his excited friend beside her leg. As she moved her leg away from his trouser area, her thigh tapped the hard thing. The man hissed in her ear.

He really wanted her to touch him so much. He was ready to burst. Naruto couldn't take it. He clumsily stood up to shake off the pants. Sakura stared at his bulge. Naruto shyly looked away whilst scratching the back of his neck.

"Does it... hurt?" She asked. Naruto looked back at her. He nodded his head, givi ng her his honest answer. He held out his hand for hers. She reached out and let his place her hand on his thick bulge.

"Woah." He guided her through his length.

"Woah? I didn't expect this." Naruto laughed. Sakura ignored him and steady her hand up and down his member. She never felt on before. It was so hard and thick. She glanced up at him.

"Sakura, I don't know how much I can-..." He whispered. Sakura nodded her head. She nervously removed her shorts, showing off her striped underwear. Naruto sat next to her. He crashed her lips to his causing her to moan desperately. He smooth her thighs, caressing them from outer and inner.

Before giving her one peck, he dipped his fingers in her underwear. She held his arm trying to stop him but he beat her to it. He couldn't take it anymore. Time was tuning out. They waited far enough. He don't think he can wait now. At this very moment.

Naruto circled her very sensitive moist pussy area. She digged her fingers in his arm. Sakura breath hitched as he flicked his fingers on her clit. She bit her bottom lip until it was red. Naruto leaned down making out with her.

His very skilled fingers were ending up being wet. He decided to dip on finger in her but she stopped him from doing so.

"Sh-should we go to the bedroom."

"Good idea." Both of them ran to his bedroom. Naruto shut the door behind him before any creeper pops up to see them in a weird position.

He walked towards her hungrily. She yelped as he shoved her down on the bed. Naruto kneeled down on the floor to face her private area.

Sakura melted like an icicle as his fingers stroked her slowly. He stuck out his tongue and tasted her wet clothing. Her legs tend to wrap around him but he set them apart. The room was dark yet light still hit the room, giving them somewhat vision.

Sakura wasn't as embarrassed. The darkness helped her let Naruto take control. He wasn't doing a bad job. He's actually perfect. The way he suck her skin near her most precious part to his fingers playing with his clitoris. Sakura had to hold back her voice. She knew it would sound weird. Naruto noticed.

He stood up and yanked her panties off. She cried in a surprise way.

"Don't hold back your voice." He told her. He then went back down, holding both legs over his shoulders.

"Let me hear you." His breath breezed on her wetness. She flinched. Naruto found her arousing that his thirsty mouth latched on her drenched pussy. He licked the lips and tight vagina hole of hers. Her juices never stop leaking out. The taste was sweet to him that he wouldn't want it to stop.

Sakura whimpered like a puppy, cussed gibberish, squirm like a big, fist the sheets tightly. She never knew how good this felt before. His mouth was like magic. She carelessly let out her voice in the room. The man below her hand enough. He needed her now.

Naruto stroked her vagina with on finger. The finger side in with ease that he added an extra finger. Sakura's whole body trembled. She felt something changing in her. Like she had to... explode.

"Naru! Naruto! Naruto!" She called out to him. Naruto came up to her face. He pressed his lips on hers lightly. She clenched her eyes shut as that something was coming near. Naruto moved faster. His third finger stroked her in speed. Naruto discarded his briefs and pulled out his fingers.

Sakura sighed in disappointment. She sits up to find his standing cocked. Her brows scrunched. Not that it's ... her first time seeing a male's part up close. But... it's big. And long.

She looks down at her vagina.

"It won't fit." She said. Naruto shook his head.

"Do you trust me?" He crawled above her.

"Ye-yeah." She nodded her head.

"Do you love me?" It was dark. But not dark enough. She could define his face expression well. She bet he can see her easily.

"Of course." She whispered in his ear. Naruto smiled. He placed his lips above hers. One last kiss before he pop her cherry.

.

.

.

Sakura came around the corner to enter the kitchen. She found Naruto setting plates on the table. He spotted pink. A smile plastered on his face.

"Morning." He said.

"Mor-Morning." She stuttered. Sitting next to him, all the memories from last night pumped her heart beat and redden her face like an apple.

While eating their breakfast, Naruto couldn't stop staring at his girlfriend. She was glowing today. Well to him. How can someone as beautiful can be so...

"I'm sorry ab-about the bed." She said.

"It's fine. It's okay. Bleeding is natural. Didn't you learned that in nurse training?" Naruto smirked. She nudged him playfully.

"How do you... feel?" He asked.

"Sore. I'm fine but sore." She said. He nodded. She knows the first time hurts like hell or somewhat. She was in the somewhat area. She didn't like it until the very end. He tried his best to please her any way but nothing work once he was inside her. Naruto had fingered and licked her until she came twice. He wasn't no virgin. He understands how to woo a women. But he haven't come across with a virgin before.

He's happy that he was her first.

"Naruto."

"Hmm."

"Love you." She grabbed his hand. He rubbed his thumb on her hand.

.

.

.

"Menma... why are you in my study room?" Naruto dropped off Sakura to school and came back home to find his older twin in his house. Menma was sitting on a fancy chair with a book in his hand. Menma smirked.

"Why are clothes in the living room?" His brows arched.

"None of your business."

"I guess we're on the same page." He flipped to the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat:<strong>

**Sorry my lovely readers. I honestly wanted to continue this last month but it was testing over test. I was dried out over paper work and writing. Also... the main reason is because of my procrastinating. I was so busy into drawing for AA and Instagram that I didn't have the motive to right. Every time I see Naruto on tumblr and your reviews I felt inspiration and love. **

**So now I'm jumping right back into writing. Sorry readers and friends. Please tell me how you like this chapter or story. **

**Miss Hinata yet? **

**Oh and I finally saw Narut**o the last and started reading Naruto Gaiden. Ughhh. Missed kishmoto work. Hope this manga be over twenty chapters. Lol. Naruto keeps me alive, ya'know. :))))

Review and fave.

Thanks.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

* * *

><p><strong>Caught By You<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata slides the door open to see her father sitting on his chair, viewing paper on his desk. As he noticed her presence, he puts down the papers.<p>

"Please sit down Hinata." He said. Hinata slides the door close and sat down on the chair that is place in front of the desk. He sets his elbow on the desk, entwining his long fingers together.

Whenever he calls her in to discuss something in his office, it always starts of about bad news or something serious along with bad news. She eyed her father nervously. The room was tense enough. Hinata really didn't want to be here. Her fingers started fiddling with her skirt. Hiashi ignore his elder daughter's behavior. It was no time to tell her to quit her nervous habit. Whatever on his mind was serious to him.

"Yes father." She asked. Hiashi sighed.

"Who motorcycle was that place in front of our house three nights ago?" He went straight to the topic. Her throat suddenly went dry as sweat appears under neath her bangs. His eyes pierce through hers. Almost like daggers and swords stabbing her eye balls.

"Who was that man exiting our backyard?" Hinata's heart dropped. Even her lips sealed shut tight.

Menma.

"Starting his week, I'll pick you and your sister up from school. No buts. Leave."

He let the silent girl off. Hinata instantly stood up and left the room out of breathe. Stepping out the room, she could finally breathe.

"Onee san, come here." Hinata jerked her head up to see Hanabi gesturing her to follow her in her room. Hinata entered the room. Hanabi locked the door shut.

"Father asked said he's picking you and I up from school. I didn't understand until I over heard him saying about...that mysterious lover in your room sneaking out of the backyard." Hinata nearly fainted. Her sister can blurt out any thing she feels the need to say.

"How can this be possible? I thought he was careful..." Hinata mumbled.

"Anyway. Who is he?"

"Eh?"

"C'mon! These walls are solid, you can tell me anything. It'll be our secret."

"Hanabi ..."

"Onee san." A knock interrupted them. Hinata opened the door. There stodgy there father.

"Ye-yes father?" Both girls said in unison.

"I'll be taking your phones since you girls have no use of them unless it's for emergencies." He said. Hinata blinked a couple of times until his words registered in her head. Hanabi bit her lip. She quickly pulled out her cell phone to turn it off. She handed the man her phone.

Hiashi glanced at Hinata.

"Hinata." She flinched by his stern voice.

"M-my room." She mumbled. He followed her.

.

.

.

"I texted Hinata about what page number was the homework but she never replied. She has her phone twenty four seven. Like what's with her ignoring me? Me!?"

"Come down Pig. It's not that serious." Sakura narrowed her eyes. Ino pouted. She looked over her cellphone to see Sakura reading a thick biology book.

"Two purple bruises on your neck." Ino pointed out. Sakura's green eyes bugged out. She screeched and covered her neck as possible. She should have applied make up to cover it up. Stupid her.

"Who are you fucking with?" Ino smirked. Sakura's eyes flared as well as her nostrils.

"Baka! Urasai!" Sakura shut the book close. Ino smiled even more. Similar to a sneaky fox. Ino spotted more changes of Sakura. In the locker room, her butt had a weird pink mark on it. Sakura would giggle whenever she's dazing her mind off. Blushing like shy Hinata when they were in grade school. Twirling locks of hair while thinking dreamily. Applying lip gloss and tasty lip balm often than usual.

"Fine. Fine. But where did those came from. I know it wasn't a sport." Ino winked. Sakura popped her uniform collar upward.

"Shut up." Sakura said. Ino didn't care. She kept asking and saying how Sakura finally getting some action. Sakura tried ignoring her. She even zone the girl out by plugging in ear phones in her ears. By the time the bell rung, Sakura exited out the room and bumped into Hinata in the hall way.

As she can see, the Hyuga girl looked upset about something. She haven't even notice she bumped into Sakura. She kept on walking sluggishly. Sakura caught up to Hinata, placing her hand on Hinata's shoulder to bring the girl into a stop. Hinata lifted her head to see a worried Sakura.

"What's going on with you? Ino texted you and you didn't answer." Hinata nibbled on her lip. Sakura brushed the strings behind Hinata's hair. She dragged the girl towards the stair case as the floors were coast and clear.

"Hinata... tell me."

"Father took my took my cell phone two days." She said quietly. Sakura brought the girl down to sit on the stair case.

"Why did he do that?"

"He's noticing Menma. I don't know what to do. Should I tell father or... I don't know." Hinata gripped her hair. Her mind was battle from what to do. She doesn't know what is right or how to make it right. Her mind is going crazy as she's over thinking.

What would Menma do?

"Well, so far my mom knows about Naruto."

"What?! Really!?"

"Yeah. She has been in the hospital for some time. She'll be coming back home tomorrow. Well, Naruto's home that is..."

"You... yo-you live with Naruto?!" Hinata covered her gasping mouth. Sakura giggled and nodded with happiness. She told Hinata about the fire and stuff and how Naruto took her to his home.

"Sakura I can't believe it... This is... my father would kill me. Anyway, we must get to class before we miss the whole period." Hinata stood up. Sakura nodded. Hinata climbed the steps, waving at Sakura. Sakura just smiled. She stepped down the steps.

Soon as she turned, Ino was leaning on the door with her arms cross.

"Naruto, huh?"

Oh.

Shoot.

Nah. Oh shit.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: <strong>

**Oohhhh. Ino knows. What will Sakura do or say next. Will Haishi know about Menma? His favorite actor.**

**Thanks for reading. Please fave and review. **


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

* * *

><p><strong>Bug Out<strong>

* * *

><p>"Naruto. Naruto. Oh Naruto kun..." Menma swiped his tongue across his younger twin by thirteen minutes' earlobe. Similar blue eyes snapped open immediately to look beside him to see his brother. Feeling an odd slimy wet thing travel around his ear surprised him even more.<p>

Naruto shoved the dark hair man off him, pushing him off the couch that Naruto laid in. Menma busted out snickering, clenching his stomach tight. His own twin's face was priceless because sleep still visible on his face along with a bewilder expression. If that wasn't enough to kill his day, Naruto didn't get any sleep since yesterday because he had paper work to do. He used his shirt to wipe off any trace of nasty saliva on his ear. And the laughter died down.

"You're a disgusting little creep." The blonde muttered. Menma crawled up to Naruto, raveling his arms around his neck. Menma lips close to Naruto's ear giving him shivers.

"Like you little dick." Naruto shoved the man off him and marched his way to his book shelf to fix the books.

"If you're that desperate go hook up at the gay club." Naruto scanned the shelf for a book. Eyeing the book, he picked it up and placing his bottom on the couch across from his twin. Menma finally got what he wanted, his own couch. Setting his arms behind his head for extra support.

"Better yet, let's go together. We can swing our shirts around and twerk on tables." Menma said. Naruto turned around staring at his twin with a blank face. Sometimes he can't believe his own blood. But he can't believe how his own blood would bust in his own house. Like how did Menma get in first of all? How long has Menma been here while he was napping?

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"I can't talk to my brother."

"Talk about what?" Thick blonde brow arched. Menma sighed. Raking his fingers through his messy hair. Laying the book on his lap, Naruto gave his brother his full attention.

"I've been thinking and I plan to talk to Hinata's father about our relationship." Menma scratched the back of his head. Naruto's eyes bugged out. He looked at his brother like he was said something crazy. Before Naruto throws his book at Menma, he laid it down on the coffee table.

"You're serious?" A smirk came through his lips.

"Of-Of course…" Heat raised up to his face that Menma shield half of his face. Still embarrassed, he tried to continue.

"I feel like I've done something wrong. As if I'm not showing her how much I love her and how much I want us to be closer than before."

"Is this because you have not get in any contact with her?" Naruto smirked. Menma guiltily nodded.

Naruto stopped himself from laughing when a rosette walks in with a smile on her face once she saw him. That smile dropped when she spotted Menma on the couch. The confused man jumped out of the couch.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What is this?" Sakura dropped her bag down on the floor. Biting her bottom lip, she didn't know where to start to explain. Bravely, Naruto stepped in.

"She's staying here for a while. Things happened so she's chilling over with me."

"I bet you guys do more things than chilling." A book smacked his face. Menma groaned while rubbing his nose. Sakura blushed and nervously walked toward the blonde to give him hug. Menma stood up to go to the kitchen for an ice pack but he clumsily tripped on Sakura's bag. The open bag vomited her books, pencil case, notebook, some papers, and….

"Woah! Ho! Ho! What do we have here!?" Menma flashed them golden pack out protection.

_*Flashback*_

_"How come you never told me?! You don't trust me!?" Baby blue eyes glared. Sakura kept on walking through the halls. The blonde followed her ever since she heard Sakura and Hinata talking about Sakura's situation. Ino couldn't get rid of what happen on her mind. This was news for her. She must know. She must! Why would Sakura keep this from Ino? Yes, she was mad but the feeling of honesty and trust overwhelmed her._

_Of course Ino loves secrets and wouldn't tell a fly, except about that slip up of Tenten's pregnancy, but other than that, she's good with secrets. She is._

_A secret between her childhood best friend hurts her. Yeah, somethings aren't meant to be heard but it felt odd. Like, their close. Close friends tells secrets to each other. It's normal. But since when her and Hinata became so close to be talking about guys so casually. _

_"Haruno!"_

_"Ino shut it. I don't want any teachers yelling at us because of your loud voice." Sakura stopped. Ino rushed to her side. Her blue crystal like eyes already tearing up._

_"Am I not your friend? I heard partly everything, so spill the beans. I-" Sakura shut her mouth with her own hands. Glaring at the blonde, Sakura decided it was time. Sakura quickly pulled Ino in a small space where no one can see them. Both squat down in a level to eye each other. Sakura sighed. She tried thinking of the right words to say. She gave herself twenty seconds to start._

_"Yes, Naruto and I are dating almost for two years. Since my house is under condition and mom being treated in the hospital, Naruto took me in under his care." Sakura pushed her hair back. Ino listened carefully._

_"Whoa. Two years?! That's long." Sakura smiled in relief. The weight off her shoulders. Ino scoot beside Sakura and hugged her._

_"What..?" Sensing that Ino felt down._

_"You knew I had a little crush with him and didn't stop me at all. I'm really embarrassed, Forehead." Her pale face turned pink. Sakura busted out laughing._

_"So-Sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I was protecting my secret. I can't believe you either. Talking about his butt and stuff." Sakura jabbed her finger on Ino's cheek. Ino pouted her cheeks._

_"His butt looks good, Forehead. Who wouldn't look at that?" Ino shrugged. Sakura laughed. Naruto does have a cute bubble buns. That morning seeing him jumping out of bed to get his pjs off the floor, she took a glimpse at his wonderful glory._

_"So that's that." Sakura stood on her feet. Fixing her skirt in place, Sakura took a step. However, she was pulled back by Ino. The sly blonde groped Sakura's butt. Sakura nearly screamed until Ino covered her mouth._

_"So had you got any action?" Sakura unraveled herself from the blonde's hold. Ino clearly could see the truth on Sakura's face._

_"You're not virgin Mary!" Ino squealed. Sakura left her there._

_After school, Ino stopped the non-virgin girl. She handed her a small pouch to Sakura. Sakura questioned her the purpose of it, but the sneaky Ino winked at her. Sakura peeked in. Rapidly zipped it close. Securing the small pouch in her bag since her friend ran off somewhere, Sakura ran home._

_*Flashback Over*_

"My friend gave it to me! I can't believe her!" She cried. This was so embarrassing. She didn't mind, okay she did mind Menma being here. But Menma wasn't the only one to make things feel weird.

"You guys have enough for two months. Maybe I should borrow this and you guys use only two packs. It's not like you guys are advance in sex." Menma waved the pack in his hand. Sakura ignored him. Naruto snatched it from him and set it down on the coffee table.

"You wouldn't be needing this when your girlfriend's dad slice your dick off." Naruto turned to Menma with a cocky smile. A pillow landed on his face. Sakura rolled her eyes.

Menma sat down consuming emptiness. He glanced at Sakura. Knowing that she's one of Hinata's closest friends, she must know why Hinata neglecting his calls and messages.

"Heard anything from Hinata lately?"

Sakura picked up her bag, planning to head up stairs to take a shower but Menma stopped her from her track. She turned to face him.

"Well, Hinata is grounded. Her father watching her every move since he assumes she's bringing someone over." Menma palmed his face.

"Damn it!"

"Ouch. Should had been more careful, bro." Naruto bluntly stared at Menma. Menma pulled back his bangs in frustration. He really messed up big time. Missing her already was tearing him up. Due to the fact her father building walls around her is killing him.

"I'll go. I need some time to think." Menma gathered his belongings.

"Hey Pinkie."

"What's up?" The man stood there with his hand on the door knob. Brushing off whatever he was about to say, he turned to the girl.

"Tell Hinata don't worry." A grin on his face made Naruto uneasy. After he left, Sakura received a phone call. She climbed the steps while talking on the phone.

Naruto sighed. Sinking his body deep in the couch, he shuts his eyes. Thinking about his restaurant, he felt he needed a vacation. Maybe spending time with his lovely girlfriend will relief any stress about work and paper off his mind.

Bobbing his head until sleep consumes him, a pitch scream shot through his ears. Footsteps stump down the stairs and appear the jumpy Haruno Sakura. Her hair was wavy around her face, uniform shirt unbuttoned, and green eyes popped out. Before Naruto could say anything, Sakura beat him to it.

"Mom's coming!"

Naruto groaned. Rolling off the couch like a slimy worm.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat:<strong>

**Oohhhh. Ino knows and she's cool about it. She even gave her condoms LOL. What a helpful friend. Anyway. **

**By the way, I'm sorry for not updating this story like a loyal author. Since college on Winter Break, I'll get to have my fun. WHAHAHA. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this fix up. I'll update a few more chapters this week and so on. Thanks for your patience and I like you guys.**

**Thanks for reading. Please fave and review.**


End file.
